


all the rogue intentions

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daniel is older than the rest of wanna one except jisung, politician daniel, problematic seongwoo, spoiled brat? seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: daniel and seongwoo never made out of stars or any other pretty things - the story of how both rotten and spoilt bring out heaven out of each other.





	1. (bad) prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my shit attempt on writing nonetheless :D
> 
> cheers <3

Ong Seongwoo wants to vanish.

When his father is announced as one of the candidates for the upcoming presidential election, Ong Seongwoo was at some cheap motel at Incheon, getting one of those subpar drunk fuck after partying too hard at some other cheap club. He was barely sober when he saw his dashing father, his dolled-to-perfection mother and his already-perfect older sister, standing in front of the journalists and crowd, like a picture fucking perfect family, on the television, giving his scripted flawless script. 

It is so cliché and all the professionally trained smiles are so sickening for Seongwoo to see – but it is indeed exquisite, a perfect model family figures for the nation to look up to. A charming father who has always been an excellent politician, an elegant mother who has power over entertainment industry and a beautiful daughter who is out there looking for a cure to cancer. 

His family is so perfect that anyone who sees them won’t believe such family exists – except until they remember that there is indeed one more member.

“Ong Seunghyun’s son is absent at the announcement event, it is stated that he is not in the good health but he wishes his father the very best only,” One of the journalists declared and Seongwoo snorted.

“Turn that off,” Seongwoo demanded afterward, trying to get up with an aching head – he had too many drinks but he needed those. “They are electing the new president already, huh? All these political bullshits,” The other male answered instead – Seongwoo doesn’t know his name and doesn’t want too, so Seongwoo just shrug him off instead before he reached his phone on the bedside table.

“So fucking awful, all these campaign and rotten people trying to lead the country, who are they even kidding?”

He wasn’t even able to press the _send_ button when he heard the motel’s door being opened forcefully and it caused a loud bang, which hurts Seongwoo’s head even more – it didn’t take the uninvited guest more than ten seconds to reveal himself in front of them and the poor naked male looked so terrified, it is almost funny but Seongwoo is more annoyed than anything. 

“Get out.” It was more for the other male than Seongwoo, who is still casually lying on the bed, taking a deep breath as the naked male tried to gather all his things as soon as possible before he eventually left the room in less than a minute, which is so fucking impressive in all honesty.

“Are you done?” Seongwoo tilted his head, unimpressed.

“We are leaving in two minutes, go get dressed and do _not_ even try to escape.” Seongwoo scoffed in response. 

“Look, you don’t get to barge into my room, scare the hell out of my outstanding fuck, and order me around like I am your little bitch.” Seongwoo chuckled sardonically as he got up from the bed, exposing almost all of his skin, good thing he did wear his boxer – he wouldn’t want to show his naked self to the man in front of him because it’s _gross_ and he hates him. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo hissed in between his vexed smile.

“Someone who has the responsibility to put your father on that president seat, Ong Seongwoo. And we all know that you are going to ruin that in fifteen minutes tops, so quit making yourself a hassle and grow the fuck up,” Daniel taunted back, with the same irritated tone – he is pissed, Seongwoo can tell and that’s exactly how Seongwoo wants Daniel to be.

“When will you stop licking my father’s ass, Daniel? Isn’t it tiring? You give everything to him but get nothing in return?” Seongwoo sneered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And yet you will never be _me_ , you will never have my birthright which is being Ong Seunghyun’s son. How pathetic of you.” Seongwoo let out a slight scoff.

“Oh, Seongwoo, you flatter yourself too much.” Daniel dismissed with a scoff. “Now go get dressed, we are leaving in one minute or I’ll make sure that you will suffer more than this,” Daniel stated.

“What do you mean by suffering more? I am already in hell, Daniel. So you can do whatever you want, and it will still agonize me like it already does.” Seongwoo derided. “Also I don’t want to, I don’t a have a clean clothes, and god forbid me to wear the same clothes after a fuck,” Seongwoo reasoned.

“One more ignorant statement from you and I’ll drag you out of here all by myself, and I mean it,” Daniel commanded.

“Do you want to know why my father will lose this stupid election, Daniel?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue while stepping closer to the other male. “Because instead of doing your works as his campaign alliance, you are here, sticking your nose to my goddamn business, like you are jobless.” Seongwoo makes sure that he is that close to Daniel, so he could hear Seongwoo perfectly.

“So, won’t it be great that we just agree to disagree and move on with our life? What about I strike you a deal?” Seongwoo added as he walked pass Daniel and seated himself on one of the old crusty armchair – Seongwoo will need a scrub after this. “I’ll behave until he is elected, but you have to tell him to not bother me anymore,” Seongwoo proposed like it is a fucking excellent idea, because it is.

“Seongwoo, you don’t get to say anything in this. Because we both know that it will be another bullshit you can’t keep, and your father has to clean all your mess over and over again. You don’t have enough credit to strike me a deal.” Daniel scoffed, as he tightened his tie.

“In conclusion, go wear a damn clothes because we are leaving now–.” Daniel was cut by a knock coming from the door, and the way Seongwoo stood up so fast and ran was alarming.

When Seongwoo opened the door, another male is standing in front of the room, carrying a bag. “You are finally here,” Seongwoo said instead when the male handed him the bag and stormed inside the room. 

“First thing you did after you set your foot at Seoul, is _this_? Do you even know that it’s your father–.” The male stopped when he spotted Daniel, who is looking stoic as ever.

“Don’t mind him, Daniel is just leaving.” Seongwoo chimed as he made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the death glare Daniel shot him.

“Kang Daniel-ssi, it’s–.” “Hwang Minhyun,” Daniel cut in.

“I see you are still trying to get into his pants by being his personal slave?” Daniel continued in amusement, in which Minhyun replied with an uptight smile. “I see you are now doing the same, Daniel-ssi?” Minhyun responded casually.

“We both know that I am only doing this because he has a big potential to jeopardize the campaign, and you are doing this because you want him to notice you, we are never the same, Minhyun-ssi.” Daniel replied instead, offering the latter a mirroring smile. 

“Exactly your problem, Daniel-ssi, you always see him as this problematic bomb that could explode anytime, that is why he won’t come with you.” Minhyun snapped.

“How is that worse than looking after him for years yet knowing that you will never get into those pants? Were you just waiting around the block until he finished fucking someone else so you could pick him up this fast?” Daniel sniggered.

“Are you guys done fighting over me?” Seongwoo exited the bathroom fully clothed, holding a bottle of beer as he smirked at both of the males before he made his way to the front door. “Let’s go Minhyun,” Seongwoo commented along the way. 

“And oh, Daniel–,” Seongwoo called out, while looking back briefly to see how Daniel watched him walk away – Daniel stayed on his place, giving him a nonchalant look when Seongwoo offered him the shittiest smile Seongwoo could ever afford.

“Let yourself loose a bit, you know, because I fucking will.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo realizes that his life is a never-ending misery – it just how it is. Being the bad apple, the rebel children of the family has its own perks, like how his own mother banished him from Seoul for being an absolute embarrassment and goodness, Seongwoo was never more willing than when he was leaving the damned country. 

Honest to goodness, the only person Seongwoo fully respects on his family is his older sister, just because she is kind and nice and everything good in the world, too great that she is enough to cover for both of them. 

Seongwoo is just _Seongwoo_ – Seongwoo hates all those politic, dirty and filthy, like a game of power and wealth, he hates how his entire life is entangled with it, how everyone hopes and wishes that he will be just like his father, but he is not and he never will. 

So Seongwoo tries to break away with everything he could – partying, drinking, and fucking strangers, then flopping at school. He made it numerous times to the headlines because everyone loves him, loves to see another of his failure. 

Seongwoo just doesn’t give any single fuck – his parents do, their publicists despise him the most. So sending him away is like getting rid of that one major problem of South Korea’s prestigious family – it was a win-win solution, until he heard the fucking news, the fact that his father is running for president.

Fucking outstanding, like leading one of the biggest political parties in South Korea isn’t enough for him – he has to lead the fucking country by himself, he wants to put the country in the palm of his hand. Fucking great.

 _“You are back in Seoul and you didn’t tell me? I thought we are best friend! I thought we are bros! I thought it was Kim Jaehwan and Ong Seongwoo against club’s securities for life!”_ The voicemail rang, and Seongwoo was too busy to have a headache to response.

He was sitting on his armchair at his own house, his own bedroom, which is a fucking mess and he didn’t even remember how he got there in all honesty – probably Minhyun, because he is always like that, always so responsible, so sleek and ever so patience with Seongwoo’ antics, like a perfect friend he is – the kind of perfect Seongwoo respects.

His bedroom door swung open all of the sudden when is on his halfway through his bottle of wine. “I cannot even get a peace at my own house, because apparently you are always around, huh? Strolling down the hallway like it’s your own house,” Seongwoo said with a lazy smirk playing on his lips.

“Is this _letting yourself on the loose_ you were talking about?” Seongwoo scoffed at the question while taking a cigarette from the table and put it in between his lips.

“We can make this a game, Seongwoo.” Goodness, Seongwoo hates Kang Daniel with his own life. The latter waltzed into Seongwoo’s life like it’s his matter just like that six years ago, precisely when his father introduced his new favorite apprentice, who is so eager about politics and just want to learn from his father.

Exactly like the son his father always wanted, like how Seongwoo supposed to be.

But he didn’t, because Daniel aces and tops in everything he does, while Seongwoo is just not _that_. Seongwoo didn’t hate Daniel because he couldn’t be like Daniel, because he doesn’t even want to be associated with the man, also because Daniel acts like a pretentious asshole and like he is everything better than Seongwoo.

Because Daniel is bad person with a marvelous acting so that he could charm people around like he actually cares – flash news, he doesn’t. 

“But I don’t waste my time playing games if I am going to win anyway. There is no element of challenge in it,” Daniel added as he threw a pile of tabloids at the coffee table in front of Seongwoo. _Ong Seunghyun’s son, who is stated to be sick the day before, was spotted at the gay-bar in Gangnam_. It was printed at the front because it’s super important, there was even a picture of him dancing on the top of the table.

“Also, tell Hwang Minhyun that if he couldn’t get his babysitting job right, he should shut his mouth before trying to lecture me.” Daniel gritted his teeth.

“Don’t talk so lowly of Minhyun, Daniel, he does everything better than you and you are just _petty_.” Seongoo stood up as he grabbed one of the tabloids and pretended to read it as he walked to his fireplace before he actually caught the papers on fire. “I just don’t care, Daniel _hyung_.” Seongwoo shrugged as he lit his cigarette with the fire from the tabloids, before he threw it to the pit.

“Can we go back to the times where we just ignore each other’s existence and not meddling in each other’s life? That was some good times,” Seongwoo said as he crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“That was indeed some good times,” Daniel repeated with a sly grin. “You know what, Seongwoo? Go ahead and do whatever you want, because this is never about me, it’s always about your father, so run along and ruin everything he has been building, just because you are _petty_.”

“Oh, now that is a challenge, Daniel,” Seongwoo taunted. “You are right, my father doesn’t deserve this, he has been working _so hard_ while I’m out here, being a mess I am.” Seongwoo elaborated sarcastically while blowing a smoke. 

“And you are only doing this for the campaign, you wanted to put him on that stupid seat so bad that you are willing to take care of me by yourself, what a dedicated man you are,” Seongwoo added. “But that just mean I could make your life difficult, Daniel, and I will fucking make sure that it will only get harder than this.”

Seongwoo was a little taken aback by how Daniel broke into a laughter – it sounded bitter really, but Daniel must’ve somehow thought it was funny and it offended Daniel a bit. “Who the fuck do you think I am, Seongwoo?” Seongwoo has never heard a man sounded more arrogant than that – Kang Daniel is truly a piece of shit who is full of himself.

“And you can’t frighten me with just that, you need to bring the fuck on.” Daniel’s laughter died down at the end, and only his disgruntled smile left.

“Because I am Kang Daniel for fuck sake, you need to be up there to even try to ruin me.”

 

\---

 

“So?” Daniel heard the first thing first when he entered the black Maserati when he exited the manor. “He called me petty and declared that he will make my life miserable, which I basically accepted his challenge,” Daniel responded shortly.

“I told you it is a bad idea to send yourself to _tame_ him!” Yoon Jisung ranted afterward. “There are like five other people who offered themselves to do this job, but you just volunteered? What kind of joke was that?” 

“I’d like to take care of this one problem myself, Jisung hyung.” Daniel let out a calm sigh. “For what cause? You know he despises you and you never really care about him, and you think he will let it slide to the fact that you are now into his businesses? He is a mess but he is never stupid, Daniel, you know that.” 

Seongwoo is fascinating, actually, Daniel always says. For someone who has more than power and money and everything people can think of, Seongwoo is just careless at his best, he does whatever he wants, which make him highly irritating and irresponsible – it’s like handling a five years old child, even though Seongwoo is just two years younger than him.

“We should’ve bribed his friends to sweet-talk him instead.” Daniel quirked his eyebrow at Jisung’s advice. “ _No_ , but speaking of his friends though.” Daniel commented.

“I need you to tell me everything about Hwang Minhyun,” Daniel added and Jisung raised his eyebrow that time around. “Oh, so you really suddenly give a fuck about everything regarding him, huh? You really want to handle this one by yourself? You really want _that_ seat that much?” The last question picked Daniel’s interest.

“Let’s just say I do,” Daniel replied as it put Jisung on silence – Daniel has always been ambitious, he gets want he wants and how he wants it, so Jisung really can’t fight his intentions. 

“Consider Hwang Minhyun is done then, I’ll take care of him.” Jisung sighed at the end, as he started typing something on his phone. “Do I get a raise with this though? It’s going to be a hard couple of months.” Jisung grinned cheekily.

“You are probably the highest-paid assistant already, Jisung hyung,”

“But let’s say if you can get Hwang Minhyun out of the picture then we can talk,” Daniel added at the end.

“I told you, you could consider it’s being taken care of.” Jisung turned his head to Daniel’s direction. “So you can take care of Ong Seongwoo.” 

“Don’t worry he’s my problem now, you know I always take care of them, especially the spoiled brat one,” Daniel dismissed. “I know you will, you always do,” Jisung agreed.

“But this one is going to be exciting, I can barely wait.”

 

\---

 

“Seongwoo!” The male turned his body around to respond the caller only to be greeted with a bone-crushing hug. “You are finally here.” The older female smiled widely and it honestly the only good thing inside the manor – Ong Seungeun does have that kind of effect on people.

“Noona, you are probably the only person who is so delighted by my presence around here.” Seongwoo chuckled. “It’s been awhile, little one.” Seungeun laughed back before she hugged Seongwoo again. “It’s been eight months, noona, it’s not that long. Besides, it’s probably the most peaceful eight months around here.” Seongwoo grinned.

“You are right, it’s been too quite and I’m not liking it, like I don’t know how to deal with not seeing you drunk around the house,” Seungeun commented with a small smile, and she sounds like she genuinely misses him, and Seongwoo is forever thankful for his sister. “Mother is already screaming from the other side of the house since I got back, festive indeed.” Seongwoo shrugged.

“So, you are going to –.” “See our father because he asked for my presence,” Seongwoo cut in immediately with a slight disdain in his tone – whatever it is, one thing for sure is that it is not going to be good, at all. “He probably just misses you.” Seungeun offered him a slight smile – it didn’t work.

“The only person who misses me sincerely in this household is you, I thought we got over this already,” Seongwoo replied before he gave his sister one last hug as she muttered a low _good luck_ before letting him go. Seongwoo honestly will need more than luck to face his parents.

“Do you ever just wake up and see your son in the headline of the news, acting like a common whore?” Seongwoo was barely inside the room when his mother’s voice echoed. “The future nation’s son, acting like his genital is everybody’s business?” Seongwoo smiled slightly for the sake of annoying his mother.

“Do you mind explain this disgrace you made? And try to make it original,” His mother warned, while his father is busy reading the paper, like he is trying to process another one of Seongwoo’s headlines.

“It is because I miss Paris’ nightlife.” Seongwoo shrugged – it was such a shitty excuse honestly, but his mother can live with that. “Maybe it’s time to ship me back there?” Seongwoo tried his luck. 

“No, you are staying here, until your father is elected,” His mother decided.

“That is such a strong belief that father will be elected, mother,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“And you don’t have that?” His mother raised her eyebrow – she is mad and Seongwoo can tell just like that. 

“Why? Not everyone in this family believes in pow–.” “Enough.” His father interrupted and it was clear enough for Seongwoo to shut his mouth. 

“You are staying, Seongwoo,” His father finalized. “And you will be under Daniel’s care for the time being until you learn how to behave better.” Seongwoo faked a gasp at the statement. “Oh, so that is why he has been around like he is my mother hen or something? You want that asshole to watch me every single day?” Seongwoo complained.

“Daniel is a good man, Seongwoo, you should learn from him,” His father stated. 

“Daniel is a wretched son of a bitch, and there is nothing I could learn from him,” Seongwoo replied. “Language! Goodness, why can’t you be more like your sister?” His mother cut in in her upmost irritation.

“You’ll do as I say, Seongwoo, I have seen enough of you being an embarrassment for this family, it’s time for you to grow up,” His father concluded.

“You need to take care of your own action from now on and Daniel is going to be there to make sure that you do,”.


	2. (bad) affair

Kang Daniel always knows the scheme he is in.

He is _that_ good, he knows how to win, he knows how to expect the surprise factor, and he is always right – he gets what he desire the way he wants it to be, he is pretentious like that but that doesn’t mean he is wrong. He knows the pros and cons of everything, he knows the ups and downs, maybe at some point he knows how to get away with a murder too.

And he has always been like that – he is someone who is taught how to lead, how to take control of every situation he is in, to be cunning yet charming, his father always says him since he was probably five. The perfect son of the perfect family, a picture perfect image that has become everyone’s ideal. Just like Seongwoo’s family – except there is no such thing as Ong Seongwoo in his family.

Daniel used to find Seongwoo incredibly stupid – Seongwoo could take over the world if he wants to, but he didn’t want to and Daniel failed to understand that – he fails to understand Seongwoo in general but nobody can actually understand the walking mess anyway. 

Because Seongwoo lives in his own world, like in a chaotic bad way – like he doesn’t care that his father has to uphold big reputation with an equal amount of risks if he ever slacks. In conclusion, Daniel decided a long time ago that he doesn’t want to be associated with Seongwoo, but recently that certain plan has been fucked up pretty bad.

“Someone is waiting for you inside your office, Sir.” His secretary looks troubled, and she doesn’t usually act that way, even when Ong Seunghyun is the one who visited – it must have been a new person, and this new person is some bad news, someone that will take Daniel a quite amount of time to handle.

“You know what, Daniel?” A voice echoed throughout the room when Daniel closed the door behind him, as he saw his favorite chair being turned and there _he_ is, seating with all his might like it’s his own office. “I must say that you have a really nice office, the view is just simply stunning,” Seongwoo added, having a fucking audacity to smirk, legs crossed on the top of another. 

“I see that it is so great that you need to act like it’s yours,” Daniel replied rather calmly as he stood in front of the table. “Your secretary was acting like a bitch anyway, she wouldn’t let me in for a good fifteen minutes,” Seongwoo protested instead afterward.

“Preserving my office from any type of hazard is one of her job desks, Seongwoo.” Daniel offered a sardonic smile, and Seongwoo scoffed at the statement. “God forbid that it will cause any damage to my expensive office.” Daniel continued and he knows that Seongwoo was that close to tear his hair, but the latter let out a sneering chuckle instead. 

“She didn’t do her job quite right then, she just let in your upcoming biggest mistake.” Seongwoo stood up while glaring at Daniel. 

“What did he promise you?” Seongwoo asked – his tone is full of hatred like he is highly mistreated. “My father, what did he pledge to give you if you are willing to take care of me?” Daniel scoffed at the question, making Seongwoo even more irritated.

“Are you perhaps trying to strike a deal with me, again?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Because honestly whatever you are offering, I am not interested, Seongwoo. Just because I want you to be better too, like your father does.” Daniel has never heard someone’s laughter more vexed than that, because Seongwoo looks like he is truly despise Daniel’s answer.

“You don’t give a single flying fuck about me, Daniel. You never did, and you never will, not even in a million years.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“That’s where you are wrong, Seongwoo. You always act like you know shit when you don’t.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly.

“So I take it that you won’t tell me what he is bribing you that you are willing to take me under your wings?” Seongwoo let out a deep sigh, as if he is trying to search for any serenity left inside him – Daniel guesses that he has none from the first place. “It’s not even about putting my father on that seat anymore, is it not? It’s not even about the money,” Seongwoo continued out of the blue.

“Daniel, you better start getting down on your knees and pray that I won’t find those reasons,” Seongwoo taunted like he meant it, Daniel likes to think the otherwise, but Seongwoo can take over the world anytime if he wants to – maybe it is the time that he actually wants to, just to ruin Daniel.

“Seongwoo, I am not the one who usually get down on my knees though.” Daniel didn’t really know why he said what he just said but the horror on Seongwoo’s face somehow entertained Daniel. “But let me assure you.” Daniel leaned his body to the table, just so he could get closer to the latter. “There are no other reasons,” Daniel added with a small smile.

“Nice attempt, but you don’t do things that won’t benefit you somehow.” Seongwoo snorted. “Maybe you should start getting to know me better, Seongwoo, rather than making assumptions about me.” Daniel let out a sigh. 

“We could be friends, you know, for old times’ sake.” It sounded like a joke, even for Daniel himself – like no one on that room believe what had just been said.

“You know, if you wanted a war, you should’ve just said so, you don’t need to bullshit your way by saying that you want to hang with me or something.” Seongwoo let out an ironic chuckle. “You wanted a fight, but your first punch is weak, Daniel, you should know that involving parents are such an elementary student’ things to do. 

“That’s why I will make sure that you’ll get hit until your nose bleed for my turn.”

 

\---

 

Kim Jaehwan is pretty sure that Ong Seongwoo is officially going crazy.

“Who the actual fuck does he think he is with all the lies he has been spitting out? He said that we could be friends? What kind of sick joke is that?” Seongwoo ranted while occasionally inhales his cigarette – it’s his fourth stick already, and also fourth shot of vodka. Seongwoo is sitting on his armchair in the middle of his bedroom, trying to plot the perfect revenge for Daniel – he has come up with none.

“Is this still about Daniel? It’s been _hours_ , for your information.” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Yes, because I will not rest until I find a way to just, unmask him from his stupid perfect façade or something!” Seongwoo half-yelled. 

Kang _fucking_ Daniel, even thinking about his name angered Seongwoo, like it truly boils Seongwoo’s blood.

Daniel is an epitome example why Seongwoo hates his life – hates the life inside the world that his father forced him into, and he was never given a choice. People like Daniel are the reasons why Seongwoo want everything to end so badly. But he will always be the bad guy, the ungrateful little bitch who is able to live his life to the fullest but fails to act decent enough.

“Well, at least you admitted that he is perfect though.” Jaehwan shrugged and got a glare from the latter.

“What do you think he wants? You know perfectly that he never gives one shit about me for the past six years, help a friend.” Seongwoo groaned.

“Maybe people just changes, Seongwoo.” Jaehwan snorted – he indeed has watched how Seongwoo and Daniel passive aggressively disregard each other for years, and the fact that Daniel agreed to look after Seongwoo sounds uncanny even to Jaehwan.

“And you know I actually always think Kang is a pretty cool dude. He isn’t that bad, he can’t be that bad.” Jaehwan shrugged again. “I said help a friend right here, but now I just refuse to hear anything from you,” Seongwoo taunted – Jaehwan has always been a shitty one anyway.

“Well, I mean pretentious dude who robs your freedom play some major part in the society, maybe he truly gives a fuck that you just refuse to acknowledge,” Jaehwan replied nonchalantly and Seongwoo hit him with a pillow. “Kang dude also helped to legalized gay marriage, man, I mean that’s pretty bold.” Jaehwan keeps talking, and Seongwoo doesn’t know why.

“Goodness, why isn’t Minhyun here when I needed him the most,” Seongwoo silently chanted, and Jaehwan chose to ignore just because he knows it will annoy Seongwoo even more.

“Asshole dude also have a great relationship internationally, bet you don’t know that, that is why people has been dubbing him the future minister of foreign affairs –.” Seongwoo did ignore Jaehwan until the last couple of words before Jaehwan stopped.

“Go on,” Seongwoo encouraged instead. “You were saying about minister of what again?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Minister of Foreign Affairs, you know, you are not that stupid.” Jaehwan gave him a cheeky grin and Seongwoo replied with another hit with the pillow.

“Why?” Seongwoo asked afterward. “Why what?” Jaehwan tilted his head in confusion. 

“Why does he want it?” Seongwoo asked again. “Because it’s a ministry seat? I think you lost your brain cells trying to plot a revenge that you forgets that it will be such a huge honor.” Jaehwan shook his head. “What happened if he doesn’t get it?” Seongwoo questioned again. “I don’t know? Anger, perhaps? I’m not him, goodness.” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Will he be disappointed? Will it crush him?” It was more a question to the empty air rather to Jaehwan, like Seongwoo is actually questioning himself. “I mean, will I be disappointed or will it crush me if my album didn’t win album of the year? Most probably yes, maybe same thing goes for him,” Jaehwan replied anyway. 

“That’s why he agreed, that’s what my father promised him if he ever get the president seat and if he can make me behave, is it not?” Seongwoo concluded.

“You know you are not valid enough to convince your father to take back his promise, right? If you are planning to do that, I suggest you to scream for another hours because that ain’t going to work, my dude.” Jaehwan patted Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

“Why is everyone keep saying that I am not creditable enough just because I drink a lot and I sleep with a lot of guys and girls, and –.” “Drunk driving, bad reputation at our previous university, always absent at every of your father’s events,” Jaehwan continued gladly. “Amazing, thanks Jaehwan, you are the best.” Seongwoo smiled sarcastically.

“At least I am not a fake, unlike a certain someone,” Seongwoo huffed. “Everyone fakes something sometimes anyway, Seongwoo. Like how you fake orgasms, or how I fake like I know what half of my interviews is about,” Jaehwan answered like he has a point.

“Also, it’s not like he wants this either, right? Don’t you think this feels so fucking bad for him as it is for you? I’m pretty sure he hates it as much as you hate it. But if you think about it, this hurts neither of you because you are still you and he is still himself, and none of your actions truly affect one another.” Jaehwan ranted.

“You can be mad all you want, Seongwoo, but it won’t affect him, because if you even try to ruin him, nobody is going to touch him anyway, because it’s coming from _you_.” It supposed to hurt, but Seongwoo doesn’t care, and Jaehwan has always been blatant anyway and Seongwoo likes him for that.

“And you won’t drag him down to the hell you are in until you actually matters to him.” That put Seongwoo into a deep silence, that it almost scares Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan, you are a genius.” Seongwoo finally said, with a serious face and even more serious tone, like he actually meant it and Jaehwan is pretty sure that his friend’s insanity has left the room. 

“Well, thank you for convincing me that you have actually lost your goddamn mind because I just insulted you in a highest form and you called me a genius for it, bravo, Seongwoo, you officially need a therapist.” Jaehwan actually clapped his hand.

“Also, don’t you think you are borderline obsessed?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow. 

“No, I have other works to do and not regarding him,” Seongwoo scoffed as he gulped his sixth shot of vodka. 

“I’m putting the first five thousand bucks if anyone actually wants to bet with me.” Jaehwan smirked afterward.

“Oh, now that is interesting. You want to bet whether I can take Kang Daniel down or not?” Seongwoo replied with a mirroring smirk.

“No, I want to bet whether you two will end up somewhere else at the opposite road, like his bed perhaps.” It took Seongwoo a couple of seconds to get what Jaehwan is trying to imply, and let out a loud scoff.

“Deal,” Seongwoo added afterward. “You better prepare that five thousands bucks, Jaehwan, I’ll make sure I will use them to fullest in the future.” Seongwoo snorted. “Because I can make sure that it is not going to happen, I am grossed out already by thinking about it alone, god forbid me to end up sucking his dick.”

“You know you should be careful with what you are saying, right?” Jaehwan let out a chuckle.

“Because maybe, the universe is listening to you after all.”

 

\---

 

“Are you Ha Sungwoon?” Seongwoo spotted a male walking on the hallway and decided to stop the latter because he looks like he is perfect for the job. “Yes, I am? Can I help you with anything?” Ha Sungwoon replied rather hesitantly, probably because Seongwoo wears this incredibly creepy smirk on him.

“I’m Ong Seongwoo, by the way, if you didn’t know because apparently you are new to the publicist team and if they didn’t hang around my photo at the publicist office’s wall anymore like I’m sort of the devil.” Seongwoo extended his hand for a handshake, which Sungwoon took it right away.

“They actually shifted it to passing sticky notes now, it says _beware of Ong Seongwoo_ though and I know who you are, it’s impossible not to.” Seongwoo actually laughed at the answer. “I like you, Ha Sungwoon,” Seongwoo added.

“That’s why I am going to ask you for a favor,” Seongwoo proposed.

“I literally just said that everyone is saying that I should beware of you,” Sungwoon replied nonchalantly. “Well, that’s the catch, is it not?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“I can get fired for whatever it is, Seongwoo-ssi, I am the new guy,” Sungwoon argued.

“Well, but it’s going to be an outstanding work experience, right? You are about to organize the beginning of the biggest affair of the year, I can promise you.” Seongwoo winked like it will make his proposal more convincing.

“The question, do you actually have enough balls to do it with me?”

 

\---

 

Hwang Minhyun doesn’t know why he decided that he should go – he should realize by now that whatever and whoever connected to Kang Daniel is never good news. But, Yoon Jisung honestly looks like a pretty nice and chill man and he greeted Minhyun warmly so Minhyun decided maybe he is not that bad.

“I must say, I thought you won’t respond to my invitation, Minhyun-ssi” Jisung started the conversation. “I thought I wouldn’t to, Jisung-ssi.” Minhyun nodded his head in agreement.

“But because we have seen each other at the manor a couple of times, and we never really talked? So I guess, I couldn’t just ignore your e-mails, very formal by the way.” It was awkward at its best and Minhyun doesn’t know what to do, how to act, what does Jisung want, and most importantly why the older asked him to meet out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I figure I couldn’t just send you a message out of nowhere, even though e-mailing you is just as shocking for you apparently.” Jisung chuckled slightly. “You must be wondering why I requested your presence this afternoon,” Jisung continued at the end.

“I can’t help to, as I stated before, we never really talked. I know you are Daniel’s work assistant, that’s all,” Minhyun replied. “And I only know that you are Seongwoo’s best friend and you are working with Seongwoo’s mother,” Jisung added.

“Sounds like my life is around Seongwoo most of the times.” Minhyun smiled.

“That’s not a bad thing, Seongwoo is, um, _bright_ , I feel like you would never get bored around him somehow.” Minhyun laughed at Jisung’s choice of words, something about Jisung that makes it actually friendlier. “So, I actually want to offer you something,” Jisung said – and Minhyun knew it right away that he probably has made a judgement too fast. 

“For the upcoming election, I need your cooperation,” Jisung proposed. “It is always going to be for the election for Daniel, is it not? I am not surprised.” Minhyun pressed his lips together into a thin line. 

“Oh, please don’t get this wrong, and Daniel doesn’t know anything about this, about me meeting you, Minhyun-ssi,” Jisung assured. “I feel like there is too much tension in the house especially since Seongwoo went back, everyone is on the edges, it’s so tiring,” Jisung continued. “And you are the most civil person around that I can actually talk to.”

“That is nice of you to say, Jisung-ssi, but let’s cut into the case, what do you want me to do?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow cynically. “Nothing actually, I demand nothing from you, I am just trying to be nice and you seems like the right person to start with,” Jisung said as he raised his wine glass. 

“It occurs to me that I have not done anything to help to ease the extreme tension around, and we all know Daniel incapable to do that, and I feel like I am responsible to.” Jisung gave out his reasons.

“That is not your responsibility, Jisung-ssi,” Minhyun responded. “True, but still, I am trying to make this a better environment to work in, I am not saying we all should get along, but that doesn’t mean some of us can’t.” Jisung shrugged – and Minhyun still hasn’t able to decide whether it’s genuine or not. 

“It’s okay if you haven’t yet to process this, the concept of being friends around here is a hard pill to swallow indeed.” Jisung sighed as he stood up and walked towards Minhyun’s seat. “Do let me know if you decided anything, _hm_? Have a great day, Minhyun-ssi.” Jisung tapped Minhyun’s shoulder slightly before he took one step away when his phone rang. 

And there is always a special ringtone for the devil himself, so Jisung doesn’t really need to look at the screen when he picked up. “Yes, Daniel?” Jisung greeted right away – Minhyun let out a small scoff when he heard the name – Jisung wasn’t too far anyway for him to listen.

“ _Ha_ , I’ve told you.” It amused Minhyun how Jisung let out a sneering chuckle afterward – it maybe urgent, but instead of anything, Yoon Jisung fucking laughed at Kang Daniel, now that’s interesting.

“Wait, Seongwoo did what again?” It picked Minhyun’s interest right away as he turned his body around and his eyes met Jisung’s, who was looking both confused and disbelief before he hung up the phone seconds later – and then Jisung sighed. 

“I’d like to take back what I said earlier, Minhyun-ssi,” Jisung suddenly stated as he offered Minhyun another small smile. “About being civil?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. “About the last part only, actually,” Jisung replied.

“Because I think whatever you decide on, we are going to meet each other a lot more from now on.”

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel doesn’t have any flaw – or at least that’s what he wants people to think, that nothing can destroy him, that he always will be on the top of his game or on top in general, in society, anywhere. He always knows what he is dealing with – he fucking knows Ong Seongwoo is the one he is dealing with, but even Seongwoo can’t bring any harm to him – he’d like to think that.

“Sir?” His secretary has been acting out of character since Seongwoo arrived, but to interrupt him in the middle of his meeting with the Japanese consulate, means something very important has happened, or is about to happen. “What happened? This better be something utterly important, or else,” Daniel stated sternly when he entered his own office.

“I got a call from Ha Sungwoon earlier, the new publicist for the election,” She started. “He said you would love it to watch the television, _now_ ,” She said with hesitation, maybe because even she knows that something is about to go down, as she turned on the device hanging on Daniel’s wall.

 Daniel doesn’t have any idea whose house it is but it seems awfully familiar – there is even a table and all that setting just like a formal press conference. The moment Seongwoo enter the scene, Daniel knows whatever he is doing, it will hardened Daniel’s life instantly. He hates it so much, he hates that he can’t predict what Seongwoo is going to do.

“Here’s your scotch, Sir.” His secretary handed him a glass – even she _knows_ that he will definitely need it.

He despises the fact that Seongwoo makes him clueless about what is going to happen – and at the end of the day, starting the second Seongwoo stepped in Seoul once again, Daniel knows that he is going to be responsible for every damage control. Daniel is just hanging there because he knows that if he managed to overcome this one, and everything goes according to his plan, then it is all going to be worth it.

“ _Gentlemen, you guys must’ve missed me_ ,” Seongwoo greeted the reporters with some fake-ass smile, Daniel almost thought it was funny until Seongwoo continued his little speech, “ _I am here to announce that I am officially coming back_.”

“ _And I am here to fully support my father as one of the president candidates._ ” Honestly, it would’ve been too nice if he stopped right there, and that’s why Daniel knows there is more. Ong Seongwoo would never go this far if it’s for a good cause – and maybe Daniel is right all along.

“ _Also, I am here to support my boyfriend as the campaign leader for my father, who is also working very hard to gain the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs_.” There was a one-second pause before the room became a chaos filled with questions from the reporters – even Daniel almost choked on his scotch.

That Seongwoo is capable of doing things, a lot of it when he wants to. And right then, Seongwoo really wants to watch Daniel’s downfall, so he just go for it – and Daniel appreciate the effort because it is a huge blow in his face. Daniel has one weakness after all, and it goes with the name of Ong Seongwoo – maybe he should’ve been a tad nicer to Seongwoo after all.

“ _Yes, yes, Kang Daniel is my boyfriend, we would like to apologize that we have been hiding this from the public but as the election coming up, we decided that it is best for everyone to know._ ” Daniel couldn’t believe Seongwoo’s mind.

“ _We will update you with the details later on, for now we can only tell you this. Thank you for coming anyway, good afternoon!_ ” Seongwoo smirked before he exited, and it wasn’t for the reporters or everyone out there – it is solely for Daniel and Daniel only – a small gesture that indicate he know he won this round.

Daniel wants to applaud if it is any other occasion, but instead he threw his glass right on the wall besides the television before he let out a deep breath. “Put Jisung on the phone, _now_ ,” Daniel demanded to his secretary, who immediately complies. 

Seongwoo is the kind of sick person that Daniel never deal with any it gave him headache instantly – who the fuck announce a relationship with the person he despises his life with just for the sake of a game? Maybe Daniel would, but Daniel doesn’t have the time for it – and apparently Seongwoo does.

“Sir, Mister Yoon is on the line.” His secretary handed him the phone. “ _Yes, Daniel?_ ”

“I know it is certain that I am going to hell,” Daniel hissed to the phone. _“Ha, I’ve told you.”_

“But, Seongwoo makes sure that he will be there with me, side by side, hand in hand, and probably kissing too.” Daniel palmed his forehead – no, Daniel can’t let this get into him, he knows how to solve this, and he knows how to perform the perfect damage control – except he doesn’t.

_“Wait, Seongwoo did what again?”_

“Flash news, we are dating now, that’s what he did,”.


	3. (bad) settlement

Ong Seongwoo doesn’t play with fire because it is such a child game.

He plays with a burning forest, like the one who called himself Kang Daniel – it was probably the reckless thing he did in the entire history of his life, announcing that he is fucking Daniel in front of the nation without Daniel’s consent and without actually dating Daniel, will top anything that he has done so far. 

The latter will kill him for sure or skin him alive, but Seongwoo doesn’t care. Daniel wanted a war, and Seongwoo would bring him holocaust. Jaehwan is right, the fact that he can’t bring Daniel down if he doesn’t matter to Daniel – he would never be, but he can deceive the public into thinking that he actually is. 

Earning a risky status like Kang Daniel’s lover, will not only affect Daniel’s reputation if Seongwoo misbehaves, but also Daniel whole career, and that’s how Seongwoo likes it – Daniel on the palm of his hand after all these years, even though it sounds like a sweet, perfect disaster.

“Thank you for lending me your house for my little announcement.” Seongwoo grinned sheepishly to Jaehwan, who is eyeing him really suspiciously. “It’s not a problem, Seongwoo, you know I will let you use it anyway, but –,”

“You didn’t think _this_ thoroughly, did you not?” Jaehwan replied instead.

“Oh come on, Jaehwan, it is going to be fun. Imagine Daniel’s face, and my mother’s face.” Seongwoo paused. “ _Especially_ my mother.” Seongwoo nodded. “Also, it is kind of your idea,” Seongwoo added at the end. 

“Of course, because I told you to pose as Kang Daniel’s fake boyfriend without his agreement, and announcing it to the whole nation right after your father officially become the president’s candidate. I told you to do that,” Jaehwan scoffed as he crossed his arms. “Also, I hope you have a damn good explanation for your family and for Daniel himself except the fact that you just want to piss Daniel off.” Jaehwan smirked. 

“I do actually,” Seongwoo huffed – he does not have one, or more precisely, he hasn’t found one yet but he will.

“You know that this will lead me closer to my five thousands bucks, right, now that Kang Daniel has no other choices but to fuck you? Imagine if he got caught fucking another woman or man, that would be some hot scandal – oh wait, don’t do that,” Jaehwan ranted non-stop. 

“Relax, Jaehwan, I am petty but I am not wicked, I’m not stealing Daniel’s brand.” Seongwoo sighed.

“Do you even know whether he’s into dick or not? Maybe he likes pussies.” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow, which Seongwoo responded with a glare when Sungwoon walked hastily to their direction. “Seongwoo-ssi, your father has requested your presence immediately at the house,” Sungwoon announced.

“You now are so going to die, Seongwoo, I’ll be charging the five thousand bucks at your grave.” Jaehwan shook his head. “I know that I am going to die, but I also know that I will be the one getting that five thousands bucks, not you,” Seongwoo sneered back, ignoring the fact that he is indeed walking to his death bed.

“Whatever floats your boat, really, best luck for you though. _Please_ don’t die.” Jaehwan actually hugged Seongwoo briefly, like he genuinely thought that this is a terrible idea and Seongwoo needed the highest from of affection from him to get through this plan.

Seongwoo followed Sungwoon afterward, who is looking more nervous than he is – it’s understandable, Seongwoo has been through so many troubles that it doesn’t affect him anymore, but this is the first one for Sungwoon. “It will be fine, I’ll cover up for you, so you won’t lose your job.” It was the last thing that Seongwoo told the latter before it went downhill. 

Seongwoo expected the outcomes of his actions, but not all the possibilities, just the major one, like how his mother will scream at him, or how his father will shake his head in disappointment, how the publicist team will throw him a never-ending glare whenever he is around, and how Daniel himself, will probably throw him off the cliff and get away with him.

But his sister was the one who greet him first, with a face full of concern – she still reeks of hospital, which indicates that their parents called her back home from work immediately too – and it is actually kind of weird. “How long already?” Seungeun grabbed his arm and pulled him to her study room instead. 

“How long? Goodness, noona, I wasn’t dating him for real, I made it up.” Seongwoo sighed – his sister showed too much worry than she actually should, which honestly concerned Seongwoo, because it suddenly feels like a very bad idea indeed.

“Oh, Seongwoo.” His sister let out another deep breath. “You are in a very deep shit and you don’t even understand how seriously deep down the shit you are in.” Seongwoo actually burst into a light chuckle, just because it’s funny to hear his sister curse. “I’m being serious,” Seungeun cut in, even though her lips curled up a little to a bitter smile. 

“They once had an idea for me to get together with Daniel.” Seongwoo choked at his own laugh – he wishes he misheard things, but his sister shook her head instead. “For the love of every goddesses, please tell me that you are just joking, or at the very least, you said no. God, Seungeun noona, you deserve more than a piece of shit! What were our parents thinking? Why did you never tell me this?” Seongwoo gasped.

“Of course I said no, Seongwoo. Daniel is, um, _not_ for me. He’s a decent friend but a relationship will end up bad, you know. There are too many possible mess in the future, it will just hurt father’s reputation.” Seungeun sighed. “Good thing that they bought my reasons though,” She added at the end – of course, Seongwoo expected that, their parents would do anything just to secure their top position in the society.

“They let you reject their demand? What kind of witchcrafts are you using?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “There are perks of being a good daughter, Seongwoo, you should maybe try.” Her sister chuckled.

“Why? _Why_ Daniel? I can list more of attractive, powerful and rich as fuck man out there that can bring our parents more benefit who is not Daniel,” Seongwoo protested, dismissing the fact that he just called Daniel attractive.

“It’s a form of allegiance, Seongwoo. Once it announced to the public, it is the same as Daniel pleading his loyalty to this family, to father, that he will not sway to other party, because it would have been immoral and god forbid Daniel and immoral be in one sentence,” Seungeun elaborated.

“It was a long ago, but even Daniel thought it would be too risky and a relationship sounds too personal, a staged one especially, it is just simply too much because you don’t bring your personal life into political table, it will just ruin you,” She continued.

“And I just put myself into this tangled, stupid, political bullshit, did I not?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth – he should’ve known, he should’ve fucking realized that he is too careless and too impulsive to be true – this is the times that he wishes that what everyone thinks of him is not the truth, but it kind of is right then.

“They won’t let you undo this, trust me.” Seungeun put her hands on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “Seongwoo, I don’t want to jump into the bandwagon by telling you this because I always want you to be who you are and, _happy_ ,”

“But some games are just not meant to be played.”

 

\---

 

His mother looks like she is ready to erase Seongwoo’s existence at that moment – Seongwoo understands the sentiment, because he wanted to die too so he can stop suffering from his own pettiness. “We pushed this idea on your sister once,” His father started as he pointed at Seungeun. “Do you how terrible it is that we have to wipe out that option for good? And now, you took your own understanding, whatever it is, and just let the whole nation believe that you are in a relationship with Daniel?” 

His father sounded furious, but he managed to never scream at Seongwoo and Seongwoo appreciated that. “I’ll give you one chance to give me one damn good reason for the things you did.” His father gritted his teeth – this is the same kind of anger with that one time where Seongwoo showed up dead drunk at one of his charity party where the majority of the National Assembly members were present.

It was so bad that it got Seongwoo kicked out from the damned country.

They were interrupted by the knock coming from the door, revealing one of the workers announcing that Daniel has arrived, and it didn’t take long before Daniel himself entered the room – he looks like he is ready to kill Seongwoo as well when he stood beside Seongwoo, who suddenly feels so small compared to Daniel. 

“Uncle,” Daniel greeted as he bowed to Seongwoo’s father, before bowing to his mother as well and gave Seungeun a light nod – so fucking polite even in his crisis, Seongwoo hates that. Seongwoo hates how Daniel will find a way out of all this because he is always so capable of performing a damage control for himself. 

It is sad to think about because that asshole is so lonely that he needs save himself no matter how much it ruins him.

“He shouldn’t take your offer of babysitting me just because he wants a ministry seat, father,” Seongwoo blurted out. “Might as well upgrade his status to become official, isn’t that what you want father? A perfect son just like Kang Daniel?” The words slipped out from Seongwoo’s tongue as easy as it burns.

“Enough!” The shout was loud enough to make everyone inside the room froze, because his father was never the type that would get frustrated like that – it even took his mother aback. “You are irresponsible and thoughtless, Seongwoo! How many times have I told you to grow up? You can’t constantly bring shame into this family,” He snapped and left everyone on mute afterward.

“Father, I –.” “Uncle, _we_ will take the responsibility for this.” Seongwoo turned his attention to Daniel right away, who is still stoic as ever as if he got this under control. “Whatever happened today won’t affect your campaign in the future, I can guarantee you that, we will still win that election.” Daniel’s voice is full of confidence and how he keeps standing tall, like the issue truly doesn’t touch him.

“Daniel.” It almost sounds like Seongwoo’s father pities the man for Seongwoo. “I know, it’s not you who I am worry about, you are always so reliable.” Seongwoo wanted to scoff – of course, it wasn’t compassion.

“Is this means you can undo this?” It came out more like a mutter than Seongwoo intended to. “It means you have to live along with the problem you created from the first place yourself, Seongwoo,” His father replied to him instead – it sounded like a fixed demand, that whatever Seongwoo does, even if he swear to be a good boy from now on, it won’t change a thing.

“You have to learn how to finish your own mess.”

 

\---

 

“What does he mean that I have to finish my own mess?” Seongwoo had to yell because Daniel refused to stop walking – that bastard doesn’t even have a decency to explain to Seongwoo what kind of damage control he have to live with – and it got Daniel to stop and turned his body around to face Seongwoo, who has been following him.

“It means the next time you do something, you have to actually utilize your goddamn brain, Seongwoo. I know it’s there somewhere, maybe you can start using it for good cause instead.” Daniel gritted his teeth – fuck, Seongwoo has never been this close with Daniel and he just realized how intimidating he is.

“Just tell me what to do, you fucking asshole,” Seongwoo scoffed – he can’t believe that Daniel has to bring up his brain twice. “Is it not clear yet for you, Seongwoo? You wanted to be my boyfriend so bad? Congratulations, looks like you got your free instant pass, now play your role until at least your father is elected,” Daniel taunted. 

“You mean you can’t undo my announcement saying it was a joke because apparently I am a joke in the public eyes?” For the record, Seongwoo tried – he knows it’s a stupid reasoning but seeing Daniel’s desperation even for the slightest, amused Seongwoo. 

“How I wish life is that easy, Seongwoo, I truly do,” Daniel hissed and he looks so cold, colder and way bitter than usual.

“This is what you want, right? For you to be able to drag me along with you, you must ecstatic right now.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “Oh, so you are completely blaming this on me? This wouldn’t happen if you weren’t so ambitious on getting that stupid minister seat that you agreed to watch me over!” Seongwoo retorted.

“Because maybe it would’ve been easier for you to ruin me –,”

“I never wanted to ruin you, Seongwoo.” Daniel cut in so fast, that it almost distracted Seongwoo because for the first time Daniel sounded so genuine, almost broken, like he was telling him the truth – and that’s why Seongwoo let out a loud scoff. 

“Go tell that to yourself six years ago, Daniel.” Seongwoo glared at Daniel, who is unfazed by the statement. “Goodness, Seongwoo, you were so _naïve_.” Daniel sighed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Seongwoo snapped – but Daniel walked away instead and Seongwoo was so pissed that he doesn’t even want to run after the latter and went the opposite direction right before someone stopped him.

“You both should’ve tried to be more civil to each other, you know,” Seungeun commented, as she smiled at Seongwoo while patting his arms for support. “Daniel is not as bad as you think he is, Seongwoo.” Everyone seems to keep telling him the same thing like a broken tape, maybe at some point Seongwoo would believe that it is the truth.

“I fucked up pretty bad this time, huh? Can’t you lend me your helping hand, noona?” Seongwoo tilted his head. “Yeah, you did, maybe this is what you get when you are so busy hating on someone.” His sister let out a laugh and it made Seongwoo wants to laugh to, but he is just too annoyed with the whole situation – and most importantly, with himself.

“Just try not to make any more trouble in the meantime, yeah?”

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel doesn’t know how and why he actually get to that point where he has to roam through the whole club just to find one person – one very unpredictable person. It is barely twelve hours since Seongwoo decided to go out and tell the whole fucking world that they are dating, and he is already making more mess like it is his habit.

Seongwoo’s bodyguard informed him right away when they lost Seongwoo’s track, because apparently it is a part of Daniel’s privileges now – to know whatever, wherever, whenever or even whoever Seongwoo is doing. Because it is now feels like Daniel’s sole job to keep Seongwoo away from more problem – like his jobs isn’t enough.

Daniel found Seongwoo at the bar, giggling so hard to whatever the man in front of him was saying and it annoyed Daniel to the bone – of course Seongwoo is having fun while he is the one who is going to go insane in a bad way – he will probably going bald faster than he should. 

“Let’s go home.” Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist immediately – it is so obvious that the latter is drunk already. “Dude, I talked to him first! Back off,” The other male complained when Daniel pulled Seongwoo away – goodness, Daniel hates everything about this.

“Is that so?” Daniel snorted while pulling Seongwoo to his back without letting go of the latter’s wrist. “I see you need someone to talk to, you know I can call my lawyer right now so you both can discuss about the terms when I charged you with harassment you did to my boyfriend. I’ll back off by then, how’s that sound?” Daniel gritted his teeth – he doesn’t have the time to play around like this – and as expected, the man slowly retreated.

“Daniel, why are so mean? He was funny,” Seongwoo slurred as he giggled along the way out from the building. “Oh, so you can still recognize me, that’s a fantastic news,” Daniel scoffed slightly. “Your body is so big, I just know it’s you,” Seongwoo replied nonetheless.

“You smells like Daniel too,” Seongwoo added at the end, even though it came out like a whisper and Daniel was too busy trying to get Seongwoo into the car, he still hears it.

“How do you know how I smell like?” Daniel raised his eyebrow but instead of answering furthermore, Seongwoo suddenly rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder, using the part of his body to sleep. 

“Just menacing.” Daniel almost let out a bitter laugh when Seongwoo adjusted his head on Daniel’s shoulder – Seongwoo most probably just forgets tomorrow – but the continuation stunned Daniel somehow, it was out of nowhere and Daniel never expected it would come out, but then again, Seongwoo has always been so whimsical and random. 

“And lonely, _yeah_ , you smell lonely, just like Daniel.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo woke up with a terrible headache, but more than that, what hit him the most that he barely know the room he was in – first of all it doesn’t look anything like a hotel or a motel, it straight up look like someone’s room and the room screams expensive and personal taste – Seongwoo was pretty sure he didn’t meet anyone like that – _oh_.

He wanted to slap himself square in the face – of course Daniel would come to the rescue, it’s the part of the deal now, that Daniel officially responsible of him and he have a good boyfriend status to be uphold. Great, Seongwoo’s life seems to get even shittier because his own decision. This was supposed to be a great idea that will piss Daniel off, but why does he have to pay the same price?

Seongwoo doesn’t care if he needs the walk of shame he will need to go through in front of Daniel – but still, he silently pray that the man isn’t home and he could slip out easily, but the universe indeed doesn’t love him enough when he immediately did an eye contact with Daniel as soon as he reached the living room, which apparently connected to the kitchen, where Daniel is.

The man is casually leaning on his kitchen’s island, with his laptop in front of him and a cup of maybe coffee on one of his head – his glasses is on to complete his look – Daniel looks so fucking neat even in the morning, it was impressive. “Working in the morning already?” Goodness, it sounded so awkward – it looks so fucking awkward too, Seongwoo wants to delete himself.

“It’s one in the afternoon,” Daniel snorted as he placed his mug at the island. “Oh.” Seongwoo nodded his head. “Why am I not at my own house?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, still not moving from his original position.

“You made enough problems in one day at your own house, Seongwoo.” Daniel deadpanned. “Me being drunk was never a problem there though, it is like a habitual state, really. You don’t need to search for an excuse if you want to bring me home.” Seongwoo smirked.

“Well, you are very much allowed to take yourself home anytime.” Daniel shrugged before giving his attention to his laptop again.

“Aren’t you going to give me food while I’m here? At least be a good fake-boyfriend,” Seongwoo snorted as he moved closer to the island before leaning his body and crossing both of his arms on the marble top.

“You are a grown up man, you could at the very least, feed yourself,” Daniel answered stoically.

“You are a terrible boyfriend, Daniel. Is this why you never have a long-term, stable relationship before?” Seongwoo scoffed.

“That is none of your business,” Daniel cut in. 

“Somehow it feels like you agreeing to it.” Seongwoo shrugged in response and Daniel chose to ignore it. “Do you hate it that much to be my boyfriend, even a fake one?” Seongwoo asked out of curiosity – he knows the answer. 

It picked Daniel’s attention though, as he shifted his gaze to Seongwoo, “And you are not? Even though this is your very great idea?” He questioned back before taking a gulp of his coffee – Seongwoo is certain now because the smell is too strong for Seongwoo to miss.

“It is not because you don’t like dick, right?” Daniel choked on his coffee for real, that he coughed so hard afterward and Seongwoo is almost afraid that he is going to die at some point. 

“I mean I know you have an ex-girlfriend.” Seongwoo let out a forced uncomfortable laugh – why did he bring that up for goodness’ sake. 

“Can we not talk about this ever again?” Daniel demanded when he regained his composure back and Seongwoo quickly agreed – it became awkward again soon after and the tense is killing Seongwoo because he prefers him and Daniel shouting at each other rather than, _this._

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to live up, that’s the very least I can do to redeem my, _um_ , past bad decision,” Seongwoo said out of the blue – it’s probably another bullshit because Seongwoo probably can’t live up to Daniel’s ex-girlfriend. Seongwoo doesn’t know her well, but he knows enough that she isn’t just another ordinary woman, because she is able to stand Daniel.

“Which decision was it again? Sorry, the list is so long, Seongwoo, you have to be more specific,” Daniel replied instead.

“Forget it then, you asshole.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“You might want to change that nickname, try the more affectionate one.” Daniel snorted. 

“You wish, Daniel, you can keep on dreaming,” Seongwoo scoffed. “You still don’t want to give me food, I see,” Seongwoo added.

“I’m not your servant,” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“Dude, food, now,” Seongwoo demanded in purpose while moving around the island so he could stand just right beside Daniel – oh goddammit, Daniel does look good close up, fuck, how his glasses hanging on the tip of his nose, how his hair is slightly disheveled and how focus he is on his laptop. Seongwoo is still slightly drunk, perhaps.

Seongwoo has never denied that Daniel is an attractive asshole in all honesty, he ought to be one, and also he smells so nice, like a bitter and rich bergamot, just like him.

“Seongwoo, I am working, some people have to work to feed themselves.” Daniel sighed in annoyance.

“I’ll be a good boyfriend, I promise, I might not be a good son or a good future nation’s son, but I can be a good lover, I am good in be –.” “Shut up, please shut up, for the love of goodness, _shut up_ , I’ll get you food.” Daniel cut in – oh, how it entertains Seongwoo to push Daniel’s buttons.

“I can prove it to you.” Seongwoo didn’t even know what he is doing, he just knows he likes to play with fire, and Daniel really seems to be a perfect target – maybe the idea isn’t so bad after all.

“Prove what exactly?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he turned his body sideway to face Seongwoo.

“That I can be good, at something.” Seongwoo shrugged, he is trying to prove a point. 

“That’s very nice to hear, I’m glad you are not a hundred percent unpleasant,” Daniel deadpanned instead. 

“You don’t believe me.” Seongwoo almost pouted, but he raised his eyebrow back instead, like is trying to challenge the Kang _fucking_ Daniel. 

“Well, looking back at your record – _hmp_.” Maybe Seongwoo was still drunk, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe Seongwoo is just hungry and he wants to annoy Daniel for it – but Daniel’s lips actually feels pretty good for such a pretentious and cold man like Daniel – it feels warm and nice, and somewhat intoxicating, like Seongwoo is melting, _fuck_.

“I’ve told you,” Seongwoo said as soon as he pulled away from the kiss – as if he didn’t just kiss someone he despises with his whole life. “I’m actually good at some – _ugh_.” Daniel’s hand has always been big, but Seongwoo just realized it when he had them both cupping Seongwoo’s face, pressing their lips together, again.

Seongwoo doesn’t know what it is, and how does it happen because it happen so fast and _so_ good, Seongwoo kind of doesn’t want it to stop. Next thing he knew is that Daniel lifted him up so easily to the top of the island, as he stood in between Seongwoo’s legs because he spreads his legs so fast before he wrapped it around Daniel’s waist.

“Shit, Daniel,”.


	4. (bad) records

Kang Daniel hardly makes any mistake.

Or he is goddamn great at hiding them, concealing them so no one other than him will notice that he is creating a flaw on his excellence – but this one is different, is uncanny, because this is that one thing Daniel doesn’t know how to store away, how to undone, and he certainly wouldn’t know how to forget either.

Seongwoo’s skin is so soft against his palm, his lips feels so delicate but it manage to kindle his insides – how can someone who is so wrecked be so perfect at the same time? Why did Daniel do this – why did he kiss Seongwoo again, as if the first one Seongwoo initiated isn’t wrong enough? How can a game be even trickier than it already is?

But instead of pausing and getting some answers to his own questions, he went downward instead – to Seongwoo’s jawline, then to his neck, and goodness, how can those lips of his that produce all kind of bullshits and rash decisions, to let out such a pretty moan.

Daniel learns that boundaries are really not meant to be crossed, especially when it could jeopardize the whole move, but they are dancing in the thin line after all, for the very first time, it is confusing and bothering Daniel all at the same time – and someone like Kang Daniel is not supposed to mix them up together. 

Like it feels easy to just forget the borderline when he had Seongwoo wrapped his legs around his waist like his whole life depends on it. 

It feels like heaven in the middle of raging hell, until it stops.

“Shit, Daniel.” Seongwoo pulled his head away, causing Daniel to groan – the doorbell was ringing and he doesn’t even know since when, and Seongwoo gave him an annoyed look, something in between telling him to go get the damn door and to ignore it at all – Daniel chose the first option, leaving Seongwoo in a mess and disgruntled.

“Get proper,” Daniel demanded instead, and Seongwoo let out a loud scoff. “Asshole.” Seongwoo let out a deep breath, while throwing a glare at the latter before Daniel went missing from Seongwoo’s eyesight. 

It was Jisung who is on the door, looking unimpressed when he saw how tousled Daniel looks. “I hope she’s gone already, whoever she is.” Jisung stormed inside the room, and Daniel didn’t even have the time to answer when Jisung reached the living room. “Oh my goodness, please tell me it isn’t what I think it is.” Jisung threw a questioning look at Daniel, who was trailing him from behind.

Seongwoo was still sitting on the top of the island, sipping Daniel’s coffee with a wicked smile. “It is exactly what you think it is, Jisung-ssi. Get ready because I am pressing charges for sexual harassment.” Seongwoo raised the mug with another smirk.

“He started it, don’t worry, I have it on tape,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as he seated himself on the couch. “What do you have for me, hyung?”

“You have it on tape? That’s violating another law! I hope you like jail’s food, asshole!” Daniel ignored the yells coming from the kitchen, and Jisung looks so scandalized but he chose to take a seat at the armchair. 

“What is this?” Jisung nagged in a low tone. “Did you two fuck? I thought we agreed that we won’t give a fuck, literally and figuratively.”

“We didn’t.” Daniel sighed as he palmed his forehead when Seongwoo showed up on the seat beside him out of the blue. “Do you really have it on tape? I know you would do this since you seduced me.” _Goodness_ , why did Daniel have to go through this?

“I don’t know what you remember, Seongwoo, but you kissed me first, how am I the one who seduced you? Don’t be ridiculous.” Daniel gritted his teeth as he turned his head to face Seongwoo.

“You took me to your house,” Seongwoo snorted like he has the ultimate point.

“Right, I should’ve taken you to the homeless shelter, my mistake,” Daniel taunted back and Seongwoo rolled his eyes in return in irritation – the same Seongwoo was just moaning because of his lips on the latter’ skin – Daniel sighed again because of the thoughts alone.

“Also, I don’t have it on tape obviously, god forbid me to put security cameras inside my house, now, Jisung hyung, what do you have for me?” Daniel didn’t need to assure Seongwoo, but he feels like the latter won’t leave him alone if he did not – but Daniel should’ve known better than that – that Ong Seongwoo would never fail to amuse and irked him by how good he is at finding a loophole.

“You, out of all people, Daniel, would be the one who actually would install the security cameras inside your own house, because you are that anxious and you can’t trust people,” Seongwoo scoffed and Daniel wanted top rip his head off.

“You both need to think of a way to make the public believe that you guys are a couple. This–,” Jisung made that circular motion with his hands regarding the two people in front of him. “– _obviously_ won’t work,” Jisung cut it. “And I need you both to figure this out as soon as possible. I’m giving deadline judging at the situation,” Jisung stressed.

“I hope you realize that this is because you cannot keep your mouth shut, Seongwoo.” Daniel retaliated. “Some people does look prettier when their lips are tight closed.” Daniel added – Seongwoo didn’t take it well.

“You know maybe before you preach others, you should reflect on your own self, Kang Daniel, because trust me, you don’t want this lips to be tight closed or who else will be able to call out your bullshits?” Seongwoo retorted. 

“And you should change that attitude if you want to date me so bad, Ong Seongwoo. I don’t want you to taint everything I have built just because you want to taste what’s inside this pants so bad.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “I don’t need to hear that,” Jisung murmured from the sideways, which is completely dismissed.

“Oh goodness, Daniel, you should listen to your own self and fucking tell me that you don’t want to punch your pretentious self in the face,” Seongwoo sneered. “I know what you fear, Daniel, and that’s the sole reason why I want to do this, I am going to bring havoc, I am going to destroy you so bad,” Seongwoo continued.

“I do not suggest you to do that, really, Seongwoo-ssi.” For the record, Jisung gave it a shot, like he really tried to mediate the two children inside the room – but no one is listening to him.

“You are far from knowing me to know what I fear. I’ve told you before, that you act like you know shit when you know nothing at all,” Daniel chortled. “So, I suggest you try to behave while you are out there posing as my lover, Seongwoo. I know it is going to be hard knowing that you do not understand what being decent is,” Daniel concluded.

“But at least don’t make it so fucking obvious that you unable to.” Daniel snorted and Seongwoo widen his eyes, clearly offended by everything Daniel has just said – and he was that close to snap the latter’s neck when Jisung cut in, “Will you both please stop acting like a children, goodness!”

Jisung has always been so kind, despite working for the devils incarnate himself, so Seongwoo decided to shut his mouth – but he makes sure that his glare will burn a hole on Daniel’s head. “Daniel brought you here because there are a massive number of reporters in front of the manor, Seongwoo-ssi,” Jisung explained afterward.

“I should’ve just dropped you there, honestly.” Daniel rubbed his face in frustration – he has never been this frustrated with an issue, he should have known that when he decided to take the role of babysitting Seongwoo, this type of thing would happen sooner of later – it is just bound to happen. 

“I want to go home though.” Seongwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, while frowning. “I’ll call your driver and security.” Jisung nodded and complied the request. “He can take himself home, hyung,” Daniel cut in, earning a glare from both Jisung and Seongwoo.

“Or Daniel can take you home,” Jisung suggested out of the blue. “That would be a good publicity stunt, they won’t even know if you both are trying to kill each other inside the car.” Jisung shrugged, like it was an abso-fucking-lutely a great idea. “Also because you need to talk, settle this down.” Jisung has a point either way, the fact that they need to eliminate each other and to talk like a normal person.

“Absolutely not.” Seongwoo shook his head immediately. “Who knows if he want to crash the car or something, Jisung-ssi? He could live and I would die and he could make it to look like an accident,” Seongwoo ranted. “That’s great to know that you know what I am capable of.” Daniel snorted.

“See? I have told you, you shouldn’t trust my life to this man.” Seongwoo gasped in horror, in which Jisung only sighed in response – he doesn’t really have the time to deal with all of this. “He won’t do that, Seongwoo-ssi, please trust me if you don’t trust him.” Jisung assured, before he turned his attention to Daniel, “We’ll talk later on, go now and take Seongwoo home.”

“Goodness, Jisung hyung, I didn’t pay you to order me around.” Daniel remembered that was the last thing he said before Jisung actually dragged the both of them out of the apartment, because Daniel actually forgets how persistent Jisung could be that even Seongwoo shut his mouth the entire process until Jisung actually watch them both getting inside the car.

And the ride was insufferably awkward at its best – Daniel concluded that if they are not trying to rip each other off, they are just simply create an uncomfortable air between them both, Daniel prefers the fighting option in all honesty.

“We need to talk.”

“We need to settle this down.”

They both said in unison, which is so fucking ridiculous recalling that they had been silent for legitimately the first ten minutes. “If we want this to work –,” “I don’t want this to work, Daniel.” Seongwoo cut in. “I don’t care what you want, Seongwoo. You have to learn how to be responsible because this won’t happen if you managed to stay quite.” Daniel let out a deep breath.

“How long do we have to act?” Seongwoo questioned in return. “Months, at least until your father is elected.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly.

“I was good, was I not?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue and Daniel had to raise his eyebrow. “The kiss, you dumbass. At least admit it that I am good at something.” Seongwoo smirked, as he turned sideways to face Daniel. 

“You could use some practice to be honest.” Daniel shrugged, again. “ _Ugh_ , why does your virgin-dick talk like you are some expert or something,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Because I am, Seongwoo, this virgin-dick has fucked multiple people’s brains out,” Daniel replied rather stoically. 

“How cute, they must’ve been so desperate that they are willing to get fucked by an asshole like you,” Seongwoo taunted. “I can see you are pretty desperate,” Daniel agreed and Seongwoo snorted. “It was a mistake, we all can agree,” Seongwoo concluded.

“Was it? I mean, you could’ve just tell me if you like me deep inside, Seongwoo.” Daniel replied, and Seongwoo hit him so hard that he almost crash the car in front. “Goddammit, Seongwoo!” Daniel barked afterward. “What kind of nonsense is that?” Seongwoo retorted.

“Can we just get to the point without you trying to get both of us killed?” Daniel glared at the latter. “Point is, I hate you, Daniel,” Seongwoo snapped. “Tell me something I do not know,” Daniel scoffed in response. 

“But let’s be real, I know the fact that I am a goddamn good kisser,” Seongwoo added. 

“That’s it? That is your point?” Daniel jeered in disbelief. “You have to admit it,” Seongwoo urged. “Why does it matter?” Daniel looks so fucking pissed – he feels so fucking pissed to start with. “I’ll tell you how good you are if you admit it that I am good,” Seongwoo proposed.

“We are not having this conversation, please grow up, Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed. “Fine, you are bad, Daniel, maybe that’s why everyone left you behind.” Seongwoo huffed.

“Was it really because of that though?” Daniel raised his eyebrow nonchalantly. “Obviously, maybe if you could be a tad nicer, just a little bit more likeable, maybe, just maybe, Daniel, we could be civil.” Seongwoo snorted.

“I thought you would say friends,” Daniel commented.

“Oh, now you are crossing the line, Daniel. Maybe if you give a good fuck then we could be acquaintances, but friends? You are being too ridiculous,” Seongwoo taunted.

“You have ruined that kind of chance since years ago, Daniel.”

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel stepped inside the highest floor of the huge building in the middle of Gangnam right after he dropped Seongwoo at his house, and the receptionist bowed to him right away. “He has been waiting for you, Sir.” Daniel nodded in return before he walked pass the secretary who buzzed him in right away.

Daniel has always hated the air inside the room – it reeks of wealth and power that always belongs to Daniel and him only. Ironically enough, Daniel sometimes wishes he doesn’t own all of this. “Father.” The older man didn’t spare him a glance until he called him out. “You are here.” His father nodded slightly before gesturing Daniel to take a seat – Daniel didn’t comply.

“How’s your mother?” His father asked the first thing first, which took Daniel aback a little, but he quickly gained his composure back. “You should ask her yourself, Father. She is not dead and she is still your wife.” His father hummed in response, turning his attention back to the paper.

“I will get straight to my point,” His father stated. “Yes, please do.” Daniel wanted to get out the second he came in anyway.

“For a second, I thought you are done, Daniel.” His father started. “I thought you would come back to your sense sooner and left that family and take care of this company instead.” Daniel hates this talk – it tasted like poison every time his father touches the subject. _Why can’t you be a good child and take care of the empire I have built solely for you?_

“But instead I found out that you are out there screwing their _troubled_ son.” His father sighed – he sounds so disappointed, he always is since his only heir refused to follow his path. “You keep talking shit about them, Father. But you are benefitting from them too, talking about hypocrisy, are we not?” Daniel replied instead. 

“Oh, you know I never hated Ong Seunghyun, Daniel.” His father actually smiled at him. “I just hate the fact that you chose your way of life now instead of doing your duty as my son.” _I hate that fact that you chose him over me_. Daniel can almost taste the unspoken words.

“Too bad, Father. I am way too busy to have two jobs.” Daniel gave him a bitter half-smile. “Is there anything else that you want to talk about? I’m not here to just listen to this for over a hundred times,” Daniel continued. 

“No, you are dismissed.” Daniel knows that that would happen, and that he shouldn’t have come – it has always been like that, and Daniel never learns, what kind of different outcome did Daniel expect actually? “You need to be careful, Daniel, also you need to start paying attention to your own family rather than solving other family’s problem,” 

“You should stop doing that kind of charity works.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo slumped on the restaurant booth as soon as he arrived – it was nine in the evening when he managed to sneak out from his own house and it sounds so fucking ridiculous, but he needed to go out from the manor. “I need explanations,” Minhyun said right away, demanding answers. “I got fucked, Minhyun, what more explanation do you need?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“You mean you fucked yourself up?” Minhyun forced a chuckle – maybe to make Seongwoo feels a bit better – Seongwoo still feels like shit.

“I fucked myself, that’s right.” Seongwoo nodded in agreement. “Why did I do that, honestly? I can’t even seem to understand myself properly. For the first time ever, I admit that I did wrong,” Seongwoo declared.

“Hey, we all make mistakes, yours just involved one of the most eminent young politicians out there, who owns everything under his palm.” Minhyun shrugged. “You don’t have to point out the details of my mistake, Minhyun. Because I know what I’m getting myself into.” Seongwoo whimpered.

“You should’ve known better than anyone else that trying to mess with Kang Daniel is just useless, Seongwoo,” Minhyun replied instead.

“I just can’t stand him, you know. He thought he could just do anything, but he cannot, Minhyun! Someone has to stand up and tell him how much of a dick he is!” Seongwoo half-yelled and it grabbed the attention of one family just behind them – Minhyun has to apologize.

“I have been ignoring this issue for too long. It has come to my sense that he can’t just slip away like this after he tried to destroy my future, like how he destroyed yours, just because he is petty, and he wanted to try to do it again to me,” Seongwoo ranted. “It was years ago, Seongwoo, I have moved on.” Minhyun sighed.

“Well, I don’t care. You could’ve been so successful and famous like Jaehwan does, Minhyun, instead of being stuck at the office with my mother, goodness, I don’t even want to imagine that,” Seongwoo stated. “If I can’t get what I want, then he can’t too. He could kiss the minister seat goodbye,” Seongwoo huffed.

“Seongwoo, again, it was years ago, I am content with what I am now, because revenge is never a good idea, especially with Daniel, it’s not going to be worth it. Maybe Daniel didn’t even intend to do what he did.” Minhyun tried to talk some sense to Seongwoo, even though it seems impossible to change Seongwoo’s mind.

“You are strangely on his side so much,” Seongwoo replied rather suspiciously. “I’m just saying, maybe you should focus on tidying up this mess with him first, rather than trying to push your agenda on bringing him down.” Minhyun shrugged. “You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemy closer?”

 _“– become the talk of the town instantly because Kang Daniel, we all acknowledge him and Ong Seongwoo, the notorious troublemaker, are dating, and looking at the contrast, it is just unbelievable_.” The sound from the television was so clear, it is almost irritating – Seongwoo just hates that kind of talk segment the most.

“ _Goodness, it is such a waste_.” Seongwoo makes sure that he watched the screen so he could remember which bitch he has to sue later on, but it boils his blood – why does it has to be true, the fact that when this affair went public, everyone will be on Daniel’s favor instead? Why does no one pity him for having to deal with it too? Right, because he always be that ungracious son.

Because Daniel will always be over him, and no one will care how rotten and resentful Daniel is behind the scene because he has always appear so perfect, so flawless, so ideal, and so fake.

“Don’t listen to them, Seongwoo,” Minhyun cut in, knowing that Seongwoo will be triggered by those comments – Minhyun has known Seongwoo long enough.

“I need a drink,” Seongwoo announced all of the sudden – he is tired of everything, of not having power to stand up for himself against Daniel – he should’ve done this a long time ago when Daniel is just another wannabe, not some hotshot politician who has the nation on the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, I obviously need at least five bottles of alcohol.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know how he got home, like always – maybe Minhyun, definitely him though, at least Seongwoo remembers that he dragged Minhyun to a club. Although he might trick Minhyun to do it, since the latter is never able to reject Seongwoo’s proposal. He woke up on the edge of his bed, and half of his legs are not even inside the mattress.

He woke up because of a fuss just outside his bedroom door, it was so loud and noisy and he thought three persons are at least fighting in front of his room – until someone literally barged into his room and slammed the door close. “Fuck, can you tone it down a little bit?” Seongwoo grunted, as he tried to figure out who it is.

“It has been one fucking day.” Seongwoo could recognize that voice anywhere – oh goodness, the smugness and the crooked tone that Daniel holds infuriates him, and that is exactly what he has to deal for the next couple of months just because he fucked up bad.

“Oh Daniel, have you missed me so much that you paid me a visit first thing first in the morning?” Seongwoo decided to ignore his throbbing head, by giving Daniel a smirk as soon as the latter stood right in front of his bed, as he stretched out one of his leg and pointed it at Daniel’s face.

“Or perhaps you miss the other things? Has it been keeping you up at night?” He makes sure his toes touched Daniel, from his tie and it went downward to his chest, until Daniel grabbed his ankle just when it was at the top of his crotch area. “You are still drunk, but fucking get up.” Daniel pushed away his leg and threw a newspaper just right beside his head.

“I told you to at the very least, _try,_ Seongwoo,” Daniel hissed when Seongwoo groaned as he seated up on his bead. “You can’t even keep your hands away from him,” Daniel taunted in hatred – Seongwoo is annoyed until he reads the headline. _Biggest affair of the year is going downhill as soon as it went public_.

 _Isn’t Kang Daniel enough? Apparently not! Because Ong Seongwoo is spotted with another man just last night outside one of the bar at Itaewon_.

The picture was ugly as fuck and Seongwoo looks like he is about to pass out if it wasn’t for Minhyun, who is holding his body up. “This is a fucking joke, and you know it.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. “Does it matter what I know, Seongwoo?” Daniel scoffed. 

“It was Minhyun! We have been friends for more than six fucking years! Who the fuck thought it is going to be a good headlines that I hung out with my friends and call it cheating?” Seongwoo retorted – he is fully awake now because what kind of dumb bitches write about him having an affair with Minhyun and even tried to create a scandal out of it? 

“Aren’t my instructions clear enough, Seongwoo? If you want this to end quickly, then you have to follow _my_ playbook, not yours.” Daniel looked so fucking pissed, it was kind of scary, but Seongwoo can’t let him know that.

“It’s not my fault that they are stupid, Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed back as he stood up to face Daniel right on the face.

“It’s not my fault too that I have to deal with this, Seongwoo.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “No, it is your fault! You chose to deal with me because you want to impress my dad so bad that you become his little bitch by agreeing to everything he asked you,” Seongwoo sneered. 

“You are right, it is my fault, I shouldn’t have volunteered, I should just give this job to someone else and let you ruin their career instead of mine.” Daniel chuckled bitterly. “Because that’s what you are best at,” Daniel added at the end.

If it wasn’t because of Daniel’s hand that prevent it from happening, Seongwoo would’ve had slapped him so good. “And you think you are better than me? You keep forgetting the things you did to me _and_ Minhyun years ago. Do you think you are a saint just because everyone worships you?” Seongwoo scoffed afterward.

“You know nothing about the things I did years ago,” Daniel reprimanded as he shoved Seongwoo’s hand away.

“Because I don’t know shit but I act like I do? Your speech is getting old, Daniel,” Seongwoo taunted. “Then maybe you need to think for once instead of recklessly doing things, Seongwoo” Daniel cut in.

“Until then, you should just sit here and shut your mouth tight,”.


	5. (bad) closure

Ong Seongwoo came out when the melody stopped.

It was a classic Bach, that was echoing through the walls of the manor and Seongwoo hated Bach – he made many mistakes growing up but almost half of them happened when he tried to master one of Bach’ pieces – and only one person he knows that could nail them so easily. But to be fair, Ong Seungeun has always exceled in everything she does.

“It’s been awhile,” Seongwoo greeted his sister, who was sitting on their dining room, perfect with an untouched breakfast in front of her. “Someone has to play once in a while, Seongwoo, rats would destroy the piano eventually.” Seungeun grinned. “Rats inside this house don’t actually bite strings, noona, they bite people instead.” Seongwoo replied as he took a seat just right across where his sister is.

“So, you and Minhyun, huh?” His sister raised her eyebrow, as she raised the tablet she has been holding and show Seongwoo the screen. “I really thought you would’ve made it with Daniel, but oh well, Minhyun is more of a sweetheart, I suppose.” She chuckled in the most irritating way.

“Oh, shut up, noona.” Seongwoo groaned. “Please tell me that our parents have gone to their works, I have no desire of hearing their rants about me being a disappointment. I mean, what’s new?” Seongwoo shrugged in disdain. 

“They have, don’t worry.” Seungeun went back to her breakfast, before she paused again. “I know you didn’t do this on purpose, but have you ever thought about having a truce with Daniel?” Seongwoo almost choked on the orange juice he was just drinking. “It’s been years.” Seongwoo couldn’t believe that even his sister decided to say that.

How much bribe exactly Daniel gives to everyone around him just so he could behave as Daniel pleases? 

“Anyone but you, _please_. Because everyone has been telling me that, and hearing that from you just feels like an absolute madness,” Seongwoo grunted. “ _It’s been years_ , everyone says the same thing, but I bet it’s so easy to be said because you have never been in my position.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“Where there is just that one good thing that happened to you and someone like Kang Daniel just have to ruin it because he doesn’t like me, because he hates the fact that I am that bitch with all money and power but decided to make a mess out of it instead,” Seongwoo said exasperatedly. “You don’t know because everything has always been good to you, noona.” 

“Not everything has been good to me either, but guess what? I just decided not to dwell inside it and blame someone for it for years,” Seungeun retaliated, before she let out a sigh. “I know it has been rougher for you than for me, but you are not making this any easier for you either,” She added at the end. 

“Well maybe it is not supposed to be this hard, if Daniel could’ve just shut the hell up before,” Seongwoo retorted. 

“Seongwoo.” Seungeun sighed, again. “Have you ever actually asked him about it? All these years, you have been assuming that it was him, because he fits the motive you created inside your head, but have you ever thought what if it’s not him?” Seungeun questioned.

“Of course not! He would’ve just said no, that he didn’t do it. Because that is the kind of asshole he is.” It’s been years indeed, and Seongwoo never even bothered to ask decently about what happened, to discuss about what the fuck Daniel was doing and why the fuck Daniel did what he had done.

“Listen, I love you, I truly do, and I care about you, but things like this couldn’t just go on,” Seungeun said as she passed Seongwoo the tablet. _Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo are just a cover up for something bigger?_ It was on the top of the news and Seongwoo couldn’t help but hate it. “It won’t hurt only him, you know, this whole thing will hurt you too eventually.”

“And that is why you have to stop blaming someone else for everything that happened to you.” Seungeun was dead serious when she said those words, making Seongwoo speechless for a solid minute. _Be responsible_. _Don’t be reckless_. _You can’t keep running away from your problem_. Seongwoo hated those – he heard them thousands times a day, they become empty advices.

But Seungeun is someone who is always there when he fucked up no matter how bad, and hearing those straight out of her mouth made him feel shittier than usual. He is not a child anymore, and he should stop playing games that a child would play, he should fucking take care of his life all by himself – but why are those so hard to do?

“Morning, Seungeun, Seongwoo-ssi.” A familiar voice broke the silence between the siblings – Jisung has always been so polite anytime and anywhere and to anyone – unlike his boss. “Good morning,” Seungeun greeted back with another smile. “It was a good play, by the way.” Seongwoo didn’t notice it at first, but there is definitely a teenager trailing Jisung from behind.

“Who is that?” Seongwoo pointed the person, and the teenager looked unfazed by Seongwoo sudden movement. “Oh, of course, my bad. This is Park Woojin.” Jisung smiled widely, like it is great news that he is now a mother hen to a stoic high-school student. “Oh, is this that the one we discussed earlier with Daniel?” Seungwun chimed.

 

“God gracious, what kind or earlier are you talking about? It is barely nine in the morning,” Seongwoo groaned. “It’s your new bodyguard!” Seungeun looked so excited when she announced it, and Seongwoo has to take a look of the child again to make sure. “He is a teenager!” Seongwoo protested.

“Is this that asshole’s idea? Please say yes because I have more reasons to burn his expensive office to the ground.” Seongwoo gasped. “Again, Seongwoo-ssi, I don’t recommend that, but Woojin here is _not_ a teenager,” Jisung cut in.

“Is he at his office?’ Seongwoo asked.

“Oh no, look at the time! Father has requested me at the office, Jisung-ssi, I suppose you are going there too? Shall we go together?” She wasn’t even wearing a watch and Seungeun is really bad at acting. “Noona, please,” Seongwoo cut in, unimpressed. 

“If I tell you, will you burn him to the ground? Because I have bills to be paid and I can’t do that if my boss is dead,” Jisung replied rather stoically. “Uh, considering that I have things to be solved with him, I would not, yet.” Seongwoo shrugged instead.

“Then he is. He has an annual meeting with the election team, please take Woojin with you though, he is your bodyguard from now on,” Jisung elaborated and Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Do not worry, your usual bodyguard will still be with you either way.”

“Then what is he doing? He is a child,” Seongwoo hissed.

“Woojin is not a child, Seongwoo.” Seungeun sighed. “He was in Marine Corps for a couple of years, he could handle dangers,” Seungeun explained afterward.

“Also, Daniel wouldn’t just let _anyone_ to guard you.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo’s initial plan is to talk civilly like a decent person, with no shouting, like a grown-up should be – to show Daniel that he is creditable enough. Seongwoo could do that, except until he is faced with Daniel’s secretary again. “He is now seeing a guest, Seongwoo-ssi, maybe I can buzz you in a hour?” For the record, she is actually a kind woman, but Seongwoo’s patience is running out.

“I actually need to see him, now, like right now, because it’s urgent, or I have to burn this place down.” Seongwoo snorted, and the latter looks like she is not buying it but the intercom buzzed all of the sudden. “ _Let him in, Irene is just leaving anyway_.” Daniel’s voice echoed through and Seongwoo smirked in victory when the secretary visibly sighed – she let Seongwoo in afterward, only for Seongwoo to watch Daniel and a woman shaking their hands.

“We’ll talk about this again later, Joohyun.” Daniel smiled and Seongwoo never seen him smile like that and fuck, Seongwoo needs to know who the woman is. “We will, see you around?” The woman replied and probably with the same mirroring smile, and when she turned her heels around, Seongwoo recognized her immediately – it’s hard to miss her anyway. 

“Seongwoo-ssi, it’s been awhile.” Of course Seongwoo knows Bae Joohyun, her faces are literally everywhere – but that’s actually beside the main point. “Joohyun-ssi.” Seongwoo faked a smile after the greeting. “It’s nice seeing you.” Seongwoo didn’t reply to that, because she was actually already at the door and Seongwoo is way too busy to hold a pointless conversation.

“What do you want?” Daniel sounded annoyed already – where the fuck was the smile earlier go? It was almost impressive how bipolar Daniel is for Seongwoo. “A lot of things, actually.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“I am busy, Seongwoo, can we keep it with one scandal a day?” Daniel messaged his own forehead while still reading whatever the fuck it is on his table. “Oh, busy catching up with your ex-girlfriend, I see? Am I interrupting something here?” Seongwoo taunted as he moved closer to Daniel’s table. 

“She is the new face for your father’s campaign, Seongwoo,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “Oh, why? Because you used to bang her so she got the job?” Seongwoo chuckled bitterly – he didn’t know but it sounded more wretched than he intended to. “Actually, your parents want her, because she brings in the good public.” Daniel stopped reading to glare at Seongwoo. 

“What do you want, Seongwoo?” Daniel repeated once again. 

“I’m offering you a truce,” Seongwoo proposed as he took a seat. “You offering me a what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow rather in disbelief. “A truce, Daniel, I’m pretty sure you know that word,” Seongwoo snorted. “I know, I just don’t think you do.” Daniel smirked and Seongwoo was that close at throwing something to Daniel’s face. 

“Why?” Daniel questioned afterward. “Why, you asked? Because there are some conditions that will benefit both me and you, don’t you want to hear it?” Seongwoo shrugged 

“Do elaborate,” Daniel replied with a slight nod.

“So, I’ve been treating you, quite _unfairly_ ,” Seongwoo started, and he needed to look anywhere but Daniel himself. “And I have hated you all those years based on my own assumption, I mean beside that, there is nothing to hate about.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“Did you just admit that I basically am perfect?” Daniel smirked and Seongwoo wants to die immediately. “Oh, you pretentious asshole, I am far from saying that.” Seongwoo snorted.

“So, in order to _un-hate_ you, I am giving you a chance to clear your name, right now, I’ll even say sorry if it turns out that you are actually innocent, I’ll be a good fake-boyfriend, I’ll fucking behave, I’ll kiss your ass in front of the public, literally and figuratively,” Seongwoo offered.

“Oh, wow, that sounds like an amazing proposal,” Daniel replied stoically instead. “So we actually have a deal?” Seongwoo grinned as he stretched his hand for the formal handshake.

“I’m not taking it, Seongwoo.” The smile Daniel wears looks so wicked, and Seongwoo wants to tear his perfect hair from his scalp immediately – Seongwoo hates Daniel, period.

“See? I knew it! You did it anyway, and my assumption is right and Seungeun noona is wrong about me having a truce with you –.” “I knew it! Seungeun taught you that word! There is no way you would come up with such term,” Daniel cut in.

“Are you saying that I am stupid now?” Seongwoo scoffed as he stood up and pointed his finger at Daniel. “I am saying that I don’t have time to entertain you, Seongwoo,” Daniel snapped before he sighed, which boils Seongwoo’s blood even more.

“Look, asshole. I was giving you a chance, I needed to know because I never fucking asked, because you look like you would do it because you are so fucking jealous at my privileges, but I wasn’t so sure anymore and that was a fucking jerk move and that’s why I asked, but you decided to be a piece of shit you always are,” Seongwoo retorted as he slumped back to the seat.

“I just wanted to know whether you leaked those pictures or not, I am years late, but here I am asking you, because I want this to work the fuck out, because I want to get my damned life together.” Seongwoo let out a heavy breath. 

“Did you?” Seongwoo asked at the end, eyes far from Daniel’s – why does he think he wants to know? Hating Daniel would be easier and it has become a habit, what if the answer is no?

“It doesn’t matter, Seongwoo.” Daniel answered instead. “It has always been easier for you to lash it out on me anyway since I got motives as you said, what makes you change your mind?” Daniel continued as he stood up from his own chair, poured himself a glass of scotch as he faced the window just behind him afterward.

“What if I told you I didn’t? After all those years, you will just _like_ me all of the sudden? You have got to be kidding me,” Daniel scoffed as he took a sip.

“Do you want me to? Do you want to live becoming my punching bag all you life?” Seongwoo knitted his eyebrow. “What does it change now? You never bother to ask before anyway. I got used living like this, Seongwoo.” Daniel shrugged.

“Were you the reason why Juilliard cancelled my acceptance six years ago?” Seongwoo asked instead – it put both of them in silence, but it hurts Seongwoo more just to recall bits of the past. Six years ago does seem unreal for Seongwoo now, he used to be passionate about something other than destroying himself and Daniel.

“No, because _you_ are the reason why they cancelled their acceptance, Seongwoo.” Daniel replied stolidly instead. “Whoever leaked those pictures, you have to know that it wouldn’t happen if you didn’t decide to get high and smoked drugs that night, Seongwoo.” Daniel could’ve been nicer with the words, but he didn’t hold back apparently. 

“Oh, wow, you didn’t have to hurt me like that, Daniel. I went cuckoo for a bit and the rest of the people thought the world is dying.” Seongwoo chuckled bitterly – it tasted like shit. “So you didn’t do it?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at the end. “You should’ve just told me, I feel like an asshole now.”

“Like I said, Seongwoo, what does it change? You’ll still hate me, and you’ll still be here, because you thought it was the end of the world, when it’s not,” Daniel reasoned. 

“It is so easy for you all to say, because you have never had your dream crushed flat to the ground for something that wasn’t your fault.” Seongwoo smiled resentfully. “So you better answer my next question, Daniel, because this is so fucking important.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“Who the fuck did it?”

 

\---

 

Minhyun bumped into someone as soon as he came out from the meeting room. “Oh hi there, Minhyun-ssi.” Jisung sounded so friendly, even though he probably is having a hard time right then trying to do a damage control for the headline earlier this morning. “You okay?” Jisung asked when Minhyun didn’t reply. “Oh yeah, sure, I am fine, are you?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow rather awkwardly, but Jisung shrug it off with an amused laugh.

“I’m fine, just a bit busy, also can you please call me if anything happens with Seongwoo? Let Daniel take care of him for a bit, at least until their little act is over.” Jisung chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sorry for that, I didn’t know it would blow up. I mean, we are literally friends for over five years, who would’ve thought about that kind of rumor?” Minhyun let out another awkward laugh.

“Yeah, that’s totally fine actually. Shit happens a lot around here anyway.” Jisung shrugged. “So what are you doing here?” They both asked in unison and it makes the air even more uncomfortable than it already is. “Uh, I’m here with Seongwoo’s mother actually, we are discussing about Irene’s contract for the campaign.” Minhyun decided to answer first.

“Oh right, Joohyun is one of our campaign faces, oh, I miss her.” Jisung smiled – Minhyun doesn’t see a lot of genuine smiles like that around the office actually, it was kind of refreshing to see someone is truly nice. “Yeah, she’s Daniel’s ex-girlfriend, right?” Minhyun asked.

“Yeah, that’s right. She’s the nice one.” Jisung nodded. “I’m here for the campaign meeting too by the way,” Jisung continued, before someone actually called his name. “Oh well, great conversation as always, I’ll see you around?” Jisung offered another smile – it looks like Jisung has never stopped smiling since the first time Minhyun talked to him.

“Yeah, well, see you around, I guess.” Minhyun waved his hand – Jisung waved back, but Minhyun didn’t know what hit him right then. “Hey, Jisung-ssi,” Minhyun called the latter out as Jisung stopped his track and turned around. 

“We could grab some coffee, sometimes, you know, talk about your friendship proposal.” It sounds like what a high school student would say in all honesty – but Jisung looks amused by that. 

“Sure, we should talk about that soon.”

 

\---

 

Daniel doesn’t know why, but there is someone knocking his front door rapidly and hard, as if the doorbell doesn’t exist – and it irritated him to the bone, because he has a long day dealing with everything, he couldn’t get just one fucking moment to himself. “I need answers.” Daniel didn’t even get to open door completely when someone stormed inside his unit just like that.

“No, I demand answers, Daniel.” The latter looks dead serious and sad at the same time, and sounds like he is sobbing, exactly like he just had too much alcohol – he is holding a bottle to begin with anyway. “For fuck’s sake, Seongwoo, it’s eleven in the evening,” Daniel hissed. 

“ _So_? Okay, but first of all, why are you sweaty and shirtless?” Seongwoo pointed at Daniel’s body from top to the bottom. “I just came from the gym,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as he closed the door. “At night?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t have that much free time like you do, Seongwoo. I actually have jobs,” Daniel groaned. “Ouch, that hurts.” Seongwoo grabbed his chest with a frown. “Also, how do you get in here? I’m pretty sure there is procedure if you want to come to this floor – oh my goodness, did you actually bribe the security?” Daniel scoffed.

“Isn’t that what money is for?” Seongwoo tilted his head with his fake innocence. 

“For the nth times today, what the fuck do you want except from ruining my day?” Daniel asked as he threw his hands to the air. “Like I didn’t say it first thing first since you opened the door? Why are they dubbing you a genius young politician when you have to ask twice what have been said?” Seongwoo ranted back. 

“Goodness, Seongwoo, why does it have to be me? Can you annoy someone else? Your singer friend perhaps?” Daniel snorted. 

“Because you haven’t given me any answers! Like what the fuck, Daniel? You can’t just leave me behind and let me wonder who the fuck did it if it’s not you? I can’t sleep thinking how am I suppose to live hating an unknown person?” Seongwoo blurted. 

“I’ve told you it would’ve been easier if you just hate me so we both can have a good night sleep. Do we have an understanding here? God forbid us to have one decent conversation, Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed.

“You can just tell me and we will fucking have one decent conversation. Here, I even bring you a gift as a truce souvenir.” Seongwoo handed Daniel the wine bottle he has been holding. “It’s already half-empty.” Daniel shot him a disbelief look. 

“Well, I got thirsty, Daniel, what do you expect? That I just stop by the nearest minimarket and buy some mineral water?” Seongwoo scoffed as he took a seat on one of the chair at the dining room.

“Look, I don’t know who did that to you so can we all just move on and live our life in peace?” Daniel sighed, again. “Oh, you sick lying bastard, you knew, I know you know,” Seongwoo cut in immediately with a hiss.

“Also, why did you assign a kid to guard me?” Seongwoo added afterward. “Woojin is not a kid, he actually has been in the military since he was young,” Daniel stated. “Is that so? I asked him to get me a one night stand earlier but he said that it isn’t on his protocol, he talks back to me, I give him that.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“You asked him to get you a what?” Daniel scoffed. “A one-unattached-sex, Daniel. Of course, your virgin ass wouldn’t know what that is,” Seongwoo snorted back. “He said he would’ve had to report to you if I ever manage to get one, though, what a snitch.”

“His job is not really to guard you, his job is to report everything you do to me, so he is doing his fucking job,” Daniel taunted.

“You are one possessive boyfriend, Daniel, is that why Bae Joohyun left you?” Seongwoo smirked. “That’s none of your business, actually,” Daniel hissed.

“It’s my business actually, I am your boyfriend now, a fake one but still,” Seongwoo reasoned. “It makes me wonder what cover story will be for our break up, you know? Is it because the sex feels like shit? Or what? Your tiny dick doesn’t reach?” Seongwoo actually let out a scoff even though he knows he is entering the dangerous area – Daniel sees it now, that Seongwoo might have fun pushing his buttons.

“What did you say?” Daniel is hardly triggered to be very fucking honest, he has a job that has multiple old men telling him what’s good and what’s wrong and he gives zero fuck because he knows better – but with Seongwoo, it just so easy to play around the edges, like how he makes fun of Daniel like they didn’t fight daily. 

He doesn’t know what’s better if it’s with Seongwoo.

“I’ll probably say that you can’t satisfy my needs, you can’t even give me simple answers.” Seongwoo shrugged. “Look, Seongwoo.” Daniel was just an inch away from Seongwoo, hands gripping on the chair Seongwoo is sitting on. “I’m not playing your game tonight,” Daniel emphasized.

“Really? It’s always a fun game with me though?” Seongwoo smirked. “Yeah? You came here, demanding for some bullshit answers with a half-empty bottle of wine. You probably want to press charge on me with a real sexual harassment because my bodyguard rejected your one-night-stand proposal.” Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“Close, but also because you seduced me again. Who the fuck answer their door all sweaty and shirtless, you son of a bitch,” Seongwoo scoffed. 

“Oh, is that why, Seongwoo? My virgin bare body turned you on?” Daniel grinned scornfully.

“How sad. Is this why you are always so tense and angry, Daniel? Because no one helps you relieve your stress down there?” Seongwoo faked a frown. “You know, I did promise I’ll become a good boyfriend.” Seongwoo shrugged afterward as his hand touched Daniel’s bare abs – fuck, it so firm and nicely shaped – but Daniel grabbed his wrist as soon as he reached Daniel’s torso.

“Why? You are not ready for your first time? You are not into sex before marriage?” Daniel is too bothered honestly, because Seongwoo raised his eyebrow lazily and ignored Daniel’s hand as he hand continued to travel downward.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel hissed as he shoved Seongwoo’s hand away. “Daniel,” Seongwoo called him back. “Let’s not pretend like we are saints when we are both an equal sinners,” Seongwoo preached, and it got Daniel laughing a sneering laughter. “ _That_ or your dick is really small that even Bae Joohyun can’t stand you.” Seongwoo smirked – he knows that he won when Daniel let out a sharp breath.

“Fuck you, Seongwoo, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is in the next chapter welp


	6. (bad) tale

Kang Daniel is screwed because fuck everything right then.

He knows Seongwoo has always been on a skinny side so it was easy to lifted him up to his dining table – goodness, how is he suppose to have breakfast after this but Daniel is no longer giving any fuck. Seongwoo is so lean and delicate looking and despite being an utter mess, Seongwoo has always been alluring. Daniel doesn’t know how but they kissed afterward – hard and full of hunger, and Seongwoo didn’t give in to Daniel easily.

And that is exactly what turned Daniel on, the way Seongwoo tried to dominate him even though it is so transparent that the latter can’t even fight Daniel’s weight – it was almost adorable how Seongwoo even attempt.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo moaned when Daniel moved his lips to the jaw, he has one hand cupping Seongwoo’s neck and the other is busy unbuttoning the latter’s shirt – why does Seongwoo sound so pretty at times like this when he cursed bad words out daily? “ _Ah,_ you are so slow,” Seongwoo sneered as he helped with his buttons.

Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement when Seongwoo took off his pants and his boxer all by himself, leaving himself naked before he gave Daniel a look. “Are you going to just stare? I know I look fucking great –. ” Seongwoo was cut by how Daniel grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him down to the table – fuck, the marble must’ve felt so cold that Seongwoo’s body shivered.

“I must admit though.” Daniel leaned down just to whisper right beside Seongwoo’s ear. He made sure to make it very low and that Seongwoo would feel that under his skin, because he is fucking great at it – because Daniel has always been fucking good at everything and he knows it, he makes sure that he is.

“That not all of you is unpleasant, Seongwoo,” He said one last time before he kissed Seongwoo, hard and he pressed deep inside Seongwoo’s mouth like he couldn’t get enough – Seongwoo tastes like ecstasy, Daniel wonders why, but maybe it showcases that Seongwoo is also fucking great at this game.

“I’m good at so many things, Daniel, you just don’t know any of it yet,” Seongwoo panted when he pulled away as he circled his legs on Daniel’s waist, pulling the latter closer that their crotches are almost rubbing against each other if it’s not because Daniel’s stupid sweatpants.

“What a nuisance.” Seongwoo pulled down Daniel’s sweatpants with his toes and Daniel let out an amused chuckle as he take care of the rest of it and took of his boxer – and goodness, if he could framed the look on Seongwoo’s face then he definitely would. “Oh, fuck.” Seongwoo’s stared in disbelief as he nudged Daniel’s dick with his toes – it’s ridiculously big and hard, and standing proudly. 

“That is not real,” Seongwoo commented, and Daniel let out a loud scoff.

“It’s okay, you can keep being in denial.” Daniel smirked as he positioned himself just right at Seongwoo’s entrance – which kind of freaked Seongwoo out a little bit, fuck, it makes him look like an amateur honestly and Seongwoo hates it how cocky Daniel looks right then.

Seongwoo’s mind was completely clouded when Daniel pressed their lips together again, his eyes are darkened and filled with lust when he shoved his own tongue into Seongwoo’s mouth again, more eager than before to explore every inch of it. Daniel ran his hands roughly on Seongwoo’s thigh in between the kisses, pushing Seongwoo’s legs wider apart so he could stand properly.

“So it’s huge, huh?” Daniel stated just to annoy the fuck out of Seongwoo and it worked, because Seongwoo glared at him threateningly like he is ready to kill Daniel at that moment. “You are a fucking dumbass, Daniel.” Seongwoo scoffed as he looked away in irritation before Daniel grabbed his jaw and forcing him to look.

“I want you to face me when I am about to fuck your mind out, Seongwoo,” Daniel demanded with his low tone. “Oh, fuck you and your conceited, arrogant face – _ah_.” Daniel didn’t even bother to prepare the latter when he shoved his hard dick into Seongwoo, as Seongwoo broke into a scream.

Daniel didn’t expect Seongwoo to be _that_ tight, because goodness knows how many times Seongwoo fuck a day with some strangers, it has been a miracle that the latter hasn’t caught any genital diseases – but it is, and Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s wall immediately clenched on his cock. 

Seongwoo ended up gripping Daniel’s back hard when he failed to grasp the table’s edge, which was cold as fuck. “That fucking hurts, you bastard.” Seongwoo was still trying to adjust to Daniel’s length as he moved slowly, trying to find a better position – so Daniel lets him, at least for a little while.

“ _God_ ,” Seongwoo moaned when Daniel lifted his body a little bit because he grew out of patience as Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s hip to help him move – Daniel made sure he did it excruciatingly slow before he slammed his cock into Seongwoo hard, making Seongwoo broke down into another series of loud moans – it was too fucking intense. 

“Seongwoo.” Daniel leaned in to face Seongwoo as he pounded hard – and Seongwoo couldn’t even think of another smartass comment when he could feel Daniel is getting harder with each thrusts. “You have to learn.” Another hard thrust in and Seongwoo let out a choked moan. “How to–.” Seongwoo almost let out a scream when Daniel hit his prostate – it feels so goddamn amazing.

“Moan my name properly.” Daniel smirked when Seongwoo threw back his head to the cold surface, when he purposely thrust into the same spot repeatedly before Seongwoo came in the middle of it. “Goodness, Seongwoo, I didn’t even touch you there.” Daniel let out an amused yet wicked chuckle when he gave Seongwoo’s cock a nice stroke and pumped it lazily as if he is squeezing out Seongwoo’s cum.

“You are truly a fucking asshole – _ah_ ,” Seongwoo moaned again when Daniel lifted his whole body up out of the blue before he proceeded to carry Seongwoo with his dick still buried deep inside Seongwoo. “I’m not done with you yet,” Daniel whispered into Seongwoo’s ear – the latter was holding on Daniel’s neck like his whole life depends on it, and his whole body is shaking because Daniel is too deep inside him. 

Seongwoo’s back met a soft surface afterward as Daniel immediately kissed him roughly again, while lifting up Seongwoo thigh, bringing Seongwoo’s hip to meet his thrust yet again. Daniel let out a deep growl when he could feel that he is so close to his own orgasm, so he grabbed Seongwoo’s waist tighter – he is pretty sure that it is going to leave a mark on Seongwoo’s body.

“Daniel, _ah,_ fuck.” Seongwoo let out another broken moan and it sounds so fucking beautiful – it sounds so sinful and thrilling at the same time, Daniel almost lost his mind himself, he had never heard his name sounds better out of someone’s lips than that. Daniel came with one last thrust deep inside Seongwoo, as his cum leaked all over Seongwoo’s asshole afterward.

Daniel pulled out after riding his own climax – he purposefully stroked Seongwoo’s entrance playfully, which made Seongwoo to let out a dangerous hiss. “Look at that,” Daniel commented with a smirk.

“I guess we don’t need a lube for the next round after all.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo is woken up by a loud noise – something similar to a small explosion and someone singing a congratulatory song, and Seongwoo is pretty damn sure that he has lost his brain somewhere on Daniel’s bed in between their sessions just the night before. Also, Seongwoo would like not to think about any of it to be very honest.

Daniel is hell too great to be fucking true – he is so goddamn perfect already, Seongwoo thought at least he would have one flaw. But instead, even his dick is perfect, it fills Seongwoo perfectly at least and the sex is amazing, Seongwoo couldn’t even lie about that. In conclusion, Daniel is not human. 

“Wake up, you lazy shithead! Don’t play dead, you know that I will still collect your debt on your grave!” Now it’s getting a little bit funny, because Seongwoo swears that he could hear Jaehwan’s voice – but why would Jaehwan be inside Daniel’s bedroom in the morning?

“Oh my goodness! Ong Seongwoo, I know you are awake!” It completely sounded like Jaehwan, so Seongwoo decided to push back the duvet and was welcomed with another set of confetti.

“Congratulations on losing your fifth virginity of the month!” Seongwoo thought that he saw a ghost after he seated himself, but Jaehwan is standing there with all his glory and stupid confetti all over the place. “What are you doing here? How the fuck do you even get in here?” Seongwoo grunted as he threw a pillow to Jaehwan’s direction.

“Kang Daniel let me in, well, I kind of force myself in, but that’s not the point!” Jaehwan chimed in excitement. “Actually in what mind Daniel would let you in?” Seongwoo retorted. 

“Because he asked rather nicely and I heard that you owe him five thousands bucks,” Daniel cut in out of the blue, as he came out from his closet in his full suit. “And you need to get up anyway, you need to attend a fitting,” Daniel stated. 

“For what?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in irritation – why is Daniel already looking perfect first thing first in the morning? The world seems rather too unfair. “For your father’s small gathering tonight, you should pay more attention to your own schedule, Seongwoo,” Daniel replied nonchalantly, like he didn’t just fuck his boss’s son – that sounds so fucked up.

“Also, if I’ll sue you for damaging my property if I ever found just one confetti piece on the floor later on, Jaehwan-ssi.” Daniel has his lips curled upward for a slight smile – it was a threatening smile and Jaehwan gave a terrified laugh in response. “You won’t, I swear!” Jaehwan gave Daniel a thumb up as Daniel nodded in return before leaving the room. 

“He’s so scary, thank goodness that I don’t have to fake-date him,” Jaehwan whispered to Seongwoo afterward as he picked up the pieces on the bed. “You went through all that struggle just to rub it on my face that I did end up on the opposite road and that is, Daniel’s bed?” Seongwoo hissed in disbelief.

“Look, I didn’t even know you are here until the very last minute. You went missing after that picture of you and Minhyun blew up, and I got worried, okay? You didn’t reply any of my attempt to contact you so I thought someone is being sent out there to assassinate you,” Jaehwan complained. “I even called Minhyun, who apparently is friends with Daniel’s assistant and Jisung-ssi told me that you are most probably here,” Jaehwan continued.

“And then I asked him whether I can get the address or not, and the answer was _no_ by the way, but then he gave me Daniel’s number instead, and then _voila_ , here I am,” Jaehwan concluded. “That sounds so fucking fishy, why would Daniel just let a stranger inside his house and inside his bedroom? That person is more secretive than a fucking nuclear bomb codes.” Seongwoo knitted his eyebrow. 

“Well, maybe, Daniel sees me as a friend, a non-threatening friend.” Jaehwan shrugged. “Yeah right, Daniel doesn’t see anyone as a friend, you dumbass,” Seongwoo said as he stood up – his ass is sore as fuck but he can deal with it.

“You know I have a certain affect on people.” Jaehwan shrugged as he collected the confetti pieces – Jaehwan started to regret his own decision right then. “You make people either wants to shut you up with their shoes or throw you to jail, Jaehwan, there is no in between,” Seongwoo scoffed while walking away.

“I am a fucking singer who has thousands of fans, may I remind you.” Jaehwan retaliated. “That doesn’t erase the fact that you are annoying.” Seongwoo shrugged as he disappears to Daniel’s closet and left Jaehwan on the bedroom.

It was too uncanny to think about how Jaehwan could just slip into Daniel’s apartment, Seongwoo couldn’t just grasp the concept of Daniel being so friendly with someone, especially _not_ Jaehwan – but it is too early to start thinking, so Seongwoo let it go for a bit as he stood in the middle of Daniel’s closet – and that shit is huge.

He stole one of the Daniel’s shirts and some other necessities before going out from the room, only to find Jaehwan is sitting on the dining table with Kang Daniel, like it’s their daily activity to do so. “I think you and Joohyun will do such a great job for the campaign.” Seongwoo heard Daniel talked, and he saw how Jaehwan nodded at the statement – ah, Seongwoo kind of gets it right then.

“Joohyun noona will do so much better publicly though – oh, there he is.” Jaehwan stopped in the middle when Seongwoo pulled the chair beside him – he really thought he could hide it all with some bullshits, but of course, Daniel will only be hospitable to someone who can bring the most benefit to him. 

“Is that my shirt?” Daniel quirked one of his eyebrow. “You know the rules, Daniel, I don’t wear the same clothes after a fuck,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly as he stole a piece of toast from Daniel’s plate. “Too much information,” Jaehwan snorted as Seongwoo gave him a vexed smile.

“Also, stop trying to court my friend into your political nonsense, Daniel.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth when he turned his attention to the older male.

“Yeah, you don’t really get to give me your opinion about my political nonsense, Seongwoo.” Daniel took a bite of his other toast while glaring at Seongwoo. “Also, I am taking you home after this, you need attend the fitting,” Daniel decided afterward. 

“ _Or,_ me and my manager can take him home, we are heading that direction anyway,” Jaehwan suggested out of the blue.

“You do?” Seongwoo asked instead – Jaehwan nodded in response. “Fine, I’ll have Woojin to wait for you at the manor,” Daniel agreed right away. “What? Now you will just let me home with Jaehwan? You trust this guy?” Seongwoo pointed at Jaehwan, who is clearly looking offended.

“Even if I don’t, you do Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed before he put down his coffee. “I’ll see you tonight, Seongwoo, for now, you and Jaehwan-ssi are dismissed.” Daniel is a fucking asshole – he acts like one and talks like one, period, and nothing will change that for Seongwoo, one night full of great sex won’t too for sure.

“You accepted his offer, did you not? Can I not stress it enough that it’s not good to be involved with Daniel, or everything he is working for?” Seongwoo ranted as soon as he got into the backseat of Jaehwan’s car. “Hypocrisy isn’t one thing to be kept, Seongwoo, even if you stressed it enough, look where you are now,” Jaehwan replied instead.

“So you did accept his deal and will help with my father’s campaign,” Seongwoo snorted. “Daniel is very convincing, I must say.” Jaehwan shrugged as he told his manager to go. “By letting you inside his house and inside his bedroom shouldn’t count,” Seongwoo argued. “I didn’t even count those in,” Jaehwan stated nonchalantly.

“Why?” Seongwoo let out a disbelief scoff – Jaehwan, out of everyone, should know the best that he hates his father’s world, and up until that point, Seongwoo was still pretty sure that Jaehwan shares the same opinion as him simply because he doesn’t want to mix his love for music and bureaucracy.

“Daniel aside, let’s say I’m doing this for you,” Jaehwan replied instead as he took something from the passenger seat before putting in right on Seongwoo’s lap. _Kang Daniel and Irene, a picture perfect campaign for Ong Seunghyun_. It was written on the cover of a newspaper – goodness, Seongwoo will always hate them all – along with a picture from yesterday when Irene announced her participation

And Daniel stood right beside her with a smile, and beside him is Seongwoo’s father, who is also smiling so proudly at them both – his father would not give that kind of expression if it was Seongwoo who is there instead of Bae Joohyun.

“I don’t give a single fuck, Jaehwan. This relationship is not real, so he could look happy with whoever he wants to.” Seongwoo glared at Jaehwan as he tossed back the newspaper. “So, don’t give me fucking nonsense by saying that you are doing this for me, because if it was then you won’t be doing it at all.” Seongwoo chuckled bitterly.

“You know what you are right,” Jaehwan responded. “I don’t even want to think about it, to use my influence for a presidential campaign, what a mess.” Jaehwan chuckled resentfully. “And I care about you truly and I get it why you hate it so much, but I don’t think up until this point that you actually _understand_ , Seongwoo,”

“You are a permanent player in some games even when you refused to be one.”

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel walked passed one of the empty hallway at east side the manor where the small elite party is being held, just for Ong Seunghyun to boost his new campaign’s face – Bae Joohyun, a successful young actress and model, philanthropist, a mogul, and basically everything good, even when they were dating, Daniel was sure that she had never caused him any trouble.

And that’s how perfect Bae Joohyun is, and having her to support his campaign will get Daniel a step closer to his goal, and that is to put Ong Seunghyun on the president seat.

“You are not wearing that,” Daniel commented as soon as he saw a figure coming out from one of the rooms. “I can wear whatever the fuck I want, Daniel,” Seongwoo sneered back at him as he showed off his full red velvet suit and a black dress shirt, which he unbuttoned the first two buttons.

“Do your parents agree to this?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Let’s just say they are smart enough not to argue about it,” Seongwoo snorted.

“ _No_ , you are posing as my lover, Seongwoo, so act like a decent one, I told you to at least try,” Daniel criticized – the suit actually doesn’t look bad at all, but then again, it’s Seongwoo and Daniel knows better that he is just wearing those to piss Daniel. “You are so tense, is it because your ex-girlfriend is the star of the night?” Seongwoo tilted his head scornfully.

“I see you did your homework, at least you know what this event is for,” Daniel replied instead. “Wouldn’t it be so much easier for you if you are actually holding Bae Joohyun’s hand right now instead of me? Power couple of the decade,” Seongwoo taunted. 

“Can we not talk about this, Seongwoo? Please do remember that when we go downstairs, we have to act that we are actually in love with each other.” Daniel sighed. “We can talk about last night instead since you decided that Jaehwan should drop me off even though we have a fuck ton to discuss,” Seongwoo asked instead and Daniel just have to let out another deep sigh.

“Oh, so you want me to take you home instead? Is that what you want?” Daniel let out a slight scoff. “I did not imply anything like that, you conceited asshole, I said we need to talk about stuffs, like rules,” Seongwoo continued to rant.

“Do you really want to do this right here, right now?” Daniel countered in disbelief.

“Daniel?” A feminine voice suddenly entered the scene, stealing the attention of both males – and Bae Joohyun looks stunning indeed, she always is. “Everyone is waiting for you. Hi, Seongwoo.” Joohyun smiled in return. 

“One second, I’m just trying to get him –.” “Your boyfriend,” Seongwoo cut in out of the blue and it actually taken Daniel aback. “I’m sorry, what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow cynically. “You are just trying to get your boyfriend, you have to address me properly, _babe_.” Daniel almost thought it was funny, until he realized how serious Seongwoo is looking.

“Great, I can tell everyone else that you guys are ready then.” Joohyun’s smile didn’t falter as she led them to the foyer, as Seongwoo linked his arms to Daniel.

“ _Babe_? Really, you think this is some sort of high school?” Daniel hissed when Joohyun is far ahead them as they tried to blend in with the crowd. “You said that we have to act like we are actually in love, I’m just doing my job properly.” Seongwoo shrugged and smiled as soon as he saw the sight of his sister. 

“Getting along well, I see.” Seungeun raised her glass of champagne to both males, which Seongwoo replied with a scoff. “One scandal a day as a wise man once said, so I decided that this night shall run smoothly. Mother needs to thank me for this,” Seongwoo responded. 

“Your mother doesn’t need to thank you for doing what you are obligated to, Seongwoo,” Daniel countered and Seongwoo gave him a death glare in return. “I think father wants to see you though, Daniel,” Seungeun cut in. “I’ll take care of my brother,” Seungeun added as she linked her arms to Seongwoo’s and Daniel can’t fight that, so he let Seongwoo go and went to the other room to search for the old man instead.

“ _Babe_ , huh?” It didn’t surprise Daniel too much, because Joohyun has always been good at spotting him in the middle of the crowd. “You don’t like pet names.” Joohyun chuckled when she handed Daniel a glass. “I don’t and I don’t know where that came from.” Daniel took the glass gladly before he gulped down everything. 

“Slow down, big guy.” Joohyun laughed again as Daniel put away the empty glass. “Is that real? You and him?” Joohyun asked afterward, and Daniel is actually prepared for that kind of question, but it’s Joohyun and she is different. “Does it look real to you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t know what’s real to you, Daniel,” Joohyun replied instead, her smile never left – and Daniel actually didn’t think that Joohyun would want to discuss about it in the middle of a political party, but there they are. “We were, if that is the answer you are looking for,” Daniel answered.

“Yeah, two weeks out of eight months, probably.” Joohyun let out a small chuckle. “You used to bring me to this kind of party, but it’s weird that you are actually involved yourself, huh? I get to taste what you have been dealing with all these times,” Joohyun continued, without letting Daniel to answer their previous topic. 

“Mister Kang, Miss Bae?” Daniel recognized one of Ong Seunghyun’s men, as he bowed to both of them politely. “Mister Ong is waiting for you both in his study.” Joohyun nodded to the man, as she turned her head to Daniel.

“Just like old times.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know why but Daniel kept breaking inside his room like it’s his damn property and it pisses Seongwoo off – why can’t he have one fucking moment for himself in the middle of the shit storm happening just downstairs. He came with peace that evening, but then Bae Joohyun flawless face and Kang Daniel shitty smug face has to be paraded side by side by his own father, bullshitting about having perfect people to support him.

“Where were you the entire night?” He talked like he owned Seongwoo and Seongwoo wanted to throw the cigarette he is holding on Daniel’s face. “I thought we agreed that we should act like we are in love.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “Why do you even care, Daniel? I have never been there before, why do you suddenly give a flying fuck about it?” Seongwoo retorted. 

“Because you supposed to be a good boyfriend,” Daniel taunted. “You have a good ex-girlfriend already,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“Is that why? You are jealous of her?” Daniel let out a sardonic laugh, and it irritated Seongwoo that Daniel looks so fucking arrogant and hot at the same time – the memories are back all of the sudden and he suddenly remembers how kissable Daniel’s lips is – fuck everything.

“Jealousy is for someone who is insecure, and for someone who is actually in love,” Seongwoo sneered. “And I’m neither of them,” Seongwoo added at the end.

“Are you sure? Because if I didn’t know you better, I would think that you are sulking.” Daniel smirked and goodness, Seongwoo wanted to wipe it off from his face. “Is this why you called me with some stupid pet name in front of her? It’s fucking ridiculous by the way,” Daniel really can’t shut his mouth for real, and Seongwoo is really bothered. 

“You need to stop talking and get out of my room, or I’ll press charged for violating my property,” Seongwoo hissed. “What are you going to do if I don’t? You can’t win over me, Seongwoo,” Daniel snorted and dear goodness, Seongwoo is that close to hit him before Daniel grabbed his wrist immediately, their faces are only an inch away and Seongwoo could feel Daniel’s breath against his skin. 

Seongwoo is screwed and completely fucked because he can’t even deny how good Daniel is, how his hand causes chaos on his skin, how he went deep and rough – it was uncertain how they ended up kissing again, Seongwoo’s body was slammed against the nearest wall, his hand circled around Daniel’s neck. 

“You are crazy, my entire family is just downstairs,” Seongwoo groaned when Daniel moved him swiftly to his bed, kissing his neck like a hungry predator, as he unbuttoned the rest of Seongwoo’s shirt. “You are crazier than I will ever be, Ong Seongwoo,” Daniel replied with a low tone.

“Goddammit, Daniel, you don’t have to be so fucking good at this,” Seongwoo moaned when Daniel’s hand found it’s way to Seongwoo’s clothed crotch. “But I am right?” Daniel has the audacity to smirk, and Seongwoo really want to kiss the smirk away before a phone rang.

“Shit.” Daniel cursed after he took his phone out from his pants’ pocket, and saw the caller. “Don’t answer that.” Seongwoo wanted to grab the phone and most probably throw it away, but Daniel is fast enough to pin down his hand to the bed.

“Hello?” Daniel answered and Seongwoo let out a grunt. “Yeah, I’ll take her home, I’ll be there in a minute.” Seongwoo glared at Daniel when the latter got off him and started to tidy himself up. 

“Please don’t tell me that it’s Bae Joohyun,” Seongwoo snorted but the way Daniel is giving him the look, he just knows that it is. “She’s feeling a little unwell and she couldn’t find her manager,” Daniel explained. “And I can’t let her go home alone, I can’t let anything happen to her.” Seongwoo wanted to scoff, but the statement kind of hurts Seongwoo somewhere for sure.

“We’ll finish this later, and we’ll talk,” Daniel added afterward.

“You should’ve fucked off the first time I told you to instead, Daniel.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo just recalled being so mad that he has to drag his bodyguard to the nearest bar because he desperately needs the alcohol, and he doesn’t care about how his mother sounded so pissed when she saw him stormed out of the manor – because fuck Kang Daniel, no one can leave him horny and all hot like that and just get away with it. 

“He is a son of a bitch, do you know that?” Seongwoo slammed the glass on the booth table, and Woojin is sipping on his mineral water silently, still unfazed. “Why do you want to work for him?” Seongwoo complained. 

“He is actually very nice, Seongwoo-ssi,” Woojin replied instead. “Yeah, those words don’t belong in the same sentence together,” Seongwoo taunted. “Which stress again did he pick you up?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“ _Um_ , marine corps base actually,” Woojin replied with a shrug. “What are you doing there and how come Daniel just knows that you are there? Did he gather all the kids and just pick one to guard me?” Seongwoo exaggerated.

“We actually met when he was still in the air force?” Now that is interesting. “Daniel was in the air force? I thought it’s not an obligation anymore to dedicate yourself to the army?” Seongwoo questioned. “Maybe he wants to know how army works, I guess?” Woojin raised his eyebrow back to Seongwoo.

“Of course, the conceited asshole wants to know so he can brag to everyone about it,” Seongwoo scoffed. “He probably dated Irene just so he can brag,” Seongwoo added.

“That bastard really out there giving his ex-girlfriend a ride home? What kind of nonsense!” Seongwoo protested as he threw his hands to the air.

“You know, maybe it is for the best, Seongwoo-ssi, I mean, god forbid that something happen to Irene-ssi, that will affect your father’s campaign,” Woojin reasoned. “Of course! It is always about the campaign, that fucking president seat, it’s always about that, goodness.” Seongwoo let a scornful laugh. “Do you know how hard my life is, Woojin?”

“Your life is far from hard, Seongwoo-ssi,” Woojin replied nonchalantly. “You are right, I am just another asshole with money and power, but I do wear it well.” Seongwoo shrugged. “With all due respects, you wear it quite horribly, Seongwoo-ssi,” Woojin countered. 

“You know what? I like that about you, Woojin, you seems like that you don’t give a fuck about whether the truth hurts or not, that’s why I haven’t fired you yet.” Seongwoo nodded before he fell into a deep silence. “Do you think Daniel hates me like I hate him?” 

“No,” Woojin replied immediately. “You are lying now, I don’t like it, you failed the test,” Seongwoo huffed. “Seongwoo-ssi, trust me when I said this though.” Woojin sighed.

“I think whatever it is, it is far from hatred.”

 

\---

 

Kang Daniel practically ran from the parking lot to the building, which is empty like a normal bar should at fucking seven in the morning. “What is this?” Daniel immediately spotted Woojin and Seongwoo, who has his head on the table at one of the booths, while panting. “I tried to contact you since last night,” Woojin elaborated.

And it was true, Daniel woke up to multiple messages and missed calls from Woojin, telling him that Seongwoo has passed out inside a bar and refused to go home, so they just stay there until morning – and Daniel failed to catch them last night because his phone died.

“It’s not his fault.” He could hear Seongwoo murmuring as he brought his head up. “For fuck’s sake, Seongwoo, can’t you get drunk in your own house? Do you have to have a sleep over in here?” Daniel argued. “I don’t have enough energy to fight whatever the fuck you just said,” Seongwoo muttered. 

“Let’s go.” Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s arm and he actually complies as he stood up and walked with Daniel’s help – Woojin trailing them from behind. “You can go home, Woojin, take some rest. I’m sorry about last night,” Daniel said once he put Seongwoo inside the car.

“Don’t mention about it, it’s my job,” Woojin replied with a small smile. “Thank you,” Daniel replied with another smile as he gave Woojin a light pat on the shoulder. “Hyung,” Woojin called out all of the sudden and Daniel is rather amused with the way Woojin called him. “It’s been awhile since you called me with that,” Daniel commented.

“Yeah, he’s really mad about you taking Irene-ssi home,” Woojin elaborated. “Oh, did he say something about it?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. “He talked a lot of things about it,” Woojin emphasized. “Thank you, I’ll deal with him, I’ll give you a call later,” Daniel said one last time before Woojin greeted him goodbye.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo said first thing first when Daniel got in. “What do you want now?” Daniel sighed as he looked at Seongwoo properly for the first time and Seongwoo does look like a mess, a sleep-deprived one. “Actually, I kind of want to drink some milkshake.”

Daniel was supposed to reject the suggestion and drove the latter home, but instead they are at another restaurant, almost eight in the morning because Ong Seongwoo wants a fucking chocolate milkshake – even the place is still empty. “Are you sure you don’t want some milkshake? Stop drinking so much black coffee, maybe that’s where all your bitterness came from,” Seongwoo nagged.

“Don’t criticize my drinking choice, Seongwoo,” Daniel replied as he took a sip of his coffee before they went into another silence.

“Have you ever been to an amusement park?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at the sudden question, and Seongwoo looks like he genuinely wants to know. “No.” Daniel shook his head. “Well, that’s just sad, Daniel.” Seongwoo frowned. “Even I’ve been to one, with Seungeun,” Seongwoo added. 

“What’s with the question?” Daniel asked instead. “I don’t know, the milkshake reminds me of it, to a happier and simpler time,” Seongwoo said. “It’s complicated now,” Seongwoo muttered before going back to his milkshake. 

“How’s Bae Joohyun?” Seongwoo asked again. “She will be fine.” Daniel shrugged in response. “That’s great to hear,” Seongwoo hummed. “Look, I didn’t mean it to leave you,” Daniel cut in. “It’s fine, everyone left and forget about me anyway, why shouldn’t you?” Seongwoo tilted his head as he raised his eyebrow.

“Well, that is just sad too, Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed. “Yeah, it’s pretty clear that we are both fucking miserable, are we not?” Seongwoo smiled, and it’s not even a mocking smile, it’s just simply an emotionless smile. “I’m sorry I put us in this mess too,” Seongwoo said all of the sudden.

“What is this? What happened last night?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow. “Nothing, when you are inside a bar, and you just forced to think, with someone like Woojin accompanying you, you just fucking realized that you just fucked up because of yourself, Daniel.” Seongwoo sighed. 

“You are surprisingly right.” Daniel nodded as Seongwoo glared at him. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t fix it, Seongwoo. Everyone fucked up, the matter is whether you let it define you or not,” Daniel continued. “Everything is easier to be said, unfortunately.” Seongwoo smiled again and it looked sad. 

“Do you hate me, after all that I did to you?” Seongwoo questioned and Daniel has to look at Seongwoo directly in the eye to make sure that Seongwoo isn’t joking – he is not. “Do you? After all that I did to you?” Daniel asked back instead and Seongwoo shifted his attention somewhere else.

“Oh, look at that, my father is working so hard already in the morning.” Seongwoo pointed his chin to the television behind them, making Daniel turning his head as well to see what Seongwoo is talking about. “I don’t remember your father having a press conference so early though,” Daniel replied as he took another sip from his coffee.

“Well, maybe he just want to brag about last night’s event,” Seongwoo replied as he slurped on his milkshake as well. They choked almost in unison after one statement being made, along with the havoc the journalists are making while shooting Seongwoo’s father, and Seongwoo had his eyes widen so big – but he just didn’t expect that Daniel will look as confused as him.

Sengwoo’s father did talk about last night, and it was supposed to run smoothly if he just stop right there – he did not. “I would like to use this opportunity to congratulate my son too,” 

“And his engagement to Kang Daniel,”.


	7. (bad) ceasefire

Kang Daniel hates it being clueless – having no power over something tastes like shit. 

He was standing in the middle of the study room just like the night before, but the differences are that he has no idea what it is about. He knows it is the act of damage control, but he has no fucking clue what problem is it that needed him to marry no other than Ong Seongwoo.

Seongwoo looked like a mess, like he always is – he looks like he had too much alcohol for his own good and that he has missed his sleep for the whole week. He looks just bored on the top of all, like the current shit happening is not because of him. Seongwoo like he doesn’t care at all.

And Daniel never understands why or how someone could be so careless about other things, how can someone just ignore all the expectations given to him and throw them all out like trash. It is borderline stupid, but it is only because the idea of freedom sounds unreal for Daniel. Seongwoo is someone who traded his privileges with being able to do whatever the fuck he wants and Daniel couldn’t relate to that.

“It was needed to be done.” Everything is indeed easier when being said, some people doesn’t have to bear the consequences of their words. “Yeah, what the fuck was that for? I didn’t sign up for this,” Seongwoo cut in and his father glared at him – warning him to watch his mouth – a classic father and son relationship.

“You caused this to happen, Seongwoo. If you can just announced your relationship out of nowhere, I can announce your engagement out of nowhere too.” Daniel wanted to scoff at the statement. Of course whatever Daniel feels about it doesn’t count – because Daniel knows what’s the best, because Daniel is fucking good at pretending. He is just another puppet for them both, the flawless one.

“Just this morning, I got the news that the other parties had heard about how your relationship is just a fake one.” Ong Seunghyun cleared his throat. “I needed to secure the fact that they are wrong, I hope you can understand this protocol, Daniel,” The old man added, expecting nothing less from his ace apprentice. 

“Of course, Sir. Anything to prevent any more damages.” Daniel nodded – and Seongwoo let out a loud scoff afterward. “You are not going to say anything about this?” Seongwoo asked as he raised his eyebrow in disdain to Daniel – he is mocking him, for being his father’s little bitch – Seongwoo just never understands.

“It wouldn’t happen if you didn’t announce the relationship from the first place, Seongwoo, in the mean time, let’s just stick with the protocol,” Daniel replied rather calmly. “Also, we need to find the little culprit that had leaked this information. I need the list of everyone who knows about this little act.” Now that is interesting, Daniel has thought about that either. 

“Someone in this manor wants me to fail,” Ong Seunghyun added. “And I want them to realize that I am not going to fail just because of something trivial like this.” He was looking at Seongwoo. “Are you saying what I am thinking you are saying, Father?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth in disbelief.

“You both are dismissed, we will discuss more about this matters later on, Daniel.” Daniel nodded again and bowed slightly before turning his heels and proceeded to leave the room – he still has a lot to do other than managing his fake marriage and Seongwoo can actually fight with his father however he wants, but Daniel needed to get out 

“Do you think that I did it too?” It would have been a lie if Daniel said he isn’t surprised that Seongwoo actually followed him out of the room. “Well, I must say you fit the role perfectly,” Daniel replied as he turned his body to face the latter – he sounds infuriated, but mostly just tired.

“Do you think I am capable of being that kind of evil?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow – he looks mortified by his own question.

“I don’t know, Seongwoo. You can be anything you want and you are capable of it,” Daniel commented rather stoically. “You started this because you want to ruin me, I must say I am impressed by your efforts though. So what makes you stop?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he moved closer to the latter.

“You wanted this campaign to fail, so you wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore. And you want me to become irrelevant, a joke, so why exactly didn’t you do it?” Daniel was only an inch closer when Seongwoo held his breath – he didn’t even dare to look at Daniel, as expected, because Daniel knows what guilt looks like.

“Because I am not heartless like you, Daniel.” Seongwoo turned his head to face Daniel, eyes burning with determination like he meant it, and it took Daniel aback a little bit – what is even heartless mean that Seongwoo dared to say it with his whole chest like Daniel is the embodiment of it? Like that alone rationalize why Seongwoo wouldn’t do such thing?

“I didn’t do it, I didn’t leak the information, you son of a bitch.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. “I don’t even know why I need to justify this to you,” Seongwoo scoffed in disbelief. 

“You won’t believe me either way.”

 

\---

 

Daniel is not always like this, and will not forever live like this – Daniel likes to think it that way. He is not always that cold, even though he doesn’t remember when or where – it was a long time ago. Daniel grew up in a high-profile family, something that his father has worked for even before he was born – and working is the only thing he knows.

Daniel never knew his father well, but he knows enough that he exists solely for the reason to take over the empire his father has built – the empire that broke his family eventually, the empire which existence is despised the most by Daniel. He wanted power, but he doesn’t want the one that is given by his old man, so instead he search for his own.

He is always so goddamn close, if Ong Seongwoo didn’t decide to fuck with it. The ironic thing is that Daniel has always seen parts of him in Seongwoo – both are running away from their responsibility as a good son, both wanted something different, and both doesn’t want to be associated with their respective family.

And both of them know what they want – Daniel is to prove that he could be on top of the social pyramid even without his father, and Seongwoo is to be free – Seongwoo does it messily though, because he doesn’t give a fuck, but Daniel does, he always does.

“Okay, so elaborate.” Jisung sighed when he seated himself in front of Daniel. “Clause number four on section three isn’t needed on this agreement with France,” Daniel replied nonchalantly as he aggressively flipped the file. “The congress is a fucking mess with my absence because of the campaign, Jisung, this is fucking bullshit,” Daniel ranted.

“You are never absence even when you should be, Daniel, you practically hold the second highest power of Ong Seunghyun’s party members,” Jisung reasoned. “Also, you can’t deal with everything once you become the minister, say your goodbye to National Assembly,” Jisung added.

“And also, I was asking about your engagement.” Daniel looked up from the paper, and gave Jisung a disdain look. “Well, maybe you won’t miss it if you aren’t so busy dating Hwang Minhyun.” Daniel gave him a sarcastic smile. “You told me to take care of him,” Jisung replied nonchalantly. “Exactly, _not_ to fuck him,” Daniel cut in.

“I want to do this my way, not your way.” Jisung shrugged. “And what is that exactly?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow together. “Keep your friends close, but your enemy closer, now elaborate about your engagement, did you even get him a ring?” Jisung continued.

“I didn’t even know we are engaged until his father said so, Jisung hyung.” Daniel chuckled bitterly. “And you just get along with it?” Jisung sounds mad, he doesn’t know why. Jisung should know better than anyone that they shall do whatever the best for a damage control. “You are just going to give in like that?”

Daniel slammed the pen he was holding in frustration to the table, he doesn’t get why Jisung sounds so worked up about it. “We need to leave,” Daniel concluded at the end as he stood up. “Fine, fine, you are right, we have that lunch meeting with some of the congress members, also you might want to pick up some ring for the medias coverage,” Jisung complied as he followed Daniel from behind.

“Of course you have all the time for everything else except for yourself,” Jisung added at the end, making Daniel to stop himself from walking away. “It has always been like this, you don’t really have to make a big deal out of it now,” Daniel replied rather bitterly before he left his room.

It’s frustrating, Daniel doesn’t even care, so why should anyone else? Why should he give a damn about whether he is having fun with it or not? Unlike everyone, he actually gets the job done and that’s one thing that fucking matters. “Hey.” Daniel is pretty sure that his driver couldn’t even get his job right to pick him up on time that someone has a fucking time to greet him.

“Don’t ignore me, asshole.” He should’ve realized that the voice sounds too damn familiar for him to miss – and that’s when he noticed Seongwoo on the driver’s seat of a sedan in front of him. “What are you doing?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he moved closer to the opened window.

“Get in,” Seongwoo commanded as he unlocked the car. “No, Seongwoo, I don’t have time to play with you. I actually have an important meeting to attend and actually fix this goddamn country,” Daniel stated abruptly – it was barely afternoon and Seongwoo already wanted to ruin something more, it was fucking impressive. 

“I’m going to crash myself if you don’t,” Seongwoo threatened and he looks dead serious that it is almost funny. “That actually sounds interesting.” Daniel quirked one of his eyebrows. “I will hit you with it if you don’t get in,” Seongwoo warned afterward

“Oh, is that the first headline you want us to have as an engaged couple?” Daniel chuckled sarcastically. “Just get in, you bastard, I’m trying to do one nice thing and you can’t even appreciate that?” Seongwoo yelled from inside the car. “I’ll drove you to the meeting, now fucking get in.”

Daniel knows that he shouldn’t because goodness know what Seongwoo is up to, but he did and he wasn’t even sure whether Seongwoo knows how to drive or not. “I lied, I’m not going to take you to the stupid meeting,” Seongwoo said as he drove away and Daniel should have known better – maybe he should give Jisung a call. “No, nope, no phone calls, that is not the rule.” Seongwoo actually manage to grab his phone and tossed it to the backseat.

“What the actual fuck, Seongwoo? I have an actual job unlike you.” Daniel glared in disbelief as Seongwoo gave him a shit-eating grin. “That’s a fucking low blow, by the way, I have jobs, for your information.” Seongwoo snorted as he took a sharp turn. “God gracious, can you even drive?” Daniel barked.

“Look, I am trying!” Seongwoo snapped. “To drive?” Daniel retorted. 

“ _No_ , to make things fucking right with you,” Seongwoo cut in immediately. “I know I don’t need to justify myself about leaking the information out thing _y_ , but I feel bad, I feel like shit. No, fuck, I feel like I’m the worst human being and I don’t want to steal your stigma,” Seongwoo ranted.

“And worse is that you are just getting along with it, why don’t you fight back, you idiot? You should’ve just throw me back somewhere out of here,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Stop being my father’s little bitch,” Seongwoo concluded.

“It’s called being responsible, Seongwoo, I know you are unfamiliar with the word,” Daniel snorted. “It’s not! You owe him nothing, instead he is the one who owe you shits,” Seongwoo snapped. “Even if he doesn’t, I still respect him, Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed. “Yeah, but does he do the same to you?” Seongwoo muttered in silence.

“Why does it matter to you? Why are you saying this things to me?” Daniel asked instead. “Why am I always being questioned whenever I want to try to do one nice thing, like I am incapable of it?” Seongwoo countered, sounding offended at its best.

“Maybe you are capable to some people, but to me? You declared that you are going to destroy me first thing first,” Daniel reasoned. “Yeah, that’s what I am trying to change, because I want to change, Daniel. I can’t fucked myself up more than this,” Seongwoo fretted.

“That’s why I am taking you somewhere, for the new beginning,” Seongwoo announced afterward. “To where exactly?” Daniel questioned. “Somewhere you have never been before.” There comes the wicked smile that Daniel has been waiting for, it’s really going to end up bad. 

“For the love of goddesses, please don’t tell me.”

 

\---

 

It sucks, like literally Daniel would kill to go home anytime and Daniel knows Seongwoo would do the same thing. “It was fun in my head,” Seongwoo defended himself. “This is why you should’ve used your brain more from now on.” Daniel snorted as he took a sip of his iced coffee. “That’s just plain mean, do you even know that?” Seongwoo glared at him.

“Well, I suppose, coming to an amusement park with an old bitter man isn’t an option to mend things.” Seongwoo shrugged as he licked his ice cream – it was almost funny to have two grown up men sitting on the bench in the middle of Everland, contemplating about their own life choices.

Daniel really should’ve known better – the fact that he should’ve just walked away and ignored Seongwoo all together but he did not, so instead he followed the younger male to the amusement park. They did ride two or three rides before they both collectively thought it was useless and only Seongwoo had a bit of fun out of everything.

“At least, you now have been to one amusement park.” Seongwoo shrugged after he finished his ice cream – there are groups of kids running in front of them, looking like the best day of their lives.

“I miss being a kid. Must’ve been exciting not to realize that you are living inside of a shithole,” Seongwoo commented. “Not everyone’s life is a shit show though,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. 

“At some point it will be. I mean look at us, we both have everything, and we probably could conquer the world if we want to but instead, here we are,” Seongwoo elaborated as he sighed. “And whose fault do you think is that?” Daniel narrowed his gaze to Seongwoo, who met him halfway as he looked at Daniel in displease.

“Maybe we both wouldn’t be here if I actually went to Julliard,” Seongwoo hissed in disdain – Daniel felt bad about it, and he always is in all honesty. “I don’t know for sure whether you did it or not, Daniel.” Seongwoo added, and it just sounded tired mostly, it’s not anger for sure. 

“I mean if you did, well, it changes nothing. But if you didn’t,” Seongwoo paused – Daniel could tell that he is troubled by his own thoughts. “Why would do that? Why did you take the blame? Why have you never even once tried to make it right for yourself?” Seongwoo is breathless as he stopped. “Why do you want me to hate you so much?”

“I told you it doesn’t matter, Seongwoo,” Daniel stated.

“It mattered for me, Daniel.” Seongwoo chuckled bitterly. “You know I thought that my father would at least be on your side, you know? Talking things out with you first or at least giving you a head up. I know he has always been cunning and manipulative, but today just proved that he only cares about himself and his reputation only,” Seongwoo added out of the blue.

“I guess he doesn’t even care about your feelings either. I always make it clear that I don’t care about you.” Seongwoo shrugged. “But it never really hits me until today that the world is just as unfair to you as it is to the rest of us, and it doesn’t give you any mercy just because you try to be perfect enough to face it.”

“And you are already flawless, Daniel, give or take,” Seongwoo stopped a bit. “But it just make it even sadder than it already is.” Daniel’s gaze never left him when Seongwoo’s lips curled up a bit. “Don’t mistake this as me pitying you though.” Seongwoo smirked.

“What a shame, I nearly thought that you think about me so dearly, I was almost touched,” Daniel scoffed lightly. “I don’t want to boost your ego, Daniel, you don’t need my sympathy anyway.” Seongwoo shrugged it off. “But that’s why I took you here, it’s not much, goodness, it’s shit, but I feel like I should do something about it.”

Daniel tilted his head a bit when he realized that Seongwoo shifted away his head to his lap, like he doesn’t want to get it out whatever it is he wants to say. “I didn’t do it, I don’t know how to prove that to you, I just want to say that I am not trying to ruin you anymore,” Seongwoo confessed.

“I guess, I am just not kind of a person. Yes, I cause problems proudly but to ruin a person that is just as miserable as me? That’s just fucking cruel, Daniel.” Seongwoo shook his head as he turned his head back to Daniel.

“My father accused me this morning for sabotaging his campaign, I have never seen him like that,” Seongwoo continued.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean it, Seongwoo. He was under all the pressures to be a perfect candidate,” Daniel cut in. “No, he looked at me as if he regretted having me as his son.” Seongwoo let out a bitter chuckle – oh, how Daniel wishes he could tell the latter that he is familiar with that.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, I just want this to be over, so I have decided that I’ll do anything to make him elected, just so I can get away from all of this.” Seongwoo concluded as he looked at Daniel. How ridiculous must they look like? The first decent conversation they had just had to be the emotionally exhausting one in the middle of a theme park, Seongwoo just know how to pick up the mood.

“So you can be free from me too.”

 

\---

 

“Have you ever genuinely care about someone in your entire life that is not yourself?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at the question – he took the wheel and forbid Seongwoo to drive after they decided to get out from the amusement park, and Seongwoo just had this amazing idea about watching a movie just because he doesn’t want to go home even though it is dark already.

Daniel should’ve really rejected the idea and get the latter to his manor, but again, he found himself parking at the back of the parking area of the drive-in movie theater at Jamsil – because Seongwoo fucking asked him too. “Forget it, you don’t have enough heart to do that, most probably.” Seongwoo shrugged it off.

“Well, let’s see, I care about my mother at the very least,” Daniel snorted.

“I never really know your mother, but she sounds like she had a hard time having you as a son,” Seongwoo taunted and Daniel gave him a look. “You barely know anything about me, Seongwoo, also watch the damn movie,” Daniel said as he grabbed Seongwoo’s jaw and move his head to the large screen.

“The screen is too small, you parked too far, you dumbass,” Seongwoo groaned as he shoved Daniel’s hand away. “Also, I _am_ trying to get to know you better! Hence, the question.” Seongwoo frowned. “Forget it now, I don’t want to know.” Seongwoo sighed as he crossed his arms.

“I have actually.” Daniel shrugged in response, making Seongwoo turned his head to Daniel’s direction almost immediately. “No way, your conceited ass feel a thing, for someone else?” Seongwoo gasped dramatically. “I am starting to regret this,” Daniel snorted as he turned his attention to the movie.

“Is it Irene-ssi?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Well, I do care for her, but I thought you would want me to tell you in chronological order,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “You care about more than one people? Daniel, this is a miracle.” Seongwoo has the audacity to smirk.

“Well, I wish I didn’t, but I did.” Daniel shrugged. “What is she like, this pre-Irene someone?” Seongwoo urged.

“For starter, _he_ is quite something,” Daniel emphasized. “Oh? So what happened with him then?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “I mean I’m pretty sure it’s not because of your dick because I can confirm that now, that it is quite something,” Seongwoo added as Daniel shook his head in disbelief – way to shift a topic.

“Anyway, are you sure you didn’t get some kind of dick enlargement or something?” Seongwoo asked out of nowhere – the scary thing is that he looks rather serious about it. “Can I see it again to make sure?” Seongwoo requested which Daniel dismissed with a scoff.

“Does it feel fake to you when I fucked your sanity out, Seongwoo?” Daniel gritted his teeth as he tried to pay attention to the screen – there is no way he will give in to it right fucking now. 

“You know sometimes I give my fuck a ride.” Goddammit, Seongwoo doesn’t really know how to stop or how to shut his mouth, but he definitely know how to ruin one mood. “Really though, mostly they don’t reach, I genuinely thought you won’t too, but I never ride you so I don’t know.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Not now, Seongwoo, maybe later,” Daniel hissed – and for the record he tried, but Seongwoo is just not helping at all. “Oh, well.” He heard the latter sighed, before Seongwoo literally moved to his lap seconds later and straddled him. “What the actual fuck?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in horror.

“I just want to see it,” Seongwoo said in his utter determination, as he struggled to unbuttoned Daniel’s pants and unlocked the zip. “What is wrong with you? People can sue us for real, are you out of your mind?” Daniel protested as he tried to move Seongwoo’s hands away. “I just want to make sure that it’s real!” Seongwoo assured – and there it is, Daniel’s clothes cock is exposed in front of him.

“For fuck’s sake, Seongwoo.” Daniel was cut when Seongwoo touched his dick – he need time to swallow the lump on his throat when Seongwoo purposely stroke it before he pulled down Daniel’s waistband. “Huh, the world is truly unfair after all,” Seongwoo commented when he gave Daniel’s dick a slow pump afterward.

“Seongwoo –.” Seongwoo kissed him before Daniel could say any more word – and it was eager and sloppy and their space is to small to begin with. “Why can’t you just shut the fuck up for once, _hyung_?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when he pulled away and it sent shivers to Daniel’s skin, the way Seongwoo suddenly uses honorifics.

“Fuck,” Daniel cursed when he adjusted the car seat so they would have more space to use. “If we got caught, this is your fault,” Daniel hissed as Seongwoo gave him a victorious smirk. “It’s always my fault, at least I’m doing it with my fiancé.” Seongwoo shrugged as he circled his hand on Daniel’s dick.

“Goodness, it so big, what did you even eat for it to grow this huge?” Seongwoo commented as he stroked the tip of Daniel’s cock, making Daniel inhaled sharply.

“If you are going to give me a ride,” Daniel cut in as he grabbed Seongwoo’s arm. “Do it properly, Ong Seongwoo.” Daniel snorted. “I don’t need a fucking commentary about how great my dick is, because I know.” Daniel smirked and Seongwoo let out a loud scoff afterward.

“Fuck, you are a pretentious asshole, Daniel, I won’t stop calling you that,” Seongwoo said as he moved his ass up a bit so he could took off his pants and his boxer – he is struggling but Daniel actually enjoys the view before Seongwoo suddenly bent over to the passenger seat and opened his compartment.

“Of course, I expected nothing less from you, Seongwoo,” Daniel taunted when Seongwoo tossed him a bottle of lube. “Well? What do you think I am?” Seongwoo said as he went back to pump Daniel’s dick – Daniel grunted at the moves, but he quickly found his way to Seongwoo’s butt cheek after he lubed his own fingers and gave it a nice spread as Seongwoo broke a moan.

“Fuck, fuck this,” Seongwoo cursed when Daniel inserted one of his fingers in – and goodness, why does Seongwoo always feel so tight? Seongwoo looks so tempting, with his hands around his dick, moving sloppily and hastily at the same time, while continuously moan as Daniel put in two more fingers.

“Daniel, stop, I’m – _ah_ ,” Seongwoo paused as he pulled Daniel hands out as he repositioned himself and slowly slides in while gripping Daniel’s shoulders – he looks out of the world, with his face flushed and cock leaking of pre-cum, Daniel must admit that he still looks as stunning.

Seongwoo broke a choked moan when he is fully deep inside Seongwoo as the latter let out a breathless chuckle. “Goodness, you reach.” Seongwoo managed to comment before he started to move up and down, thrusting himself until the base of Daniel’s cock – Seongwoo is so fucking good at it, Daniel concluded, he fucking knows what he is doing.

They both are going to be damned if they got caught, but Daniel doesn’t care at that moment, even at the fact how shaky the car has become. “Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed when Daniel thrust his hips upward out of the sudden, hitting Seongwoo’s prostate as the result. “Fuck you,” Seongwoo cursed when Daniel started to stroke his dick as well afterward. 

“Don’t get sloppy.” Daniel smirked solely to annoy Seongwoo and it worked – Seongwoo picked up his pace as he pressed their lips together roughly when Daniel felt that he is so close to his high. 

Seongwoo came first afterward, almost at the same time as Daniel as he cummed inside Seongwoo – the latter collapsed on top of Daniel before he let out a disbelief chuckle. “We are so going to go to jail,” Seongwoo stated too nonchalantly and Daniel shot him a warning look. “But at least you got your ride, and I have my own confirmation that your dick is real, no matter how unreal it looks.” Seongwoo smirked, again.

Before Daniel could counter, the sound of a ringing phone distracted both of them as Seongwoo grabbed his phone from the passenger seat. “Oh, hi Minhyun,” Daniel groaned at the name, and Seongwoo gave him a glare – Daniel couldn’t believe that Seongwoo indeed has a skill of picking up a phone call with a casual demeanor while having someone’s dick inside him, fucking marvelous.

“Wait a second,” Seongwoo replied to the phone before he handed Daniel his phone. “Jisung-ssi wants to have a word with you.” Seongwoo tilted his head rather innocently as Daniel took the phone.

“Hello –.” “ _Where the fuck are you? Where the fuck have you been? Why are you not picking up calls? I thought you are fucking dead!_ ” Daniel rarely heard Jisung mad and it sounds absolutely terrifying to hear Jisung curse, even though Daniel have questions like why is he with Minhyun instead of doing a search party for Daniel.

“ _You missed the lunch with the congress! I had to deal with everything and your complains about their nonsense clauses!_ ” Jisung continued to rant. “Well, I know I can count on you, Jisung hyung,” Daniel replied afterward. “ _It’s not the main point, where the fuck are you now?_ ” Jisung snapped.

“Jamsil, why?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at the way Jisung sighed afterward. “ _Go home_ , now,” Jisung ordered. “ _Your father called and searched for you. He wants to know about the engagement_ ,” Jisung added and Daniel knows immediately that it is going to end up bad, whatever it is he wants to talk about.

“ _He is on his way to your apartment now_ ,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut scene inspired by THE manhwa lover boy uwu


	8. (bad) blood

Ong Seongwoo doesn’t know what is happening, but what is new.

He is back at Daniel’s apartment because the latter literally dragged him and put him inside one of his expensive looking guest bedrooms, which Seongwoo doesn’t hate – he actually finds Daniel’s taste agreeable, but of course his is so much better. “Stay here and don’t go out, I just want his visit to end soon,” Daniel ordered as he seated Seongwoo on his bed like Seongwoo’s a child.

“What if I’m hungry?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow nonchalantly – he is actually quite full, especially after their earlier activity. “You are not a child, you can actually hold your hunger,” Daniel snorted before he walked away, and that’s when the doorbell rang. “Do me a favor, will you?” Daniel has the audacity to command him as the latter shut the door.

“Oh well, he never say anything about eavesdropping.” Seongwoo shrugged as he actually opened the door just a bit, enough for him to hear whatever the fuck Daniel is talking about – he scooted just right beside the door when he heard two footsteps nearing.

“I want to hear about the engagement, what was that about? Why didn’t you discuss it with me first that you are marrying that problematic child?” Seongwoo could hear someone took a seat on the couch – the sound was pretty far but it was loud enough for Seongwoo, the bedroom he was placed in is not that far from the living room anyway.

“That is none of your business, father.” Seongwoo actually doesn’t know much about Daniel’s relationship with his father – all he knows is just they might not have any relationship at all. “That is completely my business, Daniel.” His father sounds as scary as him, maybe Seongwoo knows now where the hell Daniel got him menacing form.

“I don’t like you with him.” Honestly, Seongwoo could understand – Daniel is pretty much perfect, no matter how much he hates to admit it – and to have someone like Daniel with someone like Seongwoo, no matter how high Seongwoo’s status is, will just be another waste.

Seongwoo read about it a lot because the people and the medias aren’t exactly the quietest. I don’t know what the fuck Kang Daniel sees in Ong seongwoo, he might be Ong Seunghyun’s son, but he acts like garbage. Seongwoo found it funny, like they know who Seongwoo is personally, or whether they actually know how Daniel is.

“I thought you was doing well with Bae Joohyun, but look at you now.” Seongwoo thought it wouldn’t hurt that much, but it actually did – it stabs him to be constantly compared with Bae Joohyun now, because Bae Joohyun is pretty much on Daniel’s level – flawless and exquisite. They are the true power couple, and fuck, even Seongwoo could imagine how beautiful their babies would be.

“If this is the only thing you want to discuss about, then we should just save our time and stop, because I am engaged to Seongwoo, father and I’m not going to back out from it.” Daniel sounded so fucking sure that even Seongwoo almost believe in that too, but they both know better.

“You are doing this for Ong Seunghyun, are you not? How come you listen more to that man instead your own father?” The tired sigh at the end is a sign that they have been through this conversation over and over again, Seongwoo just knows.

“I thought you would finally do the right thing with Joohyun and stop playing around. I thought all this political nonsense would eventually go away. But you just got even more lost, I am disappointed, Daniel.”

“I did not raise you like this.” His father told him the same thing, but Seongwoo gets it because Seongwoo is pretty much a mess – but for someone to say the same thing to Daniel? It was so fucking insane. Daniel makes sure that he won’t do anything wrong, because being wrong is not a part of his own rules, but his father made him sounds like he is flawed all this time.

“You didn’t raise me, father. You were too busy raising your empire to even care about me. You started to notice me when I rejected to be another version of you.” It is funny how Seongwoo actually knows how that feels, like he is just an object that was set to take over a legacy.

“Oh, I did raise you, Daniel. I raised you to be a leader, not to be someone who clean up someone else’s problem every damn time just because they are incapable to.” It was supposed to be offended but Seongwoo couldn’t help but agree to it – his damned family is a wreck, they just haven’t realized it yet.

“I thought I made it clear that I won’t let you take any more decision for me, or to tell me what I should do or what I shouldn’t do. You need to start respecting my choice,” Daniel snapped and it sounded so professional, like he was talking to another congress member rather than his father.

“Respecting you, Daniel?” Seongwoo could hear how his father scoffed and it fucking stings even for Seongwoo, he doesn’t know why. He tried to put himself on Daniel’s shoes and he fit perfectly but he is a troublemaker, but Daniel is not – he watched Daniel for years now, and the latter always gives perfection an attempt and nails them almost every time.

It sounds like a fucking joke, but maybe Daniel’s father would’ve torn his head already if Seongwoo were his son instead of Daniel. How come someone demanded excellence from someone who is already an ideal for a man, just because things don’t go his way? Some people are just so fucked up in the head.

Seongwoo had so many questions on the other hand – he heard nothing else afterward before he noticed someone actually walked away from the scene. The last statement was so faint, Seongwoo barely heard it, but the frustration was deafening enough.

“Maybe when you learnt how to respect me as your father then I will.”

 

\---

 

Daniel didn’t notice it at the first glance, but as soon as he came closer, he knew that Seongwoo was listening the whole time – the door wasn’t completely closed and the crack is more than enough to listen. He hates it, hates every time he had a conversation with his father. Just like with Seongwoo, they can’t have one decent talk as long as Daniel could remember.

He entered the room and immediately recognized the smell – and Seongwoo was sitting on his smaller couch near the window, inhaling a stick of cigarette. “There are rules under my roof, Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed as he closed the door. “One of them is no smoking inside my fucking bedroom,” Daniel added as he moved closer to the latter.

Daniel snapped the cigarette from Seongwoo’s finger – it made Seongwoo looked so pissed when Daniel turned the fire off and threw away the stub. “You store some in your bedroom though, fucking hypocrite,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Stop rummaging my things without my consent, it’s violating my property,” Daniel snorted instead.

“Why are you so pissy though? Daddy’s talk didn’t go well? He is not praising you enough?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow mockingly – oh, he heard well, he might heard everything. “Do you know that eavesdropping is against the law, Seongwoo?” Daniel remarked as he took a seat just beside the latter.

“Come one, you both are begging to be heard.” Seongwoo smirked as he turned his whole body to face Daniel. “Also, I didn’t know it was that bad,” Seongwoo added. “You don’t know a lot of things, Seongwoo, it doesn’t take a genius to know that.” Daniel chuckled bitterly.

“Well, it is impressive how you always manage to find a way to insult me, very interesting, Kang,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Why did you and Bae Joohyun break up?” Seongwoo asked afterward, and out of all the questions he could ask, he questioned that one.

  
“Your father clearly saw it as that one good thing that you did, I mean, come on, Daniel, you and her are a win-win solution for both of you.” Seongwoo shrugged as he shifted his gaze to somewhere else – he looked distressed, but Daniel isn’t in the mood of trying Seongwoo’s patience.

“I don’t care about what my father wants,” Daniel replied afterward. “Why?” Seongwoo cut in immediately, giving his attention back to Daniel. “I just don’t.” Daniel shrugged it off.

“You can lie better than that, Daniel. You could’ve just say it if you don’t want to tell me, maybe you told Joohyun, I mean she’s more trustable.” Seongwoo shrugged back – Daniel gets it now. “Are you jealous? Because you could’ve just tell me too, and we are engaged, I don’t want any lies between us.” Daniel smirked when Seongwoo looked at him in irritation.

“I am not the insecure one, Daniel, but I am a bit nosy I must say, I want to know you so appreciate my effort is the very least you can do,” Seongwoo snorted before they fell into silence.

“He abandoned me and my mother to build the company, I guess I just don’t want to be associated with that. I don’t need a constant reminder that I don’t really have any father figure to look up to except the one that continuously see me as a mere successor.” Daniel explained afterward.

“Doesn’t that just scream pettiness?” Seongwoo let out a light chuckle and Daniel is honestly amused by how Seongwoo can always change the mood. “Maybe, guess I just want to prove to him that I don’t need him to be up there at the social pyramid,” Daniel added with a slight shrug.

“Such a great son you are.” Seongwoo chortled. “Well, speaking about being a great son, your father wants to do a small press conference about out engagement tomorrow first thing first in the morning,” Daniel replied instead – the way Daniel grinned unpleasantly making Seongwoo anxious about what he is going to say.

“Of course, he just had to boost that you are his oh-so-charming future son-in-law,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“I actually proposed that you should be the one who talk instead.” The look of Seongwoo’s face is worth framing – the latter’s eyes widen in horror after seconds trying to process what Daniel has just said, and when he did he stood up and stomped his feet in frustration – it was almost adorable.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing now?” Seongwoo yelled first thing first. “I thought you wanted to change, you said that you want to do anything until he is elected,” Daniel answered rather calmly. “What I meant is being low key, goodness, I was saying that I won’t cause anymore trouble but you are throwing me to all those rats? How dare you?” Seongwoo hissed.

“Seongwoo.” Daniel sighed as he tried to reach the latter – Seongwoo shoved his hand away instead.

“I cannot do that, Daniel, I can pretend that I am perfect but to prove it to everyone? I am not capable of doing that,” Seongwoo muttered. “Of course you can, you did it the first time you announced our non-existent relationship.” It cracked Seongwoo a bit – the thought that he actually gathered all the medias just to piss Daniel off.

“You need to remember who you are,” Daniel remarked afterward. “You are the future president’s son, it’s not about what you can or you cannot do anymore, because they don’t care, Seongwoo. They want to see what you must do, they want to see perfection,” Daniel continued as he stood up so he could face Seongwoo properly.

“And it’s up to you whether you want to entertain them or not, to prove them wrong, to prove your father wrong that you are more than just a burden,” Daniel stated. “So, this is why you are a damn good politician, Daniel, you are a fucking convincing manipulator,” Seongwoo cut in with an amused smile instead.

“Do you even trust me to do this?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow afterward. “I always trust you, Seongwoo, you just keep breaking my trust and I am questioning myself over and over again why do I still bother,” Daniel answered and Seongwoo didn’t know how to react – it wasn’t the answer he was expecting.

“No, you don’t, you shouldn’t.” Seongwoo shook his head with a disbelief scoff. “I do, Seongwoo, so prove me wrong that you are not going to break it again tomorrow –.” Daniel was cut by Seongwoo’s lips, pressed against his hard. “Don’t do that, don’t say anything like that,” Seongwoo warned when he pulled away.

“Why? It turned you on?” Daniel smirked and Seongwoo had to hit his arm. “No, you dumbass, it makes me like I should fucking do it when I shouldn’t, and you don’t trust me, that’s bullshit, this is just one of your cunning ways to get into my head,” Seongwoo ranted as he moved back and forth until Daniel grabbed both of his arms just so he could stop.

“Hey.” Daniel forced Seongwoo to look at him in the eye. “You are in denial because you would know it straight away if this is me being manipulative,” Daniel stated and Seongwoo doesn’t want to admit that it is true. “Because I do trust you, Seongwoo, even though you are out there trying to ruin me.”

Daniel didn’t expect that Seongwoo would kiss him again – the latter grabbed his face before moving his arms around Daniel’s neck, deepening the kiss as Seongwoo pulled them both to bed. “You can’t say that it doesn’t turn you on now, you have such an interesting kink.” Daniel smirked when he ended up on top of Seongwoo, his hands supporting his body so they don’t crash.

“No, it’s just that I haven’t heard that in so long that it sounds unreal, I need to think of the most effective way to shut you up.” Seongwoo kissed Daniel again. “Now I need you to fuck me, again, because your father disturbed our earlier session.” Seongwoo frowned.

“Not now, we have a whole speech to be prepared and I need to make sure none of the journalists make some stupid questions,” Daniel grinned wickedly when he pulled away from Seongwoo, who let out a loud displeased groan.

“If you want my dick, Seongwoo,” Daniel added afterward.

“You have to work hard for it.” Daniel has the audacity to smirk, just so he could irritate Seongwoo even more. “Go and nail tomorrow’s press conference, _babe_ ,” Daniel taunted the last part. “Oh, you can go fuck yourself when I nailed it, _honey_ ,” Seongwoo sneered back as he seated himself.

“But do you genuinely think I can do it?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow suspiciously, as if Daniel mentioning it five times in a row doesn’t quite convince him before. “I do, Seongwoo.” Daniel nodded as he patted the top of Seongwoo’s head.

“Will you be there?” Seongwoo questioned again, gentler this time. “Where else would I be?” Daniel offered him a small smile, and Seongwoo looked like he truly taken aback by it. “You promise?” Seongwoo asked instead.

“Don’t you trust me, Seongwoo?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t before, but you make me want to.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo’s hands are all sweaty and shit – it feels like shit, everything is. He hates this, he hates the fact that every time he opened his mouth, he would probably fuck up again. He heard the cheers from his father’s supporters but also a lot of camera’ clicks just on the foyer of the manor. He can’t do this, fuck, he shouldn’t have.

“It’s going to be fine, you are going to do great. You practiced, right, with Daniel?” She smiled again – Seongwoo is still nervous. “Right, I just have to tell them that I am engaged and happy, right?” Seongwoo repeated. “Exactly, and answer a couple of questions, you can do that, okay?” Seungeun stroked his arms.

“Mother said good luck,” Seungeun added afterward. “Well, isn’t that new?” Seongwoo chuckled, his eyes are busy searching something – someone to be exact, but he hadn’t seen Daniel since the reporters started to come. What was it again that he is feeling? It tasted somewhat like a disappointment.

“Hey.” Seongwoo exhaled when he heard the voice – he didn’t even know he was holding his breath all this time. “You are going up alone, but I’m going to be here, you can see me from the podium.” Daniel touched his hair and it is strangely calming. “You look great,” Daniel said.

“Of course, my brother always looks great, Daniel,” Seungeun cut in when the announcer called Seongwoo’s name and Daniel gave his hand a little squeeze for encouragement. Seongwoo didn’t know why he agreed to do this, because he is too anxious to even function properly. Daniel reminded him that he needs to showcase confident, because showing fear is indeed on of the biggest weakness.

“Good morning, everyone, my name is Ong Seongwoo.” That wasn’t so hard. “I am here to talk about my engagement with Kang Daniel, which is very real, by the way.” The way people broke into laughter a bit gave him bravery to continue talking about his relationship with Daniel, and also to promote his father in between – it was so smooth that Seongwoo can’t believe that he is the one talking.

Maybe he can change after all, he could be better, and he could prove everyone wrong – that he is fucking useful – and the way Daniel nodded from the side when it is questioning time, Seongwoo never feels surer than that. “Ong Seongwoo-ssi, one of your father main concerns in his campaign is addressing about education.” It was the fifth question – Seongwoo feels like he can handle that like the previous four.

“I did some research about your education history.” Seongwoo froze at that moment – he didn’t have a good one for sure. “My education history has nothing to do with my father’s education development program,” Seongwoo replied calmly, he hopes that it would stop right there. “But if you were the nation’s son, you have to be an example.”

It felt like someone just stab him in the back, like it suddenly feels suffocating. “Please ask only relevant question.” For the record, the announcer tried and Seongwoo appreciated that.

“Is it true that you were accepted to Julliard six years ago?” There is a big lump on Seongwoo’s throat as soon as the journalist mentioned about Julliard, his mind become hazy out of the blue. The Julliard thing is supposed to be confidential – his family did everything to keep it a secret, buried along with Seongwoo’s passion as if it never exist, so why now?

“Is it true that you didn’t end up there because of your drug scandal?”

It was a silence chaos, there are a lot of murmurs and Seongwoo saw Daniel signaling him to get away from there, but he couldn’t think straight right then – he just needed to get the lump out. “What do you actually know about me again?” Seongwoo scoffed instead.

“You and everyone who judge me based on that one event, do you all have an actual life instead of prying me with some irrelevant issue? You are all pathetic.”

Seungeun was the one who grabbed him away – far from the microphone, far from the commotion he caused between the journalist and the supporters. “Seongwoo, you could’ve just stayed silent!” Seungeun ranted as she pulled Seongwoo to the other room.

“And let them stomp me over and over again just because I did one mistake? How did they even know about Julliard?” Seongwoo retorted as he stopped their track.

“How long should I stay silent when they are the one who keeps publicly humiliated me? Oh, maybe because you don’t know that feeling since you have always been so loved,” Seongwoo retaliated – he doesn’t know why, but he is just angry at everything.

“Where’s Daniel?” He asked out of the blue while searching around the room and found Woojin instead. “Woojin, where’s –.” “He left, Seongwoo.” Seungeun answered instead. “He left when you started answering the last part.” Seongwoo immediately feels like shit, so he ran away – that one thing he does the best out of all.

He could’ve just shut up, he knows, but it will keep following him and he will forever live with the fact that they all could just discredit him with that one thing – and now everyone knows that how he failed to get to Julliard. “He started it, you fucking knew he started it.” Seongwoo half-shouted when he found Daniel at the hallway.

“And you decided to entertain him, Seongwoo, what part of get away from the stage, isn’t clear for you?” For the first time, he heard how angry Daniel sounded. “So you rather have him humiliate me in front of everyone?” Seongwoo snapped hard.

“Rats like him is easy to be eliminated, Seongwoo, but you have a bigger reputation to be uphold! You said you wanted to change, ” Daniel barked. “You promised me that you will stay –,” “And you promised me that you won’t break my trust again, you told me you will do well,”

“I fucking have to clean up your mess, because that’s all I did all these years, cleaning up your fucking shit.” Daniel sounded so frustrated. “I don’t need you to protect me, Daniel.” Seongwoo didn’t know why he said that because he obviously can’t save himself.

“But that’s all I did for the past six years.” He sounded so broken right then, like he genuinely meant it, like he sincerely wants Seongwoo to know – Daniel shook his head in disbelief afterward. “I wish it is not like this Seongwoo, but,”

“It has always been about you.”

 

\---

 

Daniel slammed the steering wheel before he palmed himself as he let out a groan. He is Kang fucking Daniel, the young and brilliant politician, and he keeps getting himself tangled in some messy shit. He made sure that everything will run smoothly and perfectly and Seongwoo can finally have some fresh image out there, but nope, it is not even near to that.

How could he let one pest get away with some stupid question about Julliard? He knows it was supposed to be a secret and no one should know that, so whoever fed that journalist must be someone from the inside – he just can’t figure it out who yet.

“Daniel, he’s ready to meet you,” Jisung announced when Daniel got out from his car as he took a sharp breath. “No hyung, he is not ready for me,” Daniel stated as he entered the fancy restaurant he booked because what’s a better way to ruin someone’s life?

“A good day today is it not, Mister Han?” Daniel greeted as soon as he stepped inside the private room as he buttoned his suit. “What do you want?” Daniel likes it the way the stupid journalist looked when their eyes met – it was fear and inferiority. “Let’s talk about earlier, shall we? When you decided to throw my fiancé some interesting questions,” Daniel started.

“It has come to my attention that we never approved your questions, is it true?” Daniel smirked – the man in front of him looked so troubled, he fucking love that, he loves playing a game he knows he is going to win after all. “I’m giving you a chance to elaborate to me where did you get the idea from,” Daniel tilted his head – goodness, victory tasted so sweet.

“I didn’t know anything, I swear.” The man leaned to the table – he sounded so determined and Daniel gave him a point for that. “There was an anonymous letter in front of my house just before I went to the press conference, telling me to ask those questions.” A classic, Daniel knows this story all too well.

“And you just get along with it, risking your whole reputation and career based on an anonymous letter?” Daniel hummed. “Please tell me that the money at least covered your debt, or whatever it is so urgent that you let some anonymous person bribed you to ruin someone else’s speech.” The latter gasped as he went speechless, head down on his lap – Daniel is too damn familiar with guilt.

“I do prefer that you could tell me who is this anonymous person, Mister Han.” Daniel emphasized afterward. “I swear I don’t know, please, I have no idea at all,” The man begged. “Then maybe you better go find out who.” Daniel smiled. “I would want to keep my job if I were you.” Daniel shrugged afterward.

“Twenty four hours top, or good luck finding a company that would want to employ someone who apparently receive bribe from an anonymous person,” Daniel said as he stood up from his seat, fixing his suit on his way because god forbid Daniel to wear a crumpled suit.

“Also, you need to make sure that I don’t see anyone or any medias talking about this matter.” Daniel stopped halfway, making sure that the journalist is still paying attention to him.

“How can I do that? I don’t have the power –,” “It has also come to my attention that your daughter is currently receiving a scholarship from Seoul National University, correct?” Daniel cut in, making the man shut his mouth immediately. “I understand, Sir, you won’t see anything anywhere about this matter.” The man nodded.

“Excellent, I know we can have the same understanding on this matter.” Daniel smiled again before he eventually left the room and greeted by Jisung.

“It went well?” Jisung raised his eyebrow as he tried to keep up his walk pace with Daniel. “No, he claimed it was anonymous letter, that fucker.” Daniel gritted his teeth. “I need everyone who knows about it now,” Daniel ordered right away before he stopped his track all of the sudden.

“What?” Jisung questioned when the realization hit Daniel. “Goodness, I will fucking punch his nose, for fuck’s sake,”

“That son of a bitch.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo laid on his stomach on his bed, inhaling another stick of cigarette and a bottle of vodka on another hand – he fucked up, pretty bad – he has done worst, but it was pretty horrible that he even snapped at his sister. But the worst of all is just simply a certain man, who goes by the name of Kang Daniel.

That son of a bitch got him bad, because his head constantly come back to Daniel and how genuinely disappointed Daniel looked – he supposed to hate Daniel, but why does Daniel make it hard to lately? He suddenly craves Daniel’s smell, that bitter and strong bergamot.

They spent a night together because he was helping Seongwoo to come up with a perfect speech about their engagement and everything else – and Seongwoo has to admit that Daniel is bearable when they are not fighting – maybe that’s why everyone keep saying that Daniel is a good man. Maybe Seongwoo is finally able to taste what everyone has been talking about, because at one point Seongwoo believes that Daniel is really indeed putting his trust on him.

“Seongwoo.” He heard his own door being opened and a familiar voice – he wanted to scold Woojin because he specifically told the latter not to let anyone him and watch him in his misery – but seeing Minhyun inside his room after so long, he stood up right away and threw himself to a hug.

“It’s been awhile, where have you been?” Seongwoo wanted to sob so bad, goodness. “I heard what happen earlier, are you okay?” Minhyun said as he patted Seongwoo’s back before the latter pulled away. “I am not, I feel like a fucking shit, Minhyun.” Seongwoo sighed as he took a seat on his armchair.

“I just thought, that I could do this right, this fucking one time you know? And they had to mention about Julliard! Fucking bastard, where the fuck do they even get that from?” Seongwoo ranted. “And worse, that fucking prick just had to look so fucking broken, like this is my first mistake, he should have known!” Seongwoo continue to rant.

“I have told him that he shouldn’t trust me! But he did, and I feel so guilty now like I am the biggest disappointment ever.” Seongwoo sighed at the end. “Wait, who are we talking about again?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow.

“Daniel, who else?” Seongwoo groaned as he took his vodka and gulped it down. “Kang Daniel?” Minhyun made sure and Seongwoo nodded aggressively. “I thought you hated him.” Minhyun knitted his eyebrow in confusion.

“Yes! But it is so hard when he has things like I did this to protect you, Seongwoo, or I trust you, Seongwoo.” Seongwoo sounded nothing like Daniel, but somehow he wants to hear it again and again like they are his remedy.

“Oh, Seongwoo, I am so sorry,” Minhyun replied instead. “Why? It’s never your fault, Minhyun,” Seongwoo muttered.

“Seongwoo, look at me,” Minhyun said as he scooted closer. “I am sorry that he made you feel guilty, you shouldn’t be, you know how Daniel is,” Minhyun added afterward. “Nothing will ever be enough for someone like him,” Minhyun continued.

“But he promised to stay,” Seongwoo murmured quietly. “Yeah, but did he?” Minhyun asked. “Its just Daniel, Seongwoo, he is always like that. He is always so busy chasing his own ambition,” Minhyun added.

“You can’t let him get into you, because you need someone who accept you no matter what state you are in, Seongwoo,” Minhyun assured as he patted Seongwoo’s arms. “Everyone makes mistakes, just because you already did some means you can’t slip,”

“And if he can’t accept that then it should be his loss not yours,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: the last two scenes happened at the same time uwu


	9. (bad) history

Kang Daniel just wants to be alone, peacefully as he minds his own business.

But he can’t even get that – because all he thinks about is how messed up the ending of the earlier press conference is. He made sure that nothing will go wrong, he is in charge of that but he can’t even get that right, why? Daniel knows that it isn’t entirely Seongwoo’s fault, it kind of make him feel bad.

And Daniel hates that – he hates feeling guilty to someone, he hates feeling weak. He is supposed to be in charge, and when he is, everything should’ve run perfectly but Daniel knows now that it is pretty much impossible if he is handling Ong Seongwoo himself. There is always something about the latter that makes an easy job become a hard task – it is a fucking talent. 

“ _Sir, Miss Bae Joohyun is here to see you_.” The voice came through the intercom and got Daniel distracted from his initial thoughts. “Let her in,” Daniel replied as he sighed – he doesn’t even know what Irene wants in the middle of the day in his office because he hasn’t been keeping up with anything else after the press.

“You look exhausted,” Joohyun commented first thing first when she entered the room, taking her sweet stroll from the door until she seated herself in front of Daniel – she looks dashing as always, Daniel is not surprised anymore. “I _am_ exhausted,” Daniel exclaimed as he threw Joohyun a short glance before going back to his laptop. 

“What are you doing in here?” Daniel raised his eyebrow afterward. “They called me to take some pictures around the office, for the medias of course, to show how much I care about the progress you are all making,” Joohyun explained with a small smile playing on her lips. “And I thought, why don’t I greet you after I am done with that?” Joohyun ended.

“I watched the news, by the way,” Joohyun added after a while. “So does everyone else, Joohyun,” Daniel snorted. “Oh, you are in a bad mood.” Joohyun let out a slight chuckle. “I am not, I am just trying to fix everything, the mess Seongwoo made to be particular.” Daniel sighed, pressing the keyboard harder than before in frustration.

“It’s not entirely his fault you know that,” Joohyun replied instead, and Daniel glared at her. “I know, and it made this mess partly my fault too, you know I don’t do this amateur mistakes,” Daniel stated as he closed his laptop in resentment.

“You can’t control everyone.” Joohyun seems unfazed – she indeed had been through a lot for the record, dated Daniel wasn’t the hardest thing she did. “It doesn’t make you instantly at fault when something doesn’t go your way,” Joohyun remarked.

“You are always like this, you chase perfection when it doesn’t exist, Daniel.” Joohyun sighed. “You always try to protect something that can’t be achieved anyway, while neglecting things that actually need your attention instead,” Joohyun stated – normally Daniel would’ve argued with that, saying how wrong it is, but it’s Joohyun and she is different.

“You can’t always have the best of both world,” Joohyun ended.

“I can always try, Joohyun, thank you very much for reminding me,” Daniel dismissed her. “I just don’t want you to lost both while trying.” Daniel should’ve known that Joohyun knows better, because eight months trying to deal with Daniel’s shits wasn’t actually the easiest – it made her sharper too, it made her better at throwing a perfect comeback. 

“I could’ve done that press easily, you know, get away from the scene, and shift the blame towards those people you called pests.” Joohyun smirked afterward. “I could’ve given you a hell out of headline, and you wouldn’t be so exhausted, oh, we could actually grab some lunch afterward,” Joohyun continued.

“Why are you bragging now? I know you can nail it, Joohyun, dating you was probably the easiest thing I had ever done,” Daniel remarked. “But you don’t even want that,” Joohyun cut in immediately. “Like you said, you don’t want to be my easy option,” Daniel quoted – it was many months ago but Daniel can’t quite forget what Joohyun had to say to him.

“You know, one of these days, you should really go after what you truly want instead of what you think you want.” Joohyun shrugged while leaning back to the chair.

“So, lunch? I know a place,” Joohyun suggested. “You know that is a horrible idea considering how my fiancé just fucked up this morning and here you are, wanting to make another scandal with me.” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“We can make it work,” Joohyun assured when Daniel noticed his phone screen light up – it’s been ringing a lot and Daniel purposely ignored them since he knows who is calling anyway. He can’t talk to Seongwoo just yet, he needs time or he would just snap again. 

“What is it, Seungeun?” Daniel said when he picked up the phone.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Seungeun asked hastily. “At my office, why?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow – he doesn’t have a good feeling. “ _Look, I am sorry that Seongwoo fucked up his speech, but can you stop being mad at him? My parents are already going crazy and my mother already have her alternatives to probably kill him_ ,” Seungeun explained.

“ _But he hasn’t come out from his room since you left, okay? I don’t know why, but can you just please stop ignoring him?_ ” Ong Seungeun always reminds him of Bae Joohyun in all honesty – determined and adamant, they are always so sure of what they want even when Daniel is not – they used to be Daniel’s options and yet he is stuck with Ong Seongwoo.

“I’m going to hung up, Seungeun.” Daniel ended abruptly and ignored Seungeun’s protests from the other line. “So, where to go for lunch again?” Daniel looked up and found Joohyun is smiling at him before breaking into an amused chuckle.

“You are impossible, Daniel.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo didn’t know how many times he tried to call Daniel, like why do he even care? Why can’t he stop wondering why Daniel didn’t answer any of his calls or how can he apologize to Daniel? It was too ridiculous to be true. Seongwoo might never be enough for him but Seongwoo trusted him for a second there and he can’t just left Seongwoo like that. 

Minhyun had some outstanding points, but they just got Seongwoo even more annoyed that he already is. Who the fuck Kang Daniel thinks he is that he could suddenly waltz into Seongwoo’s businesses, trying to fix his damned problems and make his life suddenly not so shitty, if he only going to leave Seongwoo at the end?

Seongwoo should’ve reminded himself again that Daniel never do something that doesn’t benefit him and the reason why he hates Seongwoo so much is because Seongwoo brings nothing but troubles. Daniel should have never given him a chance, but he did and that’s what bothered Seongwoo the most.

“Woojin,” Seongwoo called out the male, who has been standing next to his door – the only person he let into his room. “Can you call Daniel and tell him to fuck off. Sincerely, Ong Seongwoo.” Woojin raised his eyebrow at him. “He said that he doesn’t want to talk to you at the moment nor he will reply to any of your messages,” Woojin answered nonchalantly.

“Asshole.” Seongwoo threw his vodka glass – Woojin was quick enough to dodge and it hit the wall just right behind him. “Give me your phone, I want to talk to him,” Seongwoo demanded as he stretch out his hand. 

“I can’t, Seongwoo-ssi. It is against his protocol,” Woojin responded stoically – goddamn, Seongwoo has to admit that Daniel trained him well in expression. “I am the son of his boss, Woojin, give me your phone,” Seongwoo ordered once again while gritting his teeth in irritation. 

“But I work for him, Seongwoo-ssi, not you.” Seongwoo let out a loud scoff. Goodness, he can’t believe that even Daniel’s employee is testing him. “I will use force, Woojin, I will literally snatch that phone of yours with violence,” Seongwoo threatened. 

“I have the immunity to attack back as self-defense, Seongwoo-ssi, it’s in my contract, he has a lawyer ready if you ever use any kind of violence on me,” Woojin elaborated and it annoyed Seongwoo more because goddamn, Daniel really thought about this thoroughly.

“I can’t believe that he thought so lowly of me, that son of a bitch,” Seongwoo ranted.

“I am actually glad that he did though,” Woojin nodded his head – Seongwoo glared at him immediately. 

“Fine, call his secretary then, I know you have that bitch’s number,” Seongwoo huffed. “It’s not against his protocol, Woojin, he said that he doesn’t want to talk to me, but that doesn’t mean his secretary doesn’t want to,” Seongwoo added before Woojin could respond.

“Why do you even want to talk with his secretary?” Woojin raised his eyebrow in confusion. “I just want to know what he’s up to!” Seongwoo retaliated.

“If I am fired, Seongwoo-ssi –,” “Woojin, he won’t, trust me,” Seongwoo said as Woojin handed him the phone before drawing back his hand hastily. “I’ll speak to her, not you, clearly you don’t favor her even though she is the nicest,” Woojin announced and Seongwoo wanted to argue, but he figured it is better that he does not.

“Hello, Seungwan noona.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at the friendly honorific – he swears that Woojin just click with everyone. “Put it on loudspeaker,” Seongwoo added and Woojin glared at him for a solid five seconds before giving in and pulled away the phone from his ear. _“–Woojin, how are you doing?_ ”

“I’m fine, hey noona, is your boss at his office?” Woojin asked. “ _No, he’s out for lunch with Irene-ssi, do you want to leave a message?_ ” Seongwoo was that close to curse out loud, but Woojin quickly ran away from him so he couldn’t do something hostile. “Get back here!” Seongwoo hissed as he tried to catch up with Woojin. 

“Oh, is that so? Perhaps, do you know where? I have an emergency actually.” Woojin raised his hand at Seongwoo to stop the latter when he was getting close. “ _I do actually, Irene-ssi mentioned it earlier, I’ll text you the address, it that okay?_ ” Seungwan commented and Woojin quickly agreed and said his gratitude before hanging up.

“He’s cheating on me?” Seongwoo yelled so loud that Woojin cringed at his voice. “Uh, you technically just hugged another guy inside your room, so.” Woojin shrugged nonchalantly. “We are going, Woojin, I am so going to bust them,” Seongwoo declared afterward as he head to his closet. 

“We can’t go out, Seongwoo-ssi, that is also his protocol, you can’t leave the manor,” Woojin replied instead.

“Woojin, if you said the word protocol one more time, I swear I will torture you slowly that you wish you never took this job and I do whatever the fuck I want, so go grab your bag, we are going.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. “And if you insist on staying, I will literally jump off the window and if I lost a leg, it will be your fault.”

Woojin fell into silence, before he let out a sigh a couple of seconds later and Seongwoo smirked in victory. He is so going to beat Daniel’s ass – he is trying to apologize but all Daniel do is apparently having some fun with his ex-girlfriend? Not on Seongwoo’s fucking watch. Daniel is really, indeed a wholesome asshole and everything about him irks Seongwoo to the bone.

But why is it so hard to erase his image from Seongwoo’s mind? His disappointed look lingers on Seongwoo’s head – why does Seongwoo suddenly has the urge to never see that face again when his initial plan was actually for Daniel to regret everything regarding Seongwoo. 

He still can’t get his head straight even when they arrived at the restaurant and it looks fancy as fuck – it screams Daniel too much. “So, what is your plan actually again?” Woojin asked when Seongwoo was busy examining the whole place. “That’s cute, but you should know that I never actually have a definite plan, because I improvise,” Seongwoo replied and he could hear Woojin snorted.

“So, we will just go in there, try not to get caught and just search for them? I mean you have a sterling undercover right there, that sunglasses covers everything of course.” Woojin shrugged and Seongwoo can’t believe that Daniel actually managed to find a bodyguard that talks back to him like that – Seongwoo doesn’t hate it. 

“Thank you for the plan, Woojin, I know I can count on you.” Seongwoo gave the latter a shit-eating grin as he patted Woojin’s shoulder, before he got out from the car. There are a quite amount of crowds – it is lunchtime indeed but Seongwoo’s eyes are sharp, he could recognize some journalists outside the place.

“I’m sorry, Sir, you need reservation to come in, we are fully booked this afternoon.” The receptionist stopped Seongwoo from walking any further – oh, everyone is trying to test Seongwoo apparently. “Hi.” The latter raised his eyebrow at Seongwoo. “Can you be a dear and escort me to where Kang Daniel’s table is then?” Seongwoo added with a fakest smile he could afford – it is not much. “I am afraid we can’t do that, Sir.” Seongwoo is truly running out of patience. 

“Listen here, I can call your manager right now and I swear that I can make you lose your job right now, but since I am a nice person, I will give you some extra money and can you take me to his table, _immediately_?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth as he took out a fifty thousand won bill from his clutch and smirked afterward. 

Seongwoo likes it when problems can be solved with money indeed, because he has a fuck tons of it – he might be the problematic one, but at least his parents never let him starve. Also, Seongwoo is impressed how calm Daniel looks when he arrived at the fucking private dining area with an equally serene Bae Joohyun sitting across him.

“Oh, so this is why you refuse to answer my calls,” Seongwoo announced as Daniel let out a deep breath. “How did you even – you know what, forget it, we are just leaving anyway,” Daniel replied instead – it boils Seongwoo’s boiling blood even more. 

“No, we are not, Seongwoo just got here.” Joohyun actually glared at Daniel. “Hi, Seongwoo, it’s nice seeing you again.” Fuck, Seongwoo can’t even hate Joohyun. She should’ve been evil and she should’ve looked at him like he is a threat – but she does not, she looks like she is genuinely happy Seongwoo is there and he hates it.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on staying, Irene-ssi,” Seongwoo replied but his eyes stayed on Daniel. “We need to talk.” It came out more desperate than Seongwoo thought it would be while Daniel shot him a disbelief look. “We can talk later, Seongwoo,” Daniel fucking dismissed him in front of Joohyun. 

“No, we talk now, or I’ll sell you to the journalists, there are a lot in front of this place, by the way, guess you both are not that subtle.” Seongwoo crossed his arm in front of his chest as the two persons in front of him fell into a silence. “You are unbelievable, Seongwoo.” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he stood up.

“Will you be okay going back alone?” Daniel glanced at Joohyun, who is smiling back. “When will I not, Daniel?” Joohyun replied instead. “You two have a good talk.” Seongwoo was too pissed to even reply to Joohyun as Daniel pulled him away from the scene.

“I can’t believe you went so far just to blackmail me. Where is Woojin even?” Daniel barked lowly as he linked their arms together to avoid commotion. “I can’t believe that you went to lunch with you ex-girlfriend when I tried to talk to you civilly, you bastard,” Seongwoo hissed back when they passed the entrance door – it did grab some of the journalist’s attention, but Daniel is quick enough to put them both inside his car.

“See? I just saved you from being attacked with stupid headline like _Kang Daniel is spotted cheating from the future’s nation son_ , because god forbid you do something immoral, right?” Seongwoo ranted as soon as Daniel turned on the engine, there were some cameras shoved on the car’s window, but Daniel hastily drove away.

“Are you really doing a silent treatment on me?” Seongwoo snapped when Daniel didn’t reply to him. “I said we talk later, Seongwoo, I am driving you home,” Daniel cut in shortly. “I don’t want to go home,” Seongwoo muttered in a low voice.

“I don’t care, Seongwoo, I can’t let you go out on loose and cause some more troubles,” Daniel snapped. “I said I don’t want to go home, you heartless prick,” Seongwoo yelled in frustration the second time. “You are a fucking asshole, Daniel. Do you know why? Because you knew something like this would have happened,”

“And you fucking have a audacity to say that you trust me but you don’t trust me enough when I fucked up? You should have known that I would fucked up eventually but I survive anyway, always,” Seongwoo angered – it was frustrating, why does Daniel have to be so hard?

“Because I don’t want you to just merely survive, Seongwoo, I want you to be above them, I want them to see how they shouldn’t treat you like that,” Daniel barked back and it took Seongwoo aback. “Don’t you understand? I am trying so hard to build a perfect image for you because I don’t want them to trash you anymore?”

“Because it will hurt your reputation too since I am your fiancé–,”

“Because you don’t deserve it, Seongwoo, you never do.” Daniel sounded so sad and it broke Seongwoo bits by bits. “Well, I don’t care about them, Daniel, I fucking swear, I just, I no longer give a fuck.” Seongwoo sighed.

“So I don’t need you to save me,” Seongwoo added at the end. “I just want you to be there, like you promised me, but you can’t even do that.” Seongwoo scoffed. “How can I when I have to fix your mess? Your family image is still my responsibility, Seongwoo,” Daniel reasoned.

“Of course, you still care about my father the most,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Because that is my job.” Daniel gritted his teeth.

“I am driving you home,” Daniel announced at the end and Seongwoo’s eyes widen. “I told you I don’t want to go back,” Seongwoo retorted. 

“Then where else do you want to go?”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo should’ve realized it – that whenever he fights or bickers with Daniel, when they are shouting madly at each other, when they are trying to rip each other’s head apart – the tension between them is nothing, but sexual.

It was insane, Seongwoo didn’t even remember what happened or how did it happen. He remembers a lot of yelling at first, a lot of curse words, and a lot of _what do you want to talk about_ , before Seongwoo involuntarily kissed Daniel hard instead, because he looks so goddamn hot being angry and Seongwoo just can’s resist that temptation.

They somehow ended up on Daniel’s expensive bedroom and Seongwoo likes the smell so much – it reeks of power and money and just everything exquisite, just like Daniel. How come does his room screams perfection and it is unfair indeed. “Daniel, _no_ ,” Seongwoo said as he pushed away Daniel’s face from his neck – the latter was busy leaving his marks there.

“Fuck, what now, Seongwoo?” Daniel looked so worked up, it’s turning Seongwoo on even more. “No, you are not getting _this_ after you ignored me and went out on a date with Bae Joohyun instead.” Seongwoo smirked as he pointed his whole body – he slowly pushed Daniel away with his feet before he seated himself. 

“You started this,” Daniel growled with a dangerous tone – Seongwoo now can confirm that he is really into playing with fire, especially the one that comes with expensive suit and intoxicating scent. “I do, but that doesn’t mean you can join me.” Seongwoo smirked as he pushed Daniel to his own armchair just across the bed.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Daniel groaned when Seongwoo prevented him from standing up. “It means that you are going to be a good boy and sit your ass right here, because I’ll be right back.” Seongwoo shrugged before he eventually left the room, leaving Daniel bothered with his growing erection – it was suffocating. 

And it got even tenser when Seongwoo came back pant less, leaving him on his unbuttoned black shit, his boxer and his leather clutch. “You will learn Daniel, that you never ignore Ong Seongwoo,” Seongwoo stated as he climbed up Daniel’s bed, kneeling on top of it while he facing the older male.

Daniel let out a disbelief scoff when Seongwoo took out something from his clutch before tossing it somewhere else. “Please don’t tell me that you are carrying a vibrator everywhere you go,” Daniel commented when Seongwoo flashed him a remote control.

“Nah, only on special occasion like this, you know,” Seongwoo shrugged as he slowly took of his boxer. “You see, Daniel, I don’t even carry it around.” Seongwoo smirked when Daniel threw him another questioning look. “For fuck sake, Ong Seongwoo,” Daniel groaned as he stood up and moved closer to the bed.

“ _No_ , go back to your seat, Daniel.” Seongwoo pushed Daniel’s shoulder sternly as he pressed the _on_ button and it sent chills to his entire body from down there – fuck, Seongwoo might not think this through, he was just trying to figure a way to make Daniel frustrated – shoving a vibrator while busting his supposed to be fiancé sounds like a good idea.

“Fuck.” Seongwoo shifted his position, so he could actually have a better access to his own hole but he make sure that Daniel gets the best view, because he is a nice person like that. Goodness, maybe Seongwoo is just really aroused by everything because it didn’t take him look before he started thrashing the duvet and broke into a series of moans. 

He changed it into the maximum vibration as he let out a choked groan when he took a glance at Daniel – his mind is clouded already but it become completely blur when Daniel is actually looking at him intensely, legs crossed on the top of each other and he has this smug expression – like a predator preying, like he is ready to wreck Seongwoo in a snap. 

“ _Ah_ , Daniel.” Seongwoo was about to come when he found Daniel on top of him, eyeing him with a glint of lust. “No, you can’t –, ah.” Daniel has the impudence to smirk at his as he stopped Seongwoo’s attempt to stop him– he quickly pinned both of Seongwoo’s hands on top of his head.

“You know, I must say –.” The way Daniel untied his own tie with one hand and his teeth is sinful – it should be banned from the world because Seongwoo almost come with the sight alone. Seongwoo was about to protest when Daniel actually tied his wrists together with his satin necktie, but Daniel quickly shut him with a kiss while finishing his work.

“You never fail to amuse me, Ong Seongwoo, you are too good to be true,” Daniel sniggered as he unbuckled his belt. “I can’t believe that you actually wear that thing all the way just to grab my attention, fuck.” Daniel threw his pants away, and his erection is already peeking from his boxer.

“I don’t want to grab your attention, asshole.” Seongwoo didn’t know how he still managed to hiss before he broke into another moan when Daniel pushed the vibrator a tad deeper. “Shit,” Seongwoo tried to grab the remote again, but Daniel was faster as he also threw it away far from the bed.

“I like that you have already prepared yourself for my dick, I am touched.” Daniel leaned in to whisper on Seongwoo’s ear before he started kissing Seongwoo’s neck as he went downward to his chest. Seongwoo threw his head to the back when Daniel sucked his nipple and his hand is busy moving the vibrator in and out.

“Daniel, _ah_ , stop playing with, _ah_ my fucking, _fuck_ ,” Seongwoo cursed in between his moans – he is overwhelmed with the feels, he wanted to grab a handful of Daniel’s hair but he can’t even move his hand properly – he clearly has underestimated Daniel. But what pained him the most is the fact that can’t even touch Daniel’s beautiful dick, that veiny little big thing, goodness, Seongwoo will lose his mind. 

“What is it again, Seongwoo?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in such a conceited way and Seongwoo wanted to punch him so bad but he wanted Daniel to fuck him so bad too.

“I said you talk too fucking much,” Seongwoo hissed – he doesn’t know anymore, he is so goddamn close but it feels like Daniel keeps on delaying it, when Daniel suddenly pulled out the vibrator. Seongwoo doesn’t even get the chance to feel empty when Daniel thrust in all of the sudden without any warning that Seongwoo lost any grasp of air. 

Nothing can prepare him enough for Daniel’s dick – because it feels too fucking good, and Daniel obviously knows what he is doing as he picked up the rhythm pretty fast, slamming his dick in and out Seongwoo. “Goodness, you are beautiful.” Daniel groaned before he thrust in deep into Seongwoo’s prostate that send Seongwoo to see white as he came on his bare stomach.

“Shit, Seongwoo, shit,” Daniel grunted as he chase his own high – he came in deep inside Seongwoo that Seongwoo could actually feel the heat spreading inside his stomach. “Let me tell you something.” Daniel is breathless, but his cocky smile never left.

“Trust me when I say I can play this game as long as you want, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo woke up when it’s dark already – he could tell since the window isn’t covered completely as he examined the things around him. He knows that Daniel somehow cleaned him up, and put him in one of his branded clothes – even the duvet is new, it reeks of fresh laundry. He moved his wrists slowly and they aren’t stiff anymore from the tie.

He slowly stood up as he brought the whole duvet to cover his body before he started to make his way to find a certain man – and it wasn’t that hard because Seongwoo found him on the couch, his laptop is on his lap – he is wearing the damned glasses again and he looked so serious that Seongwoo almost cooed.

“Go back to sleep, Seongwoo,” Daniel said when he seated himself just beside Daniel. “You really don’t want to talk to me to that extent that you are asking me to sleep again?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at the latter – Daniel didn’t even spare him a glance.

“I can use some peace to do my works since someone force me to left the office early.” Daniel snorted. “I didn’t ask you such thing,” Seongwoo huffed before the silence engulfed them again. 

“I wanted to say sorry, yeah, that’s what I want to talk about since earlier,” Seongwoo added out of the blue. “For what?” Daniel finally looked away from the screen, that’s an improvement. 

“For the press earlier, for ruining your lunch with Bae Joohyun, for staining your bed sheet or something, just–.” Seongwoo took a sharp breath in between. “I’m sorry I keep breaking your trust, I told you should have not trusted me, Daniel,” Seongwoo muttered – goodness, Seongwoo hated it that he is actually feeling guilty for disappointing Daniel, he doesn’t even feel this way to his parents. 

“I wish I didn’t too.” It broke Seongwoo more than it should – it is basically Daniel giving up on him, even though Seongwoo never expected that Daniel would want to fight for him. “But I did, and I still do,” Daniel added afterward – Seongwoo didn’t even know he was holding his breath until then.

“Why? All I did was _hating_ you and trying to bring you down, I put you into this mess, Daniel, and you should’ve hated me. You should just let that rats won over me. I don’t get why are you trying so hard to –.”

“Because I care about you, Seongwoo.” Daniel cut in. “It has always been you, I always took care of you and it doesn’t matter what you did or whether you notice it or not, I just want to protect you,” Daniel continued. 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Daniel.” It wasn’t the first time that Seongwoo actually find Daniel’s expression to be so genuine – he couldn’t, Seongwoo can’t handle the fact that Daniel managed to affect him in such a short time – maybe he always does since six years ago, but it used to be in a wrong way. 

“I care about you –.” “Shut up,” Seongwoo cut in as he covered Daniel’s mouth with his hand. “Stop making me feel bad for not doing good enough,” Seongwoo added with a bitter chuckle. “I can never be enough for you, Daniel,” Seongwoo actually stuttered when he said those stupid words.

“Who said that?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow. “Goodness, it just shows, okay? Obviously the public agrees too, maybe we should just cancel the whole engagement thing like tomorrow first thing first, you can’t marry someone like me, Daniel,” Seongwoo ranted instead.

“After two days of being engaged and this is all you have to say to me?” Daniel questioned in disbelief.

“Very well, might as well cancel your wedding gift.” Daniel shrugged afterward. “Ugh, what are you saying now?” It picked Seongwoo’s interest right away because they haven’t discussed about any wedding, but Daniel is five steps ahead already, as always.

“You know, just to be clear, what is my wedding gift again?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at Daniel with a small grin. “I was thinking about the newest Bentley model actually.” Daniel shrugged, again. “Goddammit,” Seongwoo cursed under his breath.

“But, you are so eager about canceling our engagement, might as well as canceling the order,” Daniel concluded. “Fuck, now you are just flaunting, Daniel, you can’t bribe me with a Bentley.” Seongwoo glared at the latter.

“What can I say, Seongwoo? I am rich as fuck, I can afford you.” Daniel smirked and Seongwoo hit his arms for real because he cannot stand the pretentious grin Daniel was giving.

“I will just taint your reputation over and over again, Daniel.” Seongwoo sighed afterward. “I’ve told you that I can protect you, Seongwoo, even if you don’t want me to,” Daniel replied almost immediately and it tingles everything inside Seongwoo. 

“Why? Just tell me the real reason why,” Seongwoo insisted as he eyed Daniel right in the eye. “Because I care about you –,” “I said don’t say things you don’t really mean, Daniel.”

“Fine, I like you.” Seongwoo’s breath stopped along with Daniel’s statement – Seongwoo wished that Daniel would let out a sardonic laugh afterward and then they both can laugh at the stupid, silly confession altogether, but Daniel looked serious as fuck, like he sincerely means it and it scares Seongwoo.

“Quit joking, Daniel, this isn’t fun.” Seongwoo let out a nervous laugh when Daniel tilted his head. “Since we first met, actually, like I naturally gravitate towards you even if I don’t want to.” It suffocates Seongwoo, like all the air suddenly escaped his lungs.

“Remember I said that there is someone before Irene? It’s you, Seongwoo and it’s still you.”

“I witnessed everything, your ups and falls and I still want you,” Daniel continued and Seongwoo wanted to run. “I want you even when I should not.”

“Why did you never say a thing before then?” Seongwoo muttered instead – he should have run, and every common sense left inside his body told him to go away, out from the room, gone from the man in front of him, but he doesn’t want to and for the first time in a while, he actually gives a fuck.

“You hated me, remember?” Daniel let out a bitter chuckle. “Because you let me to,” Seongwoo stated. “Who else are you trying to protect, Daniel?” Seongwoo tilted his head. “Just you,” Daniel replied instead – and he’s actually smiling a little.

They fell into another silence, not knowing what to say, until Seongwoo heard Daniel going back to typing something on his laptop – and that’s when Seongwoo decided to straddle him instead. “You cannot just go back to work after confessing like that,” Seongwoo protested as he tried to move away the laptop.

“You know some things can’t finish itself just because I said I like you, Seongwoo,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “Like what exactly?” Seongwoo rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Like the materials for the presidential debate, or tomorrow’s charity event,” Daniel pointed out.

“You can’t just say something like that to someone!” Seongwoo complained. “And I do not say that to everyone, Seongwoo, now can you just let me work?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “I can’t, not when you are right here, telling me that you like me for six years already!” Seongwoo retorted.

“Because I like you –,” “Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo snapped. 

“I meant it, okay? Are you happy now? Can you please get off me and bring back my laptop?” Daniel said as he stroked Seongwoo’s arms gently.

“Kiss me if you meant it,” Seongwoo demanded and Daniel raised his eyebrow again, questioningly before he slowly cupped Seongwoo’s face and pressed their lips together – and for the first time, there weren’t any anger or frustration, it’s just a kiss. “You know you are surprisingly taking this quite well,” Daniel commented afterward. 

“You thought I would run, did you not?” Seongwoo quirked one of his eyebrows, amused. “Because I did want to run.”

“Why didn’t you then?” It was a tricky question, Seongwoo doesn’t know exactly why either, because he thought it would be wrong to just leave. Most importantly, he wants to listen. “Because I understand the feeling, like I wish I didn’t but I did,” 

“I trust you, Daniel, even when I should not.”

 

\---

 

Daniel is the first one to wake up in the morning and found him and Seongwoo were sleeping on the couch after Seongwoo bothered him for the rest of the night. Nothing is a lie, whatever he said to Seongwoo the night before, even though it sounds like the biggest joke of the year, it was the truth, every single thing about it.

And one of these days, Daniel wanted Seongwoo to know but in a different way – but everything has been fucked up since the day Seongwoo landed in Seoul, so Daniel decided that he can’t play by the book anymore, he has to fucking improvised. Funny thing that Daniel hates about improvisation though, is that it brings unforeseen result, like that morning for example.

Daniel received the note when he was having his breakfast and Seongwoo was just woken up. “I hope you make me breakfast today.” Seongwoo yawned as he seated himself on one of the island’s stools. “Also, I don’t get it but your couch feels like a bed, I don’t understand how even your couch is perfect.” Seongwoo shook his head. 

“I made some French toast and waffles, feel free to take any drinks from the refrigerator,” Daniel replied as he took his blazer from the counter and proceeded to leave the kitchen. “You are leaving already?” Seongwoo sounded a little disappointed so Daniel went back.

“Something urgent came up, we’ll have breakfast together next time, don’t be sad.” Daniel ruffled Seongwoo’s hair just to irritate Seongwoo – it worked like always. “Sad? You wish, you prick,” Seongwoo scoffed as he shoved away Daniel’s hand. 

“But can I stay here?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow afterward. “Sure, just don’t sell or steal anything, they are expensive as you know, Seongwoo, you won’t able to afford the compensation if I ever sue you,” Daniel commented before he smirked – he knows Seongwoo was that close to throw the glass at him.

“You are an asshole,” Seongwoo yelled when Daniel walked away from him, causing Daniel to broke into a small smile before eventually leaving his apartment.

On the other note, he should’ve known that everything is going to lead into this – he has done this before thus it no longer surprised him.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he rang the apartment’s bell without hesitation – the owner opened the door a while later and Daniel didn’t waste another second before he forcefully open the door wholly. “What the –,” “Don’t even think about talking.” Daniel grabbed the latter’s collar as he pushed the male inside.

“You know what? I can do it all over again, you know that right, Minhyun?” Daniel scoffed.

“Oh my goodness, Daniel!” Daniel heard a familiar voice from behind the male – but he doesn’t care. “You saw it once how I fucked your career up and I can do it over and over again anytime I want,” Daniel warned and that’s when Jisung came and tried to separate them both.

“What are you even talking about?” Minhyun burst as soon as he managed to breath properly. 

“The journalist, why?” Daniel snapped. 

“He didn’t do that,” Jisung replied instead, making Daniel glared at the latter. “What are you even doing here, Jisung hyung?” Daniel gritted his teeth. “I was just – he invited me for breakfast.” Jisung threw his hand to the air as he turned his body away.

“You thought I am the one who gave that journalist the information?” Minhyun asked in disbelief. “I know you did,” Daniel hissed. “I just can’t figure out why would you do such thing to Seongwoo.” Daniel was that close to punch the latter.

“It’s because I did not! Why would I?” Minhyun retorted. “Then why is that rat messaged me your name this morning?” Daniel raised his voice.

“What?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow. “Daniel, I swear I didn’t do anything,” Minhyun added at the end.

“Julliard was supposed to be only between us, right? Beside their family?” Jisung cut in out of the blue. “So if someone is out there, knowing about the whole story and he could even throw in Minhyun’s name out of the blue –,” 

“It’s someone from the inside.” Daniel gritted his teeth as he glared at Minhyun.

“I don’t know what kind of motives you have–.” “You cannot keep blackmailing me because of the past, Daniel. Haven’t you ruined my life enough? This is against the law.” Minhyun retaliated. 

“I am the law, Minhyun,” Daniel snapped. “I decided what’s against it and what’s not.”

“And if you think you can get away with this time, then you are fucking wrong,”.


	10. (bad) people

Yoon Jisung knows what he is playing, and it is dangerous.

After being Kang Daniel’s assistant for years now, he knows that having feelings are pretty much insufferable – but he witnesses how Daniel, who he has seen as his little brother, caring for the same one guy for such a long time. Daniel was a great kid – he still is. He works hard day and night, thriving for his ambition and perfection – he has only one flaw though – he doesn’t know how to stop.

The concept of keeping your enemy close is not foreign for both of them, so Jisung decided to use it to eliminate Hwang Minhyun from Seongwoo’s life, because maybe Daniel has come to his own sense and doing things he should have done years before.

Jisung perfectly knows what Minhyun is capable of, of what Minhyun has done in the past that made him and Daniel can’t stand each other. But Jisung also knows that Daniel is way more formidable than he appears, and that’s why to mess with Daniel is such a stupid move.

“Did you do it?” Jisung realizes that Minhyun is probably using him as much as he is using Minhyun, but the latter makes a great breakfast – so he couldn’t say no. In all honesty, Jisung doesn’t really know either how they got into that stage already, but he enjoys it because Minhyun is not a bad friend at least – or maybe he needed other friends to actually judge.

“We know what you did, Minhyun.” Jisung raised his eyebrow. “And that suddenly makes me guilty for everything like this?” Minhyun replied instead – everything does sound like a big fucking joke. Jisung knows that Daniel realizes that someone is playing them, all of them but the question is who the fuck dare to? 

“That suddenly makes you a legitimate dickhead and worst person alive, if it’s not,” Daniel scoffed from the side.

“I did not do it, I don’t know how can I convince you both that I didn’t, because I don’t have any more motives to, can you see where am I right now? I could’ve been living my dream instead of running errands for an old lady.” Minhyun gritted his teeth. “Why do you think I would want to repeat my mistake?”

“Because you had balls to do it once.” Daniel let out a sharp breath. “Because I didn’t know you would be so invested, Daniel,” Minhyun snapped back.

“Whether I am invested or not, doesn’t erase the fact that you are a dick, Minhyun.” Daniel retorted – Jisung palmed his head.

“He is right, Daniel, he doesn’t have any motives.” Jisung sighed – he knows he will not hear the end of it from Daniel because of it, but it needed to be done. 

“Everyone has a motive, Jisung hyung, you just don’t know that yet,” Daniel responded instead. “And you have to know one thing, Minhyun, that I wouldn’t hesitate this time, because you see, it’s my reputation on the line too, I can’t risk losing everything just because you decided to interfere,” Daniel stated scornfully.

“Is this even about Seongwoo?” Mihyun raised his eyebrow and Jisung should have stopped him, because no one test Daniel and get away with it except Daniel let them. “When will you learn, Minhyun?” Daniel retaliated. 

“That I am the one who orchestrate this whole game – your whole game, to be exact. You are still friends with Seongwoo because I want you too, and you are still here because I am giving you a chance, so don’t you ever question my intentions.” Daniel let out a bitter scoff.

It is almost terrifying how Jisung know so much that he recognizes how Daniel isn’t playing or that he isn’t making things up – if there is one person that Jisung doesn’t want to cross, it’s Daniel indeed. “You know what forget it, if you don’t want to tell, and goodness, you have to pray that it is not you, Hwang,”

“Because at the end of the day, we all will find out anyway.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo stomped his feet when he stopped just outside Daniel’s office – right after the latter left him alone and just when Seongwoo is ready to wreck his closet, Daniel called and requested him at his office. “Seungwan, right–,”

“Mister Kang has been waiting for you attendance, Seongwoo-ssi, please let yourself in,” The secretary cut in, and Seongwoo gave her a victorious smirk even though she decided to ignore it – but whatever, Seongwoo is strangely in a good mood that afternoon.

“What is it, Mister Kang?” Seongwoo actually chimed in as he opened the door and found Daniel sitting on his armchair – goodness, the chair actually feels so good, he doesn’t even know why – Seongwoo just knows he likes it when he first set his ass on it. “Miss me already?” Seongwoo scoffed as he raised his eyebrow.

“I miss you when you are not doing any scandal, Seongwoo.” Daniel replied nonchalantly, his gaze is fixed on his laptop and it annoyed Seongwoo. “I am not making one though.” Seongwoo shrugged as he seated himself. “Are you really?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow together.

“Oh, now that is a challenge, Mister Kang.” Seongwoo smirked, crossing his leg on the top of another. “I do not imply such thing,” Daniel dismissed.

“Does everyone call you _Mister Kang_ , though?” Seongwoo knows it was a stupid question but he enjoys making Daniel taking a deep breath and tries not to just jump on him. “For starter, they don’t call me _asshole_ ,” Daniel snorted. “That’s a reserved nickname from me to you though, that’s my pet name, you should be honored.” Seongwoo let out a sneering chuckle.

“So, what is it?” Seongwoo tilted his head. “I thought you said something about charity, why are you still here?” Seongwoo continued. “Because you are coming with me to the event, where we visit orphanages, play with the kids and smiles for the cameras,” Daniel answered nonchalantly.

“No.” Seongwoo shook his head immediately. “I am not giving you options, Seongwoo. You are coming whether you want it or not, because you fucked up yesterday and this is how you redeem yourself.” Daniel stated rather stoically as he ignored Seongwoo’s rising anger. 

“I don’t want to pretend that I like those kids just for the cameras, Daniel, that would be so fucking cruel, you sick bastard.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. “We are all pretending, Seongwoo, in a way, you are helping to raise awareness for them too, so that more people would donate,” Daniel responded and goodness, Seongwoo hates it that Daniel makes sense in every way.

“Look, I can’t, Daniel, I’m busy because I’m taking Woojin to a concert today,” Seongwoo lied – goddammit, he needs Woojin to find him some concert as soon as possible. “Oh, really? And whose concert it is again?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in suspicion but deep down, Seongwoo knows that Daniel can sense his bullshit.

“Some band that Woojin like, I’m just being a good boss unlike someone.” Seongwoo snorted. “You are not going to any concert without me, Seongwoo,” Daniel decided. “Well, you can tag along but someone like you are too uptight to even know how to have fun, so, god forbid you to go to a concert, Daniel, really.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“Is that so? If I may recall though, you have the most fun when you are with me.” Daniel has the fucking audacity to say that with a completely straight face, like he didn’t just tie Seongwoo up like a kinky bastard he is just the day before – fuck, it suddenly feels suffocating – his pants is, to be exact.

“Are you having a boner, Seongwoo? Also, stop looking constipated because I need you to be filled with happiness only when we see those children.” Daniel thought he is funny when he is not, Seongwoo wanted to hit his perfect face and give his dick a suck, or something in between.

“I am not going anywhere,” Seongwoo snapped and Daniel turned his attention to Seongwoo. “Come here,” Daniel ordered instead as he signaled Seongwoo to move to his side – Seongwoo should’ve just stay seated, really, but his body is reacting differently as he stood up and started moving behind the desk. 

Daniel stood up for his seat as well, letting Seongwoo to sit on that perfect armchair. “I need you to memorize this script, right now, make sure you don’t mix the names up.” Daniel tapped Seongwoo’s shoulder from behind as Seongwoo let out a groan

“I said no, Daniel.” Seongwoo glared at the older male. “I’ll help you,” Daniel suggested as he pointed the screen with his chin, encouraging Seongwoo to at least read. “I don’t even want to–,” “Fine, what do you want?” Daniel cut in as he slammed the laptop close – it kind of startled Seongwoo a bit because the latter seems like he is really pissed about it. 

“You?” For the record, Seongwoo tried to do the puppy doe eyes thing, maybe he looked even more constipated than before but maybe it will work, somehow, Seongwoo have high hopes. “Goodness, Seongwoo, I mean for your own good.” Daniel sighed in frustration.

“You didn’t do this for my own good. Let’s just face it, Daniel, you do this to save my father’s campaign, and I can’t even seduce you into forgetting that!” Seongwoo retorted unconsciously. “Oh, so you were just seducing me? In my own office?” Daniel raised his eyebrow and it vexed Seongwoo. 

“That violates like twenty rules already around here,” Daniel added and Seongwoo let out a groan. “You and your stupid, prude rules, Daniel, for fuck’s sake,” Seongwoo sneered. “And you and your scandalous, problematic ass, Seongwoo, for fuck’s sake.” Daniel actually smirked at the statement as he shook his head.

“But you like my ass, it is the bomb.” Seongwoo clicked his tongue. “You know I may not know how to cook or get my life together, but I have the best ass, Daniel, you eat a fucking meal when you are with me and that’s why people are dying to marry me.” Daniel let out a scornful laugh as Seongwoo continued.

“You know what else make me a good husband?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in challenge – fuck, why is he doing this? Seongwoo doesn’t even know himself anymore at that point. “Doing the laundry–,” “I give a good blowjob – wait, what? You thought I could do my own laundry?” Seongwoo snorted. 

“It is never proven that you are good at it, Seongwoo, maybe I’m better than you, I am flawless after all,” Daniel scoffed purposefully – this son of a bitch. “No, Daniel, you may give a good fuck, but you can’t be good at everything,” Seongwoo said as he leaned on the armchair – making space between his legs and the table. “You don’t know that.” Daniel shrugged as he crossed his arms together. 

“Oh, I just know, Daniel, you are just afraid to admit that you suck at – _hm_.” Seongwoo can’t believe that it actually worked when Daniel actually pressed their lips together as he grabbed Seongwoo’s jaw and pulled the chair closer to him – goodness, Seongwoo is already losing his mind when Daniel grazed his clothed chest with his hands. 

“Daniel, we are in your office.” Seongwoo let out a breathless groan when Daniel unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down along with his boxer in one swift move, exposing Seongwoo’s lower part fully – exactly does Daniel even know how to do things badly?

“Isn’t that what you want? Just me, breaking my typical prude rules, _hm_? Don’t be a prude now, Seongwoo.” The latter moaned when Daniel stroked his dick. 

“Legs up on the table.” Daniel smirked when Seongwoo complied almost immediately – fuck, Seongwoo is pretty sure now that they are both going to hell – but the view is fantastic, at least. Daniel in between in legs, with those ravening gaze, it looks so fucking hot, Seongwoo doesn’t mind looking at him for a long time.

“Shit, shit,” Seongwoo groaned when Daniel kneeled down, pressing a kiss on Seongwoo’s growing erection before licking his dick from the base until the very tip – fuck, Seongwoo wanted to frame how Daniel’s hand wrapped around his cock, it was so fucking beautiful.

Seongwoo broke a shaky breath when Daniel decided to move to his hole, lifting Seongwoo’s hips a little bit by putting Seongwoo’s legs on his shoulder instead, giving him a better access to rimming him. 

Seongwoo actually is going to lose his mind when he could feel Daniel’s tongue inside, trying to explore his little hole as deep as possible and Seongwoo never knew that he needed it so much – he grabbed a handful of Daniel’s hair, trying to fuck himself with Daniel’s tongue – he has indeed gone insane.

“Fuck, fuck,” Seongwoo cursed when Daniel decided to pull away and smirked at him while wiping his mouth with his fingers. “You would your dick to be inside this mouth too, _babe_ ,” Seongwoo wanted to punch the latter because it sounds so fucking stupid with the _babe_ , but he couldn’t even protest when Daniel immediately take him into his mouth.

Daniel has the fucking audacity to moan while bobbing his head up and down around his length – goddammit, Seongwoo is fucked, completely screwed, he felt like his soul left his body at that moment – he could feel himself grasping for the remaining air and hands gripping on the armchair. Seongwoo is definitely going to lose his shit.

He could feel Daniel’s eyes on him as he suck Seongwoo off before he pulled away and flicked his tongue around the tip of Seongwoo’s cock. “No, don’t stop,” Seongwoo demanded as he guided Daniel’s head again to his member, and Daniel let out a slight chuckle before he swallow Seongwoo whole, when they heard something odd.

Seongwoo actually gasped when he saw the doorknob being moved. “Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed when Daniel looked up at him, dick still his mouth – it looks almost funny if they weren’t about to be sued for doing some blowing in public. Daniel quickly pulled the armchair while letting go of Seongwoo’s dick, hiding his huge-ass body under his own table.

“Say that I’m out,” Daniel commented at last second.

Seongwoo almost didn’t recognize the intruder because as soon as the person come in, because he could actually feel Daniel’s tongue trailing up and down on his length under the table – that fucking son of a bitch.

“Hi, Seongwoo, where is Daniel?” Jisung asked as he smiled widely – fuck, Seongwoo couldn’t even afford a smile. “He’s – _um_ , out, toilet, I think,” Seongwoo stuttered, why does Daniel’s mouth has to feel so perfect, it’s too unfair. “Oh, can you pass him a message? We need to postpone the charity today.” Seongwoo wanted to scream when Daniel’s lips touch the base of his base. 

“That’s – that’s great, Jisung-ssi, I’ll pass the message.” Seongwoo used all the power he has left to kick Daniel. “Are you okay, Seongwoo?” Jisung just had to ask – of course he is not, the stupid asshole is sucking him right under the table – there is nothing okay about that. “Just a bit hot.” Seongwoo offered a weak smile, hoping it would work.

“It’s cold in here.” Jisung raised his eyebrow and his tone is worried. “I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Seongwoo is so damn close, he doesn’t know how to hold it any longer, with every second passed with his cock inside Daniel’s mouth – he is to damned close.

“Well, please do inform me if Daniel is back though, you both need to film a charity video –.” Fuck, Seongwoo is going crazy.

“Together,” Jisung emphasized – Seongwoo nodded hastily in response before Jisung eventually left along with Seongwoo’s sanity when he came inside Daniel’s mouth – he is pretty sure that Daniel choked a bit with his high.

“You know what.” Seongwoo let out a shaky laugh when Daniel got out from his hiding, smirking as he wiped his mouth again, staining his own white dress shirt. “I like this bad boy who is breaking his own rules for me, you are too goddamn perfect, Daniel.” Seongwoo grinned – and Daniel responded with an amused smile.

“I know that already, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo can’t believe that Daniel actually drove him to some random concert that night – Seongwoo didn’t even know who is performing at the festival, but Woojin said it is a good line-up and Seongwoo did ask Woojin to find something to fulfill his bullshit and the bodyguard actually did.

“You know, you have to admit,” Seongwoo started when they entered the VIP section of the festival – because Daniel refused to let him go to the regular one since it holds a big potential for Seongwoo to fucked up – Seongwoo doesn’t mind because they give out unlimited booze in the premium area.

“What?” Daniel raised his eyebrow – the fucker changed his white dress shirt into a black one, and Seongwoo likes it better that way. “I did pretty good yesterday before that fool ruined my moment.” Seongwoo bumped his shoulder to Daniel’s. 

“You did well, for someone who doesn’t give a fuck.” Daniel nodded in agreement. “That’s all I need.” Seongwoo broke into a cheeky grin.

“So, what is this again?” Daniel raised his eyebrow when he eyes the stage – and Seongwoo threw Woojin a look. “Oh, it’s a festival actually, local bands are performing.” Woojin quickly filled in.

“You don’t listen to local bands, Seongwoo,” Daniel stated. “Nonsense, you know nothing about me.” Seongwoo laughed rather awkwardly before he spotted the bar not far from where they are standing and immediately skipped away, ignoring the call Daniel made.

Daniel should have known that this would happen, that Seongwoo didn’t even know that this festival exist until the second they got in, but nonetheless, he decided to entertain Seongwoo’s bullshits for an unknown reason. “You know, you could’ve just dragged him home or something,” Woojin said out of the blue.

“He said he wanted to see a concert,” Daniel replied nonchalantly. “He wants to piss you off, hyung, that’s what he want.” Woojin sighed as he saw Seongwoo was actually already dancing along with some people, a cup of alcohol on his hand. “Does he know that you are all over him?” Woojin raised his eyebrow at Daniel. “He does, he just doesn’t take me seriously,” Daniel said as he glared at one person who is way too close to Seongwoo while moving their body together – this is a bad idea, the worst one.

“He likes to annoy you, hyung,” Woojin concluded. “He lives for that, trust me,” Daniel added instead. “You two are so weird, I think the army has an easier problem to be solved than both of you.” Woojin shook his head. “I should have stayed in the air force then.” Daniel sighed.

“You know, he’s aware that you are watching, right? He’s just testing you,” Woojin asked as he pointed his chin on the way Seongwoo dancing way too close with one of the guys near him. “I know.” Daniel gritted his teeth, eyeing Seongwoo from far. “And?” Woojin raised his eyebrow.

“It’s working,” Daniel snapped as he walked away from Woojin, and when he is close enough, he grabbed Seongwoo’s wrist away from the crowd. “What the hell are you doing, Daniel?” Seongwoo scoffed when Daniel brought him back to where Woojin stands. “That guy was grinding on you, Seongwoo.” Daniel snorted.

“Oh? Is that so?” Seongwoo actually threw the crowd a glance, before smirking back at Daniel. “Are you jealous?” Seongwoo grinned. “Am I what? I just don’t want you to catch on another scandal, Seongwoo. This is exactly why I am here, to prevent you from damaging your image even more,” Daniel scoffed back in denial.

“See? This is why I can’t have you around, you are too uptight for this shit, Daniel.” Seongwoo sneered as he gulped down his alcohol. “Because you can’t even let you loose yourself even just a bit,” Seongwoo ranted.

“Seongwoo, we only need one messy person in this relationship.” Seongwoo gasped at the statement – it left him speechless for a moment right there.

“Fuck you, Daniel,” Seongwoo snapped as he walked away from both males. “Let’s just fucking go home, Woojin, I can’t stand this person!” Seongwoo protested as he harshly pushed someone who is on his way. 

“See what I have to deal with?” Daniel scoffed in disbelief to Woojin, who is shrugging nonchalantly.

“You are so bad at this, hyung.”

 

\---

 

Daniel went to the west side of the manor as soon as he got another message from Seungeun – he entered the big study room before one of the maid handed him a glass of Scotch. “No, thank you,” Daniel refused politely – his eyes is still on his phone screen. “You might need that, Daniel,” Seungeun’s voice echoed, and for the first time Daniel realized that they are not alone.

“What is this? An intervention?” Daniel raised his eyebrow when he spotted Minhyun and Jisung at one side and Jaehwan on the other side – Seungeun is just standing across him. “Where is Seongwoo?” Seungeun asked instead. 

“On his room, sulking probably.” Daniel shrugged. “You haven’t answered my question,” Daniel added afterward, finally receiving his glass because he had a bad feeling about whatever the fuck is going on. 

“Your engagement,” Seungeun paused. “It was just a beginning,” She continued after seconds passed. “What the hell are you talking about, Seungeun? I can’t play this guessing game all night. Also, why is everyone here?” Daniel retaliated.

“The publicist team received a cryptic memo, Daniel, that something is going to be dropped tomorrow, my parents haven’t yet informed, they told me first and I thought that everyone in here should know,” Seungeun explained as she paced back and forth.

“Why? Is it even about Seongwoo? You could have just told me –,” “Because they know about the Julliard thing, Daniel.” Jaehwan looked away for a moment and so did Minhyun when Seungeun cut in.

“Do you think that foolish journalist can know out of nowhere? Minhyun told me about how he could also throw in Minhyun’s name.” Seungeun is rarely mad, but she is clearly frustrated at that moment. 

“I don’t want anyone to hurt him ever again like that.” Seungeun let out a sharp breath. “I’m working on it, Seungeun,” Daniel replied rather calmly. “No, Daniel, the people inside this room are the one you should be working on,” Seungeun snapped.

“It’s not fair, I didn’t even do anything,” Jaehwan suddenly burst in a low murmur. “But you knew and you benefitted from it, and everyone in here is capable of giving the journalist the information,” Seungeun reasoned. 

“And whoever gave him is about to destroy my family’s image tomorrow,” Seungeun added. “Hwang Minhyun.” Daniel glared at Minhyun, who is clearly taken aback because of the accusation.

“How many times exactly do I have to tell you all that I did not do it? Just because I did it once, doesn’t mean I am going to do it again, Daniel.” Minhyun gritted his teeth in exasperation. “I told you I got nothing else on stake. Yes, I did it once for my career, but I don’t even have any more reason now!” Minhyun sighed.

“I swear I did not do a single thing, I am still sorry that I leaked those drug pictures–.” The crack sound the door made stole everyone’s attention immediately, and the way Seongwoo looked at each person inside the room one by one is too heartbreaking – it was a mixed of betrayal and utter dejection.

“So you all knew.” Seongwoo let out a shaky breath – he was holding his breath and it’s visible. “And no one has a fucking decency to tell me.” Seongwoo bit his lips – it wasn’t hard enough because his chest still hurt and suddenly everything is suffocating him. 

“Seongwoo, _no_ , how did you –,” “Miss Ong,” One of the publicist’s team member showed himself from behind Seongwoo all of the sudden as he wore a troubled look. “I’m sorry, but you might want to turn on the television,” The male stuttered a bit and Daniel was quick enough to grab the remote and put on the news channel first thing first.

“It’s just in and instantly gone viral,” One of the news reporter said. “Our president candidate’s son, our very own Ong Seongwoo,”

“The nation is completely shocked tonight by the appearance of his allegedly another scandalous act,”.


	11. (bad) colors

Seongwoo knows it all too well, the feelings of breaking apart.

The pain is just all over his body with no visible wounds like it always is, and it went through his skin slowly but surely with destroy him – why did Seongwoo do wrong in this lifetime that every wrongdoings have to come back to him? It is unfair, because everyone else makes mistakes more than him, but he is the sacrificial lamb, always – like a weak pawn in somebody else’s games.

He was never a player and that is simply why he could never win.

When Seongwoo was barely eighteen years old, his mother brought home a friend for him – he looks too good to be true with his precious smile and friendly demeanor. “I am going to make him big, he is going to be the ace in my company, Seongwoo.” Her mother used to talk to him a lot, supporting his musical journey and guarantees a bright future for him – a dream mother, Seongwoo dare to say. 

Seongwoo quickly grew fond to Hwang Minhyun – they used to hang out together after Minhyun finished practicing and Seongwoo with his piano lesson – they were best friends, and their circle got even bigger when her mother introduced them to Kim Jaehwan, who just become a trainee.

“I am going to make Jaehwan a star, Seongwoo.” He didn’t get it at first. “What about Minhyun, mother?” Seongwoo remember asking – he should’ve understood what his mother said because he wasn’t a child anymore, but the thought of eliminating Minhyun just like that is inhumane for him.

“May the best one win.” Seongwoo should have known that none of his family members care about other people except if they bring them an equal benefit that his family can give them – and it sounds so fucked up, but that’s how the world works. “You don’t need to be afraid, though, just keep doing well and I’ll make you shine the brightest nonetheless.”

Except Seongwoo doesn’t want to be what both Jaehwan and Minhyun are chasing, he wanted to quietly create music instead of being under the spotlight, as if the exposure his family brings upon him isn’t enough.

Seongwoo slipped when he hit twenty years old – he met Kang Daniel for the first time when his father proudly introduced the latter in front of the whole family. “He is going to be my ace,” His father declared, smiling proudly at Daniel like he is his own son. It was understandable since Seongwoo decided not to pursue the political path, it’s only expected if his father search for someone to fill his absence.

Daniel disliked him, Seongwoo was pretty sure about that – they tried their best not to cross each other’s way and Seongwoo didn’t mind at all, especially when his admission to Julliard got accepted. Seongwoo knows it is also because his parents pulled a couple of strings but who cares? Seongwoo realized that the world he is living is dirty and filthy and Seongwoo won’t get anywhere if he tried to do it like everyone else.

He celebrated it that night like any other person would, with all the alcohol and loud music and friends, even Jaehwan and Minhyun were there, but drugs weren’t a part of his plans – who would’ve known that someone leaked the pictures of him being high to the public? Why did the picture exist from the first place? It was the scandal of the year – the son of the nation’s best politician was caught playing with drugs.

It went from a hundred to minus fifty real quick.

Julliard immediately cancelled his acceptance when the news got big, his parents got crazy mad that they locked him up inside the manor for weeks. So Seongwoo did what everyone else was doing to him anyway – making himself a train wreck. He started smoking soon after and went partying here and there, he brought chaos to a picture perfect family. 

Funny enough that it seemed like everything got better for everyone else except for him. Kang Daniel actually named as the future of nation’s politic, Jaehwan got to debut instead, Seungeun got accepted in Seoul biggest hospital. Minhyun, on the other hand, he stepped back and worked behind the desk for his mother instead.

“I wasn’t good enough,” Minhyun reasoned when Seongwoo was about to go mad to his own mother. “That’s a fucking bullshit, Minhyun.” Seongwoo remembered defending him, telling him that Minhyun did it better than others. “I think it was Daniel,” Minhyun told him after hesitating for so long.

“ _I think he did it to you too, Seongwoo_.”

Seongwoo used to believe in everything Minhyun said, because Minhyun is the only person he could trust at that point – even more than his own sister, because she is always so busy with her own things and being a perfect daughter. It must’ve been exhausting for her to care about him, Seongwoo knows, because he once was the perfect son.

So Seongwoo put the blame in someone else because he just can’t admit that he wrecked himself first before anybody else did – because he knows he can’t save himself. He ended up hating Daniel for years, putting him on the bad side when the actual problem is hiding under the title of his best friend.

He locked his room and just like the last time it happened, he doesn’t know what to do – after everything he is not even mad, he is just simply worn out.

“We are currently in front of the Ong’s manor to confirm about the allegedly sex tape that went viral instantly.” He let the television on but he didn’t even dare to watch. People keep coming and tried to talk to him, but he just doesn’t care anymore. Why can’t just everything end already? It feels like his misery keeps on adding itself within every second. 

“Seongwoo.” He could hear his sister called his name just across the door, knocking on it slowly for the nth times – he can’t believe that his sister knew all along and still let him play with Seongwoo – or in that matter, everyone that actually knew. “Will you let me come in and explain, please? _Dan_ – they are taking care of this, can you please just talk to me?”

Seongwoo is not even surprised, Daniel always takes care of his shits, is he not? It clicked now why Daniel ruined Minhyun, the way Minhyun told him how Daniel threatened him with a bunch of things, and how he managed to get into Seongwoo’s mother and convinced her that Minhyun isn’t worth debuting for – all because Daniel is the pettiest human being. 

How Daniel swore that if he ever debuted then Daniel would be there to make sure that he is going to fail, is going to be Seongwoo’s favorite lie from Minhyun – maybe it isn’t a lie, maybe Daniel is still doing it right now, right this second. Maybe if he could get Minhyun to slack a bit, Daniel would actually make that happen. 

He starts wondering what the fuck Jaehwan did to him – Jisung is out of the question since Daniel must’ve told him in one way or another, he is Daniel’s right-hand man after all. But Jaehwan is always there, always up to Seongwoo’s crazy idea even after his debut, Seongwoo couldn’t even think about him doing bad things to Seongwoo. 

Maybe Seongwoo should remind himself more that it’s the world against Ong Seongwoo, and not even Kang Daniel can salvage him. “Seongwoo, please open the door, I’ll explain everything, I promise.” Seungeun sounded sad, but Seongwoo is too numb to feel anything. 

“Ong Seongwoo.” Seungeun didn’t waste a second to come in when Seongwoo unlocked the door, but he didn’t actually expect that his mother followed her from behind – Seongwoo knew it was coming and he probably deserve it from being so stupid. His cheek stings after the slap his own mother gave him, even though Seungeun tried to stop her. 

“How dare you! Tell me that wasn’t you.” His mother is furious, and disappointed at its best. “I don’t know, mother.” Seongwoo wasn’t lying – he fucks with a lot of people, he doesn’t even know anymore – he can’t even bear with watching the tape. 

“Stop being a disgrace, Seongwoo!” His mother shouted – Seongwoo is pretty sure she is going to slap him again but Seungeun stopped her. 

“Mother.” Seungeun gritted her teeth – it was a fucking character development since Seungeun never talks back like that. It is enough to make his mother back out from the scene, before she eventually left the room as she sighed on her way out – _when did exactly you turn like this, Seongwoo?_ It was the question left unspoken. 

 _You could’ve been a lot of things, but you decided to become a nuisance_. 

“You told me you wanted to explain.” Seongwoo sounded so tired that he is even surprised himself as he seated himself on his armchair, one hand diligently holding a cigarette. “I don’t know where to start.” Seungeun sighed.

“You know what sad though?” Seongwoo cut it. “That I have been labeling someone who has done so much for me an enemy, and he is right now still trying to protect me, while I keep doing things that will disappoint him.” Seongwoo let out a bitter chuckle – why does he think about Kang Daniel instead at crucial moment like this?

“He must be so pissed, goodness, he is going to kill me for sure. Having his fiancé fucking other people on tape? Biggest joke of the year.” Seongwoo inhaled the stick – it tasted not bitter enough to cover the one that Seongwoo feels. “He is worried about you,” Seungeun replied nonetheless.

“Daniel never worries about anyone, noona, he’s pretentious like that,” Seongwoo dismissed.

“Is it really you on the sex tape, Seongwoo?” Seungeun asked afterward. “Because we couldn’t see the faces, but it resembles you a lot. They are still looking for the facts, that’s why we need you to –,” “Make sure it wasn’t me so it won’t affect the campaign?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. 

“You let an asshole that wrecked me, living and growing up side by side with me and all you care about is still father’s campaign, noona?” It hurts like a bitch even though Seongwoo is the one who said it himself. “Because I need him under my radar, Seongwoo. I need to make sure that he didn’t hurt you again.” Seungeun sighed, again.

“We need to make an agreement that siblings shouldn’t lie,” Seongwoo said in disdain.

“I don’t even know which part sounds like a lie. If I let him out there, out of this family, who knows what he could do? Minhyun is capable, Seongwoo, the only thing I know to prevent him is to keep him close. He knows too much,” Seungeun burst.

“Do mother and father even know?” Seongwoo asked instead. “They do not, up until this day they thought it is still one of those strangers that came to the party.” Seungeun let out a frustrated grunt. “Forget it, she would still keep him anyway,” 

“After all, he is more valuable than I ever be, even though he fucked my life up.” Seongwoo let out a deep breath. “The irony though, imagine your best friend doing all this things to you, noona. Ah, you wouldn’t know, because I am the foolish one around here,” Seongwoo scoffed in irritation.

“Why? Just, why?” Seongwoo let out a tired sigh, he doesn’t know anymore – he wanted to scream, to just let it all out, but he can’t. “You should’ve gotten rid of him, but instead you let me trusted him for years, I–.” He felt like crying, because he just can’t handle it anymore.

“Minhyun is dangerous, Seongwoo. Like I’ve told you, he knows too much about our family. If we let him go then he can do anything with it.” Seungeun paused in hesitation. “He had more, Seongwoo, he had more than your drugs pictures.” Seungeun let out a shaky breaths as she confessed.

“That’s why I need you to confirm the tape, _now_.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo purposely didn’t watch the tape, because he is afraid the worst will actually happen – that someone from his countless one night stands actually wanted to bring him down without his consent, maybe they purposely made him very wasted before doing the deed, fucking bastard. But he knows himself the best and there is no way that he is someone on the tape Seungeun just showed him. 

Everyone was in the room – Daniel and Jisung, along with the publicist team, waiting for him to say something. “That is not me,” Seongwoo scoffed – he was honestly so afraid before that he couldn’t afford to be panic, but he felt a lot better now. “I can one hundred percent confirm that it’s not me,” Seongwoo repeated – he threw Daniel a glance, he didn’t know why.

Maybe because he is the one Seongwoo wanted to convince the most. 

“Look, god forbid me to put on the same clothes after a fuck,” Seongwoo declared when the video was about to end – a fucking twenty minutes of hell. “Didn’t anyone else think that this tape is kind of absurd to begin with?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in disbelief – it looked too professionally shot. 

“Honest to goodness though, why is the public so stupid that they actually believe everything bad if it’s regarding me –.” “Enough, Seongwoo.” Daniel is the one who cut him off – he looked tired as well as he scratched his own face. At times like this Seongwoo actually want to hug him. 

“Call the reporters, now, and find me whoever the fuck behind this. Who started this and who the fuck give Seongwoo’s name out there to the press along with the tape.” Daniel clenched his jaw. “Jisung, come with me,” Daniel added as he proceeded to exit the room.

“I am the victim right here, is no one is going to give a fuck about it?” Seongwoo yelled out of the blue. “Seongwoo, we are trying to clean your name right now since you confirmed that it’s not you, right, Daniel?” Seungeun calmed him down. “Isn’t that what we have been doing all this time?” Daniel answered nonchalantly when he stopped his track. 

“You are a fucking bastard, Daniel. You know what? You are the worst person around here.” Seongwoo didn’t know why he said that – the image of Daniel walking away from him just pissed him off – he watched everyone is leaving the room, maybe because Seungeun told them to.

“You lied to me for over six years, but you are the one who is mad? You let that stupid asshole chaperones my mother and me for years when you knew he leaked that stupid drug scandal? You are a monster –.” 

“What do you expect me to do, Seongwoo? Letting him on loose when he had whatever the fuck he had, that he can use anytime to go against you and your family? Do you know why I didn’t make him rot in jail, Seongwoo? Because I know he keeps more than that.” Daniel gritted his teeth.

“But of course, for you, I am still the monster even after everything, correct? You still believe that I did this because I want to benefit myself in some fucking way.” Daniel let out a bitter scoff, but it came out too sad, Daniel looked dejected and somehow it made Seongwoo feels shittier than when he knew what Minhyun did to him.

“Why do think he stick around with you before the drug scandal happened, Seongwoo? Do you think because he genuinely likes you and wants to be your friend?” Daniel let out a miserable laugh. “Then you are just going to let him stick with me even after that?” Seongwoo snapped – they sounded so fucking sad.

“He has something–.” “I don’t care, Daniel! You should have just let him destroy me back then! What makes you so sure that he won’t do it again now?” Seongwoo retorted – it was so fucking stupid that Minhyun is still somewhere inside his own house even after everything he did to him.

“Because now I can make sure that he won’t be able to do anything before I fucked him up first,” Daniel hissed. “That’s why I keep him close, that’s why I let him to be around you because wherever he is, I’ll have an eye on him, so he will always remember that I am right here, ready to ruin–,”

“It’s Jaehwan, is it not? Your so called eye,” Seongwoo muttered as he cut Daniel’s sentence. “That’s why he is there, always there no matter how busy he is,”

“It seems like no one is here genuinely for me, huh? Even you,” Seongwoo added unconsciously. “Do you even like me, Daniel? Was that even real?” Seongwoo tilted his head and Daniel was stoic as ever – he knew, he just knew that Daniel doesn’t have something called feelings.

“I get it, Seongwoo.” Daniel nodded in response instead – he looked so upset. “If I knew it would turn out this way, I would’ve just told you everything, how he fucking took advantages of you from the start,” 

“So you would end up hating him instead of me.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo left the room abruptly afterward, leaving Daniel behind. He doesn’t know what the feelings are, but he is sad. All Daniel did was to protect him, that’s what he said but it’s just sickening to think that he shares those six years with someone he trusted so much. “Seongwoo.” Goodness, Seongwoo wanted to run, he hates that he knows that he will bump into Minhyun anyway because he is still in the goddamn manor.

“I can explain,” Minhyun pleaded when he grabbed Seongwoo’s arm as Seongwoo shoved him away immediately. “I don’t need it, Minhyun, you can save it for yourself,” Seongwoo snapped as he turned his body around, ready to walk away.

“I am sorry, Seongwoo, I truly do, I didn’t know how else to debut,” Minhyun reasoned right away. “I don’t even want to debut, Minhyun, you know that!” Seongwoo was so mad – what the fuck is wrong with Hwang Minhyun honestly? “You knew that I don’t want to be what you wanted to be!”

“They said that they would make only two people debut, Seongwoo.” Minhyun has the nerve to grit his teeth, Seongwoo wanted to punch the latter. “And I wasn’t one of them! I was supposed to go to fucking Julliard, Minhyun, before you ruined that,” Seongwoo yelled in anger, it makes no sense at all. 

“And you would debut afterward, Seongwoo, there wasn’t a chance for me since Jaehwan came. He became a favorite all of the sudden, leaving me to the dust, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Minhyun retorted. “Honestly though? Anything but ruining other people, Minhyun.” Seongwoo half-yelled.

“You know, I used to pity you for what Daniel did to you, but looking back now, I wished he threw you into a fucking dirt,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“I don’t know what kind of lies he has been feeding you, but honestly do you really trust that man?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow, taking a step closer to Seongwoo. 

But Minhyun scoffed afterward instead – it taken Seongwoo aback because he looked guilty just a couple seconds ago, it was borderline terrifying how Minhyun could switch just like that – he would’ve been an outstanding actor. 

“I trust him more than I trust you right now, Minhyun-ssi. You are as much as a manipulator as he is.” Seongwoo snorted – he took a step back so they would still have a safe distance. “Don’t compare me to him, Seongwoo, don’t you ever dare,”

“Did he even tell you that I am the one who ask him to let me stay and he agreed?” Minyun asked out of the blue. “Because you are still keeping something other than the drug scandal pictures, you fucking prick, you are sick, Minhyun, you better give whatever you are keeping to me, this is a fucking crime.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“I see know why you want to stay though. Since you can’t be an idol, but you still want the status and connection, right? And being the perfect friend for a scandalous person works for you.” Seongwoo can’t even believe his own words. 

“You know what’s funny? There are no other things, because I don’t keep anything else regarding you. Trust me, I don’t need that because you are already ruining your reputation all by yourself –.” Seongwoo never punched someone’s face harder than that and he wished he hit the latter harder. 

Seongwoo now knows better that Minhyun is lying all this time, and he could have been lying again straight right into his face.

“Don’t fucking lie to my face, Minhyun, why would Daniel trust you without any base–.” “Because Daniel is blind, Seongwoo, because you are too dense to be true. It’s hilarious to see how you hated him while he is being whipped all over you.” Minhyun snapped while clenching his jaw – he is obviously pissed now.

“So I asked him whether I could stay and threatened him, saying that I have other proof of how messy your family is. And you know why? Because I want to see that little glimpse of hurt on his eyes, every single time you chose me over him, and that’s how I like it, I might cannot avenge him completely, but I can hurt him like that,”

“I just can’t believe you gave in to him just like that, you are always so weak, Seongwoo, so reckless.”

A game, it’s all a fucking big messy games, and Seongwoo hated it that he wasn’t a player and he should have been one, because he would like to hurt Minhyun more – however it is, he just want it.

“Why do you even want to stay if you hated me so much? Is it really just because of Daniel?” Seongwoo questioned in disbelief – he trusted Minhyun, a lot, with every fucking thing. He trusted him when he is down, when everyone is attacking him, but even Minhyun is against him. 

“Because you used to be my ticket to my excellent career, Seongwoo and now you are just no longer a threat.” Seongwoo wanted to run because he doesn’t even want to hear any more words. “I just didn’t know that Kang Daniel would be invested in you so much.” 

“Because if he didn’t, you could’ve just gotten away with it, huh?” Seongwoo bit his lips, he wanted to cry but he can’t do that in front of his asshole ex-best friend.

“You did this too, did you not?” Seongwoo exhaled sharply, taking a step forward so he could carefully look Minhyun right in the eye, looking for any form guilt. 

“You know it wouldn’t happened if you just didn’t do drugs that night, right?” Minhyun asked instead. “So instead of blaming other people for whatever this is, Seongwoo, you have to reflect yourself first.” Minhyun raised his eyebrow – Seongwoo is just sick of it now.

“Don’t you dare trying to give me any kind of advice,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“What I did is terrible, but think about what you actually did all this time too, Seongwoo.” Minhyun raised his chin smugly. “Your selfish, spoiled self can’t even decently function as a normal son, you thought everyone was against you,”

“But you are a monster yourself, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Daniel took a deep sigh when he entered his car, as Jisung immediately questioned him. “So?” Jisung raised his eyebrow. “It didn’t go well, did it not? You are always so bad at this, Daniel.” Jisung shook his head and Daniel glared at him. “You are like six years too late by the way,” Jisung added as if it will help.

“How about you though, hyung? Is the fucking worth a new information?” Daniel snorted.

“For the nth times, Daniel, we don’t fuck.” Jisung sighed when Daniel took a seat just beside him. “Yet, I can see it’s coming. But what I need is information, hyung, when I said take care of him, I mean not of his dick if you missed,” Daniel exhaled – everything is just too overwhelming. 

But then again, he is Kang fucking Daniel, and he always knows how to perform a damage control. “Since when you become so rude?” Jisung cut in. “Also, he’s very secretive, Daniel, if you think he’s letting it on loose after six years then you are wrong. I still don’t know what he got on Seungeun,” Jisung added. 

“And Seungeun wouldn’t just tell me, it has been six fucking years, how long does she think she can hide it?” Daniel groaned in frustration. In all honesty, no matter how they see it, Seongwoo’s family is just as fucked up as he is – there is always a reason why Seongwoo ended up being that way.

“What do you think his agenda, though? Is it about the campaign? Perhaps he is on the other party side?” Daniel raised his eyebrow suspiciously. “No, he’s not. I know he is so fucked up and we have every reason not to trust Hwang Minhyun, but this ruining this campaign is just going to ruin him too,” Jisung elaborated. 

“If Ong Seunghyun won, then he will immediately become the first lady’s right-hand man, and that’s a fucking big deal, Daniel. Also, because he knows you won’t let him slip any other way, you ruined his dream once, and he knows it perfectly that you can do it again,” Jisung paused for a moment. “Why do you think he has been behaving so well all these years?” 

“Maybe he wanted to destroy me, Jisung, he wants revenge or something, he’s extremely petty, you know that.” Daniel snorted – he thought he is rotten already, but honestly everyone that somehow step a foot inside the manor is all corrupted in one-way or another. 

“Oh, trust me, Daniel, he actually already got his revenge for six years already because you are too afraid to embrace your own feelings.” Jisung let out a scoff. “What is that supposed to mean? You know, if it was up to me, he is already in jail, Jisung hyung, so don’t get too attached, especially if he is behind all of this mess,” Daniel retaliated.

“He’s not, you have to trust me in this one Daniel, he is really not, whatever he has to do with Seungeun, if it gets out there, you know that Ong Seunghyun will hunt him too, right? He is not stupid, Daniel, you know that.” Jisung sighed at the end.

“I still can’t believe that I actually agreed when Seungeun asked me to keep him close back then.” Daniel groaned instead. “You know what I can’t believe? That you actually took six years to talk decently to Seongwoo! And he even started it, maybe this wouldn’t happen if you were a tad nicer to him,” Jisung stressed.

“I told him the same exact thing, Jisung, that I wish I would have done everything differently before it become this whole mess instead,” Daniel stopped talking for a couple of moment – he feels like shit, because everything is crumbling down just like that. Because honestly some secrets are really just meant to be kept.

It is always easier if he is the only rotten one instead – but the world doesn’t work that way, and everyone is equally wicked as the other.

“But you can’t stop being a monster in someone else’s eye just like that.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo hated being helpless like that – He spent the entire night trying to find a way to somehow make Minhyun suffer, but then again, he realizes that he knows nothing about Minhyun at all – like, what causes him pain except hiring an assassin?

He knows he is not creditable enough to make his mother to fire Minhyun or he can’t just ask Daniel after calling him a monster. What if Minhyun really had something else that his sister, Daniel and even Jaehwan, keeps him all these years? Why can’t Daniel just burn whatever it is? Seongwoo is pretty sure the latter is capable to burn the whole city down, why can’t he do that to Minhyun?

“As we all knew, the sex-tape was debunked after multiple clarifications being made that the tape is actually taken from a foreign porn site,” The host said and Seongwoo didn’t even know why he is watching the show – at least, he has Woojin to accompany him. “But, still, Seongwoo is notable for his, _um_ , misbehavior,” The other host added.

“She wanted to call me a whore,” Seongwoo commented as he inhaled his cigarette stick. “If that so, why are you still watching about this crap?” Woojin raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Because it entertains me to see how all this people are talking shit about me yet they can’t be me,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly.

“Kang Daniel is giving himself a loads of work to do.” The host laughed – the first thing Seongwoo had to hear in the morning after not sleeping a blink a night before is not even about his allegedly sex-tape. “He should’ve stick with Irene-ssi instead.”

The funny thing is that Seongwoo would’ve spitted on whoever that makes that kind of comment, because he is the fucking Ong Seongwoo, and he is to die for. But it occurs to him after being called a monster by another vicious person, that he is just as filthy as everyone else. 

Daniel would’ve gotten away with anything so easy with his god-like perfect image, until Seongwoo ruined that for the reason that Daniel didn’t even do – Daniel is now a mere babysitter for the nation’s troublemaker. What makes him different with Hwang Minhyun, if all he does is just destroying someone else’s hard work? 

Maybe Daniel should have never broke up with Bae Joohyun and in that way, Seongwoo can’t drag him down like this. No matter how vile Daniel is, he doesn’t deserve that – it would be too unfair to him, thus he deserves someone who is on his level, exactly Bae Joohyun.

“Hey, Seongwoo-ssi, Sungwoon-ssi is outside, he said that your mother requested your presence.” Woojin disturbed him from his thoughts – he nodded after awhile before following Woojin exiting his own room. 

“Thank you for not being someone in that sex tape,” Sungwoon greeted first thing first with a wide smile. “Honest to goodness though, Sungwoon-ssi, it was too uncanny to begin with, clearly, someone is out there to bring me down,” Seongwoo huffed nonchalantly.

“Also, I never got to thank you for arranging the press, it came out shitty, but you are a help,” Seongwoo added afterward as they walked side by side. “Well, I am happy to be able to help you,” Sungwoon replied when they arrived at his mother’s study. “I’ll keep that in mind, Sungwoon-ssi.” Seongwoo smiled before entering the room.

“I thought my name has been cleared already, what do you want more, mother?” Seongwoo got straight to the point as soon as the door is closed. “But clearly, your reputation is damaged even more already and it has been done, so my father and I thought about something, Seongwoo,” His mother replied. There is no sympathy in her tone, like it is Seongwoo's duty not be involved in shit like that and she is not wrong - Seongwoo should've been perfect even when he is not from the first place. 

“We both think that we should show everyone that things like this can’t take us down so we throw them a celebration instead, you know the drill, Seongwoo.” His mother added afterward – Seongwoo isn’t supposed to be surprised, but he did. “What?” Seongwoo asked instead.

“I have arranged a suit fitting and a meeting with the event organizer, it’s going to be perfect.” His mother sounds convincing like always – maybe that is a part of her charm, but then again, she is the future first lady. “What is this about again?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow warily, he doesn’t like wherever this is going.

“What else could it be, Seongwoo? I am talking about your wedding with Daniel,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are confused then good uwu


	12. (bad) sense

Seongwoo still wants to vanish, but it comes with exceptions now.

It smothered him even if he doesn’t want to think about it, like the air constantly choking him with no mercy. He doesn’t care what color he would want for his wedding, hell, he doesn’t even give a fuck when his mother giving him options earlier and told him to think about it. It is just so absurd – he doesn’t even want to know whether Daniel still wants to deal with him or not. 

“ _The number you are calling is un_ –.” Seongwoo was that close to throw his phone to his bedroom wall – honestly though, until when Daniel will ignore him? It has been hours, and he is genuinely trying to make it up for the latter. Why isn’t Daniel making it easy for him?

“Did he die or something? Did he lose his phone? What? Give me reasons, Woojin,” Seongwoo demanded as he threw a glare at his bodyguard, who is only looking at him with pity. “You called him a monster, I heard.” Woojin shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I _always_ call him a monster, Woojin.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth in annoyance.

“You should give him a break then, Seongwoo-ssi, it has been hard for him too, you are not making this easier for him either.” Seongwoo hates it when Woojin delivers an exceptional point with a straight face, like he always notices something that Seongwoo does not.

“Also, if you have been calling him that, why are you so eager to talk to him now? Why does it have to bother you just now?” Woojin raised his eyebrow and Seongwoo wanted to run away from the question if he could. He doesn’t give a fuck about Daniel, but now he does a lot, for various reasons that Seongwoo would rather not put into words because he likes it being in denial.

Seongwoo is saved by the knock coming from the door as he let out a deep breath when he saw a very familiar someone entered his room right after Woojin got the door. “You know, I have been waiting actually because you are in the next episode of _I can explain_ , a show where everywhere justify their bad decision in front of my face,” Seongwoo scoffed when he saw Jaehwan looking unimpressed.

“I owe him, Seongwoo,” Jaewhan started right away.

“Hwang Minhyun?” Seongwoo snorted.

“Kang Daniel,” Jaehwan cut in immediately. “I hate to admit it, but I can be where I am right now because of him, even only a tiny bit of it.” Jaehwan continued. “You know me and Minhyun are constantly being compared with, it raised questions and speculations of who will debut, right? You know that.” 

Seongwoo knows more than that – it was borderline ugly and they were so young yet they were forced to think that there is a probability that their hard works won’t pay off. “I don’t need to use you to debut and that’s the first thing you need to know because I believe I was good enough.” It was almost comical because Jaehwan is always so blunt even at times like this.

“It’s real, out friendship is real, and everything I did with you was sincere because I have fun being with you even though you are too goddamn stupid to be true sometimes,” Jaehwan elaborated.

“Well, this is officially the worst episode ever,” Seongwoo cut in, obviously annoyed.

“I didn’t know Minhyun was the one who did it to you until Daniel told me.” For the first time since Jaehwan came, Seongwoo looked at the latter in the eyes – and they were the same pair of eyes full of determination, just like when they first met. Jaehwan has always been different and talented, Seongwoo just knows right away.

It used to be unfair, because Seongwoo met Minhyun first and the latter was so kind and caring even though everything turns out to be a whole lie – but Jaehwan has always been so straightforward and ambitious. Young Seongwoo used to root for Minhyun more and it was pretty heartbreaking when he knew Jaehwan got the slot instead – but Seongwoo now just feels relieved in all honesty. 

“He said that he can make my debut to happen in a short time, and that I don’t have to worry about my rivalry with Hwang Minhyun anymore.” Jaewhan sighed. “Did you agree with him right away?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow – he isn’t even surprised if Jaehwan said _yes_ because apparently everyone is horrible inside. 

“I was conflicted at its best, of course. I don’t want to debut because Kang Daniel has some petty feelings toward Hwang Minhyun like you used to say! I mean it would be very asshole of me, so I annoyed him instead,” Jaehwan ranted. “I pushed into telling me what the fuck was happening, and it wasn’t even that hard, or maybe he just want me to know.” 

“So he told me about what Minhyun did, and he said not to tell anyone especially you, Seongwoo. And I swear on oath! But he did ask me to keep an eye for you whenever you are with Minhyun, I update him once in a while about Minhyun, it’s a part of the bargain,” Jaehwan continued.

“So all this time you are hanging out with me just so because you can update to him?” Seongwoo snapped. “For fuck’s sake, Seongwoo, are you even listening? I just told you I update him about Minhyun, not you. Why would I update him when we trashed six clubs in one night? Do you want him to kill me? He’s keeping an eye for you all by himself!” Jaehwan retorted.

“Okay, hold on, what do you mean by that!” Seongwoo retaliated – he swore he could hear Woojin watching them with a disbelief expression – the annoyed kind, of course, like the kind that he can’t believe this kind of stupidity exist. Honestly, it was quite funny because he has never fight with Jaehwan for serious topic like this.

“It means that he has been whipping over your years! I have never been in love, Seongwoo but goddamn, you are so blinded by Minhyun’s stupid lies that you never paid attention to how he looks at you! Goodness, this is why I hate that asshole Hwang instead of asshole Kang!” Jaehwan ranted as he threw his hands to the air. 

“Then maybe you should have told me about Hwang Minhyun, for goodness sake!” Seongwoo yelled back.

“I have told you I swear on oath and Kang Daniel terrifies me!” Seongwoo can’t believe that Jaehwan looked even angrier than him – it is almost funny to see how worked up Jaehwan is. “Look, he just really doesn’t want to hurt you, some secrets are just meant to be kept, Seongwoo.” Jaehwan let out a deep sigh at the end. 

“I know it was reckless to hide it from you, because you should’ve known that your own best friend literally ruined your life, the world is just foolishly cruel sometimes, Seongwoo and that’s why but you wouldn’t understand that back then.” Jaehwan paused. “Even I didn’t at first, like I don’t know what I am getting myself into when I made a deal with Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo understands the feeling, at least. 

“Point is, I just want you to know that everything is genuine, I never wanted to use you, or to stalk you and report you to some dude that you hate, I just want you to know that out friendship wasn’t a lie, but I get it if you are not able to –," 

“Is this why he let you to his apartment so easily that day? All this time you are just close to him?” Seongwoo cut in abruptly.

“Goodness, Seongwoo. I am not close with him, we just have a mutual agreement that we can’t afford seeing you hurt, even more than before. Me as a friend, and he, as something else, I guess,” Jaehwan stated.

“Why do you think he do that?” Seongwoo tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Wait, are you not going to be mad at me? Like throw the pillow? Ashtray even? Scream at me? I’ll take it, I deserve it from keeping this from you.” Jaewhan raised his eyebrow.

“I wanted to, Jaehwan, I really do, trust me, even on daily basis, but I don’t want to blame anyone any longer for my stupidity and you didn’t even do it, you just happened to be there.” Seongwoo let out a tired sigh – after his argument with Minhyun, he realizes that he just needs to stop being angry at the world instead of himself – because the world is against him only because he let them.

“ _Um_ , you know, whoever you are, can you please give my friend, Ong Seongwoo, back?” Jaehwan chuckled nervously before Seongwoo threw a pillow square on his face. “Okay, alright, goodness, Seongwoo! What was your question again?” Jaehwan groaned in disdain as he took a seat 

“Why do you think he do everything that he did? I bring him no benefit, Jaehwan, I am a wreck at its best. Well, maybe not so much when we first met but it was just going downhill after the drug scandal.” Seongwoo bit his lip.

“For starter, please stop assuming that I am best friend with him because we are not, and second, I don’t know, Seongwoo, but maybe love is just weird as fuck.” Seongwoo threw another pillow to Jaehwan – next one is the couch itself.

“I thought this supposed to be your apology session but all you do is insulting me,” Seongwoo scoffed in disbelief. 

“Well, at least I have always kept it real, have I not?” Jaehwan snorted back. “Also, love is fucking weird indeed, because just like you said, you have been trashing for over six years now, but all he does is actually trying not to get you hurt. You always call him an asshole, Seongwoo, but who is the asshole actually around here?”

It stabbed Seongwoo because even Jaehwan is saying it – it actually tears Seongwoo bits by bits to hear everyone saying the same thing. That he is no better than everyone else around him, that he is the same rogues that he spends his youth hating – maybe he is naturally born to the political world since he can fit in so perfectly.

He let Jaehwan go afterward – he promised to talk again soon, but his mind is all over the place. It is actually on one place that Seongwoo doesn’t want to admit, so he tried to dial the same number again after hours being ignored. “Daniel.” It was weaker than Seongwoo intended to be, and all that greet him was silence – why the fuck did he even pick from the first place then?

“Hi.” He didn’t think this through, honestly, because he doesn’t know what to say now that Daniel is actually listening to him – he could hear Daniel’s breath on the other line, but why is it so hard all of the sudden? Why can’t he curse like before and start a fight with Daniel?

“I’ve been calling you for hours,” Seongwoo added while biting his lips. “I guess you don’t want to talk to me that bad,” Seongwoo continued as he paced back and forth. “Can’t you just say anything to me, Daniel? I feel really bad right now, I feel like the bigger asshole among us two.” Seongwoo broke into a bitter chuckle.

“ _I have nothing to say to you, Seongwoo_.” Daniel sounded so stoic, with his deep low voice that actually sent shivers to Seongwoo’s spine. “You can’t keep doing this, you can’t ignore me for the rest of the day. I am the one who is supposed to be mad,” Seongwoo demanded breathlessly – why does he feel so helpless? 

“ _I can, Seongwoo, so you don’t have to deal with this vile person_ –.”

“But I miss you,” Seongwoo cut in hastily – he finally knows what he is so afraid to think about, because missing Daniel is like longing for chaos – but Seongwoo likes madness and Daniel is about to bring all the insanity in the world to him.

“ _Are you already drunk? It’s barely ten in the morning_ ,” Daniel answered shortly and it annoyed Seongwoo – goddamn, Seongwoo even missed that. “No, I said I miss you in full sobriety, Daniel, so don’t ignore me anymore,” Seongwoo repeated. 

“ _Seongwoo, please stop drinking already, I can’t afford more scandal in a day, I will call Woojin_.” Daniel sighed afterward, and it made Seongwoo feel miserable – how come Daniel doesn’t respond to that? It took him a lot of courage to say that even though it was all too sudden – but it made him realize how actually he gives a lot of fucks about Daniel.

“Daniel, don’t do this to me,” Seongwoo cut in, again.

“Do you hate me already?”

 

\---

 

Daniel hung up right after the question Seongwoo asked as he threw his phone to the lap and palmed his face ins distress – Daniel should have knows that whatever it is, it’s just going to end badly – so why does he do it over and over again for the past six years since the first time he laid his eyes on Seongwoo?

“Let me guess,” Bae Joohyun cut in immediately from beside him. “You literally went silence as soon as you picked up the phone, and then you accused him being drunk.” Joohyun raised her eyebrow. “He is trying and you got scared, did you not?”

The driver stopped the car right on the intersection – they are nearing their destination and Daniel can’t even deal with his own head. “I should have moved on a long time ago, you know,” Daniel replied instead, completely dismissing Joohyun’s statement.

“Yeah, right, Daniel, I’ll pretend I believe this time because you look devastated and it’s not good for those children to see.” Joohyun nodded her head with a knowing smirk – Daniel hates that, hates when Joohyun does that. She knows a lot of things about Daniel, and Ong Seongwoo is one of them. 

“You don’t think I can do it?” Daniel snorted as he glanced at the window – they are moving to the quieter area of Seoul, away from the loud noises.

“You can do a lot of things, Daniel, this is just not the one. You are so bad at it even,” Joohyun huffed. “You know what those eight months taught me? That you are so good at being in denial, you dated me for the sake of forgetting someone but at the end you always come back to the same person over and over again.”

“He hates me, Joohyun, I thought–.” “Exactly, it’s because you think. This kind of thing isn’t something you can speculate the outcome, Daniel, you are not supposed to think. And you know why he hates you? It’s because you think that’s the best option, you decided it for him and that’s when you went wrong.” Joohyun glared.“Well then, I know we were getting better.” Daniel let out a sigh as he turned his head to eye the latter. “Forced engagement isn’t counted as getting better, Daniel,” Joohyun stated sternly.

“No, we like, actually talk and stuffs, you know, like a normal person,” Daniel cut in – he sounded sad, but maybe he is sad, a lonely miserable sad fuck that he never want to admit. “But then I just realized that the way he sees me won’t change either way. Maybe I tried, Joohyun, maybe I wasn’t afraid.” Daniel paused as the car stopped.

“But I will always be the rotten one for him.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo scoffed when they arrived at the place – he called Daniel’s office earlier and he knows Daniel’s secretary would refuse to tell him, so Woojin stepped in after lots of whining and protesting with some little violent demanding action. He supposed to know that today is when they are going to visit the orphanages, but of course, Kang Daniel had him remove from the occasion and deal with the charity himself like a pretentious asshole he is.

“So, I actually informed Jisung-ssi that you are coming, because I can’t risk you burning an orphanage down,” Woojin stated as soon as they got out from the car. “To know that you think so lowly of me is not surprising anymore, Woojin,” Seongwoo replied nonchalant as he took his sunglasses off.

“He thought he could ignore me? He thought wrong.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth as he entered the building – who the fuck Kang Daniel think he is that he could just hung up on Seongwoo just like that? How many times does he have to apologize to Daniel this month only? Seongwoo had a headache thinking about it himself.

He stood right behind a couple of the campaign’s staffs, who are busy organizing the gifts and stuffs. “Can you stop looking so suspicious, I mean, they are looking nervous as soon as they saw you,” Woojin whispered just beside him. “Oh, and are they nervous because I am the future’s nation son or because I’m hot?” He could feel Woojin rolling his eyes in disbelief when he spotted the man.

Daniel is standing in the corner, playing with a little girl, with Bae Joohyun beside him – Seongwoo immediately froze. Of course, they are giving his role to someone who is way more capable than he will ever be – because Bae Joohyun looks like she is a perfect loving woman, who is loved by the children, Seongwoo would never.

Seongwoo gritted his teeth when he saw the little girl hugged both Daniel and Joohyun at the same time – that is going to be a perfect cover picture for a sweet family magazine to be honest, and it will sold out, preferably with the headline that says _perfect couple does exist_ _and how they raise a fucking beautiful family_. Seongwoo can almost see all of those. 

“Seongwoo-ssi, are you alright?” Woojin nudged his arms – and hell, he’s not. He wanted to tell Woojin that he is not okay, like very not okay that he could just break down anytime anywhere and most probably soon. At least, his father is going to be happy, that his right-hand man and his campaign’s face are going so well together, while his troublemaker son disappears.

“Do you know why did they break up, Woojin?” Seongwoo asked instead as he pointed his chin at Daniel and Joohyun. “Don’t answer that, I just know they should not,” Seongwoo snapped immediately. “He is so stupid, he could’ve gotten that perfect headline but instead he settled with being my fiancé,” Seongwoo hissed when they let go when the little girl pulled Daniel away to the other room.

Seongwoo should have just gone home, probably smoke two or three packs, or drink until he’s passed out – but no, he decided to follow them to the other room even after Woojin told him not to. 

And Daniel looked even better with kids – he was squatting so he could get to the same level with the little girl, even though he is way bigger – and it’s almost adorable to see such a sight in front of him. If only Seongwoo wasn’t there to make a mend with the latter, he would’ve done something else that is less hostile.

“ _Ahjussi_ , who is that?” The little girl asked as soon as Seongwoo got closer, and that’s when Daniel was aware that Seongwoo was there. “Hi.” It was more for the little girl actually more than Daniel – Seongwoo could fell the latter’s gaze burning through his skin when Seongwoo actually squatted just across him.

“What’s your name?” Seongwoo greeted as he stretched out his hand for the girl to take – and she did.

“Naeun,” She replied while giggling when Seongwoo shook their hands. “I’m Seongwoo, Seongwoo _oppa_ ,” Seongwoo emphasized the last part. “What are you doing here? Are you here to visit me too?” Naeun asked when she moved closer to Seongwoo.

“Oh, I’m actually here to talk to that _ahjussi_ , but he won’t talk to me sadly.” Seongwoo let out a bitter chuckle when Daniel glared at him in disbelief. “Why? _ahjussi_ Daniel is really nice,” Naeun clapped her little hands together as she glanced at Daniel, who immediately smiled.

“Joohyun _unnie_ said _ahjussi_ is like a knight that protect the royal family in this kingdom from troubles, so he have to be nice to everyone!” Naeun chimed excitedly and it took Seongwoo a couple of seconds to understand the context. “What are you then, oppa? Are you a knight too?” Naeun tilted her head in curiosity.

“Well, in that case, I am unofficially a prince then.” Seongwoo chuckled when Naeun gasped. “I want to be a princess too!” She shrieked in happiness before jumping around afterward.

“Of course, you can. You will be a very beautiful princess,” Seongwoo said as he stroked the little girl’s fringe. “I should marry you then so I can be a princess! Can I, oppa?” Seongwoo honestly has never find a child so endearing, this would be a fun experience if Daniel weren’t there, staring at him like he is some kind of a criminal.

“Ah, I am actually marrying someone else.” The heartbreaking gaze Naeun gave him is actually pretty painful to watch. “Who are you engaged with?” Naeun is pretty close to sobbing when Daniel lifted her up and hugged her.

“No, no, Naeun, I can break the engagement anytime for you.” Daniel glared again at him before Seongwoo stopped when Joohyun entered the room. “Oh, hi, Seongwoo.” Joohyun has always look so kind and friendly, no wonder everyone likes her, including Daniel, and even Naeun. 

“Oh, what is it, Naeun-ie? Here come with unnie, they are serving cake!” Joohyun said as she took Naeun from Daniel’s arms as she wiped visible tears from Naeun’s eyes. “Are these ahjussi doing something bad to you, hm?” Joohyun asked as she proceeded to exit the room while Daniel is following her steps – fuck, it wasn’t supposed to be that painful, but it is and Seongwoo just want to tear everything apart. 

“I can handle this alone.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Joohyun stopped Daniel from going any further – he was pretty sure that they are both then doing some silent conversation before Daniel finally gave in. 

“Go home, Seongwoo,” Daniel said first thing first – he sounded so tired and just so done with everything, but Seongwoo doesn’t blame him, really.

“I need to talk to you.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo is having a trouble catching up with Daniel, because the latter exited the building so fast like he doesn’t intend to do anything more with Seongwoo and it’s hurtful as fuck. Daniel should’ve fight him back, tell him that he is shitty and problematic as its best and that Seongwoo is an ungrateful son.

But instead, he keeps walking away and left Seongwoo with silence and it hurts a thousand times more. “Daniel, why are you being such an asshole right now?” Seongwoo yelled at last when he decided to stop his track. “I just want to fucking talk,” Seongwoo scoffed in disbelief.

“I am sorry that I called you a monster, okay?” Seongwoo sighed desperately when Daniel stopped walking too – and he must’ve looked like a disheveled miserable thing because he feels like one.

“Do you think that is why I ignore you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow, his hands on his hips and he has his jaw clenched – fuck, Seongwoo hates it that Daniel still looks even more attractive when he’s mad? 

“Then why? Tell me why, I could try to fix it, I promise,” Seongwoo said breathlessly. “Don’t promise something you cannot fulfill,” Daniel snapped instead.

“Let’s just cancel the wedding then,” Seongwoo added anyway and it choked him, and he doesn’t want to figure out why. “What do you mean by wedding?” Daniel looked confused for a split second before gaining his composure back. “Shit,” He cursed afterward.

“A distraction, my mother said –,” “I know what a damage control sounds like, Seongwoo.” Daniel gritted his teeth – goodness, he must’ve hated Seongwoo that much. “I’ll try to talk to your mother after this, see if we can do anything to postpone it until at least your father is elected. That way we can still cancel everything and no need for the wedding,” Daniel remarked.

“Wow, you really hated me already that much? After seeing what kind of person I really am, you just gave up on me like that.” Seongwoo let out a bitter chuckle. “Was that wholesome confession a lie? I shouldn’t have trusted you, huh?” Seongwoo bit his lips – he really should have just run away.

“Nothing is a lie, Seongwoo,” Daniel cut in sternly. “You are indeed a reckless, childish and selfish person and my rational mind keep screaming that I shouldn’t be involved with you from the first place. But guess what? I didn’t listen to any of them and I don’t understand either why I like you a lot even when you don’t,” Daniel retorted.

“But I am done taking a decision for you, Seongwoo,” Daniel ended with an exhausted sigh. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t do that, you are a grown up, Seongwoo, you are able to make your own choice like you did when you announced our fake relationship,” Daniel exclaimed. 

“I’ll try to push the wedding date, so you don’t have to be worried about being stuck in a marriage with me, you should be able to marry anyone you like,” Daniel concluded as he turned his body away again – so many people has given up on Seongwoo, but why does this have to be the one that upset him the most.

He couldn’t even get the words out from his throat and his fingers are trembling hard. “You are an asshole, Daniel, who do you think you are that you have a nerve to say that when I clearly said earlier that I miss you? It’s been only a couple of hours.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth – he wanted to cry so bad, but he couldn’t, at least not like that.

“I used to be able to go without knowing whether you are alive or not for months, Daniel, what have you done to me?” Seongwoo scoffed – he knows that Daniel heard him well. “And now, you are saying that you are done with me?” Seongwoo didn’t even have the nerve to look at the man, so instead he looked at the ground instead – it was too fucking hard.

“You don’t mean that.” Seongwoo looked up when he saw Daniel in front of him. “I do, Daniel, you said you are done making decision for me, so you don’t get to say what I mean and what I don’t. I fucking miss you, stupid.” Seongwoo broke into a miserable chuckle.

“And I fucking mean it –,”

“Daniel-ssi,” A voice distracted them – whoever it is, he sounded so worry.

“Something urgent just happened, to Irene-ssi.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo was sitting on his empty bathtub, holding a bottle of beer and a cigarette on his other hands. At times like this, he thought that it would be nice if he could just go back to Paris, doing the most and chasing freedom like he always does – being drunk, fucking strangers, not being engaged, hating Daniel.

To a much simpler times where he could be stupid and petty and all the consequences are on him only. Where he had Minhyun who always have his ears to listen, or Jaehwan who nags him whenever he told him something stupid and didn’t ask the latter to join, or even Seungeun, who always on his side, no matter what.

“He wished he could undo the things he did, like for the fact that he did announce his fake relationship with Daniel just because he is petty – maybe it won’t turn out like this if he could’ve just keep his mouth shut, maybe he won’t be sitting in the bathtub, wondering Daniel would show up or not.

He recalled the way Daniel ran inside the building, or how Woojin told him that Daniel asked him to escort Seongwoo home. “He said he would catch up.” He most probably won’t – it is almost midnight, and there is no way Daniel would come and listen to his nonsense. 

He heard that Irene passed out or something, and maybe Daniel is staying a night with her – she was easier, Daniel has always deserved an easier option when he already has the tough life, he doesn’t need a mess as a partner, especially not Seongwoo.

He can’t even cry, he doesn’t know how to let the emotion out properly – he called Daniel heartless once, but maybe he is just as heartless as Daniel is, maybe even more. Maybe he hurts more people that he should, maybe he is will never be ready for this, to fix himself.

Daniel gives him the privilege to choose on his own, but can he even do that? He can’t even figure out what the fuck is happening between him and Daniel, let alone choosing to fix everything, all the mess that he made. 

He was strolling on the hallway after he decided that he should do something, when someone greeted him. “Seongwoo-ssi, are you okay?” He was pretty sure at this point that the publicist team is sleeping at the manor, not that Seongwoo minds, it is a very big house anyway. 

“I’ve been better, thank you for asking, Sungwoon-ssi.” Seongwoo forced a smile. “Actually, I’ve been looking for you,” Seongwoo added out of the blue.

“Well, here I am, can I help you with anything?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrow.

“I was hoping that you are still up with creating the biggest affair of the year with me?” Seongwoo isn’t even excited when he said that – it was mostly empty, like Seongwoo want to get over with it quickly. “Do you happen to have any journalist friend that is most probably still up at this hour just like you?” Seongwoo asked afterward.

“You know, I shouldn’t do this, Seongwoo-ssi, I really could get fired,” Sungwoon said but nonetheless fished out his phone from his pocket and typed on the screen.

“What do you want to report anyway?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrow and Seongwoo just feel completely hollow, like he doesn’t even want to say it but he did. 

“My failed engagement with Daniel, I am ending it,”.


	13. (bad) sins

Yoon Jisung heard a lot of rumors that nobody knows the truth of.

It is the privilege that come with his job as Daniel’s right-hand man – he knows how those tittle-tattles are created exactly to divert attention because he organizes them if they are needed. And rumor said that Hwang Minhyun had something that prevent Daniel to destroy him completely – oh, how Jisung knows that Daniel is very much capable of it – but he needed time to confirm the truth lies behind it, so why make the latter an enemy when they could be friends?

Sometimes it works like magic, because it is a lot easier to tell someone familiar about things rather than a forceful stranger. Daniel prefers the later though, he doesn’t waste time befriending with people who does not interest him, so he often showcases power than he holds – and he possesses a lot of it – while Jisung prefers a different approach.

Maybe when Daniel asked him to take care of Minhyun, he meant it to use his way rather than Jisung’s way. It is easier and faster, but Jisung knows that Minhyun is far from stupid and feeling inferior, thus it needs to be done slowly and gently.

“Hey, Jisung hyung.” Jisung honestly thinks that even Minhyun figure it out already – that he is working instead of purely hanging out with the latter. But Minhyun never stops, and Jisung’s question is exactly why not? They might not have any problems with each other, and Minhyun is bearably nice to him even when he was not at first, but on top of all of that, Jisung isn’t the most genuine.

“I think I need to repair my stove soon, so I ordered something instead, is that okay?” Jisung keeps coming to Minhyun’s breakfast invitations anyway, hoping that Minhyun would talk to him someday – but that day never came.

“It’s fine, I’ll eat anything since I will have a long day today.” Jisung sat on one of the dining chair – the television is on, it’s always does whenever Jisung is there though.

“I heard that Bae Joohyun passed out yesterday? They are cutting down her schedules, I hope she’s doing fine,” Minhyun chortled while analyzing the files he was holding.

“Oh, also I have something for you,” Minhyun stated as he went to the other room – it didn’t take him long before he showed up in front of Jisung with a brown envelope. “Here, a gift.” Minhyun handed the envelope to Jisung – it was pretty heavy to start with and Jisung understands why when he opened it.

There were papers and a voice recorder, and the way Minhyun looked at him with a dead gaze gave him ideas about what it was. “We both know that you never want to be my friend to start with, and I’m just getting along with him to entertain myself and to see how long you can cope up with it,” Minhyun started as he took a seat as well. “You can tell Seungeun too that I don’t want to do anything with it anymore, and that she can keep the lies she has been feeding to everyone all by herself,” Minhyun continued as Jisung scanned the files.

“She came to you when she failed classes?” Jisung scoffed in disbelief. “What can I say? Those siblings turned out to be so dependent on me, it was almost funny,” Minhyun replied instead. “Also failed classes aren’t the thing here, she bribed lecturers back then, that is the only reason why she is able to graduate as a valedictorian.”

“She came to me and all, saying that she can’t deal with medical school anymore, all in that voice recorder, really. I was really fucked up back then, I must admit.” Minhyun let out a sigh.

“How can I know that this is real?” Jisung raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“Oh, come on, Jisung hyung, why would I lie anymore when I have been exposed anyway? Why would Seungeun be in edge if all of these are fake?” Minhyun snorted. “It’s up to you whether you want to give it to Daniel first or straight up to Seungeun though.” Minhyun shrugged.

“Why do you give it to me then? You know once I give this to Daniel, he can do anything he wants, Minhyun, nothing will hold him back any longer.” Jisung raised his eyebrow in full curiosity – Minhyun has always been so calculative and this is a dumb move, if Jisung could say, because Jisung personally would at least wait until the election.

“I can’t keep pretending that I care about people around me anyway or to be the bad guy for the rest of my life for everyone, so if it’s over then it’s over,” Minhyun concluded. “I guess I want some people to start seeing something different in me.” Minhyun paused for a while, and for the first time ever since they decided to become fake friends, he saw him sad. 

“I still don’t get it. Minhyun, are you sure?” Jisung was truly bewildered in all honesty – he is also confused why he had to question all of this when he could just go away and leave. “Hey, you should be happy though, hyung. Why are you questioning this? I guess I came to my sense, you know, I can’t keep living like this. Some people made me want to change.”

“Also, at least from now on, only one of us is pretending,” Minhyun nodded along with the statement. “You can still come for breakfast if you want to, I know you are here for that thing only, but you are welcome to –.”

“– the shortest engagement this year? We are currently trying to contact the respective side for more information,” Jisung almost missed the sound from the television, but then even Minhyun looked surprised with the headline all of the sudden. “It is reported that Ong Seongwoo himself has spoken up about how they are over already.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo can’t believe that he had to go to the same routine all over again – running away from reality because he is too afraid to embrace the truth that he fucked up more than he should, but he did and worse is that he actually didn’t think. Maybe he should have known better not to call a journalist when he was drunk and feeling miserable, it was too rash.

On top of all, it just screams that he is just as reckless and troublesome as everyone thinks he is. But Daniel told him that he should make his own decision, and he did make one – a terrible one, but that doesn’t mean it is wrong. Daniel told him that he doesn’t want to marry him because he deserves someone better, someone he likes but honestly who can top the Kang Daniel?

Ong Seongwoo might be the future nation’s son, but Kang Daniel is just out of his league, because of so many reasons – because Daniel also deserves someone better, who didn’t hate him or blame him for something he didn’t even do for the past six years, someone who is just as beautiful as him, someone exactly like the person seating in front of him. 

“I’m sorry it’s so sudden, but we need to talk.” Bae Joohyun requested to see him through Woojin first thing first in the morning when he was already on the road with the latter, escaping his parents’ anger and Daniel, of course. He knew when it hit the news, everyone will immediately turn their eyes on him and they won’t be wrong this time.

“I got your bodyguard’s number from Daniel’s secretary, if you are wondering,” Joohyun started – Seongwoo thought he got it straight from Daniel, but she didn’t, most probably because she doesn’t want to know that they are meeting. “I called as soon as I saw the news –.” 

“Are you feeling better already, Joohyun-ssi?” Seongwoo cut in with a question – he should have rejected Joohyun’s offer to have breakfast in some fancy restaurant, but he didn’t, maybe he is just curious of what she had to tell him so urgent. 

“I do, it wasn’t that bad honestly. I passed out a lot before yesterday.” Joohyun let out a sad, small chuckle – Seongwoo somehow feels pity for the latter. “It’s great to hear that you are doing good though.” Seongwoo nodded in response.

“I wanted to apologize for the worst timing ever, I know you are talking with Daniel yesterday, you know, he should have not bothered.” Joohyun sighed before she broke into another empty smile – Seongwoo almost thought that he is indeed that miserable. 

“Well, he did, he stayed with you anyway.” Seongwoo shrugged it off hastily.

“He never stayed with me, Seongwoo,” Joohyun cut in almost too immediately – and the smile still lingers, it was less hollow that time around. “He was most probably at his own home,” Joohyun continued as she took a sip from her drink.

“Even in those eight months we were dating, I don’t actually remember him staying with me, because he knows I don’t need him to,” Joohyun added – Seongwoo almost scoffed. It must have been nice to know that Daniel doesn’t even have to take care of her because she is so capable, thus Daniel must’ve cherished her so much. 

“But that’s the problem, it is not?” Seongwoo looked up from his lap – he didn’t know he wasn’t paying attention the latter that much. “You need someone who will be there even when you are so competent.” Joohyun tilted her head like she knows it all along. “But maybe it was because he never likes me the way he likes you, Seongwoo.”

“And I am sorry that he is such a coward for not telling you that sooner,” Joonhyun concluded.

“Why are you telling me this all of the sudden?” Seongwoo replied instead – he doesn’t want to hear anything honestly, because it made him feels like a piece of shittier shit than he already is – can Daniel get anymore stupid than that?

“Because I saw the news, and I just, I didn’t think much but I just want you to know, because Daniel wants to, but he is an idiot who doesn’t know how. He has been trying since you got home by taking care of you, but he is so stubborn, and I can’t fix that,” Joohyun explained, ending it with a desperate sigh.

“He wants to give up on you, Seongwoo, and I just can’t let that happen without telling you this.” Seongwoo was so confused and stressed at the same time – it was too much for a breakfast. “I know I shouldn’t stick my nose to his business, but goodness, he is so bad at this!” Joohyun sounded so frustrated and Seongwoo doesn’t know exactly why.

“Look, I know this might be too much, but when I broke up with him, I told him that he has to chase after you, because after everything he did, he just have to,” Joohyun ended.

“And why is that exactly? You know Joohyun-ssi, you would’ve been so great with him, and you two make a fantastic couple of the year, trust me. You both are losing so much by separating, look, I am fine without him, so you don’t have to bother.” Seongwoo reasoned – why does his life turn so ridiculous that he have an argument with the Bae Joohyun about Kang Daniel?

“But in the end is breaking up, losing?” She said it so much calmer that time around – like she lost a grip of herself a bit back there before she came back to her sense, Seongwoo is almost impressed by the change. “I think it was one of the best decisions I have made, actually,” 

“It is indeed going to be so easy with Daniel, you are right, we would have been great, we could have it all the magazine cover about how amazing it is, it’s scary how it is so easy to pretend if it’s with Daniel.” Joohyun smiled – it wasn’t even sad anymore. “But then when we broke up, I told him the exact same thing, that I don’t want to be his easy choice.”

“In the end, I want to fall in love with someone the way he did to you too, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Daniel gritted his teeth when he arrived at the hotel and for the nth times, he doesn’t know what to do and he is starting to lose his mind. He is not born for any of this, he is born to control a mass of people, not to lose grip of one person. What makes Seongwoo so different beside the fact that he is Ong Seunghyun’s son? Right, maybe it would be different if Daniel doesn’t like him that much.

It has been six years and every time Daniel tries to walk away, he always finds himself back at the starting point – and every day he feels like something got taken away little by little since Seongwoo got home and decided that it will be great to be his fake-boyfriend. 

So the wall he has been creating is pretty much nonexistent now when he faced Seongwoo again, eyes are empty and exhausted – and Seongwoo wasn’t supposed to look like that. Seongwoo usually looks angry at the world, and is ready to give his middle finger to everyone, he’s the wild card in the middle of perfectly organized games, but right then, he just look dead.

“What do you think you are doing?” Daniel breathed out sharply as he immediately let himself in forcefully to the hotel room, startling the person who opened the door. – it’s funny how he can be so sure that he can give someone the president seat, but when it comes to Seongwoo, everything just goes into blur, because he doesn’t know what is next for them.

He has the whole nation on the palm of his hand, but he doesn’t have that one person he truly wants – it is pathetic.

“Kang Daniel.” He’s drained, Daniel can immediately tell – the way he called Daniel’s name is too saddening to be true – and he looks like he is about to cry, and it weakens Daniel, everything about Seongwoo is. From the way he fight back for himself in front of those pests, or when he boldly claimed something that was never there – it is horribly impressive.

“Daniel _hyung_.” Fuck, Daniel was about to go crazy if Seongwoo took one step closer to him again. Daniel could almost feel how breathless Seongwoo is actually, and if his original intention was to ruin Daniel, it actually has been working perfectly fine. It’s just that Seongwoo doesn’t know the power he has on Daniel.

“You are so stupid, you know that?” Seongwoo frowned, and he looks like an abandoned cat and it almost melted Daniel. “Don’t shift the topic, I want to know what you want instead,” Daniel snapped but he froze immediately when Seongwoo touched his cheek as he smiled bitterly. 

“I want you to be free from me.” Daniel scoffed at the answer as he pushed away the latter’s palm – Seongwoo truly never understands that Daniel will never be escape from him, Daniel tried multiple times before but he ended up in front of the hotel room with Seongwoo instead. Daniel doesn’t recognize who he is whenever Seongwoo is with him. 

“I want you to be happy, Daniel, you should stop being a miserable little asshole,” Seongwoo continued and Daniel loves how confident Seongwoo sounded when he is talking about Daniel’s happiness as if it even exists without him.

“So announcing our break up to the whole nation is your way for me to be happy? You have a fucking awful perception about being happy, Seongwoo.” Daniel chuckled bitterly – it even tasted bitter in his tongue, like he genuinely can feel his own pain on his every edge of his skin.

“What’s the difference with announcing it now or later? This whole thing is fake anyway, you said it to me first but I also want you to marry someone you truly like,” Seongwoo snapped for the first time since he opened the door. Goddammit, Daniel wanted to bang his head to the wall – it was just too much.

“But I already am, Seongwoo, before you decided on your own that we should end it.” Daniel gritted his teeth – he really doesn’t know how many times he has said it and he doesn’t want to know many does it take to make Seongwoo believe, let alone feels the same way. 

“Stop it,” Seongwoo cut in – he sounded terrible, like he is truly holding back his tears. “Stop saying that you like me.” Daniel didn’t know that it would hurt so bad liking someone, whoever said love is beautiful is a son of a bitch in all honesty, because it fucking kills people. 

“Why? Because it’s me, Kang Daniel, the one who said it, correct? That’s why it sounded a lot like a lie to you, is it not –.” Daniel was cut by Seongwoo, who circled his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together to stop Daniel from talking – it was eager and impatient – it feels like overall shit. 

Seongwoo didn’t give him a chance to say another word when the latter pulled Daniel closer as he tried to unbuttoned Daniel’s shirt immediately and hastily – at that point, Daniel can hear sniffles as Seongwoo failed to do the task.

“Seongwoo, stop.” Daniel grabbed the latter’s arms firmly to stop Seongwoo from whatever he was doing, and when Seongwoo looked up, he was already tearing up and it broke Daniel in a way he never felt before because it truly crushed him. He never saw Seongwoo genuinely cry out of sadness, usually it was because of the alcohol – not even when the drug scandal happened. 

“Because I trust you, you idiot,” Seongwoo snapped as he let out another cry when he failed to push Daniel’s body away. “Because it makes my brain a fucking mess, because ever since you said it for the first time, I found myself not being bothered even if you were the one who leaked the pictures,”

“Because it feels genuine when you said it, and I am scared, because nobody has been sincere to me, because I hated you for the longest time yet you still manage to say those words. Because you make it sound like it’s real when it’s supposed to be not.” Seongwoo bit his lips hard to muffle down his cry. 

“Because I have done absolutely nothing enough to give you a reason why you should like me, because all I did was trying to ruin you, because I don’t deserve you, no matter how evil you are, Daniel, I am always going to be worse than you.” Daniel pulled the latter into a hug when Seongwoo completely broke down into a crying-mess. 

“And that’s exactly why my family hates me, and why my best friend turned out to be a dick, and the person I hated the most is actually the one who cares about me.” Seongwoo was trembling hard and each second passed suffocates Daniel, because he still doesn’t know what to do, except holding the latter tight as he stroked his back gently while leaving small assuring murmurs.

“I am sorry, Daniel, I truly am, I told you that I wanted to change, but I made even more mess, and I just can’t go on like this, so I’m letting you go because I truly want you to be free a burden like me,”

“I might can’t redeem myself to everyone, but I want to do it to you the most.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo is still shaking a little when Daniel handed him a cup of tea that he made after he seated Seongwoo on the couch – he should’ve been happy, but Daniel looked just completely sad when he squatted in front of Seongwoo as he eyed him. “Are you feeling better? Can I say something now?” Daniel raised his eyebrow, and he looked so young all of the sudden, like a child asking for permission to talk. 

“You are not a bad person, Seongwoo,” Daniel said first thing first right after Seongwoo nodded. “Yes, you made stupid decisions, but so does everyone else, even I do.” It made Seongwoo let out a scornful little scoff because Daniel still sounds as cocky as ever. 

“It’s not your fault that everyone else around you does horrible things–,”

“And I let them affect me, Daniel, that’s my fault, I was stupid, and still am now,” Seongwoo muttered as he bit his lips again, his hands are shaky – he never wanted to break down in front of Daniel, or anyone even. It wasn’t his plan even though he knows Daniel is coming sooner or later.

He wanted to brush him off quickly so they don’t have to deal with each other ever again, because in the end is breaking up, losing? But also, for the first time in his entire life, Seongwoo doesn’t want to lose someone that bad – because in the room full of lies, Daniel is real and Seongwoo doesn’t want him to go away.

“You told me make my own decision, did you not? And I did, because I want you to have a smooth path to that Minister of Foreign Affair seat.” Seongwoo stretched out his hand unconsciously as he stroke Daniel’s fringe slowly.

“Just because I can’t fulfill my dream, it doesn’t mean you can’t fulfill yours.” Seongwoo choked on his own bitter laugh as he started to cry again.

“Hey, hey, _no_.” Daniel quickly stood up a little so he could wipe Seongwoo’s tears, before Daniel engulfed him into another hug – Daniel has always been so warm, Seongwoo wonders why, despite his cold and demanding exterior, and he can’t describe how comforting it was to be in his arms.

“Why do you think I confessed in the first place, _hm_? Why do you think I want to take care of you?” Daniel asked out of the blue while still holding him.

“Because you are stupid, Daniel, you shouldn’t, because I could be the worst one and toy with your heart instead of breaking down like this in front of you! You should be really grateful that I am nice.” Seongwoo sniffled almost comically.

“Well, honestly Seongwoo, it’s because I know you are not capable of that one thing.” Daniel let out a small laugh when Seongwoo glared at him. “You could’ve ruined me a long time ago, but instead, you are just silently hating me. I must admit it’s kind of cute.” Daniel raised his eyebrow playfully when Seongwoo hit his arm. 

“And I realized, you just don’t fit in. I’ve always known that you are different, but I don’t know what makes you so uncanny, maybe it’s because you are not capable of hurting anyone without any definite cause.”

“That is the nicest thing that ever come out from that foul mouth of yours, Daniel, I’m going to cry again.” Seongwoo let out a chuckle – even though he is truly tearing up again.

“And I need that, I need you to function, I need a reminder that someone out there still have enough heart, and I hope someday he could give me a little bit of it.” Seongwoo froze on his spot, because Daniel is looking at him straight in the eye and he sounds so genuine, that it came out too soft, too fragile – and Kang Daniel and fragile aren’t supposed to be in one sentence. 

So Seongwoo placed a kiss on his lips – it was short, but Daniel was quick enough to pull him again to another kiss when he was about to move away. “Hand me your palm,” Daniel ordered when they broke the kiss – Seongwoo complied as he laid his palm on top of Daniel’s palm before Daniel took something out from his pocket.

It was a ring – a beautiful, expensive looking ring with a blinding huge diamond in the middle of it with a bunch of smaller one circling the center stone. “Yesterday I thought it still need some minor fixing. But when I thought about it again, it wasn’t needed, and I was about to have the jeweler to pack it on the small velvet box when I heard the news,” 

“I know that the engagement is off now since you allegedly said so to the journalist, but I want you to have it,” Daniel smiled while Seongwoo is unable to find any word to say. It is truly a pretty little thing and Seongwoo wanted to cry for the third time that day.

“Because you told me to marry the person I love, right?”

“You are son of a bitch, Daniel, how should I react after this?” Seongwoo replied instead. “That’s it, that’s the Seongwoo I know.” Daniel ruffled his hair to annoy him of course, but Seongwoo likes it, Seongwoo likes _them_.

“Go get that minister seat, then we’ll talk,” Seongwoo declared afterward.

“Talk about what?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he smirked – damn, why does Daniel have to look so tempting? Seongwoo would’ve jumped on him anytime, because he is perfect like that, he has always been, and Daniel still chose him – that is so foolishly sweet.

“ _Us_ , we can talk about us.” Seongwoo patted Daniel’s shoulder.

“Why can’t we talk about it now? We don’t have to marry right away, you know, we could date, or be friends, since we are notable for being enemies anyway,” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“You gave me a ring and all you want is to date me? Might as well just be friends with benefits,” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow scornfully. “So you want to marry me anyway?” Daniel snorted.

“But imagine this better headline instead, _South Korea’s Minister of Foreign Affair is marrying the Nation’s First Son_ ,” Seongwoo grinned cheekily.

“You are always giving those pests a topic, aren’t you a nice little thing?” Daniel scoffed. “What if I don’t get the seat?” Daniel tilted his head as he played with Seongwoo’s fingers.

“Playing humble now, are we?” Seongwoo huffed.

“But that just mean you have to stay with me,” Daniel cut in out of the blue. “So you can make sure that I get the seat.” _I don’t actually remember him staying with me, because he knows I don’t need him to._ Bae Joohyun’s words rang inside his head –Daniel doesn’t need him to stay too, but he asked anyway and after everything Seongwoo wants to do one right thing.

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

His father didn’t sound mad when he called Seongwoo to go see him, not in his office anyway, he asked him to go to the concert hall instead so Seongwoo complied to the request. “If he is going to kill me here then its just going to be epic,” Seongwoo muttered when Daniel parked his car in front of the building.

“He won’t,” Daniel assured anyway. “He can’t kill you yet because you are coming with me to Busan tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry,” Daniel added as Seongwoo shot him a look. “Since when did I agree to that?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “I mean, it’s fine if you want to get killed instead.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh my goodness, you are evil, Daniel, you are going to have a blue balls if I die today,” Seongwoo scoffed as he opened the car door violently. “You’ll do great, _babe_.” Daniel threw him a sneering grin when he closed the door and walked away. 

The hall brought so many memories for some reasons, and Seongwoo almost can’t deal it, until he spotted a familiar man sitting on the audience seat. “Father,” Seongwoo greeted as he took a seat beside the old man, who is staring at the stage in front of them. “You used to play here when you were little.” His father replied instead, almost too calmly. 

“I did.” Seongwoo nodded hastily. “I used to think that you would be like me, you know, but you have always been so passionate about music, I can’t kill that.” His father actually smiled and it somehow made Seongwoo unable to breath properly – he can’t cry again for the nth times in a day. 

“I haven’t been the best father since _that_ scandal, Seongwoo.” His father actually turned to face him. “I wanted to be mad at you about today, but I found myself unable too, because I know you are only doing this to spit on Daniel from the first place, for whatever dispute you have with him,”

“Because I know that this, all of it, is my fault too in some way, because I was unable to be a good example to you, and I should have done this a long time ago,” His father concluded – Seongwoo didn’t even realize that he is holding his breath.

“I originally called you home so I can send you to the army, Seongwoo, but Daniel promised me that he can take care of you, but even he can’t.” His father sighed. 

“No, he can, father. It’s just me, I just refuse to comply with him, and I didn’t think this through that’s why I am sorry. Yes, it is because I was petty, but I am ending it today because I don’t want to cause anymore problem for you or him, I swear,” Seongwoo exclaimed.

“Well, it’s good to hear,” His father replied before stopping for a couple of seconds. 

“Do you know that he likes you?” Seongwoo was taken aback by the question. “I have never seen him more eager than when he tried to persuade me not to put you in the army instead, it’s refreshing to see him having that side,” His father smiled again.

“I am six years late, but I want to do something about it. I have talked with your mother, and we think we could pull some strings to get you to one of those schools, maybe they are not Julliard, but if you want to.” His father paused along with Seongwoo’s heartbeat.

“I want to give you another chance, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo hesitantly grabbed the knob of his bedroom door after Daniel dropped him off – his head in still on the cloud, he didn’t even tell Daniel yet about the little conversation he had with his father – because it was too absurd to be true. His father suddenly asked him to go and pursue his music study, what was that even supposed to mean?

The most reasonable answer is that his father want to kick him away from the county but not in a harsh way, so he give him a good solution that is really tempting – maybe that is why he is a good president candidate. 

“Goodness, what are you even –,” Seongwoo startled when he saw a familiar figure sitting on his favorite armchair. “Can I help you with anything, Sungwoon-ssi?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion when the latter offered him a huge smile instead.

“I was looking for you, actually,” Sungwoon replied instead as he stood up from the chair, hands on his pockets. “And you can help me with a lot of things,” Sungwoon added as he walked towards Seongwoo. “Maybe you can start by declining that your engagement is over.”

Seongwoo froze at that second as he let out a scoff.

“ _You_ –.”

“Yes, it’s all me. The rumor about your fake dating, your allegedly sex tape, that’s all me, and what makes it hilarious is that you actually supporting me by doing reckless things continuously. You know you should really evaluate who you trust in this house, Seongwoo,” Sungwoon elaborated. 

“What do you want?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“Just the usual, I want you to be my pawn, Seongwoo.” Sungwoon clapped his hands together. “You know, I can’t believe that you ended the engagement, it made me really sad, because it would’ve been a very good way to ruin everyone if this recording is out instead.” Sungwoon turned up his phone and the familiar voice echoed through the room. 

_“Well, but it’s going to be an outstanding work experience, right? You are about to organize the beginning of the biggest affair of the year, I can promise you.”_

_“The question, do you actually have enough balls to do it with me? Because this isn’t just any other scandal, Sungwoon-ssi,”_

_“I am going to announce my relationship with Kang Daniel.”_

_“But you are not dating him though?”_

_“Exactly.”_

“Also, do you know that you are not only the bad apple in the family? How interesting, right?” Sungwoon grinned and Seongwoo would’ve punched him in the face if he didn’t have anything against him. “Of course you don’t want this to be out, _hm_? Imagine the headline though, _Kang Daniel is a liar? How can we trust Ong Seunghyun’s credibility after this?_ ” 

“You know, it’s pretty funny how ruining your family is so easy to be achieved when you are around.” Sungwoon chuckled afterward as he proceeded to move closer to Seongwoo. “It such a shame, you can be anything, Seongwoo, just like your mother said,”

“But you chose to be a problem,”.


	14. (bad) sinners

Seongwoo realizes that viciousness is not learned, because everyone has it anyway. 

He is running out of people to trust, even himself, because he just cannot let himself handle a problem – clearly he is not capable of it. And maybe that’s why everyone keeps telling him to grown the fuck up, because that is what’s an adult do – to solve their own shits, unlike Seongwoo.

“I could throw you to jail for blackmailing and defamation.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. “Defamation? You already have zero reputation, Seongwoo, is there any even left for me to slander?” Sungwoon tilted his head – he even has the audacity to smirk.

“There will be another of your father’s fancy social gathering in three days,” Sungwoon continued. “And I have prepared a speech for you.” Sungwoon handed Seongwoo a piece of paper. “Do well or the recordings are out,” Sungwoon demanded. 

“You know, I almost believe in you, I thought you as a friend, but I guess the other party are paying you better, huh?” Seongwoo said as he scanned the content – it was a simple statement that he and Daniel are okay and they will have a wedding soon, and how grateful he is to have Kang Daniel in his life, Seongwoo wanted to throw it away because everything just sounds really unlike him.

Ha Sungwoon makes a shit fake speech, Seongwoo concluded.

Seongwoo is not stupid, he understands if it’s over then the recording means less than it should be, but of course, if he proceeds with the wedding and everything, it will be so much more valuable to Sungwoon to threaten Seongwoo. “You know, you can just leak it now, because what damage can it brings?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow – he knows the answer of his own question.

It’s scandalous whether the engagement is over or not – because Seongwoo started it out of pettiness, because it was a horribly terrible move.

“What damage can it bring? Such an interesting question though, maybe we should try and see it together?” Sungwoon raised his eyebrow in challenge and Seongwoo doesn’t like it even a bit. “It’s just the matter of time.” Seongwoo shrugged instead.

“True, but how about this then, I won’t leak them if you listen to me, Seongwoo, you don’t have to go through this,” Sungwoon proposed afterward. “You know you are not in the position to say that, right? Like you literally just showed how I can’t even trust you even a bit,” Seongwoo scoffed. 

“But I am the best option you could get, right?” Sungwoon smirked. “You know if these are out than your father has zero chance to win that election, and you will have zero chance to repair your reputation. You are already a whore and a druggie, Seongwoo, do you want to be a liar too –.” It was always so good to punch someone square in the face, just like how he did to Minhyun and to Sungwoon just then. 

“At least I don’t go around pretending to support someone and end up having their loyalty to another man, Ha Sungwoon-ssi.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth afterward – he did some damage to the latter’s face though, which gives him a personal satisfaction

“But you already are the same as me, Seongwoo.” Sungwoon let out a scoff instead afterward. “I wanted to ruin someone’s chance as much as you do, at least someone else paid me to do it, but _you_?” Sungwoon spitted out.

“You did this because deep down you are just as damned as the rest of us, but instead you masked it by saying that it because they made you to be like this. Well surprise, Seongwoo-ssi, nobody does, you did.” To have someone like Sungwoon saying those words to Seongwoo just mentally slapped him – Daniel was wrong, because he is bad, he is the worst among all.

“So, you are going to listen to what I say because that’s the least you can do to save your father, Seongwoo-ssi.” It tasted like a lie all over, Sungwoon was not there to give him some kind of solution how to save himself – Sungwoon is there to destroy him, and he hopes it’s fucking worth it because Seongwoo has never been more pissed than that.

At least, others didn’t go around and order him like he is some kind of inferior – goodness, if Seongwoo is as bad as people says, then he is going to give them all hell. 

“Marry him or you are going to watch everything around you fall.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo couldn’t believe that Daniel actually showed up the next morning with his breathtaking as fuck, black Audi in front of the manor – it was barely eight and the latter is already showing off how becoming one of the youngest notable politician in the country, pays really well. Honestly its not like Daniel has to be cocky about it, but he did and it shows in his taste. 

“Maserati, and now Audi, what else?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Daniel got out from the car – and goddammit, he looked like a whole man with his simple denim jacket and jeans, and Seongwoo would have melted if he doesn’t have enough control of himself – Kang Daniel is flawless even when he is not trying anything. 

“Well, I do have Benz and Bentley too, because apparently our engagement is off so you don’t get the gift, Seongwoo.” Daniel smirked as he opened the passenger door and let Seongwoo in. Even Daniel’s car reeks of perfection and wealth, and Seongwoo doesn’t even want to think what else that Daniel possesses.

“I mean I am pretty sure we can afford a plane ticket but if you want to be stuck with me for like six hours inside this small space then I’m fine with it,” Seongwoo pointed out. “True, but I somehow needed to get my car out of the garage, so,” Daniel reasoned ridiculously and Seongwoo scoffed in return. 

“Also, why are you dressing so casually? I thought this trip is for some election thing _y_ ,” Seongwoo complained first thing first when Daniel started the engine. 

“Did I say that? Because we are actually going to visit my mother.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly before Seongwoo turned his body to face him in disbelief.

“What?” Seongwoo chuckled in disbelief – Kang Daniel truly is full of surprises indeed. “My mother lives in Busan, Seongwoo, if you don’t know that, and we are going to visit her because she wants to meet me and possibly the man I am supposed to marry,” Daniel elaborated afterward.

“This is a scam,” Seongwoo snorted. “I never agreed to that! And why would your mother wants to meet me, Daniel, I don’t need one extra person to hate me and don’t bullshit me with _she is going to love you_ , because my own mother can’t even stand to be in one room with me,” Seongwoo ranted – what the actual fuck Daniel think he is doing?

“Well, you don’t have to because the choices are yours, I’m just going to leave you at the hotel and visit her alone,” Daniel suggested nonchalantly. “Are you guilt-tripping me now?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“I did not do such thing, Seongwoo, you know I am actually nice enough to take you on a trip, consider this a separation gift,” Daniel replied instead. “Now you are obviously trying to make me agree to visit your mother.” Seongwoo sighed.

“When did I –,” “Fine, I’ll come with you, for goodness’ sake.” Seongwoo frowned afterward and Daniel chuckled cynically in return.

“She’s going to hate me, really,” Seongwoo stated afterward. “I did bad things, she must’ve at least known that fact that his son is bringing home this country’s very own troublemaker.” It’s funny because Seongwoo used to take pride of that nickname, but he feels mostly vain whenever he called himself that.

“You know why she lives in Busan though?” Daniel asked out of the blue. “Because he can’t stand the sight of you?” Seongwoo was joking but it hit him when Daniel flashed his infamous sad eyes slightly before he gained back his composure in a snap of a finger. “More like, she can’t stand seeing me doing all these stuffs too,”

“I did bad things too, Seongwoo, I tell three lies when others tell me one, I swept people under the rug like they are a speck of dust whenever they become a problem. My mother never wanted me to become this kind of person, but I did, maybe that’s also why she left,” Daniel ended it with a bitter sigh. 

“And I don’t blame her, I never blame her, she doesn’t want me to become my father, but I did in some kind of way.” Daniel nodded his head like he is agreeing with himself. 

“Tell me more about your family though.” Daniel took a second to face Seongwoo before his gaze is back on the road. “It’s unfair, because you know every single thing about my fucked-up one, and I know nothing about yours,” Seongwoo added, because he genuinely wants to know Daniel’s story.

“Let’s see, you already know that my father owns an empire right? Well, my mother helped him to build it, so she at least has thirty percent of that whole thing,” Daniel paused for a bit, like he is trying to organize the sentences. “My mother thought that it was great to have a legacy for the family until it’s not,” 

“When I was born, they weren’t even in a good term anymore because my father dedicated his whole life to that growing company and abandoned everything including my mother and me,”

“He was actually not that bad as a mentor, but he is a terrible husband and father.” Seongwoo has never heard any of this before, and seeing Daniel actually telling him the story, is somehow moving.

“But after my mother left, I ended up despising him because he didn’t choose her.” Daniel chuckled bitterly. “I went to the political world because I want to spite on him, Seongwoo, because I want to tell him that _it_ wasn’t worth abandoning the one you love, and I wasn’t his to control,” Daniel continued. 

“And the minister seat is supposed to be a biggest blow in his face, like a big middle finger that says I can do whatever the fuck I want and I can get it without his help,” Daniel remarked and Seongwoo couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well, I can’t compete with that level of pettiness, Daniel,” Seongwoo snorted. 

“You can’t compete me in a lot of things, Seongwoo.” Daniel laughed it off – and it honestly sounds so nice, to hear Daniel actually not being angry for once. Seongwoo realizes that he never really hears Daniel laugh before.

“Do that more often though,” Seongwoo replied afterward.

“Telling you a sad story?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“No, laughing, you know, like being happy for just a second.”

 

\---

 

It was almost the time for the sun to set when they are nearing Pohang – and it was a fucking miracle that Daniel has spent the whole six hours with Seongwoo, including all the food breaks and toilet breaks, or when Seongwoo just randomly wanted to stop just to see the view and got all excited – it’s the first six hours that Daniel spent with Seongwoo without actually getting into a serious fight with the latter.

“You know, I thought you would actually ditched me somewhere on the road, like this whole trip is just an undercover to get rid of me,” Seongwoo said as he munched on his milk bun – it was impressive indeed, Daniel is almost proud of both of them.

“I thought of that too, but it wouldn’t be effective since you still can find your way back home,” Daniel nodded in agreement and Seongwoo hit his arm quite hard before turning back his attention to the car’s window. 

“Oh, that’s pretty,” Seongwoo muttered and Daniel just had to turn his head to see for himself – it’s the sea and it looks stunning indeed, the almost-orange sky compliments the reflection the sea is making really well. Seongwoo then rolled down the window to get a better view of the scene and the winds immediately blows, finding their way inside the car.

“You know I get it why you wanted to drive at times like this.” Seongwoo smiled at him and he looks so stunning and picturesque – honestly Daniel has never met someone who can compare to Seongwoo, maybe because most of the people Daniel see doesn’t really has that fire – they are all dead cold and sad, just like him.

“You could’ve just tell me if you want to taste the wind so bad, Seongwoo,” Daniel said as he turned off the air conditioner before the roof of his car fold back. “Just when I thought this car couldn’t get more expensive,” Seongwoo scoffed as the wind started to blow on his face – Daniel only smiled slightly in return.

Daniel was startled a bit when Seongwoo suddenly stood up from his seat, leaning to the front glass. “This is so nice,” Seongwoo shrieked like a child, as he made a little fist with both of his hands when he face Daniel – it is hard to control himself when Seongwoo looked too endearing like that. 

“We should do this more often,” Seongwoo exclaimed when he seated himself back – all smiles and laughs. “We?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Yeah, you are not bad, Daniel,” Seongwoo replied instead and it feels like Daniel’s whole mind stopped working.

“Except maybe when you got that seat you won’t have anymore free times like this, but you know, we can do this sometimes in the future too.” Seongwoo shrugged afterward and Daniel couldn’t dismiss how Seongwoo actually sounded disheartened a bit by the fact.

“I can make some times.” Daniel stretched out one of his hands to ruffle Seongwoo’s fringe and Seongwoo let out a groan. “So I guess you are not mad at me anymore that I bring you to Busan? Even when I refused to stop at that one restaurant earlier?” Daniel questioned.

“How cute of you to think I ever stop being mad at you.” Seongwoo let out a sneering scoff. “Well you have a point right there,” Daniel hummed in agreement before they went back to a comforting silence as they drove away.

“Sometimes I wish I could just live like this, you know? Things like to continuously moving and just do all kind of things instead of being stuck in one protocol. Like to rule the world in my own way instead of everyone expect me to,” Seongwoo stated afterward. “World is unfair like that sometimes.”

“Sometimes when all of this is over, maybe I’ll try living like that, when I am done dealing with the problems I caused by myself.” Seongwoo let out a deep breath before he turned to smile at Daniel. “What do you want to do after all of this is over?” 

“How can you be so sure that there is an end to this? Sometimes things just don’t stop, you know, some people are just trapped inside a protocol forever.” Daniel doesn’t believe in dreams like that, all of his life, he just know what he wants to do – Daniel has always been like that, he was raised like that no matter how much his mother didn’t want to.

“Well, I know and that is just sad, right?” Seongwoo laughed rather emptily. “We can’t chose what world we are born into, and we are just trying to live in it, some are like you, embracing that stupid fact and some are just ending up like me,”

“And people like me are the one who ended up dreaming the impossible, and wishing for the different outcome even though we have everything,” Seongwoo concluded with sigh. “But thank you for bringing me today, I thought you are just a really uptight and cold man, but you are more than that, huh?”

“Maybe you always are, I just never realize it.” Seongwoo smiled again before he leaned in to actually kiss Daniel’s cheek. “That’s my gratitude.” Daniel broke into a grin when Seongwoo pulled away.

“You have to do more than that if you are truly grateful, Seongwoo.” Daniel snorted.

“Well, I can give you a blowjob but I don’t want to die yet so you better drive safely, because you are supposed to be the responsible one around here, Daniel _hyung_.” Daniel let out a loud mocking sound, even though it always gets him whenever Seongwoo calls him with honorifics.

“Well, we have a plenty of times later on though.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo concluded that Daniel’s mother is unreal – how can someone so arrogant and aloof like Daniel have such a sweet mother. She hugged him first thing first when they got into the restaurant right after they arrived in Busan and she keeps telling her how happy she is and that is just not right – Seongwoo has gotten so used to people giving him a judging looks.

She looks like she is genuinely pleased and Seongwoo almost doesn’t believe in that.

Daniel’s mother is too different with his own mother – his mother literally born for this, and looks like she is ready to lead the nation as the first lady, but Daniel’s mother is anything but that but in a good way. She feels like first cookies baked on Christmas, she feels like normal. 

Daniel, in the other hand, looks like he is just out of place, and it was kind of cute to see, because it is obvious that he cars for her mother, but he just doesn’t know how to act like a standard, _normal_ person. “So how was the trip? You both must be exhausted, being in the car for more than eight hours! You should have taken the plane.” She sighed. 

“I told Daniel the same thing too, but he just doesn’t listen.” Daniel glared at him afterward and his mother laughed instead.

“Daniel has always been like that, Seongwoo, he never listens, he thinks that he is the best,” She exclaimed. “I know right! _Ouch_ ,” Seongwoo gasped as Daniel nudged Seongwoo’s knee with his foot under the table – Seongwoo frowned at the latter afterward, before he changed it into a victorious smirk when his mother smacked his head.

“Daniel, I have told you no violence around me,” She protested. “When did I do such thing, mother?” Daniel laughed through his teeth before his phone rang all of the sudden.

“I have to take this, please excuse me for a while.” Now Seongwoo just want to kick Daniel because he did not just left him with his mother alone. “Daniel, I told you no business calls when you are with me – Daniel,” She called out nonetheless, even though Daniel has already walked away from their table.

“He never listens to me.” She sighed to Seongwoo afterward. “He doesn’t listen to anyone, actually,” Seongwoo responded unconsciously. 

“How are you doing, Seongwoo?” She shifted the topic so fast, that Seongwoo almost thought that he somehow has offended her – but the smile lingers, and it’s almost infectious, and it made Seongwoo begins to wonder whether Daniel is capable doing the same kind of smile or not.

“I’m fine, mostly, I hope you are doing fine too.” Seongwoo smiled back at the end. “It’s quite surprising that Daniel actually comply to my request of bringing you over, I mean I have to meet my soon to be son-in-law at least once, right?” She sounds so genuine and Seongwoo wants to believe that she truly wants to get to know him. 

“In the past, I have so many chance to meet Bae Joohyun too, but Daniel never really intend to make that happen, maybe it’s different when he really likes someone.” Now that has gained all of Seongwoo’s attention – he never thought that Daniel would actually tell things to his own mother. 

“He doesn’t tell me if you are wondering about that, however, I just know the moment you both entered through that door,” She added afterward before she broke into a chuckle. 

“I hope he is not giving you a hard time?” Seongwoo refused to think anything dirty about that sentence but it made him gulp down the lump in his throat – he is really going to go to hell at that point. “I am the one who is giving him a hard times, actually.” Seongwoo made an even worse reply afterward.

“Ah, he really likes you then, yeah?” She raised her eyebrow in amusement and Seongwoo froze for a second right there. “I have never seen him bring home someone to meet me, you know, this is the first time for me, and I am actually glad that it’s someone he cherishes.”

“Daniel has always lived so vigilant ever since he was young and it made him become a closed person, I don’t even know what he is thinking at some point.” It sounded so sad – his mother would have traded anything to have a son like Kang Daniel, he just never thought that Daniel’s own mother felt sorry that Daniel turned up to be that way. “I mean I am super proud of him and what he has achieved, I just don’t want him to do all of this because of some fiddling reasons,” She said the last part rather hesitantly. 

“I really just hope he can find happiness,” She continued while looking at Seongwoo – and suddenly it feels like that she is counting on him, why does someone he just meet ten minutes ago, sincerely want to put her trust on someone like him? He is not capable of doing any of that, even his mother doesn’t believe him. 

“And somehow I feel like you can give him that.”

 

\---

 

Maybe Daniel’s mother is wrong at some certain point, because Seongwoo is not even happy with himself but it doesn’t erase the fact that she is a lovely woman who wants nothing but the best for his son, and Seongwoo understands that sentiment – he also thinks Daniel deserves more.

“Your mother is a really nice lady, I am surprised that her son turned out to be an asshole.” They had a decently nice dinner, since Daniel’s mother mainly did the conversations and came out with various topics. They went to the hotel shortly since they can’t stay with her, because apparently her house doesn’t have a large guest bedroom.

“Yeah, I heard that a lot.” Daniel smirked through the smoke he was making with his cigarette – he was leaning at the glass balcony, looking at the sea, which is just in front of them – Daniel just had to pick the most expensive looking hotel with a sea view around because he is cocky like that. “I think she really likes you, not in a bullshit way,” Daniel added when Seongwoo moved closer to him. 

“She likes the fact that I am the first person you brought to meet her, Daniel,” Seongwoo stated. “Maybe I want her to like you.” Daniel shrugged instead before they went back to a silence.

“Do you want to move here sometimes? You know, live by the sea, just away from Seoul? Like your mother did?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue.

“I don’t have the courage to leave everything behind just like she does,” Daniel remarked. “I used to think that she just ran away from everything, but the more I grow up, the more I learned that the kind of things she does need some real bravery, to leave her glamour life in Seoul and her reputation, and just to live simply.” 

“Does your father still reach out to her sometimes?” 

“According to her, he does sometimes, to mend something I guess, but you don’t mend something that has broken.” Daniel shrugged as he inhaled his cigarette again.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Seongwoo replied before he shivered as the wind blows – he doesn’t know why, but his body naturally went closer to Daniel until there is no gap in between them.

“You know I can see that, we live in that small house near the sea, and you will have those regular eight to five job, and I will probably open a flower shop or something,” Seongwoo said in ridiculous tone.

“That is nice that you include me in your future little narrative, we even become roommates.” Daniel chuckled – it sounds like a sneering one, but Seongwoo shrugged it off. 

“You know if you are just a tad nicer to me, we could already have it by now,” Seongwoo snorted. “But if it’s possible, would you like to do that?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue.

“To have small house by the sea with you?” Seongwoo nodded at the question and instead of answering, Daniel kissed him – and the taste of the tobacco is so strong in his mouth, it’s so intoxicating and Seongwoo almost drown in it. He cupped Seongwoo’s jaw with his hands to deepen the kiss as Seongwoo circled his hands around Daniel’s nape.

How willing Daniel will be to leave everything for him as if he deserves it? He was one step too close to destroy everything, and yet he is pulling Daniel closer and closer to him. And it didn’t take long for them to come inside the room, when Daniel pushed him to the mattress and his body hovered over him. 

“I have the lube on my bag at the living room.” Daniel let out a disbelief laugh after Seongwoo’s remark. “What? I need to be prepared!” Seongwoo added as he frowned when Daniel kissed him again one last time before he left the bedroom – so Seongwoo just wait afterward. 

He started to get wary after five minutes passed and when it hit ten, he walked out the room only to find Daniel was standing near the couch, a piece of paper in his hand as he scanned it over and over again – it then hit Seongwoo what it was supposed to be, goodness, Seongwoo can’t get stupider than that. 

“I can explain,” Seongwoo spoke up and caught Daniel’s attention immediately.

“I needed to check whether I have missed something because you don’t have a timeslot to do any speech at the auction event, Seongwoo.” Daniel is gritting his teeth and he sounded mad. “Especially not to annul our engagement cancellation.”

“Who gave you this?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he moved closer to Seongwoo. “Because I know for sure that you don’t write this, Seongwoo.” Ha Sungwoon is truly a fucking dumb shit, he might be a viper but he is a stupid one to start with because everything is so obvious – because anyone would just know right away that Seongwoo doesn’t go around telling other people how in love he is with them.

And then he had to think so hard whether to tell Daniel or not, because he knows he can save himself in this one.

“I can’t tell you yet.” But maybe Seongwoo still wants to try to own his mistake even when he knows he can’t. 

“You can’t tell me yet? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Daniel snapped hard. “Don’t you trust me, Seongwoo?”

“I do,” Seongwoo retorted before he let out a deep sigh – he really can’t do this alone, can he?

“But he has everything, the recording of me saying that this is just a fake relationship and things like that, which is going to fucking ruin everything, because I was so stupid, and he will leak it if I didn’t comply to him,” Seongwoo ranted in anger – more than anything, he was mad at himself. 

“Who has the recording?” Daniel grabbed both of his arms firmly, it didn’t hurt but it made Seongwoo stop moving – he doesn’t even know that he is shaking. “Seongwoo, who gave you that speech paper?”

Maybe when he is able to solve everything, it would be too late, and Seongwoo doesn’t want that to happen – he should stop being so prideful and just take a helping hand instead, he cannot prolong this stupid disaster he created himself.

“Ha Sungwoon, from the publicist team,” Seongwoo muttered quietly.

“What does he want?” Daniel’s breaths are heavy – he is really frustrated right then, Seongwoo could tell.

“He is from the other party, so everything that has been happening –,” “That fucking bastard is the one who cause them?” Daniel scoffed in disbelief as he let Seongwoo go. 

“What else does he have?” Daniel palmed his own face as he seated himself on the couch.

“I don’t know, Daniel, he only told that he has the recording and let me listen to that trash, he also said something about not being the only bad apple in the family –,”

“Seungeun,” Daniel cut in immediately.

“What?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion – he never thought about it so much until it hits him, what the actual fuck Ha Sungwoon mean by that?

“Fuck,” Daniel cursed again as he pressed something to his phone before he brought it up to his ears.

“Get me the fastest plane to Seoul, _now_.”

 

\---

 

Here’s the thing about happiness, it doesn’t last long enough for anyone to enjoy, even the one who seems like they have their shit together – because nothing is real, and everything is just an illusion, because there is always someone else controlling them. Someone is either a player or trapped in a game, not knowing what to do.

Seongwoo is the later, because he helplessly following Daniel to a very familiar unit – it was almost midnight and he couldn’t even think straight – they went straight there from the airport so it’s impossible for him to take even a breath, and Daniel didn’t even bother to explain anything to him. 

“Hwang Minhyun, open the goddamn door,” Daniel hissed to the door, and Seongwoo is looking like a lunatic. It didn’t take Minhyun long to actually showed up – Seongwoo has expected the latter to look like he just had his sleep disturbed, but he looks rather nice. 

And the first thing that Daniel did is punching him hard right in his face – it was obnoxiously loud and hard, Seongwoo can see blood afterward. “I spared you, you fucker,” Daniel pushed him inside afterward when Minhyun was still trying to recover from the hit.

“Kang Daniel!” Seongwoo didn’t actually expect Jisung to show up afterward, when he immediately ran to help Minhyun – what the actual fuck is happening?

“Don’t even bother, Jisung hyung, you should go home and never see this fucker ever again, I shouldn’t have let you to take care of this asshole.” Daniel scoffed. 

“What the fuck did I do now?” Minhyun retorted back, his nose is bloody and Seongwoo almost laughed in all honesty – he deserved it anyway.

“What do you keep from Seungeun?” Daniel snapped as he grabbed Minhyun’s collar immediately. “You have to give it to me now,” Daniel hissed afterward.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I have –,” “They are with me.”

There was a pregnant silence after Jisung’s statement and it was tense, like it’s choking everyone in the room. “What did you just say?” Daniel is in disbelief – somewhere between betrayed and just confused at its best.

“I have them with me, Daniel, Minhyun gave them to me already a couple of days ago, I wanted to give it straight to Seungeun but I haven’t yet gotten the right time to do that,” Jisung explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daniel questioned as he let Minhyun go for a bit – he was then coughing hard. 

“Because I know you will exactly do this, Daniel.” Jisung actually gritted his teeth in return. “Now tell me what the fuck is happening,” Jisung demanded afterward.

“Someone has something against Seungeun,” Seongwoo spoke up for the first time.

“And you are the only one who has that right now, so fucking tell me why did you give them away?” Daniel retaliated at Minhyun. 

“It’s because I did not, Daniel,” Minhyun hissed back. “And do you think I will believe that?” Daniel snapped.

“He did not, Daniel,” Jisung cut in and got Daniel to look at him in disbelief. “And if he did, will you take the responsibility for him, Jisung hyung?” Daniel raised his eyebrow – it was now a disappointment gaze that lingers on Daniel’s eyes.

“We will talk about this later, Jisung hyung,” Daniel replied instead. “And for you, Hwang Minhyun, this will be the last time I spare your fucking life.” Daniel added as he grabbed Seongwoo’s arm and dragged him away.

“You didn’t do it, do you?” Jisung asked first thing first when he heard Daniel left, eyes still on the door.

“I swear on my life, hyung, I gave everything to you, not to anyone else, I told you I want to stop pretending and why do you think I will start that by causing another problem?” Minhyun retorted. “Good,”

“Because I will personally kill you if you are the one who did.”

 

\---

 

“So all this time you and Seungeun are keeping him because he has something against Seungeun? You could have just told me!” Seongwoo ranted when Daniel pulled him to the parking lot – where Daniel has his other car waiting for him like an arrogant asshole he is. 

“Get in the car,” Daniel ordered instead as he opened the passenger seat’ door and Seongwoo couldn’t help but not comply. “Answer me,” Seongwoo demanded.

“Yes, Seongwoo, now get in the fucking car.” Daniel gritted his teeth – so much for going through the day without a scandal.

“What does he have then?” Seongwoo asked immediately when Daniel joined him inside the car. “I don’t know, and Seungeun doesn’t even want to tell me,” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“It’s not possible, Daniel, Seungeun doesn’t have anything bad,” Seongwoo said instead. “You don’t know your sister well enough then, Seongwoo,” Daniel snapped hastily. 

“You are right, I never care enough,” Seongwoo admitted anyway with a tired sigh – maybe he doesn’t really know anything in this world. “And maybe that is why we all got into this mess, because I never fucking care enough.” 

Daniel didn’t reply to him, he was just sitting there in silence while looking straight to the front. “Can you at least say something? Are we playing this silence game all over again because I am sick being in the dark, Daniel.”

“Fine, decide for me then, what do you want me to do to Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel glared at him – he looked serious as fuck, like if Seongwoo said that he wants him dead then Daniel could actually do it.

“I want him to know who he is messing with, Daniel. I want him to know that he is just another rat, and he has a gut to tape me and threatened me like that, like I am some kind of a lesser person than he is? At least Minhyun went hard with his blow,” Seongwoo scoffed in utter disdain.

“Make him regret that he ever did me dirty, Daniel,” Seongwoo ended.

Daniel didn’t reply to him, instead he dialed a number on his phone. “This is Kang Daniel,” Daniel said a couple of seconds later. 

“I need you to take care of someone for me.” Seongwoo has never heard Daniel sounded that dark and unrelenting like that – maybe because everyone born an evil, but Seongwoo never thought that the day where he witnessed how Daniel can fuck anyone’s life over, and today it is because of Seongwoo, again.

In front of him is the man that is raised and taught how to win everything, grow up in the most rotten and filthiest part of the society, someone that Seongwoo is expected to be but Seongwoo could never – Daniel is exactly why Seongwoo hates the world he is born in, how easy for him to ruin someone's life and right then, Seongwoo just knows that he is not that different from Daniel anyway, because viciousness wasn't learned, it was unleashed. 

“You can do anything to him if it’s necessary, but I want what’s belong to me back,”.


	15. (bad) playground

Daniel should have known anything better than most people.

It’s like he is slowly losing his direction, because for once, he doesn’t know what he wants so he doesn’t know how to get it – and he hates it, and it’s seems like his hate list is steadily growing since Seongwoo came back – but the real question is why? Why does it have to be Seongwoo? Why does he feel like he needs to protect him at all cost? Is it because Seongwoo acts like a helpless little kid all the times?

Perhaps not, because Seongwoo is far from being a mere child – he is a fully grown man, who knows completely what he is inclined to, he just doesn’t know what to do with that fact.

“Is he going to be okay?” Daniel stopped chopping the vegetables – it was almost two in the morning when Seongwoo decided that he is hungry as soon as they arrived, so Daniel headed to his kitchen to make the latter a meal. “Sungwoon, I mean.” Seongwoo watched him lazily from across the island.

“Do you want him to be okay?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he continued his activity. “Because he is in your hand now,” Daniel added.

“Did you do it exactly like that to Minhyun? You picked the phone up and order someone to ruin his life?” Seongwoo asked instead.

“Minhyun was a bit harder, because you care for him and I can’t just wipe him off the radar, so I took care of him personally,” Daniel replied nonetheless.

“He was a decent friend honestly, a really good one, I might say. It must have been hard for him to pretend that he likes me all those years.” Seongwoo let out a sad chuckle. 

“He deserved it.” Daniel let out a sigh as he put the vegetables aside.

“You were only twenty-two, Daniel, you don’t get to decide what someone deserves yet,” Seongwoo stated. “How does it come so easy, how do you sleep at night knowing that you just did something bad to someone?” Seongwoo tilted his head in curiosity – Daniel finds it almost endearing if he didn’t ask such a serious question. 

“I don’t think about it,” Daniel remarked. “It was hard at first, but that’s the truth about people, Seongwoo, you either eat or get eaten. It’s not that hard if you don’t cross your line, but some people do and it’s their fault if they cross something that is way above their power.” 

“I can’t even argue with that, because I’ve got eaten a lot,” Seongwoo nodded in agreement and it honestly came out so wrong that Daniel had to flash a smirk to the latter. “No pun intended, you pervert,” Seongwoo huffed. 

“I don’t know, I just feel like I am becoming someone that I hate to see becoming in a span of days, and it honestly terrifies me.” Daniel is not stupid to not realize what Seongwoo is implying – that Daniel terrifies him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t do that in front of you,” Daniel apologized afterward.

“It’s fine, I know you do that a lot anyway.” Seongwoo smiled weakly in return. “I’m sorry for that too.” Daniel let out a sigh – it wasn’t that hard to understand, because it’s just right there, the fact that he and Seongwoo are just too different, they have different views in life and how they thrive to different things.

In the span of six years, Daniel had too many chances to get to Seongwoo, to set things right with the latter and the reason why he didn’t is simply because he knows that hatred is way so much easier than love, for love only brings disasters for two people whose heart and mind made out of stone.

“When my father got elected, it’s going to get real, is it not?” Seongwoo asked out of nowhere, his fingers are fiddling with each other as he bit his lips.

“First of all, you won’t be another great politician’s son, Seongwoo, you are going to be this damned nation’s first son,” Daniel stated. “Which mean everyone will be watching you, waiting to fuck you up in some kind of way, thus you must do great and it won’t be a suggestion anymore, it’s your obligation.” 

“I hate that, also I hate that because he has you and that’s why he is so going to win.” Seongwoo broke into a chuckle. “And you are going to be a great minister that put the previous ones into shame,” Seongwoo added.

“What’s with all these compliments you are giving me?” Daniel raised his eyebrow curiously. 

“Just because.” Seongwo shrugged. “I mean, I need to make sure that you don’t poison my food somehow so I need to say nice things to you,” Seongwoo sneered.

“Also, because I am going.” Daniel thought it would take a lot more than that to mess up his mind – but that simple statement from Seongwoo might enough to make him sleepless for a couple months. “Where?” Daniel asked – it came out like a broke whisper, so close to being sad.

“Anywhere, wherever all these people can’t touch me. My father offered me a chance, he could give a call, and even though it’s not Julliard, but it’s something, he said.” Seongwoo was nervous, even Daniel could tell and the silence took control afterward.

“There’s a lot of good music school in Korea, you know.” Daniel doesn’t really know what he was hoping but at least he could try – it has been six years, why now? He was so near, but he forgets that Seongwoo is always running.

“I can’t risk having those rats stalking me twenty four seven to make some ridiculous nation’s son headlines, now can I?” Seongwoo chuckled bitterly. 

“So you are leaving me?” Daniel didn’t intend to ask that, but he did and it came out far less miserable that he actually feels – Kang Daniel is a coward, he can’t even say it that he wants Seongwoo to stay.

“For the record, Daniel, your life is going so much easier without me being around,” Seongwoo reckoned instead.

“You don’t know that,” Daniel cut in with another harrowing tone. “How do you expect me to go on when I had you this close after all those years watching you from afar? Why do you have to keep running, Seongwoo? You know I can protect you and I am going to continue to do that,” 

“Have you ever thought that whatever I did to you, is not because of your father? Because I didn’t, and because I truly care for you in the way I wish I didn’t, but I did –,”

“Isn’t that exactly why you deserve better than me, Daniel? I wish I could say that I truly trust you in the way I wish I didn’t too, the fact that it took you so fast to make me fall for you, but I can’t and you know why? Because I never deserve you,” Seongwoo snapped. 

“You are so stupid, Seongwoo.” Daniel didn’t reply after awhile because he need to process anything that Seongwoo has just said. “You talked like I haven’t declared my undying love for you these days, I guess you are indeed a mess, and the only mess I am willing to clean up somehow.”

“But you don’t want to build a house by the sea with me!” It sounded ridiculous, and Daniel almost laughs. “When did I even – fine, let’s build a fucking house by the sea, you can pick where and what kind of house,” Daniel proposed.

“Now?” He didn’t even look surprised, he’s just utterly intrigued.

“Yes, right now.” Daniel nodded hastily. “Now you are just showing off like how you said you would give me a Bentley,” Seongwoo huffed and Daniel scoffed in disbelief in return. 

“What do you want me to do then, Seongwoo?” Daniel asked in all seriousness because he genuinely wanted to know how far he should go for the latter – maybe the time has come for him to fully embrace the fact that he will jump off the cliff if Seongwoo asked him too.

“Kiss me like you mean it,” Seongwoo demanded and Daniel feels like everything stopped at the moment – but Daniel walked closer to Seongwoo nonetheless before he cupped the latter’s face and pressed their lips together. “When have I not meant it?” Daniel whispered against Seongwoo’s lips. 

Seongwoo was the one who pulled them back together, deepening their kiss. And it wasn’t long until the food is long forgotten as Daniel found himself gently placed Seongwoo on the top of his bed, kissing his jaw, then his neck as he slowly went down to his chest.

“Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?” Daniel mused as he openly stared at Seongwoo, as the latter let out a groan in disdain. “You have probably told the same thing to a dozen other people so shut the fuck up,” Seongwoo scoffed. 

“No, just you,” Daniel whispered gently against Seongwoo’s ears, the way he knows will send shivers to Seongwoo’s spine as he slowly undressed the younger and himself.

“How many people have you ever been with besides me though?” Seongwoo threw in a question out of nowhere. “We don’t need that kind of sex talk, Seongwoo,” Daniel replied instead as he unbuckled his belt. “I mean I have been with a lot.” Daniel grunted at the response.

“It’s a miracle that you don’t have any genital disease then,” Daniel hissed as he sucked on Seongwoo’s exposed skin – it’s so soft even from the first time they did it and it is addictive at its best, Daniel seems like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“From now on, you are only mine, understand? I don’t like sharing with others, Seongwoo.” Daniel declared as he went back up to face Seongwoo. “That’s unfair, Daniel _hyung_.” Seongwoo smirked as he traced Daniel’s cheek slowly.

“The world is unfair anyway.”

“Fine,” Seongwoo replied as he pulled Daniel closer.

“But that’s mean you are only mine too, right?”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo lost his goddamn mind midway, because it’s always been so good and Seongwoo doesn’t even want to admit it out loud but Daniel knows perfectly what he is doing, where to hit him and where is his weak spot – his pretentious ass makes sure that Seongwoo will only moan his name. 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo hissed when Daniel pulled out completely before he thrust in deep again, which resulted Seongwoo to let out a broken series of moans when Daniel continued to fuck him fast and rough as he hit Seongwoo’s prostate. He is completely fucked, with legs held up high – but it feels so fucking perfect.

Seongwoo tried to bit back his moans for the nth times now just because he really wants to vex Daniel, but the latter always find his way to open up his mouth like when he forced his tongue in – so Seongwoo kind of avenge him by scratching his back harder than before – it was like a game and the kind that Seongwoo loves so much.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel warned when he thrust in again and Seongwoo threw his head to the back and lifted his back a bit because goddamn, he felt that thrust hard. They came almost in unison, and that’s literally when Seongwoo felt like his brain is out of his head, scattered somewhere in Daniel’s bed. 

When Daniel pulled out, Seongwoo let out a low grunt as he immediately sensed the tiredness hitting him – he just realized he hasn’t slept that much and he literally didn’t rest since they left for Busan. “Come on, let’s clean you up first then you can sleep,” Daniel said as he stroked Seongwoo’s fringe, which increased Seongwoo’s urge to just sleep. 

“I can’t, I am already half asleep as we speak.” Seongwoo heard Daniel let out a sigh before he walked away – he didn’t pay that much attention afterward until he felt a warm fabric pressed against his thigh. Seongwoo opened his eyes immediately and found Daniel carefully cleaning him up with a towel.

“How sweet of you.” Seongwoo chuckled sluggishly as he yawned, and Daniel only glared at him in return but continue to wipe his skin.

“Get under the duvet, Seongwoo, you will catch a cold” Daniel ordered when he finished – Seongwoo answered with some disoriented grumble before Daniel literally lifted up his leg and tucked him under the blanket.

“Are you not sleeping here?” Seongwoo could feel Daniel staring at him for a little while before he went to the other side of the bed and got under the duvet, Seongwoo just couldn’t help but scooting closer to the source of warmth, and Daniel welcomed him by circling his arm around Seongwoo.

Despite the strong scent that he somewhat naturally owns, Daniel is just comfortable and he has that strange reassuring effect on Seongwoo and for the first time in awhile, Seongwoo is pretty sure he is going to have a good night sleep – like a familiar wave of settling down.

And in all honesty, Daniel being vile doesn’t terrify him, _this_ does.

“I’ll think about it,” Seongwoo murmured so low, but loud enough for Daniel to hear.

“Think about what?” He can almost _hear_ Daniel raising his eyebrow. 

“About not leaving you, about staying.”

 

\---

 

Jisung greeted Daniel as soon as he went inside the car when he picked the latter up that afternoon, handing him the progression of the campaign and the details of the auction night, yet Daniel still refused to look at him – maybe he deserves that. “I should’ve given you this, but I don’t want to add anymore problems to you.” Jisung passed the brown envelope to Daniel.

“How nice of you,” Daniel answered rather stoically. “What is inside?” Daniel asked afterward, eyes still refuse to look at Jisung. “Seungeun’s failed examinations papers, and the recording of her crying for help to Minhyun, just basically her admitting that she manipulated the her grades,” Jisung elaborated.

“And I thought I had to rebuke you,” Daniel replied instead. 

“What?” Jisung raised his eyebrows in confusion. “They found what Ha Sungwoon has, weirdly Seungeun’s original grade transcript and her fake one, this guy somehow has ears everywhere, and I want to know why is that, who is he, and why did we accept him?” Daniel retaliated. 

“That has nothing to do with you wanting to rebuke me, Daniel.” Jisung gritted his teeth. “No, if you both have the same material then you are taking the responsibility for Minhyun, and I don’t want that, Jisung hyung,” Daniel snapped.

“Do you actually like him?” For the first time since he entered the car, Daniel looked at him straight in the eye.

“I don’t know,” Jisung answered instead. “You could’ve just said _no_ and we will have a smooth day today but you decided not to, now I have to remind you that this fucker ruined Seongwoo’s life before because he thought Seongwoo was stealing his spot. You don’t deserve an insecure man like that,” Daniel ranted.

“Honestly if you really want to go there, doesn’t it make the both of us though? The _we can do so much better team but the universe said fuck that_ team?” Daniel glared at him afterward. “I told you not to mess with him, Jisung hyung,” Daniel hissed. 

“And I told you that you shouldn’t mess with Seongwoo, Daniel, you have so much to do already, you don’t need to take care of someone who doesn’t want to be taken care of, but did you listen to me? And that’s not me talking as your assistant, Daniel, it’s me talking as your friend,”

“He doesn’t want your world, Daniel, and in that case, one of you have to give in, but knowing you and him, I am in doubt,” Jisung ended as he exhaled a deep breath.

“You’d be surprise on how people can actually change, Jisung hyung.” Daniel deadpanned, when his phone rang.

“Isn’t that what we fear the most? That people actually change their mind?” Jisung paused when Daniel raised his eyebrow begrudgingly, as he moved forward to instruct the driver.

“We are changing destination.”

 

\---

 

When Seongwoo received the call, it was after Woojin arrived per Daniel’s request right after he left. “You know, Daniel-ssi said that no trouble in today’s agenda, right? Like which part of that sentence you do not understand?” Woojin literally knitted his eyebrow together when they were in front of the said-restaurant.

“Oh, I’ve missed you and the way you look at me like I am some crazy shit, Woojin.” Seongwoo smirked instead – he is pretty sure that Woojin have filed a resignation letter at some point but maybe his original contract with Daniel doesn’t allow that – Daniel is a crazy smart asshole afterward, if he wants someone to quit than he would be the one who decide on it.

“Because you are, Seongwoo-ssi. You know what we can do instead? We can call Daniel-ssi and have some ice-cream,” Woojin suggested sarcastically. “Oh, don’t bother, he had a lot to do since tomorrow is an auction night, I can do this alone.” Seongwoo held up a hand in front of Woojin’s face before he entered the place. 

And spotting a figure isn’t that hard, especially the one that Seongwoo hates – he has this strong radar of an enemy after all. “Ha Sungwoon-ssi,” Seongwoo greeted as he threw the sunglasses he stole from Daniel’s closet earlier – he knows Daniel is probably going to murder him later, but the Gucci was calling his name.

“How’s your day, good?” Seongwoo said as he seated himself across the latter – an in all honesty, Ha Sungwoon looked like a wreck, a terrible one, and Seongwoo almost pity him. “You know I am starting to get it why you are so eager to ruin life, Sungwoon-ssi, but you brought havoc upon the wrong people and I pity you for that.” 

“You burned down my property, you stole my things.” Sungwoon gritted his teeth, and Seongwoo was surprised as well with the statement. 

“Well, at least you are okay and in one piece, I would want to give that an appreciation.” Seongwoo shrugged instead.

“And you thought you can defeat me just like that?” Sungwoon scoffed. “I am not a pest you think I am, Seongwoo. A spoiled brat like you can’t just destroy me, I am way above you,” Sungwoon added.

“I see no point of this meeting if all you can do is just bluffing,” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“Oh, no, why would I waste your precious time like that, won’t I?” Sungwoon smirked and it looked sickening to Seongwoo. “I am here with another deal, of course–.” 

“And if you want to strike a deal, you are talking to me,” A voice interrupted them and Seongwoo knows that arrogant and stoic tone so well – and Kang Daniel looked dashing as always, like he has too much power and he can buy everyone around if he want to. 

“Ha Sungwoon-ssi.” Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s hand, forcing him to stand up. “And you are goin home with Woojin, now,” Daniel ordered and Woojin was just right behind him – Seongwoo glared at him as soon as their eyes met. He was about to comply when he saw a glint in Sungwoon’s eyes, like he is happy to see Daniel there, like this is all he wanted. 

“No,” Seongwoo retorted immediately. “You are going home, period,” Daniel urged as he took a seat instead when Woojin grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the scene before Seongwoo can properly think his next move because that was a fucking trap.

Seongwoo was about to yank Woojin’s hand away before his phone rang again – he indeed has been busy these days but someone just had to call him in the middle of a mess. “What?” Seongwoo yelled to the phone without really looking at the caller – gaining attention from some people that were walking down the street.

“ _I know we are not in a very good term right now_.” Seongwoo knows that voice to well, the voice that used to calm him down at times like this.

“And you still have the fucking nerve to call me, Minhyun?” Seongwoo retorted. “ _We need to talk_ ,” Minhyun replied instead. “No, we are not talking, end of discussion,” Seongwoo snapped.

“ _It’s about Daniel_.”

 

\---

 

Daniel recognized what a scared pest look like – and he loves it, he loves having a winning point in a face-to-face meeting, and he knows Ha Sungwoon got nothing. “I have been waiting to talk to you,” Sungwoon started – the man in front of him is no fool, Daniel knows that, but he is not smarter than him.

“You don’t, Sungwoon-ssi, but let’s talk.” Daniel smiled. 

“Seongwoo doesn’t know, does he?” Sungwoon smirked instead. “The fact that you and his father buried down his drug scandal and that’s why he never hit the court or go to jail.” Sungwoon raised his eyebrow like he knows something – and goodness, what does he know actually except some joke like that?

“How can it be buried when it was literally on the magazine everywhere?” Daniel is keeping his smile. “He didn’t go to jail simply because the drug use is still under the limit that is set by the law and is not under the illegal drug category. His father legalized that thing way before, Sungwoon-ssi, and I know more than you do about that,” Daniel elaborated.

“In fact, while we are on it, do you know that defamation is against article number three hundred and seven of the Penal Code? I can throw you in jail instead, Sungwoon-ssi, especially when the one you are trying to ruin is Seongwoo and me,” Daniel added. 

“Also how about the violence of secrecy? I can sue you with a multiple charges right here, so if you are thinking about testing me the next time, Ha Sungwoon-ssi, I suggest you get on my level.” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“You think you are so smart, are you not? Of course, Ong Seunghyun would’ve chosen you to be the minister.” Sungwoon chuckled instead. “Very well, you don’t want to talk after all, Daniel-ssi. You just wanted to scare me and guess what? I am not scared,” Sungwoon snorted. “Because you do not know what I have done.” Sungwoon gritted his teeth.

“No, you are the one who don’t know what I could have done.” Daniel smirked again – if some pest thinks that he could destroy him, than Ha Sungwoon can keep on dreaming and he doesn’t need any more bullshit in his life. 

“Because the next thing you know, this could be our last conversation.”

 

\---

 

“I’m giving you one minute to talk and if it’s bullshit, I swear I am going to throw a fucking rock at your stupid face, Minhyun,” Seongwoo snapped as soon as he got to his mother’s office, when he saw Minhyun waiting for him at the lobby. “Also, if it’s something legitimate, that doesn’t make us civil.” 

“Fair enough, I just think you should know,” Minhyun replied immediately. “You father is here, they were talking earlier,” Minhyun continued. 

“Surprise, Minhyun, people actually does talk instead hiding of a secret for like six years and stab your best friend on their back!” Seongwoo retorted.

“I think they are reconsidering,” Minhyun cut in anyway.

“About what?” Seongwoo threw his hand in the air in frustration. 

“About Daniel’s future ministry seat,”.


	16. (bad) pledge

Seongwoo hadn’t touched it in so long that it feels so foreign under his fingertips.

But people just don’t simply forget what they used to do everyday and learn very diligently even if it was years ago. The grand piano was there since they first moved to the new house, standing beautifully in the middle of the family room and it used to be Seongwoo’s best friend, but things changed. 

Somewhere along the way, it became a mere decoration of the house.

Seongwoo is not a prodigy – he learned music the same way most of the kids do, because their parents forced them to – it turned to love for some, and it turned to the other way for the rest. Seongwoo made it to the first category, and his love for it grew each day but it just quite sad remembering everything about it right then.

It was a famous piece from Chopin, and Seongwoo’s favorite too. Though his fingers are stiff as he jumbled through a couple of keys, but it turned out fine for him considering the fact that he never touched it in such a long time. There was even a quite clap when he reached the ending.

“I could never play that.” Seongwoo hasn’t yet to talk with his sister, just because he doesn’t know what to say yet either. They used to grow up normally like any siblings do, until Seongwoo fucked up and his sister taking the role of a perfect child alone and carry enough flawlessness for them both – Seongwoo is thankful of that, but it doesn’t erase the fact that his sister has done some atrocious things. 

“You could play anything you want actually, you would’ve nailed it anyway,” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly, eyes are still on the piano.

“I will never be as good as you, because you put a heart in every single play and people can tell that you enjoy playing,” Seungeun stated.

“We didn’t have a chance to talk, and you want to now, so let’s just cut into the case, Seungeun noona.” It came out harsher than Seongwoo intended, but it didn’t matter, because Seungeun didn’t seem to be surprised by his sudden snap either.

“Can’t I just compliment your play? It’s really good nonetheless.” Seungeun is unfazed still.

“But fair enough, I did want to talk about things that I should have told you, like an older sister should, but I guess I wasn’t that perfect to begin with.” Seungwun sighed as she took a seat next to Seongwoo on the piano chair. “It’s completely my fault the fact that we keep Minhyun around, Daniel was, _angry_ at its best back then,” Seungeun started. 

“He has something regarding you, I understand that even though I don’t know what the hell was it, maybe it’s your nudes, I don’t fucking know because no one hardly ever tell me anything.” Seongwoo can tell immediately that Seungeun didn’t expect that he knows, but she let out a small chuckle anyway. 

“I almost gave up medical school, Seongwoo, it was hard and I hate everything,” Seungeun reckoned.

“I used to be jealous of you, that you could’ve done anything you want and you have that freedom to choose your path, I don’t have that privilege just because I am the older one and I don’t blame you for that, I could never.” That isn’t wrong, and Seongwoo knows that – their parents are way less strict to him that they were to his sister.

“But at some point, I just had enough of everything and the thought of me being disappointing was just eating me alive, so I did what I did. Honestly it won’t justify my action but nonetheless I did it. My valedictorian grades wasn’t real, Seongwoo. I fabricated it.” Seongwoo has always looked up to his sister, just because she is able to meet the expectation that was given to her every time – sometimes he forgets that his sister is human too.

But he didn’t expect that his sister – his flawless, undamaged big sister is admitting the way she slipped right in front of his face. 

“What does this has to do with the fucking Hwang –,”

“This is embarrassing but I used to run to him to rant out my problems, because he seems kind and understanding. He is our mother’s ace and loved dearly, and I thought that automatically makes him trustable too, but I guess everyone is just naturally evil and miserable,” Seungeun cut in. “I was so insecure that he would let it out to the world because it seems like he has a strong evidence about it and that just terrifies me,”

“But clearly, it’s still my fault that even though I knew what he did to you, which was despicable, I still insisted to keep him just because I don’t want the world to see how I also make mistakes, which is supposed to be okay, because everyone makes mistakes,”

“But people like me just _can’t_.” Seongwoo turned his head to face his sister for the first time since she entered the room, and she looked sad – like a long term sadness that has always been there but no one really notices anyway. 

“I’m sorry for everything, I truly am, I should have not keep anything from you but I did because it was so embarrassing and I just –.” 

“Why are you saying sorry?” Seongwoo cut her sentence – he doesn’t know exactly why because he should have been mad, but on top of all he is just relieved. “You did the most humane thing to do, everyone makes wrong decisions so why can’t we? Why can’t you?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow – he is frustrated but frankly not more to his sister.

“I would’ve understand, noona, I would’ve had your back, but why can’t anyone in this house handle imperfection when it’s the most normal thing ever around here? I’m sick of that,” Seongwoo retaliated. “We ruin people’s life like it’s a habit, but then when we are showing mistakes, it’s a sin.”

“Because that’s the only thing we could show them, Seongwoo, perfection is so easy to be manipulated indeed and so easy to be swallowed, they’ll run if they know what’s real, and that’s why we are giving them a free show everyday and in return we become above them,” 

“But being perfect is so fucking tiring, Seongwoo-ah. Honestly I am really jealous that you are brave enough to just do whatever you want,”

“And every single day, I wish I could’ve done the same but I’m far too stuck to do anything about it.” Seungeun sighed as she retreated. “I understand if you can’t forgive me, after all, it’s too much, I did this to myself and I should have not punished you for my mistakes,” Seungeun stated.

“You know that I would have forgiven you eventually. We are siblings, you are probably the only blood connection that I can tolerate that much.” Seongwoo snorted instead and it is as close it is to the truth.

“This is why you should’ve just lived like how you want it, but you know, with less trouble if it’s possible.” She cracked a little smile at the statement and gently pressed her palm on Seongwoo’s cheek. “Do it for me?” Seongwoo gave her a slight grin.

“I guess that is what I am best at anyway.” Seongwoo shrugged afterward. 

“You’ll do just fine, baby brother.” Seungeun ruffled his hair before they went into a silence. “Play it again, I want to hear you play another Chopin,” Seungeun encouraged as she stood up from the chair. 

“While we are on it, do you,” Seongwoo paused. “Perhaps know anything about father reconsidering Daniel’s ministry seat?” Minhyun might be lying at his best, so Seongwoo is trying to confirm the rumor about it – and what is a better way that his sister? Maybe Seongwoo is guilt tripping a bit, but he just need to know.

“Where does that come from?” Seungeun raised her eyebrow in a very unusual way that Seongwoo can tell immediately that she is probably is never a better liar than him. “You knew,” Seongwoo scoffed slightly.

“I have heard, yes.” Seungeun gave in eventually – the guilt is working after all. 

“Why? I think it is one of the most certain things around here, and he devoted his life to father and helping him to win this election, it’s the least Daniel could get.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“That I don’t know.” Seungeun sighed in defeat.

“He’s so busy protecting this family and we don’t even appreciate him enough now? This is a joke, Daniel’s a joke too, and I told him he should have minded his own business, look where it got him,” Seongwoo ranted. “Such a fool.” It was so sad, the fact that Seongwoo realized recently that Daniel is maybe even sadder than he is. 

“Yeah, I thought so too, that he deserves that seat nonetheless, simply because he has been a very great help around. I wouldn’t have known what to do if it’s not because of him at some points.” Seungeun paused for a bit.

“And that is exactly why Daniel is anything but a fool, right?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at his sister cynically. “You know Daniel, despite everything,” 

“He is the most capable of protecting himself.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo held his breathe before he went inside the workroom that belongs to his father, and he immediately regretted it as soon as he faced his old man, who is sitting solemnly on his favorite leather armchair. “What is it, Seongwoo-ah?” Seongwoo could barely remember the last time he went there without being scolded actually and he is about to get another one anyway.

“I need to say something to you,” Seongwoo tried to gulp down the lumps on his throat – he failed and worse, it make him even more nervous. 

“I’m staying, I will search for some music school in Korea, but I’m not going anywhere, this nation can put me in dirt but I’ll stay, I’ll try to behave,” Seongwoo stated. “It’s the least that I can do.”

“I thought you wanted to go?” His father raised an eyebrow – he didn’t sound mad or disappointed and that’s the first one in a while actually.

“I’m tired of running away, father. So if it’s your plan to get rid of me, I am sorry, it’s just not going to happen,” Seongwoo declared and he knows he is so going to die when all he got is silence.

“Initially, that is the plan, I can risk having you around making more problems when I am elected later on, Seongwoo, and Daniel isn’t doing a great job at preventing you doing more problem,” His father replied instead and it suddenly clicked. 

“What are you saying that he isn’t doing a great job? He is so goddamn great at his job and you know it,” Seongwoo retorted.

“He is the best, Seongwoo, he would be a great leader as well, he has all this important skills and charms to be a politician, but no one is perfect, and his weakness comes with you.” His father sounded like he adored Daniel so much until the very last part and it kind of broke Seongwoo a bit. 

“He likes you for a long time, you know that, right? But recently, I feel like it affect him more than the usual,” His father is being ridiculous, Seongwoo should know that but he does have a point, maybe. 

“And that is completely my fault, and you know that too, and that’s why I am staying, I want to prove it to you or mother or even him that I can be more than just, _this_ ,” Seongwoo decided.

“Seongwoo, you had a lot of chance –,” “And I just need one more,” Seongwoo cut in. “Also leave Daniel out of this, father, he doesn’t deserve the punishment of my mistakes,” Seongwoo added with determination. 

“Fine, from this second, you have to promise me that you are not going to make any more scandals, whatever it is, as long as I am the president of South Korea, Seongwoo,” His father replied.

“I like that you said it with a lot of confidence, father.” Seongwoo smiled rather bitterly.

“Also, I promise that you won’t see any more scandal for this second onward.”

 

\---

 

In this game of dirtiness, Daniel has always been a player since day one because his father, no matter how poor he is at being a father, has at least told him that being a mere pawn shouldn’t be an option – Daniel needs to be ahead, he should know what people has yet to know, what people don’t expect.

In conclusion, it was almost humiliating to see someone like Ha Sungwoon going around thinking that he can scare Daniel – it’s just not going to happen. “His father used to be a journalist, and surprisingly his grandfather is one of the biggest sponsor to the opposite party,” Jisung explained.

“What does his grandfather own again?” Daniel raised his eyebrow skeptically as he scanned the documents. “One of those broadcasting companies,” Jisung replied as he let out a sigh. “How interesting,” Daniel scoffed.

“We should have do a background check to everyone in instant, we can’t miss something like this again,” Daniel ordered afterward. “Consider it done, anyway.” Jisung complied. “I hate that phrase,” Daniel deadpanned. “The last time you said that you ended up banging Hwang Minhyun, it gagged me,” Daniel nagged.

“I didn’t know what happened either.” Jisung shrugged nonchalantly as Daniel glared at him. “Of course you did not,” Daniel snorted. “He is sick, Jisung hyung, he might be even worse than me.” Jisung gave him a comical look before he snorted back. “No, you are worse, Daniel.” Jisung let out a slight laugh.

“So, what are you going to do about Ha Sungwoon?” Jisung asked afterward – and in all honesty, Daniel could do so much thing to Ha Sungwoon, but he doesn’t really want it to jeopardize the election even more because whatever happens, Ong Seunghyun has to be in that seat, no matter how, Daniel is going to put him there for sure.

“So, basically he works for the opposite party, he spied on us and threatening our campaign, and on the top of all he knows Seongwoo is going to be a golden ticket for him to ruin everything that we have been doing, and he kind of succeed, I’ll give him that,” Daniel summarized.

“Don’t you think it’s time to pick up the call?” Jisung suggested. “I know why you went to Busan, Daniel,” Jisung added and Daniel turned his head to the older, giving him a bewildered expression before he let out a sigh. “Not yet,” Daniel replied instead. 

“But whatever it is, no matter how this ends, Ha Sungwoon is going to taste his own medicine, I can guarantee that. I spared enough people, including your boy toy,” Daniel stated. 

“You need a break, Daniel, after this ends, you will take a long break, and that exactly what you are going to do, I suggest.” Jisung sighed instead. “But, on the other note, I believe you will do just fine.” Jisung tapped his shoulder slightly. 

“Whatever it is, you’ll do just good.”

 

\---

 

At that point, Seongwoo doesn’t even know why he is there – he could just call or give Daniel a voice message, but instead, he is standing in front of a very familiar unit and waiting for Daniel to open the door. “Don’t you have a fitting to attend? The auction night is tonight,” Daniel greeted him first thing first when he revealed himself.

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Daniel?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow like he is offended. “It depends on what you want honestly.” Daniel shrugged instead as he crossed his arms and leaned to the door – and Daniel looks goddamn great in the middle of daylight like that should be illegal because in all honesty, Seongwoo wants to bang his head to the wall.

“And I thought you like me,” Seongwoo snorted. “I also thought we need to discuss a couple of things,” Seongwoo added afterward. “I mean we can start by you inviting me in first, asshole,” Seongwoo protested when Daniel raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. 

“Fine, but there are other people inside so I need you to try to behave,” Daniel said as he opened the door completely. “What do you mean you have people inside? Are you cheating on me already?” Seongwoo complained as soon as he barged into the unit, which resulted Daniel letting out a deep sigh. 

Seongwoo stopped at the living room when he spotted a couple of garment racks with some shoes scattered around, a couple of people running back and forth. “Afternoon, Seongwoo-ssi,” Jisung greeted him as he passed by and offered Seongwoo a smile – he couldn’t help but smile back to the latter even though he brought him to the memory of Daniel punching Minhyun right in the face.

“We are doing a fitting right here, I thought you would be at yours?” Jisung asked afterward. “He is, until I found him like a homeless person in front of my door,” Daniel answered instead from Seongwoo’s back as he took Seongwoo away from the scene.

“Look, I come here with peace,” Seongwoo groaned when Daniel pulled him to the kitchen before they entered the small hallway that Seongwoo has never paid attention to – Daniel then brought him into a small space before he turned on the light of the room as Seongwoo literally has his jaw dropped.

“For a second I thought you are going to put me in some kind of isolation room with that fingerprint access, but you are just showing off now,” Seongwoo ranted when he looked around the racks of wines, organized perfectly and beautifully – he should have never expected less from Daniel. 

“Yeah, you know where else I am installing that fingerprint door knob?” Daniel asked as he took out two wine glasses from the cabinet. “My closet, because apparently there are criminals around here, from the inside particularly.” Seongwoo glared at him before he moved closer to the older.

“The sunglasses was calling me, thus you can’t blame me for that,” Seongwoo reckoned almost comically. “You know who else will call you? My lawyer when I press a charge and ask for the compensation upon your little robbery act,” Daniel scoffed as he took one bottle out from the rack. 

“You know, for a person who has a fucking wine cellar inside his apartment, you sure are a stingy dickhead,” Seongwoo retorted. “Also a conceited one because we could have just talked in your bedroom or the other hundreds room you own but you decided to bring me here to brag,” Seongwoo huffed. 

“No, because I am pretty sure I need a glass of wine to go through whatever you are going to talk about, and we could barely talk if we are inside my bedroom, so go on,” Daniel cut in as he poured the wine. “Now you are underestimating me, Daniel, I have told you I came here in peace and I meant it.” Seongwoo glared at the latter.

“So this whole talk will be all good?” Daniel raised his eyebrow skeptically and Seongwoo nodded hastily. “Fine then, talk.” Daniel nodded and handed him a glass, a sign for him to go ahead, but then Seongwoo realized he couldn’t phrase it correctly, he doesn’t know how to ask.

“Do you have other dreams, Daniel?” It was almost funny the fact that Daniel choked on his wine at the question, Seongwoo didn’t blame him because he didn’t expect it to come out that way either. “I thought this talk will be all good,” Daniel let out a low grunt.

“It’s good, you know, I played the piano earlier and I thought to myself whether a stressed, uptight politician like you actually have a dream like mine years ago,” Seongwoo cut in. “So, you played the piano and thought of me and you just went straight here to ask about my dreams?” Daniel knitted his eyebrow together.

“Yeah, something like that.” Seongwoo nodded as he raised his glass a little bit. “Like you know, dreams, something other than the ministry seat?” Seongwoo bit his lips when he asked that particular topic, and the way Daniel stared at him questioningly made him even more anxious. 

“Where does that come from?” Daniel asked in return, as he walked closer to Seongwoo – their heights don’t have that much of a difference honestly but something about being close to Daniel makes him feels small. “I told you, I was playing the piano and I was thinking of you, I kind of want to say that I miss you but you don’t need something more to feed your ego.” Seongwoo frowned. 

“Are you hiding something from me?” Daniel looked at him straight in the eye and Seongwoo can’t even look anywhere else because the latter is trapping him with his body at the stupid wine shelves. “Can’t I just genuinely want to see you and talk about your dreams in the middle of the day?” Seongwoo defended. 

“Tell me how that is not odd?” Daniel’s face is just an inch away from Seongwoo that he can almost taste the strong bergamot that Daniel possesses. “Maybe you have world domination plan and I want to hear it, we need more decent talks, Daniel, we need to know each other more.” Seongwoo continued to frown even deeper.

“Oh, I know a lot of things about you, Seongwoo, you just don’t pay enough attention like I do.” Daniel sounded so arrogant and Seongwoo would have punched him for free anytime, but at that moment, it just made him a bit hot and bothered. “So maybe I do have a world domination plan, but I thought you want us to build a house by the sea, where did that go?” Daniel retreated as he raised his eyebrow.

“That’s a plan, not a dream,” Seongwoo huffed. “Well, my dream is to have plans, now tell me what you are keeping from me,” Daniel demanded and Seongwoo let out a nervous chuckle instead – way to be unsuspicious, truly a guide by Ong Seongwoo.

“Silly, I keep nothing from you.” It sounded fake as fuck, and Daniel is not amused at its best. “I don’t like it when you are hiding something, you know, it made me feel like I can’t protect you, like you are slipping away from me, and I hate that,” Daniel said and he sounded so miserable while saying those, it pinched Seongwoo’s heart.

“Look, I swear it’s completely nothing, it’s just me being impulsive and I really just want to see you,” Seongwoo assured as he touched Daniel’s face. “Also because I wanted to say that I have decided to stay anyway, you know, I realize that no one is protecting you so maybe I should,” 

“In fact, I probably should get my shit together instead of running away, if this nation want to shit on me then go on, I’ll fight them dirty asses back,” Seongwoo declared. “I know you don’t need anyone to protect you, and you are completely able to do that by yourself, but I just want to,” Seongwoo continued. 

“Ah, now that’s the spirit,” Daniel replied with a wide grin as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair. “Don’t mess with my hair, fucking kiss me or something, I just made a whole damn speech for you –.” Seongwoo smirked at the kiss, as Daniel pressed his body against the hardwood shelves and made sure that he kissed every inch of Seongwoo’s lips – and it feels too good to be true and Seongwoo loves it a lot.

“I like you,” Seongwoo muttered out of nowhere, and Daniel stopped kissing him – he openly stared at Seongwoo instead like a lost big puppy – he looks almost adorable, Seongwoo dare to say. “Maybe I love you too, but that depends on what kind of house we will have by the sea.” Seongwoo cupped Daniel’s face with his hands instead and gave the latter a quick peck.

“Maybe you don’t believe me because I am a mess, but I have never wanted to protect anyone as much as I am to you, or maybe that’s just because you are so sad and that I pity you, but nonetheless, I want you to be happy.” Seongwoo let out a chuckle when he traced Daniel’s jawline.

“You know this is the kind of all good talk that I am hoping for and for once, you keep your words, and I like it.” Daniel cracked a smile and Seongwoo would die to keep that smile in all honesty.

“Don’t you want to reward me for being such a good and nice person?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow playfully. “I would want to, but you have to promise me not to spill the wine because the floor is mahogany and it’s expensive as fuck, I am afraid you can’t pay the compensation.” Daniel smirked. 

“Asshole.” Seongwoo was about to kiss him again when he heard a knock coming from the door – and Jisung didn’t even wait to open it, and he looks anxious as fuck. “Daniel,” Jisung called out immediately and Daniel sensed something wrong too. “Stay here for a second,” Daniel ordered as he followed Jisung outside.

“It’s bad –.” The door was closed before Seongwoo know what is going down – and he is not a fan of an order anyway but before he could reach the door, his phone rang.

“ _Have I ever told you that Kang Daniel is not actually that smart?_ ” Seongwoo should have not picked up any unknown number ever again – because Ha Sungwoon is really testing his patience. “ _He should have fired me way before_.” Seongwoo doesn’t like any inch of it and how cocky Sungwoon sounded as he walked out from the wine cellar. 

“Fucking stop playing around the bush and just tell me what the fuck you want, Sungwoon, it’s over and you should realize that you are no longer relevant,” Seongwoo snapped. 

“ _Oh, little Seongwoo, what do I want? It’s simple, tell your father to kiss the president seat goodbye–._ ” Seongwoo stopped as soon as he saw his own face on the television, along with the headline _relationship with Kang Daniel exposed_ or something like that because Seongwoo is suddenly dizzy – fuck, he will have to get on his knees to beg for his father’s forgiveness at this point. Seongwoo should have known that he shouldn’t be sprouting bullshit about protecting others when he can’t even protect himself.

“ _We were all shocked with the news that this couple exists, but how do we feel now after it is revealed that it is all just a mere scam?_ ”


	17. (bad) decision

Seongwoo always thinks that bliss is overrated, and it’s probably true.

Happiness is always taken away so easy anyway, so why the fuck trying to achieve one? He wanted to do good for once and for whatever reason – maybe he for once too, wants other people to be happy, or for once he cares about something so much, or maybe he just want everything to be over.

Seongwoo knows that all the problems that he created would come back to him eventually, but he didn’t know that it would come robbing his chance to try to fix everything. But then again it is a fair game, and maybe Seongwoo is losing because he is never a player or even in control. 

Daniel is correct, everyone is correct basically – it’s time to grow the fuck up, which means that he has to be responsible to everything he did. In a way, Daniel is always right and Seongwoo loves and hates him for that.

On the positive note, Seongwoo didn’t know either what has gotten into him that he has the nerve to say his feelings out loud in front of Daniel – maybe it’s also a part of the change, and Seongwoo doesn’t hate it – he likes the way Daniel smiles anyway in a genuine way, like he is truly happy even though it’s overrated, it kind of fit Daniel. 

“Hey, Seongwoo.” Daniel’s voice snapped him out of his mind, hands gripping on both of Seongwoo’s arms. “Breath in, breath out, it’s going to be okay.” He didn’t even realize that he is shaking and probably hyperventilating but Daniel’s lie sounded so believable because Daniel looked so calm instead. 

Maybe the universe has its own fucked up way to show someone their weakness and maybe this is how Seongwoo realizes what kind does he has – he plays with fire and naturally they will burn Seongwoo back. “He’s not going to forgive me,” Seongwoo said when they are just right in front of his father’s office. 

“He’s probably not going to forgive me either,” Daniel added instead as he gave Seongwoo a small encouraging smile. “No way, you are his favorite little bitch, Daniel, he’s going to let you go and blame everything on me.” Seongwoo can feel the tears are forming on his eyes, even though he is against it.

“I’ll stand up for you, I’ll take your side, I’ll do anything for you.” Seongwoo cried for real afterward because of the words, so he just went for a hug and Daniel embraced him willingly. “And he has to listen to me, I am his favorite little bitch after all.” Seongwoo cracked a laugh in between his sniffles.

Daniel should be the first person to walk away in all honesty, the way Seongwoo has unconsciously torture him for the past weeks and years are just bad, Seongwoo would’ve ran away if it was him on Daniel’s place. Maybe Daniel is indeed a fool after all, and Seongwoo is a fool too for falling for him so quickly like Daniel has Seongwoo all this palm on the palm of his hand. Maybe they both are just both stupid people who are entangled with catastrophes.

“Shut up.” Seongwoo chuckled as he stroked Daniel’s cheek slowly. “I am going to kneel in front of him if I need to,” Seongwoo sighed when the door is opened and he had to let go of Daniel – he is a cold man but he surprisingly has his own kind of warmth, and it feels so ridiculously right, until it got taken away from him again.

“Do you know the saying that Rome wasn’t built in a day,” His father’s cold tone sent shivers down to his spine – he just faced his father just a couple hours ago, preaching about how he could do better and he will – and now he already fucked up, again, and it’s pretty funny and impressive at the same time. It just that Seongwoo no longer takes pride in that.

For once he wanted things to work out, but they didn’t.

“But it is indeed only take a day to burn it down?” His father let out a sharp exhale – like his disappointment is so think in the air, it almost choke Seongwoo. “Sir –,” “No, Daniel, _don’t_ , I trusted you, you said you could handle him,” His father cut in. “I have to cancel tonight’s event and you know it is important for my presidential debate but you two just go around, creating problems.”

“I apologize for my incompetency.” Daniel bowed slightly instead, and Seongwoo wanted to be angry. “It’s not his fault that I am a mess, father,” Seongwoo snapped – he just had to, because he will stand up for Daniel too, no matter how not creditable his voice is. 

“Daniel has nothing do to with that, and you know it, you know I am the one causing scandals –,” 

“I don’t want to hear any single thing from you, Seongwoo, you broke a promise,” His father retaliated. “Fix this, I want you both to take the responsibility for whatever happened and for not telling me anything about it.” His father looked like he wanted to murder Seongwoo, and surprisingly like he wanted to murder Daniel too. 

“Consider it done, Sir, I will make sure that this won’t affect the election,” Daniel stated – it sounded so confident, Seongwoo doesn’t even know how Daniel managed to do that.

How Daniel managed to be so calm in front of his father, because even Seongwoo can’t deal with it, because Daniel should know better what could happen if this is indeed affecting the campaign, because Daniel took the fall more than anyone even he wasn’t the one causing it. And that’s exactly what makes Daniel a fool, because he cares too much about Seongwoo.

“Do me a favor,” Daniel said first thing first when they got out from the room. “I need to do a couple of errands, so can you stay still until I come back? You can stay at my apartment too, I’ll ask Woojin to take you there,” Daniel elaborated afterward.

“Do a couple of errands? Just say that you are performing your damage control whatever it is, can’t I come?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he frowned – Daniel patted his head in return with a small smile. “No, you are going to stay,” Daniel decided and Seongwoo let out a groan.

“Fine.” Seongwoo sighed in agreement. “Good, I’ll call Woojin, and I’ll see you tonight.” Daniel ruffled his hair one last time before he left eventually – Daniel is always so good at this, he probably has already started even before his father called them. He is always so eager to protect his family, including Seongwoo himself, to secure that top spot on the social class in the form of president seat.

But no one is protecting him, and Seongwoo needed to redeem himself anyway.

“Hey, Jaehwan,” Seongwoo greeted after he dialed the latter’s number – Jaehwan will definitely say _no_ , but Seongwoo is going to try nonetheless. 

“Yeah, I need to borrow your place, _again_.”

 

\---

 

Daniel entered the bar area at one of the fancy restaurants, because he like to do things quick and he has decided that he is going to finish the root of this problem before the day ends – so he picked up the phone and arrange a quick meeting – he knows he had to do it sooner or later anyway, he needed this to end.

“It was impressive, I almost wanted to give you a standing ovation,” Daniel greeted the man, who is sitting on one of the stools while sipping his drink. “I underestimated you, Ha Sungwoon.” Daniel smirked as he seated himself right next to Sungwoon. 

“You declared a war when you sent those men to beat me up, stole my things and burned my property, Daniel-ssi, I wanted to make this strictly between me and that stupid son, but you just has to butt in. Why? You love him? He doesn’t deserve it, Daniel-ssi,” Sungwoon scoffed as he slammed his glass to the table. 

“A war declaration is when you faked your application letter and decided to become a betrayer, Sungwoon-ssi by spying on my campaign and recording conversations without other party’s consent,” Daniel stated. “It is my fault that I have overlooked you, I have failed to notice a nuisance, a rat like you,” Daniel continued. “We are all rats, Daniel-ssi, you are just the same as I am, rotten in the filth, we are victims of this world,” Sungwoon sneered. “In a way, I have freed you from that stupid minister seat, you would want to thank me.” 

“You are right, it seems like you know me better than I am.” Daniel shrugged. “But in that case, maybe you should do a better research,” Daniel added as he slide a file he has been holding since he came. “You know, it has come to my attention that you manage to be a member of the opposite party because your grandfather is sponsoring them right?”

“You were supposed to be in the congress, _oh_ , how I have missed that time on the National Assembly, it feels good to have that kind of power, let me at least tell you that since you failed to get that.” Daniel smirked as Sungwoon analyzed the documents one by one and with each page turned, his face become even bitterer.

“And now you are promised a seat in the ministry too, Minister of Foreign Affairs to be exact,” Daniel continued. “But of course, you can’t do that if Ong Seunghyun won, right? Because there is no way he would choose you, and so your grandfather helped to boost you a bit to pursue the broken dream of yours,” Daniel taunted. 

“You must’ve had a very hard time to figure out the way to bring me down, and Seongwoo opened the gate for you.”

“But for all the works you have done, I almost pity you that it has to come to this,” Daniel deadpanned when Sungwoon slammed the documents. “This is not real,” Sungwoon scoffed so loud – this is Daniel’s favorite stage, the denial part. “Of course it’s real, Sungwoon-ssi, you see, we have underestimated each other.” Daniel shrugged. 

“Don’t you want to say your greeting to your grandfather’s new boss?” Daniel stood up as he fixed his blazer. “You can’t do this to me!” Sungwoon protested with a louder voice.

“Oh, I can, Sungwoon-ssi, I can, I have the money and I have the people, and the first thing first I will do as the new owner is to remove the sponsorship with your party, and without that, you will also be removed for the party itself. You see, I personally think politic is not for you though,” Daniel declared before he started to walk away from the scene.

“You know you could have been anything, but you chose to be a failure instead.” Daniel only half-expected the punch Sungwoon gave him right on his face – but he wasn’t so surprised by the attack even though it stings like a bitch and he is pretty sure that it will swell his lips.

What he didn’t expect is that Sungwoon actually threw the glass – and if he weren’t fast enough to cover his face with his hand, he would probably need some major surgery. “You are a pretentious and evil person, Daniel, you think you could solve everything with money and power –,”

“And they can, Sungwoon-ssi, those who say it can’t is the one who doesn’t have enough money and power to solve them.” Daniel gritted his teeth – he is obviously bleeding then when the security came along with Jisung. “Get him out from my sight,” Daniel ordered as the security dragged the latter away. 

“Goodness, Daniel! You said no violence,” Jisung nagged instead when he saw Daniel’s face before he called for first aid. “Don’t be stupid, he started it, press the charges upon assault, violation of privacy, blackmail and defamation, _everything_.” Daniel demanded as Jisung guided him to walk away from the scene to prevent any more unnecessary attention. 

“Consider it done, but look at you!” Jisung ranted when the manager actually showed them the way to the private area as he handed the first aid kit to Jisung. 

“I can’t believe he threw that damn glass on you.” Jisung sighed when he saw Daniel’s hand. “Just stay still first, we might have to go to the hospital or something,” Jisung decided and Daniel let out a groan. “It’s not that serious, Jisung hyung.” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t believe he actually buy that shit, I have people edited the documents for like ten minutes. Imagine if you gave me more time,” Jisung continued to protest. “Well, it’s not completely a lie, I mean, it would be mine, someday, eventually and he promised that I can do whatever I want with that company. And I just need this to end fast,” Daniel let out a sigh and winced when Jisung pressed the alcohol on his wound. 

“You picked up the call?” Jisung raised his eyebrow in return. “It was needed, sooner or later, I have to pick up the call,” Daniel grunted. “I needed a break anyway,” Daniel added as Jisung looked up. “That’s good to hear, no, that exactly what I need to hear from you.” Jisung nodded in agreement before he smiled.

“It’s good for you,” Jisung added in the end.

“You are coming with me though, you just have to,” Daniel declared and Jisung broke a laughter. “I will need a raise for that.” Jisung shrugged.

“Consider it done,” Daniel hummed. 

“I’m just kidding, I’ll go anywhere with you, but a raise will be nice, I want to go on a holiday too, you know,” Jisung chimed. “With Hwang Minhyun? Goodness, for the record, I still think that you deserve better and if he ever slack even a bit, I will let him rot in jail and you know I am not playing this time, hyung.” Daniel frowned.

“You know what? You should probably worry about your own love life, but thank you for the support.” Jisung grinned. “Right, I just hope Seongwoo actually stay still in my apartment.” Daniel sighed when Jisung fell into silence. “Hey, it’s not like I want to stress you out more–,” 

“You are already stressing me out more so what is it?” 

“You know, about Seongwoo.” Jisung pulled out his phone and showed the video to Daniel anyway. “I was about to show you earlier before the blood bath happened.”

Daniel has a war flashback while watching Seongwoo taking the microphone in a familiar place – the last time he watched this, Seongwoo announced their non-existent relationship. “ _Hi, it’s Ong Seongwoo_.” Seongwoo looked awkward and nervous, he almost looked unlike him.

“ _I am pretty sure you have seen the news earlier. I am just going to go straight into it, I am deeply apologize for the inconvenience I have cause this past weeks, and everything bad that happened because of me_.” Seongwoo frowned for a second. 

“ _I will be reflecting about my actions from now on, and will try my best to positively support my father’s campaign, which is a great campaign by the way._ ” He paused to let out a small laugh.

“ _He has always been good, so I am sure he can lead the nation well too.”_

 

\---

 

When Seongwoo got a call from Jisung that they were in the hospital after a little fight Daniel had with Sungwoon, he almost fight Woojin too for not letting him go from Daniel’s apartment. “You already broke one rule! I can’t let you do another one,” Woojin deadpanned – goodness, Seongwoo hates that he likes Woojin a lot as a bodyguard and friend, that’s it if Woojin consider him a friend – but he wanted to shove Woojin away. 

“Correction, I made things right! I actually apologized to the public!” Seongwoo complained back. “But again, without Daniel hyung’s consent or approval, and that’s against his protocol, Seongwoo-ssi,” Woojin reckoned and Seongwoo paused in return.

“I never heard you called him with a _hyung_ before, that’s the first.” Seongwoo smiled in amusement instead. “You should call him with honorific more often, it’s adorable.” Seongwoo nodded.

“You didn’t even call him with honorific, Seongwoo-ssi.” Woojin sighed. “Why did you do this, Woojin, why did you accept to become my bodyguard? You are a part of the Marine Corps for sake. Is it because Daniel is your _hyung_?” Seongwoo questioned instead. 

“Yeah, something like that–.” Woojin was the interrupted by the sound of door opening and Seongwoo quickly ran to the front door and threw himself to Daniel as soon as the latter came in.

“I thought you were dead!” Seongwoo shrieked dramatically as he hugged Daniel tight as Daniel tried to balance himself with the sudden attack. “It takes more than just a mere Ha Sungwoon to kill me, Seongwoo, you should know that.” Daniel let out a chuckle instead, as he nodded back muttered a low _thank you_ to Woojin, who was on his way out.

“But Jisung was like, Daniel is in the hospital, that you need to get some stiches! How do you think it would make me feel?” Seongwoo protested as he hit Daniel’s chest slightly as he noticed the bandage on his arm. “That’s cute how you worried about me, I am almost touched.” Daniel smiled at him. 

“But which part of staying still that you do not understand, _hm_?” Seongwoo knows that Daniel will know right away anyway. “I am so worried, you know!” Seongwoo replied instead, avoiding the topic.

“Seongwoo, I am not mad,” Daniel said afterward as he stroked Seongwoo’s back. “Thank goodness, I thought you are going to skin me alive.” Seongwoo let out a relieved sigh.

“It was a nice little speech, now I just have to make sure that your father nail the presidential debate,” Daniel added as they walked to the living room.

“You are going to nail it, Daniel, I’m pretty sure it’s an easy-peasy for you.” And it wasn’t a lie not a sarcasm, Seongwoo knows that Daniel can pretty much do anything. “So, is Ha Sungwoon alive?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow at Daniel, who is resting on the couch.

“He’s breathing, there’s _that_ ,” Daniel answered shortly. “Amazing, that is exactly what I want to hear,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“We don’t need to worry about him anymore nonetheless, I am sure of that,” Daniel commented afterward.

“Well, that’s great, but the damage is done already and I am sorry for that.” Seongwoo huffed as he leaned to rest his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “I am sorry that it affected you the most too, my father –,” Seongwoo hesitated for a second. “My father wanted to remove you from the ministry candidate.” It was silence fro the first ten seconds after Seongwoo’s statement and it almost killed him.

“I know,” Daniel replied instead and it got Seongwoo rather surprised that he seated up properly to face Daniel. “What do you mean you know?” Seongwoo knitted his eyebrows together. “I just know, I mean, you know it, why don’t I?” Daniel shrugged.

“And you do nothing about it? Daniel, that is your dream, and you are being robbed right now, how can you let someone take away your happiness like that?” Seongwoo scolded – he really can’t believe that Daniel is out there, knowing that Seongwoo’s father does him dirty like that. 

“But my happiness is here?” Daniel said as he cupped Seongwoo’s face instead with his uninjured hand. “Shut up, stop being so corny, I seriously want to jump off the window.” Seongwoo glared at the latter. “I don’t think about it that much anymore anyway, since I am so busy taking care of you and following your nonsense antics,” Daniel added. 

“And it’s a good thing, you distract me and I love it,” Daniel assured. “You make me happy in the most stressful way and ridiculous way you can even think about but I’d be happy to spend the rest of the day taking care of your shits,” Daniel remarked.

“I should’ve just hated you, you know,” Seongwoo huffed. “But then you become the only person I could trust, out of all people, it has to be you, I can’t even trust my sister and she is pretty much great despite everything, but _you_ ,” Seongwoo stopped. “What have you done to me?” 

“You like me now and it’s still my fault?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. “I think I am in love with you, that even liking you become such an understatement, I would want to trade anything to piss you off for a very long time.” Seongwoo let out a small laugh.

“Then piss me off for the rest of my life,” Daniel said rather more seriously, like he truly mean it and Seongwoo doesn’t know how to react to that. “What was that again?” Seongwoo bit his lips in nervousness that was coming completely out of nowhere.

“I’d want to get down on my knee, but I don’t have the ring,” Daniel stated and it stressed a hell out of Seongwoo all of the sudden. “You gave me a ring already, and you don’t mean this, you don’t want to marry me for real,” Seongwoo stuttered. 

“I want to marry you for real,” Daniel repeated him, and it sounds so fucking great in all honesty. “I imagine my life with you and it looks so damn good already no matter how reckless you are, how chaotic you are, it’s always been you.”

“What about my consent and wish? You know, or dating?” Seongwoo protested anyway. “Well, I thought you are the one who is against dating, you said we have come this far not to just date, we were engaged anyway.” Daniel shrugged. “But fine, let’s date if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not the point, Daniel! Look, here’s a quick breakdown for you, I will only bring chaos, I’ll destroy anything I touch, and that’s why you cannot risk your life being with someone like me! You don’t understand but I don’t deserve you and that’s real,” Seongwoo snapped.

He is mad at how he actually so on board with marrying Daniel and piss him off for the rest of his life, but at the same time he knows that Daniel can do so much better than him, because he will only bring Daniel down and it is the last thing he want to do. Daniel is already possibly losing the ministry seat because of him, what more can he lose because of Seongwoo?

“Look, Seongwoo, you don’t get to decide what I deserve or not, I –,” Daniel paused and he hesitated for a while when he exhaled a deep sigh. “I need something so that you can’t run away from me.”

“The thought of you not being here is scarier than anything right now,” Daniel remarked and he looked so fucking sad, like he is that close to tears, and Seongwoo has the all the urge to just hug him – so he did.

“But I told you I’d stay and you didn’t believe me,” Seongwoo muttered. “And you told me you will just stay still earlier,” Daniel hummed. 

“I need to do the right thing I know,” Seongwoo replied before he pulled away to kissed Daniel.

“And what is the right thing right now for you?” Daniel tilted his head, wrapping his one hand around Seongwoo’s waist.

“I don’t know, staying over?” Seongwoo grinned. “I need to finish the material for your father’s debate though, it is tomorrow,” Daniel replied instead with another grin. “I can help with that,” Seongwoo chimed.

“Hey, Daniel, what about my Bentley though? If we are engaged again then how’s my gift again?” Seongwoo questioned out of the blue. “We have to see whether we truly got married or not then you can choose any car you want,” Daniel snorted.

“I want the Audi like yours, but in white color if that’s possible. Oh, who am I kidding, you can get it in rainbow color if I want you to,” Seongwoo continued. 

“Consider it done after we got married.”

 

\---

 

It is a big day, Daniel would say – the presidential debate is crucial enough that it can determine whether Ong Seunghyun will win or not – but he is Kang Daniel for fuck’s sake, if there is someone who can be so sure about the result, it’s him and Ong Seunghyun is going to win the election.

They were all gathered at the hall, where the debate took place, Hwang Minhyun was there, even Bae Joohyun, or even his father was there for some reasons. Seongwoo has told him that morning that Seungeun needed him at the hospital for some stuffs and that he is going to be late for the first half of the event – Daniel let it slip no matter how weird it sounded.

“You look happier nowadays, he’s slaying it, I’m pretty he is so going to win, yeah?” Joohyun commented when they are on a break. “Well, I hope so,” Daniel replied as he let out a sigh when he typed some things to his phone.

“I’m right here, you don’t need to keep messaging me where Seongwoo is,” Seungeun suddenly joined the conversation. “Where is he then?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at the latter, who gave him a questioning look back. “He told me and mother that he would be coming with you,” Seungeun replied instead.

“No, he told me that you need him at the hospital for whatever reason it is,” Daniel insisted.

“Oh come on, Daniel, you know Seongwoo hate the hospital, let alone helping me with something, also, why would I ask Seongwoo to run me some errands?” Seungeun sounded more worried when Daniel gave her the look as he dialed a number on his phone right before the second half of the debate started. 

“Woojin, I need you to check on Seongwoo, whether he is in my apartment or the manor. Update me soon,” Daniel ordered as he turned off.

He is sweating hard, and not because of the debate itself – because it went so fucking great and smooth that Daniel can feel the president seat right under his palm, it should’ve felt so fucking amazing, knowing all of his hard works come to a great finishing like this – but he just feels like shit.

On the back of his mind, he kind of expected this to happen in one way or another and he imagined the worst goodbye possible that Seongwoo could give to him. He always wants to run, to taste the freedom that has never existed from the first place. He makes Daniel happy, but Daniel doesn’t make him happy in return.

Daniel will always be the second one, even if he wanted to build the house by the sea with him, Seongwoo will always choose his first option – and that is to run away from here, no matter how much he says he won’t. Daniel is always right, and Daniel has always knows what he want or how he want to do it and he always get them. This is the first time he wishes to be wrong. 

“Thank you, Daniel, for your hard work.” Ong Seunghyun gave his back a pat right after the debate ended. “I know I can always count on you.” The older man smiled, it looked kind of sad in all honesty – he was looking okay earlier though.

“We talked about this days ago, but there had been a change of plan,” He continued and Daniel doesn’t even feel good about it.

“It’s still available for you, Daniel, the Minister of Foreign Affairs position.” And it was right when he got a message that he wished he would never had to read.

“ _He’s gone_ ,”.


	18. (bad) year

Seongwoo remembers everything vividly like it was just yesterday.

The way he visited his father that day, making stupid promises about not getting into a scandal ever again that he also broke at the same day too. It was ridiculous to think of when he has those sleepless nights.

_“Fine, from this second, you have to promise me that you are not going to make any more scandals, whatever it is, as long as I am the president of South Korea, Seongwoo,” His father replied “I like that you said it with a lot of confidence, father.” Seongwoo smiled rather bitterly. “Also, I promise that you won’t see any more scandal for this second onward.”_

_“And what if you can’t fulfill this, Seongwoo? I have given you enough chance, including the chance for you to go, to chase your dream, but you wanted to stay now, so what if you can’t give me your part of this deal?” Seongwoo has never thought about that, because for once he feels like he is going to do just okay, maybe because he has Daniel to depend on, and maybe that’s where he went wrong._

_“Then I’ll go, I’m just going to disappear just like that, no music school.” Part of Seongwoo wishes that his father would at least stop him, but he know the old man won’t – and he doesn’t blame his father, Seongwoo did so many wrongdoings and he had tolerated him enough._

He fucked up right after that, he also remembers – Ha Sungwoon is completely a son of a bitch, but truly, everything won’t actually happen if Seongwoo didn’t mess everything up first.

_Seongwoo visited his father again right before the debate, and his father handed him a plane ticket. “He has to be the new Minister of Foreign Affairs, that’s the deal, because this is between us,” Seongwoo said after receiving the ticket. “And you shall never hear my name as long as you are the president of South Korea, father.”_

It’s funny because it’s been a year since he left the damned country without looking back. It is also almost comical how he took all his savings, packed everything valuable for him and his branded closet, and sold them along the way to fund his runaway scheme.

He ended up being a ghost, moving from one city to another, cutting all of his contacts – he called Seungeun three times in total for a whole year with a disposable phone so she couldn’t track him, sending greetings to their beloved mother, just a simple announcement that he is alive.

He called his father once only after the election – Ong Seunghyun is the new president after all, he needed to congratulate the old man. But no, Seongwoo didn’t call because of that.

_“You promised.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth when he read the news, as they announced the new set of ministers. “I did give him the seat, Seongwoo.” He could hear his father sighed. “But he refused, he didn’t want it.”_

He was in New York that day, because the first stop he made has to be somewhere very far from home. He stayed for weeks before moving in between Germany and Brussels. Afterward he went back to visit Vancouver and then Cuzco, before he flied again to Istanbul. Lastly, he moved to London and settle down a bit, erasing his track by changing places to stay. 

He ended up in Sicily after deciding that he needed a break from moving a lot – and Sicily is a beautiful island where he could get a free place to stay at least until his ninety days is up. If he had asked the Seongwoo a year ago, he would have laughed at himself.

Seongwoo now only travels with the cheapest ticket he could find, with the cheapest places to stay, because he need to manage his own finance and he had probably hit his own low when he decided to trust an online advertisement about someone in Sicily needing a roommate – oh well, Seongwoo always wanted to live in Italy anyway.

Seungeun actually offered to help with the financial a bit along the way the last time he called, and she actually sounded so frustrated and threatened him that she will form a search party around the world just to find him – Seongwoo remembered laughing it off.

Also, he discovered that Bae Jinyoung is basically a child, even though he is only a year apart with Seongwoo – and the way he ended up having a small café in the middle of town called Acireale is almost weird. He had lived in Italy since he graduated high school. While his parents are in Florence, he decided to become independent.

Maybe, luck is on Seongwoo’s side at that time, for once.

“How are the kids doing?” Jinyoung greeted him as soon as he entered the café that morning. Maybe that’s why he accepted Jinyoung’s offer right away – he would help him with the customers and in exchange he will get some tips and a free place to stay – but, maybe he just feels lonely all those months travelling. And being with someone from home helps a bit.

There is still a huge empty space on his chest – Seongwoo just doesn’t want say it out loud even though he knows what it is supposed to be. “The kids are fine, they enjoy the piano play even though I have the worst Italian accent ever, and at least I can do some simple greetings.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. 

It has been almost two and a half months since he stayed with Jinyoung, working as a decent barista and volunteering at the near orphanage nearby. In some ways, Seongwoo fulfills his dreams – he gets to play music and he gets to live by the beach.

Where Jinyoung lives is so close to the sea, it’s breathtaking. Seongwoo’s bedroom is on the second floor with Jinyoung, they had a little living room in between and a kitchen, while the first floor is for the café. Jinyoung is a good kid, Seongwoo concluded, and a good friend.

They went to Verona one weekend a couple of weeks ago and Jinyoung brought him to Juliet’s house – it was beautiful. Seongwoo ended up telling the latter about his whole ordeal there, and he threatened if Jinyoung ever tell anyone, he would literally burn his café down, which Jinyoung laughed it off and said that he doesn’t care about Seongwoo’s background.

“So, have you figured out what you are going to do with your staying visa?” Jinyoung asked from behind the counter. “Not really, maybe I’ll just go back to London for a bit and then I’ll go back here, so see you in three months?” Seongwoo chuckled.

“Or you could just go the embassy, you are the son of the president, Seongwoo hyung,” Jinyoung suggested. “Exactly, they’ll find me.” Seongwoo sighed. “You said no one is looking for you.” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow. “I said I _hope_ no one is looking for me,” Seongwoo cut in. 

“You mean you hope _he_ is not looking for you.” Jinyoung faked a cough and Seongwoo glared at him – and it was true, Seongwoo wish that _he_ is now living a great life, even though he is not a minister, but he sure hope that Daniel is happy wherever he is.

“ _He_ is not looking for me, and it’s because it’s just better this way, when I am untraceable,” Seongwoo snorted.

“You know you might not read the news, but I do,” Jinyoung replied instead. “And what does it has to do with anything?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “I’m just saying I know what’s happening here, you and _him_ , and those scandals before,” Jinyoung stated as poured the coffee into the mug.

“And I am very serious when I said I will burn this whole place down, Jinyoung.” Seongwoo gave the latter a wicked grin. “I know you will, so don’t worry. I like it that you are here, it’s nice to have a friend anyway,” Jinyoung assured. “Fine, I’m glad we are still on the same page.”

In all honesty, Seongwoo feels like dying – he loves that he could travel anywhere without having to care about any scandals, about any protocols and any other nonsense that he has to carry as the nation’s son. But on the other hand, he is just alone, Jinyoung helps just a tiny bit, but the void is just getting bigger each day.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, it’s just him now – not the scandalous nation’s son, not the damned country’s troublemaker, not the shameful one – it’s just Ong Seongwoo, someone who is just trying to survive. His reflection actually looks sad most of the times, it just that he doesn’t want to understand why, because he is supposed to be happy.

This is what he is begging for actually – to go away from the public, from the people, from the rats, from his family, from his friends, from his ex-friends, from that one certain man – just everyone basically. To live freely, with no rules, with only himself to take care of – it just that it never occurs to him how lonely it could be to live like that until then.

It was just basically tragic and he wishes it doesn’t feel that miserable, but it does and Seongwoo tried to conceal it because he needs to accept the fact that that is how it’s going to go for him for at least the next couple of years – and he is okay with that, as long as everyone else is happy and he is no longer a nuisance for anyone.

“Hey, Jinyoung, I think we need to go to the market soon–.” Seongwoo was just going down the stairs after changing to his work outfit when he noticed someone so familiar standing just in front of the counter and he immediately froze, he think he stopped breathing for seconds – but the latter didn’t even look surprise when he saw Seongwoo, it was just amusement.

“Park Woojin.”

 

\---

 

It would be a lie if Seongwoo said that he didn’t think about going home once or twice, or a lot. He even make up some scenes on his mind of how he is going to beg his father unto letting him to stay, but life doesn’t go like that – life is Seongwoo owning up to all and every of his mistakes he did in the past starting from when the media called him a disgrace. 

“You look well, Seongwoo-ssi,” Woojin commented first thing first when they are both seated on one of the table outside. Seongwoo’s mind is just blank, he can’t even think of a good reply because he didn’t expect to find his former bodyguard, strolling around Sicily and ended up inside that one place where he works. “What are you doing here?” Seongwoo asked instead – he tried to keep his composure even though he is freaking the fuck out inside.

“You could say I am on my break, though I have to go back to Rome tomorrow, we have another event for the military visit,” Woojin elaborated – even Woojin looked happier and more matured, maybe Seongwoo is glad after all that he at least knows someone is doing so much okay without him.

“So you went back to the army.” Seongwoo let out a slight laugh. “Air Force actually.” Woojin smiled back. “It’s good for you,” Seongwoo responded while nodding his head in approval. “Yeah, Daniel hyung was very convincing when he told me that I do better with planes than boats.”

Seongwoo hated that he froze right after he heard the name – he tried not to think about him, he tries to forget every single day and just brush the feelings away. After all, the way Seongwoo feel for him is so fast and quick, he thought it would be so easy to go with life without Kang Daniel. He was wrong, because sometimes he could feel Daniel under his skin in the middle of the night. 

It was ridiculous, because he used to hate Daniel, and it supposed to be effortless to go back to that state, but it is indeed so fucking hard that he had to bite his lips so he won’t ask any further things about Daniel’s wellbeing to Woojin. 

“Do you miss him? Daniel hyung?” Woojin questioned out of nowhere, and if Seongwoo could just jump off the cliff right away, maybe he would. “No, I don’t. In fact, I don’t miss anyone, I love it living like this.” Seongwoo realizes how hard it is to lie recently, but he is still goddamn good at making up one.

“I don’t miss you too.” Woojin laughed – and that is probably the very first time Seongwoo sees him laugh. “I am glad to know that our feelings are mutual then,” Seongwoo snorted. “But he misses you,” Woojin added out of the blue and Seongwoo was cut dead at that moment in instant.

It feels like the air stopped and he had a very difficult time to catch a breath. “I don’t want to know,” Seongwoo dismissed hastily.

“You broke him, Seongwoo-ssi, and you have no idea what you have done to him,” Woojin continued instead. “Don’t play fool around me, Woojin, nothing can break a Kang Daniel.” It has been so long since Seongwoo said his name and it tasted strangely too familiar for Seongwoo’s liking. “You can, and you know it, only you can,” Woojin stated with a small smile. 

“And I don’t care, Woojin, I am happy,” Seongwoo snapped. “You are so bad at lying, Seongwoo-ssi, you always are,” Woojin replied instead as he stood up. “And I did miss you, even though the only reason I agreed to be your bodyguard is because of Daniel hyung,” Woojin continued.

“You asked me the last time why did I want to do that, right? It because he told me that you are special and not because you are the future’s nation son,” Woojin recalled.

“It’s because he would die if something ever happened to you.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo stood in the middle of the Catania Fontanarossa Airport, holding onto his ticket and passport – as soon as Woojin left, he knows he have to leave too. He bid his goodbye to Jinyoung and promised him that he would be visiting sometimes, but he needed to get away from there. Woojin is a fresh breeze from home, but he is too close – there are too many odds on how Woojin ended up exactly where Seongwoo at.

Seongwoo hopes that no one is looking for him, but he never knew. Maybe his sister is, or his mother and god forbid Kang Daniel is actually looking for him – whatever it is, Seongwoo is about to lose his mind. He is going to Dublin, and he hope that it is far enough from anyone’s reach for a little while.

He touched the ring he has been wearing with a necklace, playing with it as he waited on the line. Woojin was right about being happy, that Seongwoo fucking lied and it has to be the biggest lie Seongwoo is carrying around. The ring Daniel gave him is the only thing he didn’t sell even though it would gave him probably two years of money supply. 

He just doesn’t want to lose the last part that he can actually hold into. 

“ _Mister Ong Seongwoo?_ ” The officer raised her eyebrow in a very weird way that got Seongwoo nervous for a bit – for fuck’s sake he just want to get out of the country. “ _I am sorry but it is stated that your passport is temporarily invalid and you are forbidden to leave the country until future notice._ ” Seongwoo thought he misheard her English, but the security came right away to grab both of his hands.

“ _Wait, no, there have to be some mistake_ ,” Seongwoo tried to defend himself, when the securities pulled him away – he thought he would be taken to some interrogation room inside the airport and has everything taken away but no, he is actually escorted to one of black sedan parked right in front of the dropping off zone.

There is no way that that kind of thing is happening to him, and there is no way that his passport is invalid, because he does nothing wrong, he is sure of it because it has been a whole goddamn year that he tried to stay out of troubles, he tried to stay as low as possible so that no one would catch – but there he is, sitting on the backseat, probably going to prison. 

“ _Where are you from again_?” Seongwoo tried to ask the man who is sitting on the front seat. “ _We are from The Embassy of The Republic of Korea_ ,” The man answered shortly and Seongwoo just know he is fucked before a phone suddenly rang. “ _It is for you, Sir Ong._ ” The man handed him a phone as he hesitantly took it. 

“ _Seongwoo hyung? Hey, it’s me, Jinyoung_.” Seongwoo immediately gasped as he came to a realization to what situation he is in, and he regretted every choice he made at that moment instantly. “Jinyoung, I swear I am going to burn your place down –.” 

“ _The ambassador is here_ ,” Jinyoung cut in instead. “ _He said he heard from Park Woojin the president’s son is here, and he wanted to meet you and show you some gratitude_ ,” Jinyoung continued. “ _I swear I don’t know anything about this, but maybe he could help you with your visa?_ ”

Seongwoo wanted to kill himself immediately – if the diplomat knows then his father knows and then his whole family would know where he is. And everyone would eventually know where he is, that he could already see the headlines. _The nation’s son ran away instead of reflecting like what his family has told the public_. This is stupid, everything is going down and hell will break loose for him, maybe.

And after minutes of silence, Seongwoo figured that they took him back to Jinyoung’s café for whatever reason it is. The diplomat can fuck himself all he wants for bringing Seongwoo back and disabling Seongwoo’s passport – who the fuck does that anyway? Is it his father’s order? Is his father becoming tired of not knowing where he is or something?

Seongwoo didn’t even want to go out at first, but the man suddenly handcuffed him like he is some kind of a criminal – which he is not, he didn’t fucking do anything. He still can run away anyway, but that would make him a fucking criminal.

The café was empty when he was forced to enter and to sit on one of the table. Seongwoo started to think that the diplomat might be some kind of weird person, since the diplomat went all the way to Sicily just to meet him – it has to be some kind of a joke. “You know, I get it why you stayed here for some times.”

Fuck – fuck his life right then. In all honesty, Seongwoo kind of knew it, goodness, Seongwoo knows this would happen, Seongwoo doesn’t know how, but he kind of expect this to happen or something like this. Seongwoo kind of have the idea – fuck, Seongwoo should have known better. Of course things like this would happen especially to him. 

There is no way Seongwoo would not recognize that voice anyway. “But working without a legitimate permission is against the law, you know.” He still looked so fucking awesome and Seongwoo would jump on a man like him anytime – maybe because he is kind of deprived because it has been a year since he actually goes out and have fun.

“South Korea’s first son should know that.” He has Seongwoo’s passport on his hand and tossed it to the table in front of him. 

“Are you done?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth – goodness, Seongwoo is about to lose his mind and his life, perhaps, but oh well, Seongwoo is always about to go play with fire anyway even though he retired a year ago. “Look, you don’t get to just disable my passport and forcefully drag me here when I have a plane to catch, and telling me what’s law and what’s not like I am your little bitch,” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, Kang Daniel?” It came out more like a whisper, a broken one because Daniel looks so fucking good, as always, he look exactly like a year did him very great.

“The official diplomat for South Korea in Italy and a person who has every rights to deal with someone especially the one like you,” Daniel replied rather calmly as he took a seat in front of him. “Also, the person whose heart you break the most.” It came out sad, too sad for Seongwoo’s liking – Daniel supposed to be happy.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t break something that doesn’t exist from the first place.” Seongwoo didn’t mean it to be that harsh, but it just slipped away from his tongue so easily – maybe Seongwo was wrong, he has never been bad at lying.

“Well that supposed to hurt, was it not?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket before he lit it up – and goddamn the view is testing Seongwoo’s patience – Daniel should have not affected him that much, it has been a year for fuck’s sake.

“But it didn’t, do you know why? Because you have already hurt me even more than that. Because you said you fucking love me and you promised that you would stay. You know what? I believe you even though I shouldn’t, that you won’t go anywhere. But you did,” Daniel snapped. 

“And you weren’t supposed to be here! You supposed to be sitting on that minister seat, you idiot!” Seongwoo retorted. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you that I don’t care about the seat? But I do care about you and guess which one that left me all alone?” Daniel hissed.

“Well, I am happy, Daniel, I am happy that I left,” Seongwoo replied in the coldest way he could think of and it hurt him instead. “Then why are you still carrying the ring I gave you?” Daniel questioned as he reached out to touch the ring – Seongwoo pulled his body away immediately in reflex. 

“Because it’s expensive and I need to keep one thing that I can sell immediately if I ever encountered any difficult situation,” Seongwoo lied. “Fair enough.” Daniel sighed as he stood up.

“Are you going to let me go now?” Seongwoo asked instead as he raised his cuffed hands. “Don’t be ridiculous, Seongwoo, I have spent a year looking for you, tracking your nonexistent trace until you ended up here,” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“Look, I get it that you are mad, I should have said goodbye –.”

“No, you should have stayed, like you said to me, you told me that you won’t go anywhere and that you loved me, and you keep me wondering why did you leave me alone,” Daniel cut in. “I don’t need you to protect me like this, Seongwoo, I need you to be with me and that’s how you are going to save me.” 

“Who said that this is about protecting you? What if this is what I always wanted?” Another lies came out – it become so easy to just lie in front of Daniel like this, because Daniel is stupid, he should have taken the minister seat and he should have live happily ever after – that he doesn’t need to run after Seongwoo like this, he is only hurting himself.

“Is that so?” Daniel hissed as he grabbed Seongwoo’s jaw and forced him to look at the latter in the eye. “Say that again and look at me in the eye.” Seongwoo can’t, so instead he forcefully turned his face away from Daniel. “I thought so too,” Daniel hummed as he walked away from Seongwoo.

He could hear the latter opening the door, before he heard footsteps coming in and grabbed his arm so that he would stand up. “Why don’t you just throw me to jail if I did a crime?” Seongwoo snorted.

“Oh, _amore mio_ , you wouldn’t last a minute in jail.” Daniel smirked smugly to him – goodness, he hates Daniel so much because he is so perfect that even his Italian accent sounds way better than Seongwoo could ever afford.

“We are going to take a walk, so you could show me how pretty this town is.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo stayed silent inside the car because he is so pissed off – here they are, in the beautiful town of Catania, in the middle of even more beautiful Sicily and Daniel is still driving an Audi, for fuck’s sake. And he is still pretty much disabled, since he has no passport, no money, and he is still handcuffed – best day of his life, indeed.

“Why exactly are you here, Daniel _hyung_?” Seongwoo spoke up the first, because it’s stressed him out to just sit there without rambling and fighting Kang Daniel – he needed to get out. “Like it is not clear enough that I spent a year trying to get a hold on you? For someone who is very reckless, you are sure very vigilant this time,” Daniel replied shortly.

“But why are you looking for me?” Seongwoo asked again when Daniel slowed the car down and entered an area. “Why not look for you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow as he parked the car. “Now come, we are going to eat.” 

Seongwoo snorted when Daniel opened the door for him, and they are actually entering a restaurant just by the sea – it was pretty, there are a small lighthouse and a harbor nearby, and even the breeze feels nice – it could be a perfect time if only Seongwoo isn’t handcuffed or he is not trying to run away from the man who brought him there.

“Why are you here?” Seongwoo asked again while trying to catch up with Daniel. “Because you left me, Seongwoo,” Daniel replied. “No, you should’ve taken that minister seat,” Seongwoo cut in. “You should’ve been able to live your dream, you always wanted it since day one, why?” 

“Do you really want the answer that you already know, Seongwoo? Because you not being with me is scarier than not getting that damned minister seat, which part of that isn’t clear enough for you?” Daniel actually raised his voice in frustration when he turned back to face Seongwoo.

“I spent my life trying to achieve that, but you what? I realized that it doesn’t matter when I can have you instead, because I have always been in love with you in the way I wish I didn’t but I did and still does.” Daniel is supposed to be happy, but why does he sound so miserable that made Seongwoo’s chest tightened in pain. 

“What does it take for you to realize that you make me happy in the most irritating way possible, Seongwoo?” Seongwoo didn’t answer, because in every way, he wished he could just hate Daniel, but he couldn’t. In fact, he’d be more than willing to just run back to Daniel’s arms any second from there. So they left the question hanging in the air as Seongwoo took a seat along with Daniel.

“You know you can’t force me like this continuously, it’s against the law, this is harassment.” Seongwoo raised his cuffed hands and place it on the table they were sitting at. “How funny,” Daniel scoffed. “I can’t eat like this anyway,” Seongwoo huffed. “I’ll feed you.” Daniel smirked and Seongwoo let out a sigh.

“You are still an asshole,” Seongwoo snapped. “And you are still irritating as ever,” Daniel retorted. “Now you are just childish and petty. Oh wait, you always are.” Seongwoo glared at the latter. 

“You know I actually can just run, right?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Then run,” Daniel replied stoically. “I would like to see you try to run from me again, because you know I will find you again, no matter where and no matter how long it will take me,” Daniel declared. 

“I will always find you, Seongwoo.” Daniel gritted his teeth as he grinned conceitedly – goodness, it pissed Seongwoo off, he can’t believe that he actually able to like Daniel because that man is just a piece of arrogant shit in general.

So Seongwoo stood up and walked away from the table – he doesn’t know where to go, but he needs to go far from the securities and Daniel – so he went to the sea direction, to the harbor because he doesn’t actually know what he is doing.

He is just so pissed at how stupid Daniel is by choosing him instead of the minister seat, and the fact that the man is here – Daniel found him, and he makes Seongwoo feels like he doesn’t want to be lost and alone anymore.

“Stop following me,” Seongwoo shouted – turning his body around when he was just around the small harbor – he found Daniel standing just a couple of meters across him. “You are right, you will always find me, maybe I should just go to the place where you can’t reach,” Seongwoo threatened. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Seongwoo, I am not playing around,” Daniel hissed as he took two steps closer to Seongwoo. “No, you stop right there and leave me alone or I will jump to the water,” Seongwoo warned as he took a step back.

“You won’t.” Daniel has the nerve to scoff, and it ticked Seongwoo off. “Watch me, Daniel-ssi,” Seongwoo hissed back. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Seongwoo, come back here or I will jump with you,” Daniel reprimanded – he looked so frustrated and angry and hot at the same time, he is indeed so perfect.

“No, you have to stop being ridiculous too, mister diplomat, you are not going anywhere with me, besides you won’t jump because you wouldn’t want to stain your stupid suit,” Seongwoo retorted.

“I can always buy a new one for fuck’s sake, you think I won’t do it just because of the suit?” Goodness, Daniel is always so arrogant and annoying, and Seongwoo just have to be so petty and reckless – they would indeed make the most chaotic pairing ever.

And it was probably the stupidest decision Seongwoo has ever taken, because he can’t really swim with a full clothes on and he doesn’t even know how deep the water is – and it’s so fucking cold. He heard how Daniel screamed his name one last time before the water hit him and it was fucking painful, maybe he is going to die and he will finally get some peace.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo woke up when it’s night already, on a huge bed with a soft mattress – even the suite reeks of elegance, he immediately knows it belongs to who. He remembered vaguely but he knows that Daniel indeed jumped to the water to save him – he remembered how warm it is being on Daniel’s embrace even in the fucking cold water. Because Daniel is always capable of saving someone, unlike Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tried to stand up and the pain hit his head immediately, but he ignored it anyway as he walked out of the bedroom. Maybe Daniel is not even there, maybe he could still run somehow even without anything.

“Do I really mean nothing to you?” Fuck, Daniel was right there, sitting on the couch in the living room, holding a glass of wine. “That it is so easy to you to just jump and leave me again?” Daniel raised his eyebrow – he is obviously unimpressed and just hollow.

The question wasn’t even that hard, and Seongwoo could just give him an immediate answer, but instead, he moved closer to the latter. When Seongwoo was near enough, he cupped Daniel’s face with both of his hands – goodness, he misses Daniel. “You always mean something, Daniel,” Seongwoo muttered.

Daniel gave him a small smile before he grabbed his wrists and pulled Seongwoo to his lap. “Don’t run away from me again,” Daniel whispered into his back as Seongwoo turned his body around to face the latter. “I miss you,” Seongwoo said before he kissed Daniel, and Daniel returned the kiss gladly. 

“Goodness, I miss you so much.” Seongwoo meant it, because he has been feeling the same thing over and over again since the day he left Seoul and promised to never look back – but Daniel has always been something, whatever it is, whether someone he hated or someone he loves. Daniel has always been there, even when no one is around.

“You don’t know how painful it was when they told me that you are gone with all your stuffs, even your father doesn’t know where you are, I asked him over and over again, but he just didn’t respond,” Daniel remarked with a low tone as he looked at Seongwoo straight in the eyes.

“ _Ti penso ogni giorno_.” Daniel kissed him again, and fuck, Seongwoo should have learned Italian better in all honesty – or maybe, it was because Daniel is always too good to be true. “Did you seriously throw away a minister seat to be a diplomat, have you lost your mind?” Seongwoo protested afterward anyway. 

“When I said I’ll do anything for you, I meant it, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

The story goes like this – Seongwoo is petty, and will always be – he really can’t believe that Daniel actually disable his passport, how the fuck is he going to travel then? They have a couple of making love sessions, which Seongwoo misses so much, and he can’t deny that because Daniel has always been so good in everything.

Having Daniel back is clearly not a part of his plan, and he figured that Daniel would really go around to find him anyway – and maybe Seongwoo wanted to frustrate Daniel a bit for being so stupid. So, Seongwoo stole his credit card and his car when he was asleep, going out from the hotel and drove to the nearest bar he could find.

He has live in frugality for a year, he even jumped to the fucking sea for fuck’s sake, so he deserved a break and a lot of money in hands. He ordered a private room and the most expensive alcohol that the bar could offer him, as he lit the cigar he also stole from Daniel, while wearing a outfit that he also stole from Daniel.

He is so going to die, oh well, at least he would have a nice wine while dying.

It took Daniel exactly an hour to find him, when the latter barged into the room, looking all disheveled and mad and he looks like he is going to murder Seongwoo for real. “You have got to be kidding me,” Daniel barked when he slammed the door shut. “You disabled my passport, that’s fucking unfair, Daniel, you know that’s a low blow,” Seongwoo hissed.

“I thought we are good,” Daniel growled. “We are never good, Daniel, do you know why? Because at this point you should have realized that I will only bring chaos to you, and you can’t control me,” Seongwoo scoffed. “Also, because I love living like this, exactly stupidly, but you are just not, you are a fucking diplomat for fuck’s sake.” 

Seongwoo knows that this is just his pettiness talking – he actually likes it to press every of Daniel’s button – but instead, the latter look rather stoic as he picked up his phone. “Mister president, I have found your son.” Seongwoo’s eyes widened as soon as he heard the honorific.

“Oh, you son of a bitch,” Seongwoo grunted as he jolted up to grab the phone from Daniel’s hand. “And as per our agreement before, I can resign anytime as the diplomat for Italy once I found your son.” Daniel smirked in victory. “Yes, I will do my best. Thank you, Sir, it has always been good working with you.”

“You fucking asshole, of course he favors you, you are his little bitch!” Seongwoo retorted. “Honestly though, it is really adorable to see you even try, Seongwoo.” Daniel grinned as he patted on Seongwoo’s head – Seongwoo shoved his hands right away. 

“New York wasn’t it, your first stop? I got lost of your track until Germany, but I know as soon as you stepped your feet to Verona,” Daniel elaborated as he crossed his arms. “I hate Verona,” Seongwoo hissed. “Don’t be such a dick, Seongwoo, Verona is a beautiful city, maybe we should visit again together sometimes.” Daniel grinned.

“I hate you,” Seongwoo retaliated. “No, you don’t, if so, why did you beg to your father to give me the minister seat?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“You knew, and you still rejected it? Wow, how ungrateful you are!” Seongwoo threw his hands to the air in disbelief. “I gave it up anyway, Seongwoo, your father is only reconsidering because I made the request, maybe I should make it clear for you back then,” Daniel reckoned. 

“You are the worst, Daniel, you truly are.” Seongwoo glared at the latter.

“No, you know what is bad though? Stealing an official’s car, credit card, clothes and cigar,” Daniel said. “And like you said, I am indeed petty,”

“So see you in jail, _amore mio_ ,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are confuse then good :D
> 
> *amore mio: my love  
> *ti penso ogni giorno: i think about you everyday


	19. (bad) location

Seongwoo cannot believe that it is actually happening to him.

That Daniel actually locked him up in jail for legitimately ten hours, because in all honesty, Seongwoo never thought that Daniel would be that petty, or mad. Seongwoo is supposed to be the one who is angry in between the both of them – because he has been played for all he knew. 

“I thought you have to go back to Rome, or was it a lie too? Are you even back in the army?” Seongwoo retorted when he saw who bailed him out eventually – and Woojin looked rather indifferent like he always does. “No, I do have to go back to Rome, just not today, I deserve a short vacation too from the army.” Woojin shrugged. 

“I can’t believe he threw me in jail for real!” Seongwoo countered. “Well, to be fair, Seongwoo-ssi, you also stole his car and his credit card, I mean you should be grateful that he isn’t suing you or something,” Woojin deadpanned as they got into the car.

“And he doesn’t even have enough decency to bail me out by himself?” Seongwoo threw another fit – he was pissed, so pissed that he could punch Daniel for real in the face. “Maybe he is just tired of you,” Woojin responded rather stoically and Seongwoo glared at him.

“Where are we going?” Seongwoo asked instead. “We are going to eat,” Woojin replied nonchalantly, and Seongwoo decided not to question anything anymore as he watched the road instead – Sicily is still so beautiful, especially after being locked up for hours inside a small cage – which was so fucking ridiculous. Seongwoo doesn’t want to play that card, but who the fuck lock a president’s son up?

After minutes of driving, the driver stopped at one particular place and Seongwoo doesn’t even need to check twice to know that Woojin isn’t coming and he isn’t really going to eat. “Woojin, I just realize this that you are his little bitch.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. “You could put it that way, but maybe it because I respect him.”

Seongwoo slammed the door closed before walking towards one particular outdoor table where one particular man sit – and goodness, why does Daniel have to look so good all the time? He is sitting with his short and half unbuttoned shirt, inhaling his stupid cigar with his sunglasses on, like he didn’t just fucking locked Seongwoo up.

“How dare you?” Seongwoo stomped his feet as soon as he arrived in front of Daniel. “How’s jail?” Daniel has the audacity to smirk at him for fuck’s sake. “Well maybe I should throw you to one so you could just experience it yourself, asshole,” Seongwoo snapped.

“Also, you need to do a long explaining to me,” Seongwoo added out of anger. “Take a seat,” Daniel replied instead as he pointed out at the chair across him. “No, you need to tell me what the fuck is going on –,” “Then seat, it’s going to be long.” Daniel deadpanned. Seongwoo wanted to complain but instead he huffed and took the designated seat, because he wants to know, that’s all.

“I just want us to have a decent conversation.” Daniel paused for a bit to blew out the smoke from his mouth – he looked like a fucking prick, a hot one to be exact. “And it’s been very decent, judging by how you disabled my passport, before handcuffing me and then you put me in jail, for _ten_ hours,” Seongwoo scoffed in disbelief.

“And then you still ran away from me and stole my stuffs, how funny and determined you are, but I guess you hate my presence that much.” Daniel let out s sigh. “What’s with my father and you? You come back to be his little congress bitch after rejecting that minister seat?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth. 

“Actually, I resigned from his party after I got mad at him.” Seongwoo turned his head to face Daniel, he wanted to trace any sign of joke but Daniel looks apathetic at his best. “You got mad at my father?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in disbelief – in what world Kang Daniel would actually do such thing?

“He knew I don’t want that seat anyway, but he let you go, he let you run,” Daniel replied instead. “Why don’t you want it? You worked so hard for it, Daniel, you even gave him that president seat just to secure your place, you wanted to show your father –,” “That’s the problem, Seongwoo, I don’t need to show anything anymore,” Daniel cut in.

“I don’t _want_ to show anything to him anymore, because I come back to him anyway.” Daniel sighed. “What do you mean by that?” It was hard to digest because he barely keeps up for a past year, yet things must’ve changed a lot back in Seoul.

“Remember when we went to Busan to visit my mother?” Daniel asked instead. “She was that surprised that I brought you back to meet her. And that’s when she asked me to end whatever it is I had with my father, because I got you and if my father failed to recognize what mattered the most, then I shouldn’t fail too,” 

“In the end, I did settle things down with him and we had a deal. The one who bought Ha Sungwoon’s grandparents company is my father, who eventually cut all the ties with the opposite party, also redirecting all their sponsorship to your father’s party instead, leading to your father’s victory,” Daniel explained. 

“I gave up the minister seat, even though it was too available for me, because it was mine since the first time your father became a candidate, and I could have just become a heir and minister at the same time, but I don’t want to,” Daniel continued. “You know I thought we could shop some houses by the sea and have a nice break together until I realize you were gone,” Daniel snorted.

“So your father felt guilty about it, but he didn’t know either where you went, who you were with or where you lived. Thus, he promised to help me as much as he could as a president to find you, that’s why I am able to get here as a diplomat as soon as I saw you with Bae Jinyoung in Verona.”

“I must admire you for your dedication though,” Seongwoo snorted. “Also Bae Jinyoung –,” “It’s not so hard to track someone when he is the son of South Korea Consulate in Florence, is it not?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “I can’t believe, you even have to be a diplomat just so you can shove everything into my face,” Seongwoo sneered.

“You know how funny, because everything I wanted usually come to me exactly how I want it to be, but you are not, you are never.” Daniel let out a chuckle and it was so bitter that Seongwoo could almost taste it himself. 

“You left everything and left me wondering why for a year until I realize that because you are never mine to begin with, that you are happy this way and I could never make you happy the way you make me happy.” Seongwoo froze, because what is happiness anyway? Seongwoo has spent a year being miserable and in denial. 

“I thought what I want to say to you when I finally found you, and I thought I could get you back in some way but I can’t, you ran away from me twice under twenty four hours since we met again, like staying with me kills you.” Does it though? Seongwoo has never wanted to stay with someone the way he promised Daniel before – he broke it anyway.

“I’m tired too, you know, I tried to find you for a year because I was trying to be happy too, but the feelings weren’t mutual and it’s a hard pill to swallow but I guess I just have accept it sometimes.” Daniel looked away for the first time – he is giving up and Seongwoo’s heart stopped at that moment.

“Go,” Daniel said as he stood up, passing a familiar passport to Seongwoo, along with some of Seongwoo’s belonging. “I enable it back, there is also a card, use it when you need it, you can go wherever you want and I’ll stop running after you.” Seongwoo has to bite back his lips so he could feel something, but the void is eating him alive instead.

“Or even if you wanted to stay, I can get you a staying permit,” Daniel added and Seongwoo wished that he could just stop talking.

“I just hope you are happy, Seongwoo, you know call me sometimes though, I just want to know whether you are doing okay or not.” Daniel smiled at him and it hurts so bad even though Daniel just gave him what he wanted, or maybe Daniel is just shit at saying goodbye because Seongwoo has never experience a farewell that painful.

Seongwoo was still frozen on his seat when Daniel walked away. “And what if I am not okay? What are you going to do about it?” Seongwoo stood up unconsciously as he half-yelled when Daniel turned his body back to face him again. “You are just going to walk away after you spent a fucking year trying to get a hold on me?” Seongwoo wanted to cry. 

“You are just going to give up like that after a year?” Seongwoo retorted breathlessly – because who the fuck Kang Daniel think he is that he could just walk away? But then again, Seongwoo ran away first, and why is all of the sudden it doesn’t sound like a good idea anymore? 

“Because I realize that the world is probably fair after all, I get to control everything, Seongwoo, except the one that truly matters for me,” Daniel replied instead – and his smile was so sad that Seongwoo wanted to kiss it away.

Seongwoo took steps closer to Daniel before the latter could answer, so he could face him closely. “But what if I am not okay with that?” Their faces were only inches away, and Seongwoo felt like everything stop when Daniel leaned closer to kiss his cheek instead.

“You will be just fine, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo is not fine, at all and everything is killing him slowly, the way that Daniel left him alone – he thought he was doing fine for a year, masking all the feelings with a false satisfaction of running away. He thought he will be okay, but he was never okay, because he misses everything – he misses his parents, his sister, the damned nation, Jaehwan, or even those stupid rats.

He misses Daniel the most – he misses hating and then loving him all at the same time. He misses the way Daniel takes care of his mess, the way he could pisses off the older all he wants, even the way he took all the blame when he did nothing wrong. In every way, Daniel deserves better for his own sake and he knows that fact himself, but why run after Seongwoo for a year?

Kang Daniel is stupid, but Ong Seongwoo is even stupider than him. At least Daniel is brave enough, Seongwoo just know how to be a coward and run. 

“It’s been three days and you are kind of scaring the customers away with your dark faces, if it’s still because of the whole ordeal, I have apologized, Seongwoo hyung.” Seongwoo decided to go back to live with Bae Jinyoung instead of going away again. “It’s not that.” Seongwoo sighed. “It’s Daniel-ssi, is it not?” Seongwoo decided to ignore the name.

“Jinyoung-ah, why did you choose Sicily to stay?” Seongwoo asked out of the blue and he could tell that the question taken Jinyoung aback slightly.

“It’s a beautiful city, and I like the sea, you too, right?” Jinyoung flashed him a grin. “But, how do you know you want to stay here?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Jinyoung actually took his time to think. “Sometimes I want to move though, see other places too, experience different things, but I guess I just like this place that much.” Jinyoung shrugged.

“And it should have been enough of a reason for me to stay, right?” Jinyoung chuckled and Seongwoo smiled back at him – Jinyoung looks happy, even though Seongwoo doesn’t know what it means anymore. 

“You know, it’s funny but the coffee’s here is so good that I just have to come back?” Seongwoo groaned immediately when he heard a familiar voice from the counter. “Why are you even still here?” Seongwoo grunted when the sight of his former bodyguard standing there with a toothy grin – it was probably the first time he saw Woojin smile.

“Well, the president told me to stay with Daniel hyung, and the army can’t really say no to the president, right?” Woojin shrugged and Seongwoo tilted his head in confusion.

“He is still here?” Seongwoo questioned. 

“Yeah, it’s good though, I also think that Daniel hyung needs a vacation. Jisung-ssi said that he has been very stressful with all the stuffs around him, even though he handles no ministry, he handles an enormous company now, but Daniel hyung has always been great in anything.” Woojin elaborated.

“Wow, you talk a lot, it’s nice to discover new things about you, Woojin,” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Also he needs a fresh air, I guess, go to see the world before he die, such a shame that he needed to spend it on the hospital these couple of days, he told me he wanted to go see Verona anyway though,” Woojin said all of the sudden and took Seongwoo’s interest immediately.

“I’m sorry, can you elaborate more because I hear hospital and dying,” Seongwoo blinked his eyes furiously because his brain just can’t process anything. “Oh, you haven’t heard? Daniel hyung was admitted to the hospital for three days ago?” Woojin looked sad all of the sudden and it ticked Seongwoo’s brain off.

“Why are you here if he is in the hospital?” Seongwoo cut in hastily. “Because he told me that he want to be alone?” Woojin raised his eyebrow. “And you decided to just tell me now?” Seongwoo raised his voice. “I thought you knew?” Woojin replied shortly. 

“I did not know, Woojin, if I knew why would I’d still be here?” Seongwoo panicked instantly. “Which hospital?” Seongwoo asked hurriedly and dashed out of the café once he got the name from Woojin, leaving Woojin and Jinyoung alone.

“I know we all just met, but they are kind of dumb, are they not?” Jinyoung suddenly blurted out and Woojin let out a snort. “Also, please tell me that at least it was true that Daniel-ssi is in the hospital,” Jinyoung added. “He is,” Woojin replied.

“He’s really dying?” Jinyoung sounded more worried than before. “Did I say that though?” Woojin raised his eyebrow. “You didn’t, but Seongwoo hyung seems to take it that way.” Jinyoung shrugged back.

“Is he going to be okay?” Jinyoung asked. “He’s getting discharged today, I am supposed to be there but, I am not the one he really needs, that _hyung_ is always like that,” Woojin shook his head.

“Are they always like this?” Jinyoung asked again. 

“Always.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo literally ran through the corridor to find the ward that Daniel is in, and of course it was the expensive one – who is Kang Daniel if he is not flaunting his wealth even when he is literally in the hospital, but that’s beside the main point. Seongwoo is there to scold the latter, to get mad at him and he immediately threw his main points out of the window when he opened the door and found Daniel is barely has a shirt on. 

“Seongwoo, what, wait, how?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in confusion when he noticed Seongwoo panting in front of the door. “No, not me, _you_.” Seongwoo stomped his feet as he moved closer to Daniel – the latter have bandage all over his chest and ribcage area – it broke Seongwoo. 

“What are you doing here and why are you shirtless, goddamn, Daniel,” Seongwoo nagged. “Why didn’t you tell me anything? What the hell happened to you?” Seongwoo didn’t even notice that his voice is trembling and his body is shaking because Daniel looks so vulnerable in the hospital bed.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, I’m fine.” Daniel was holding him, stroking his arms gently as he looked confused at its best and Seongwoo couldn’t help but wanting to cry. “No, Woojin said you were dying,” Seongwoo choked in the end. “Woojin said that?” Daniel sounded even more surprised that he should be, which is ridiculous.  
  
“I don’t know, he said something hospital and die, and I just thought, I don’t know what the hell even happened?” At that point, Seongwoo is already tearing up and sniffling, he doesn’t know why but he just can’t take it anymore. “No, no, I have a minor rib contusion, it’s nothing serious,” Daniel explained. 

“If it’s not serious then you won’t be in the hospital, you dumbass.” Seongwoo was actually sobbing. “Why are you crying? I am not dying, Seongwoo, I am not even close to that.” Daniel actually smiled in amusement, which pisses Seongwoo off, but he doesn’t care.

“Because you cannot die, Daniel, you just can’t.” Seongwoo protested. “How did you even get a fractured rib? Are you that stupid?” Seongwoo sneered in the middle of his cry – it feels stupid, but Seongwoo just doesn’t give a fuck anymore, he just really, really misses Daniel in every way possible.

“I fell when I was surfing. My body hit a coral, I guess, and the rest is history,” Daniel explained. “You went surfing after you dumped me?” Seongwoo sniffled in disbelief. “When did I dump you, Seongwoo? I just gave you your passport back,” Daniel raised his eyebrow – he is still holding Seongwoo, and it feels nice.

“And you told me that you are not going after me anymore! What was that even supposed to mean? You thought I was happy, Daniel? The only thing that keeps me alive is the possibility that you are somewhat still looking for me in some way, no matter how selfish it sounds, and I wished you to find me and drag me back home,” Seongwoo ranted in between his tears.

“Seongwoo –,” “Don’t say anything, why the fuck are you even shirtless? Do you want to die for real?” Seongwoo cut in instead. “I was about to change my clothes and fix my bandage since I am discharging today, before you stormed into the room like a mad man,” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“Because I thought you were dying or something and instead, you just had a fractured rib.” Seongwoo frowned. “So, you won’t be here if you knew I wasn’t dying?” Daniel raised his eyebrow and Seongwoo fell into silence.

“I’ll help you fix your bandage,” Seongwoo said instead as he roamed through the soft fabric on Daniel’s body – Daniel’s skin is cold, and his breath is heavy and Seongwoo wishes he could just take the pain away somehow. “Seongwoo.” Daniel grabbed his hand, preventing him to touch Daniel any further. 

“I was so lonely.” Seongwoo bit his lips – his head fell, because he couldn’t look at Daniel. “You were wrong, because I wasn’t happy.” Seongwoo sobbed again. “I thought it would make me happy, but then you found me and suddenly it was so hard because running away is so easy, it has always been a easier option,”

“So I ran, because I only know the effortless way, I ran and blame people for my mistakes, and I don’t know how much it made me so lonely and hollow until I have to ran away from you, I don’t even know what being happy is anymore, Daniel. It was such a bullshit when you said that I am going to be fine, because I am never fine.”

“I’m sorry, _don’t_ , please don’t give up on me.” Seongwoo pressed his lips together when the tears fell again and again – Daniel wiped them off nonetheless, stroking Seongwoo’s face gently in process. “And if I ever ran away again, I’ll bring you with me, I promise, I know I break a lot of promises before but I swear this time –,”

Daniel cut him with a kiss and it was a quick one but Seongwoo needed that so much. “I’ll give you my passport back in case you want some kind of collateral,” Seongwoo commented when they pulled away. “You made me happy too, you don’t know how pissed I am when I saw you walked into Jinyoung’s café, looking all good, and I thought how I miss you so much.”

“You were so happy that you jumped to the water and stole my belongings, I could see how delightful you were, Seongwoo,” Daniel snorted and Seongwoo unconsciously hit his chest in response – which he regretted it right after when Daniel winced in pain. “Oh my goodness, I am sorry, no, I’m sorry,” Seongwoo panicked. 

“It’s fine, I am fine, in fact I am so much better now.” Daniel chuckled lightly and Seongwoo likes that – he likes Daniel a lot.

“Me too, Daniel, me too.”

 

\---

 

Daniel concluded that Seongwoo is shit at taking care of sick people, which is why he insisted that he could walk on himself, but Seongwoo is a stubborn and insist to help him to walk, and he doesn’t even know why Seongwoo brought him back to his place instead of the hotel Daniel was in.

“It’s closer to the hospital,” Seongwoo reasoned when they arrived at his room – it wasn’t big, but it’s comfortable enough and Daniel could see how he has the sea view from his window. The bed wasn’t as big as the hotel bed is, but it fits for two persons since Seongwoo could lay down beside him after all the struggle to help Daniel walk.

“I’ll go get the ice pack,” Seongwoo announced all of the sudden as he stood up and dashed outside – he came back a couple minutes later, closing the door and climb back to the empty space on the bed. “Does it hurt?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when he pressed the ice pack on Daniel’s rib.

“I’ve dealt with more painful wound than this,” Daniel answered nonchalantly when Seongwoo huffed. “So, how’s Seoul?” Seongwoo decided to ask and Daniel couldn’t help but smile. “Quite,” Daniel replied shortly as he closed his eyes for a bit. 

“How many years Ha Sungwoon is serving in jail?” Seongwoo muttered. “Eight years,” Daniel stated. “How were you doing?” Daniel opened his eyes abruptly when one of Seongwoo’s hands traveled downward. “Seongwoo, I am injured.” Daniel groaned. 

“You knew when we fucked a couple of days ago, it felt like you hadn’t fucked anyone in a year, it was so rush and harsh like an amateur.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Because I had not fucked anyone since you left,” Daniel scoffed. “Why?” Seongwoo even has the decency to ask. 

“Did you fuck anyone since you left, Seongwoo?” Daniel asked back instead, and Seongwoo leaned forward to kiss Daniel in response, longing and deep – he did make sure that he could taste every inch of Daniel.

“No one as good as you, I mean, you have a ridiculously nice dick.” Daniel frowned at the statement before he let out a low growl when Seongwoo sat in between his legs. 

“How many times?” Daniel gritted his teeth in annoyance.

“Why do you care, Daniel _hyung_?” Seongwoo smirked as he unbuttoned Daniel’s pant before pulling it down, enough for him to touch Daniel’s dick – Daniel is about to lose his mind completely when Seongwoo got it out from his boxer.

“God gracious, Ong Seongwoo, you are so annoying, and I am an injured man right here,” Daniel groaned when Seongwoo started pumping– his long slender fingers are always so perfect wrapped around his dick, it looks so fucking beautiful. “Well, I am about to give you a natural kind of pain killer,” Seongwoo replied as he gave the tip a quick peck.

“How many times did you have another cock in your asshole after you left, Seongwoo?” Daniel grunted in low tone as he grabbed Seongwoo’s jaw before the latter could do anything further.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, _hyung_.” Seongwoo leaned forward again to whisper on Daniel’s lips, his hands never left Daniel’s cock.

“I lied, I didn’t sleep with anyone,” Seongwoo snorted as he unbuttoned his pants in process, throwing in to the floor along with his underwear. “Do you know how many times I have to finger myself and wishing that it was you instead – _ah_.” They are damned, for real, when Seongwoo thrust in one of his finger to his own hole.

“Shit, Seongwoo.”

 

\---

 

Daniel woke up to an empty bed the next morning, and he rushed to find Bae Jonyoung downstairs on the café instead, looking at him weirdly. He thought Seongwoo ran again, no matter how much he wants to believe in Seongwoo – it just that it can’t be helped but to continuously feel worried about him.

“He is volunteering today at the local orphanage, it’s just down the street.” Bae Jinyoung told him and that is exactly why he is in front of one certain address. “Also, you might want to take him to your hotel room or I am the one who is going to stay at the hotel instead. My house is not exactly soundproof, thank you very much.” Bae Jinyoung looked pretty annoyed earlier though.

It didn’t take him long until he recognized the sound of piano playing from the inside, as he peeked through the window. A woman he assumed as one of the supervisor let him in and watched Seongwoo plays for the kids. It’s amusing to see the latter plays after so long, and it wasn’t even a children piece – Daniel knows a Debussy piece when he heard one.

What’s even more amusing is the fact that the children were all paying attention to him – they all clapped when the piece ended, including Daniel, who was leaning against the wall the whole time just at the room’s entrance. He heard Seongwoo thanking the kids in his awkward Italian, before he noticed Daniel. 

Seongwoo smiled at him as he made his way to Daniel. “How did you know, ah, Bae Jinyoung,” Seongwoo commented, and Daniel smiled back at him. “That was a good recital, very good actually,” Daniel replied. “Thanks, it’s been a while, huh? Hearing me play?”

It is indeed, when Daniel first heard Seongwoo play, it was when he was still twenty, Seongwoo was eighteen years old. Daniel could never forget the way Seongwoo plays though, maybe that’s why it is hard to forget or to move on from the latter – or to let Seongwoo go.

“ _Clair de Lune_ ,” Daniel said after they exited the orphanages, as the walked down the street to go to the nearby beach. “Yeah, the kids like classical pieces better, they have taste.” Seongwoo chuckled.

“I thought you ran again,” Daniel blurted out before he let out a sigh. “I don’t blame you, even though you had my passport anyway.” Seongwoo smiled at him, as he intertwined their fingers together – Daniel complied right away. “But still.” Daniel nudged Seongwoo’s arms slightly.

“I see your rib is already better, huh?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. “Actually a lot better, thanks.” Daniel snorted at the latter. 

“You still play messily,” Daniel commented afterward and Seongwoo had to stop just to stare at him in disbelief – it was quite adorable. “Okay, mister piano expert, do you want us to fight again like the first time?” Seongwoo scoffed in annoyance.

“Goodness, I hate you so much, like I know our timeline started when my father introduced you as his new model apprentice but we already have our differences way back then,” Seongwoo huffed. “When did you not hate me Seongwoo? That’s the real question,” Daniel scoffed. “Because you are already such a dick since nine years ago!” Seongwoo protested.

“But you ended up with me anyway?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement when the realization hit Seongwoo. 

“You know you also played _Clair de Lune_ back then when we first met,” Daniel added afterward. “It’s a beautiful piece,” Seongwoo huffed.

“You play it beautifully too,” Daniel cut in. “You never change, huh?” Seongwoo stopped their track as he turned his body to face Daniel, their hands are still intertwined. “And you too, never change either.” Daniel pressed their lips together in response. 

“Daniel?” Daniel tilted his head when Seongwoo called him out. “Since you has always been an asshole, and there is literally no one that can tolerate you better than I do,” Seongwoo started.

“Where is this going?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“So I have decided that I want to piss you off for the rest of my life since I have been doing it anyway for a long time already,”

“With that being said, marry me.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo sat on the bench, facing the sea while Daniel is out there buying some fruits from the nearby fresh market. He is a year late, but it’s better than never – he thought about it anyway. That he doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life being in denial and run away, or at least, he will have Daniel this time.

“Their strawberries are looking great and their peaches too.” Seongwoo was a bit startled when Daniel showed up with a couple of bags of fruits. “I just declare my greatest feeling for you and you decided to buy fruits?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow, unimpressed as Daniel took as seat beside him. 

“Yeah, well, they are looking great for real, also I would want to get on my knee, but I don’t have the ring yet, Seongwoo.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly instead as he took one of the strawberries.

“You did buy me a ring,” Seongwoo replied as he took off the necklace he has been using for a year, revealing the ring that Daniel bought him for their first fake engagement. He took it out gently before handed it to Daniel. “You really want to do this, do you?” Daniel chuckled – Seongwoo scoffed in return. 

“Fine, if you don’t want to –,” “ _Mi vuoi sposare?_ ” Daniel raised his eyebrow slightly in enjoyment as Seongwoo huffed. “You know I have the worst Italian ever and you just have to rub it in front of my face,” Seongwoo complained.

“I just asked you to marry me, you idiot.” Daniel laughed as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair just to annoy Seongwoo. “ _No.”_ Seongwoo hates the fact that his accent sounds way worse than Daniel – why does Daniel has to be so perfect in everything anyway? The world is indeed unfair. 

“ _Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, voglio invecchiare con te,_ ” Daniel continued anyway, and Seongwoo know all too well that he just want to annoy Seongwoo’s ass. “You really should have learned Italian, huh?” Daniel quirked his eyebrow before he literally stood up and got on his one knee. 

“Ong Seongwoo, would you do me the honor to piss my ass off for the rest of my life and take me with you wherever you want to go from now on?”

It was the worst proposal that Seongwoo has ever heard in his entire life, but he smiled anyway. “I mean, I literally asked you, what’s the point if I said no?” Seongwoo said as Daniel put on the ring into his finger – and it looks even prettier on his ring finger indeed – before Seongwoo threw himself to Daniel for a hug.

“It’s really beautiful,” Seongwoo muttered when Daniel peppered his temple with small kisses. “ _No_ , _sei bellissimo_ ,” Daniel replied instead as he let go of Seongwoo.

“Here,” Daniel added as he stood up and handed a car key with a very familiar logo on it. “It’s not what you want but let’s say it’s an assurance.” Seongwoo let out an amused laughter when he received the key and smirked afterward.

“Let’s make this clear, when we got married, you cars are my cars, right?” Seongwoo proposed and Daniel didn’t even hesitate when he response,

“What’s mine is yours,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe there are more ;) so stay tune!
> 
> *Mi vuoi sposare: will you marry me?  
> *Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te: I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
> *Voglio invecchiare con te: I want to grow old with you.  
> *Sei bellissimo: you are beautiful


	20. (extra bad) thereupon

Seongwoo wants to die, or maybe it was just the air that suffocates him. 

Daniel asked him where does he want to go next, and he didn’t even think when he said Germany, and that is exactly where they are two months later after Daniel’s proposal, and everything has been going so well that Seongwoo almost thinks that it’s all just a dream because it is just too good to be true.

That one day he would wake up on an empty bed again, all alone on his never ending runaway, each day hoping that someone would actually get him – and Daniel did that already, he is now waking up next to Daniel and it feels great, too great that he is so afraid that he has to come back to reality somehow, even though it is already his life. 

Daniel makes him happy in the way he could never expect or want to, in some ways he is still confused at how Daniel came into his life just like that and become something just like that too.

Seongwoo has never gotten the chance to thank the latter, for everything and on the top of all, for not giving him up.

For chasing after Seongwoo even though Seongwoo left him all alone at Seoul after promising that he wouldn’t leave – and Seongwoo doesn’t ever want to do that ever again. In the world full of lies and rotten people, he still trusts Daniel the most in every way that he couldn’t even explain. 

“You look great, asshole.” Seongwoo groaned at the voice, as he turned his body around to find Kim Jaehwan, standing just a couple of meters from him. “Out of everyone that I invited, you have to be the one who can make it?” Seongwoo snorted nonchalantly.

“That is the first thing you have to say after leaving without saying anything a year ago? You don’t even miss me? I can’t believe that I am still friends with you,” Jaehwan hissed. “Also, you only invited like five people, don’t act like you are not happy that I am here, dickhead,” Jaehwan scoffed.

“What can I say, Jaehwan? I don’t exactly miss you right here.” Seongwoo smirked when Jaehwan let out a loud snort in return. “But then when I thought about it again, you are actually the only friend I have, minus _that_ shittiest dick out of all.” Seongwoo shrugged. 

“Fuck, that is a very nice of you, I might just cry today.” Jaehwan let out a slight laugh.

“Scratch that, I am definitely going to cry on your wedding day.” It hit him like a massive ocean wave when Jaehwan said it – because it is indeed his wedding day. Seongwoo doesn’t even know how, but Daniel managed to plan everything and make their sudden wedding possible because he wanted to brag like that. 

His sister came earlier and hugged him immediately – Seongwoo just knows that he couldn’t hate his sister even after what she did, because in some ways, everyone is just as imperfect as he is. Seungeun was crying and laughing at the same time, saying that if Daniel ever hurt Seongwoo in the future, she will make sure that Daniel would suffer too. Seongwoo doubts that – Daniel is far from hurting him. 

“I can’t believe you are getting married first than me, baby brother.” Seongwoo can’t believe it too in all honesty.

It might feel too fast but Seongwoo doesn’t even care about it, because they could’ve gotten married the evening on the day Daniel proposed and Seongwoo would’ve also gotten along with the idea. Because for the first time in a while, he is sure about his choice, and he is not afraid about it – just like the first time he announced to the world about their fake relationship.

This feels like that he is playing with the same kind of fire, but this one feels almost too right that it actually scares him. “So, Kang Daniel, huh? You are marrying the young and rich, most wanted man in Seoul.” Jaehwan gave him a shit-eating grin. “Well, he is marrying the nation’s first son,” Seongwoo cut in.

“So you are indeed the nation’s first son after all?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow – and it froze Seongwoo – he was looking at the mirror, and he saw only himself, like how he always wanted to be, just in white suit and ready to be legally bound with someone forever. It feels surreal, he doesn’t feel like himself but he is never more ready than that. 

“You know what I keep thinking about? This could have been a hell out of a wedding, Seongwoo, a fucking wedding of the century and people will pay to get the invitation. But instead, you decided to get marriage somewhere far and invite only like four, five people? It’s me, Seungeun noona, your bodyguard and that one kid.”

“Jinyoung is like only a year younger than us,” Seongwoo interrupted. “Point is, you could have exploit this wedding in all honesty, and you can spit to all those haters and those journalists you called rats, but you didn’t.” Jaehwan smiled, somewhat proudly. “You really just want to get married with him, huh? I won the bet after all,” Jaehwan continued.

“Stop rubbing it on my face, Jaehwan, you won the bet a long time ago since I somehow ended on his ridiculously nice bed,” Seongwoo snorted as he fixed his tie. “No, I honestly thought that you would not just end up in his bed only,” Jaehwan said as he patted Seongwoo’s shoulders from the back.

“As your best friend, I know you would end up somewhere even further than just his bed, it’s just science,” Jaehwan declared.

“Yeah, because you have been working with him behind my back, best friend my ass,” Seongwoo sneered. “That’s a great point though.” Jaehwan nodded in agreement. “But nonetheless, I wish you happiness, Seongwoo, you deserve it, Daniel too,” Jaehwan added at the end.

“That’s so nice of you, Jaehwan-ssi, so thank you, also thank you for providing me this crazy idea that started it all, and for that I grant you forgiveness for your betrayal upon me.” Jaehwan let out a loud snort afterward, even Seongwoo thinks it’s ridiculous, but who cares, it isn’t even the most ridiculous thing he had done in a while – he is marrying someone in less than an hour for fuck’s sake.

Ong Seongwoo is tying a knot with Kang Daniel, the first son of South Korea and the former young politician are getting married in Germany – it is indeed one goddamn good headlines, he would make millions of won selling one picture alone, but Seongwoo didn’t even think about it for even a second. Jaehwan was right after all that maybe he doesn’t think when he is with Daniel, in the best way possible 

“Are you ready?” Jaehwan tilted his head – goodness, Seongwoo has never been so ready than that. 

“Ready more than I ever will, Jaehwan.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo feels like everything is just n the right place.

It’s like Seongwoo’s dream wedding but in a smaller scale – much more smaller scale. Daniel asked him how he wants this wedding to be done, and this is exactly how Seongwoo wants it. In a small garden, with a few people that matter the most – him in white suit, standing at the beginning of the aisle and Daniel looking more than fine at the end of it.

There are only small groups of people, enough to become witnesses – Seongwoo couldn’t be more grateful than that. Seungeun was there, holding her tears, Jaehwan was just right to her side with Bae Jinyoung. Yoon Jisung and Park Woojin stood on Daniel’s side and that’s everyone inside the room – and also, Kang Daniel himself, goddamn Daniel.

Seongwoo feels like jumping on him, because Daniel looks anything but bad in with is hair up and black suit, Daniel have always been so perfect that sometimes it feels surreal how Seongwoo is marrying him. Seongwoo no longer want to ask whether he deserves Daniel or not, because the fact that Daniel run after him miles away from home after he left the latter, means Daniel doesn’t care about what he deserves

He just wants Seongwoo for what he is, and that is enough.

Seongwoo was walking alone and Daniel’s eyes never left him even a second. What is it with Daniel, looking like he is genuinely happy? He probably didn’t look this happy when Seongwoo’s father was elected, or maybe he did, Seongwoo just didn’t know – but Daniel is smiling, and goodness, it makes Seongwoo weak.

“Hi,” Daniel whispered right into his ears when he reached the end of the aisle, taking Daniel’s hand and holding it tight – this could be the most reckless thing Seongwoo will ever do because he never thought about getting married, with Kang Daniel in particular, but goddamn it feels so great, standing in front of the priest with Daniel.

“Hi, you look great, but then again, you always are,” Seongwoo snorted slightly and clasping Daniel’s hand a bit. “But you look perfect though?” Seongwoo glared at Daniel, who is smirking at him before the latter broke into a muffled laughter – the audacity for him to throw a corny line is just annoying, but Seongwoo smiles nonetheless. 

“Today, we have gathered to unite two lovely people in the name of marriage,” The priest started and Seongwoo stopped breathing for a bit before Daniel gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. In the other hand, Daniel looks so confident, he always is nonetheless, but he looks like he wouldn’t trade that moment for anything in this entire world.

“The essence of a marriage is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A promise to share responsibilities, hopes and dreams with one another, to be each other’s home,” The priest continued. 

“I love you,” Seongwoo muttered out of the blue. “Even though it seems like I don’t but I love you more than I should and I am forever grateful that you didn’t give me up.” Daniel turned his head to him, and it feels like nothing else mattered than the smile Daniel is giving him – Seongwoo thinks it’s going to be worth it.

“Do you, Kang Daniel, take Ong Seongwoo as your beloved husband, to protect him and to cherish him until the end of the time, to love him eternally within good times and bad times, to grow old with him and to accept him wholly?” Seongwoo tilted his head a bit when Daniel paused to answer.

“I do.” Seongwoo broke into a small chuckle when he heard a sniffles coming from behind – must’ve been Jaehwan, he does keep his promises.

“And do you, Ong Seongwoo, take Kang Daniel, to be your husband, to keep him on your side and to keep him safe for the rest of your life, to love him unconditionally, to remind him that he is never alone and to be each other’s best person for the rest of your lifetime?” Seongwoo glanced at the priest a bit just to smile at him.

He likes that maybe a little bit too much, but to be on Daniel’s side for the rest of his life? He wouldn’t want any other things in life. He makes a little too much of mistakes, but even if this becomes a mistake, this would definitely be his favorite one.

“I, absolutely and very much, do.”

 

\---

 

Daniel is kissing his neck, slowly but surely, burning his skin on process bit by bit. “Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo gritted his teeth because it feels too goddamn great – his hands are busy carding Daniel’s hair. His breath hitched when Daniel purposely sucked that one spot near his ear – Seongwoo swears he is about to lose his mind. 

“Husband,” Seongwoo commented breathlessly before he smirked when Daniel stopped his movement. “Say that again,” Daniel demanded afterward as he pulled away to face Seongwoo. “What? It turns you on?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in a way that he knows will annoy Daniel to the bone. “No, it makes me weak.” Seongwoo scoffed at the remark.

“You know that now that your money is mine, I can literally go anywhere in the world? With first class?” Seongwoo asked instead. “Do you know that this is the worst sex talk ever?” Daniel snorted as Seongwoo leaned closer to his face. “You should have signed that prenuptial agreement,” Seongwoo whispered – he is entering dangerous zone, but he loves playing with fire still.

“I have told you what’s mine is yours, every single one of it.” Daniel kissed his lips. “So if one day you woke up and decided that you want to make me poor then it’s all up to you.” Daniel’s lips moved to his jaw slowly.

“Right, then you better start listing all of your properties and investments.” Seongwoo smirked as he searched for Daniel’s eyes again. “Now kiss me again like this is our wedding night because it is,” Seongwoo demanded – and Daniel easily complied as he pressed their lips together – it feels too nice and it ignites everything inside Seongwoo. 

Until one of their phones rang, and Seongwoo literally cursed when Daniel pulled away from the kiss instead. “Don’t pick that up or we’ll never have sex again,” Seongwoo threatened when Daniel stood up properly. “You know, I have a different ringtone to set the urgency of the call, and this supposed to be the most urgent one,” Daniel dismissed instead.

“Are you being serious right now?” Seongwoo snapped when Daniel picked the phone up and stared at the screen for a couple of seconds.

“It’s your father.” Seongwoo froze at the mention of his father – he didn’t even think about it. Does his father know that he is married already? Maybe yes, Daniel is his favorite little bitch after all, but doesn’t he want to know from him? It doesn’t cross his mind until the second when Daniel picked up the call. 

“Sir?” Daniel greeted first thing first before his expression changed into a softer one compared to the first time he saw the caller’s name. “Thank you, Sir.” Is he congratulating Daniel, or what? Seongwoo wants to know as he moved closer to the latter. “Yes, Sir,” Daniel replied as he suddenly moved away the phone and handed it to Seongwoo.

“He wants to talk to you,” Daniel added, and he looked both calm and nervous. “What?” Seongwoo managed to say, even though it came out softer than he wants it to – he practically choked on his own breath – how long has it been since he talked to his father? He made a promise than he knew he could not fulfilled, but his father gave him a chance only for him to ruin it again in a snap of an eye. 

He ran away short after, aside from giving Daniel the minister seat he never took, Seongwoo ran because he is done causing troubles for his father, because his father also can’t carry the consequences from his own mistakes – because he ran away to learn how to own up to his mistakes all by himself and to not continuously burdening others with it.

“ _Seongwoo_.” Seongwoo bit his lips when his father called his name, because it’s been too long. How is his mother doing? Is the country happy with his father’s leadership? How is the manor? Is everyone worrying about him, or hunting him down? There are too many questions left unanswered.

“Father.” Seongwoo greeted him back – and he wants to cry so badly – Daniel must’ve noticed it that he held Seongwoo’s other hand and stroked it gently. “ _I heard you are married today, congratulations from both me and your mother_.” There is a tone of sadness but Seongwoo couldn’t figure out why. “Thank you, father,” Seongwoo muttered in return.

“ _When Daniel asked me for your hand, I didn’t know how to react, actually, it was such an overwhelming thing for me, to give my first son away, even to someone I trust so much_ ,” His father started afterward. “ _But then when I think again, what kind of father am I? I lead a country, Seongwoo, but I can’t even watch my son getting married_.” Seongwoo is pretty sure his tears have fallen when Daniel wiped them off, gently.

“ _I should have picked you, maybe if I did, I would be walking you down the aisle_.” Seongwoo has to cover his mouth with his hand so his father didn’t hear anything and Daniel already had him on his embrace, calming him – maybe his father should have picked him, but it is Seongwoo’s fault why his father did not and he understands that much.

 _“Seongwoo, I hope you know that you are always my son, and it’s my fault that I didn’t show how much I care for you_.”

It is not his fault, because Seongwoo would have probably done the same if he has a son like himself – and right then his father is apologizing to him, not the president of South Korea, just his father. “ _Come home, Seongwoo, I am letting you to come back anytime you want._ ” 

Seongwoo froze for a moment – what is home anyway? Does he really want to go back and carry the entire burden in the name of Korea’s first son if he did? Is he ready to face everyone once he stepped his foot at his homeland? He will come back as a different person, but will people be able to accept that? 

Seongwoo doesn’t know if he cares enough to go back home or not, but it is his father asking him to.

“I understand, Sir.” Seongwoo gave back the phone soon after without saying any other words to his father, and the way Daniel hung up with a troubled expression, he knows that his father has asked Daniel too. “You know, it’s okay if you don’t want to,” Daniel stated, while slowly caressing Seongwoo’s hands.

“Do you want to?” Seongwoo asked back, because he isn’t sure himself. “Seongwoo, I have told you that I don’t care anymore, but I do care about you,” Daniel replied. “You are just throwing all the decision on my face, asshole, you should know that it’s a bad idea letting me pick.” Seongwoo chuckled in between his sniffles.

“You asked my father for my hand?” Seongwoo tilted his head afterward. “And your mother too. I am a pretentious asshole, I know, Seongwoo, but that doesn’t mean that I forget how to court someone properly and politely.” Daniel smirked. “Damn right you don’t,” Seongwoo huffed. 

“Maybe we should go home, Daniel, I want to meet your mother again too.” Seongwoo sighed. “Maybe I should stop running away, not just from you, but from the entire nation,” Seongwoo continued. 

“Also, I kind of miss making chaos, at my own home.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo realizes that it is kind of stupid – they are waiting for their plane to board in the first class longue, because that’s exactly what he gets after marrying Kang Daniel, he gets privilege, even though he could’ve gotten everything using the name he is carrying himself – but it is still very stupid of him.

Maybe because he isn’t ready after all.

“It’s not too late to cancel the flight so we can book one to Norway instead.” The next thing he knows Daniel is already crouching in front of him, holding both of his hands while looking up to him – and Daniel looks somewhat endearing, and Seongwoo just wants to kiss the hell out of him.

“What are you talking about?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow questioningly. “You are trembling, Seongwoo.” Daniel pointed out, and Seongwoo doesn’t even realize that he did. “It’s because it’s cold,” Seongwoo cut in. “Right, but I didn’t know you just yesterday,” Daniel scoffed slightly.

“If you are not ready, then it’s fine,” Daniel added with a softer tone. “Daniel, honestly speaking, I would never be ready, maybe later when my father stops being a president, but then I have to live up the expectations for being a son of a great man like him and to be the husband of yours,” Seongwoo remarked.

“And that’s exactly why it has to be now, because we could go anywhere in the world, but it doesn’t fix the fact that I fucked up, and I owe you and him for the very least.” The way Daniel smiled is actually annoying, because he looks like he is so proud of a child, and the way the latter ruffled his hair didn’t help.

“Also, we can actually sell a picture of our wedding to a magazine, imagine the money we are going to get, Daniel, we could actually buy a house.” Seongwoo grinned. “You still indeed care for the media so much, are you not? Because you always give them something to talk about, huh?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“I just want to rub it in their face that we had a fucking great wedding but none of them are invited, or I just want to throw the fact that we are married in everyone’s face, you know, so when the news about our fake relationship surfaced, we could just shove our wedding rings into their faces,” Seongwoo ranted. 

“And I thought you don’t care,” Daniel snorted nonchalantly as he took a seat beside Seongwoo. “Well, I do care at some certain point, I think I just like picking fights with those rats.” Seongwoo shrugged as he moved closer to Daniel. “Promise me that you will be pretty with me against them though?” Seongwoo chuckled. 

“I can’t never top your pettiness, Seongwoo, come think about it, you actually top me at something.” Daniel quirked his eyebrow playfully and Seongwoo glared at him.

“Can you please shut up? I can’t believe I actually married you, what the hell is wrong with me?” Seongwoo nagged. 

“You are the most arrogant and annoying person I have ever met in my entire life, who told me that I suck at playing piano the first time we met because you are an asshole like that but then I ended up marrying you instead, this is why wild is my fucking middle name,” Seongwoo blurted. 

“This is exactly why we didn’t exchange our vows, huh?” Daniel has to muffle his laugh.

“Because I can’t say anything good about you, I tried to list it down, but you are just conceited and pretentious, but you also have a ridiculously nice dick, also you saved me, you make me realize that I don’t hate you all along,” Seongwoo paused.

“Maybe I hated you because it’s easier to do so, but I am done doing what’s convenient for me only, that’s why I wouldn’t trade you for anyone.” Daniel smiled at him back, and Seongwoo knows it’s going to be okay, everything is, because it’s him and Daniel against the world now, not him alone, and that's why it doesn't matter whether he is ready or not. 

So Seongwoo raised one of Daniel’s hand, and high-fiving him – and it looks ridiculous as fuck because he kissed Daniel afterward. “What was that for again?” Daniel smirked in amusement.

“Let’s wreck a nation together, Daniel,".


	21. (extra bad) stars

They didn’t end up having a house by the sea.

Seongwoo didn’t end up being a musician or a florist and Daniel didn’t end up becoming a minister or even a politician. They live in the heart of Seoul instead, and Seongwoo ended up working from eight to five at his mother’s office three days a week and Daniel ended up in the high position at his father’s company like a perfect heir he is supposed to be.

In the end, neither of them is living their dreams and when Seongwoo thought about it, they are both kind of sad, but the brightest side of it is that they are sad together – and that fact makes both of them content and happy enough.

When they arrived in Seoul right after their marriage, it was chaos – they became the hottest talk in the country for months, starting from how they decided to tie a knot, about the end of Seongwoo’s reflection time and all the speculations about their lives. Seongwoo’s most favorite one is when they said that Seongwoo’s marriage was just a setting to cover his mistake in the past. 

But nonetheless, they all died down by their own eventually as the time passed. 

“ _Dad?_ ” Honestly, it doesn’t die down eventually – what is South Korea if the former problematic first son and the heir of the multimillions empire are not the headlines? But at least, the rumors about their wedding being a fraud were all debunked the moment they decided to bring the little ones home on the third year of their marriage.

“Yeah?” Seongwoo turned his head and faced _his_ little girl, who was sitting just right beside him – he should have noticed the way she doesn’t really eat her dinner, she was just playing her food at that point.

“Nothing, it’s fine.” She was frowning and Seongwoo had to level down so he could face her properly. “What’s wrong? Are the foods not okay?” Seongwoo soften his tone, but the little girl bit her lips and threw a glance at the other child across her instead.

“Hey, you both can always tell us if something is wrong, we got over that already, baby.” Seongwoo ruffled her hair gently.

It is still surreal for him and even for Daniel, the fact that they are raising two kids at the same time – one little boy and one little girl. It was a huge decision to adopt both at the same time, but they can’t help but fell in love instantly with the twin as soon as they met them both.

Seongwoo never thought he would do that, he is still having a hard time managing himself after all, but it suddenly doesn’t matter anymore when he saw the pair of children running around the house. Seongwoo had never been happier than that, and he knows for sure that Daniel too – in the end, it’s not about them not ended up with their dreams, it just them blessed with another kind of dream – a little family of their own.

And everything has been going on so well, even after Seongwoo is no longer a first son.

His father is no longer a president since a year ago – he decided not to run for the second period and settled with his former position as the chairman of one of the strongest political party in South Korea after Seongwoo and Daniel adopted their children, because he wanted to redeem himself and spend the times he won’t have if he was a president with his grandchildren instead.

“If you don’t want to tell dad, you can tell daddy,” Daniel added from the side, looking worried when the girl pouted even more – Seongwoo glared at Daniel afterward, it’s funny because she actually favors Daniel more on daily basis. “Or maybe you want to tell us something too, Junho?” Daniel turned his head to his son instead and the boy immediately turned away his head.

Junho and Jihyun were barely a year old when their mother decided that raising two children is too complicated – everything costs double and she wasn’t ready to even have one child, so she ended up giving them up.

And they were three when Seongwoo and Daniel decided to add them to their family. The process on getting them wasn’t even easy to begin with – it consisted tons of house visits, interviews, and papers for one and a half year until the court announced them a family.

“Nothing, really.” Junho shook his head hastily as he stuffed his mouth with his food – Seongwoo sighed as he raised his eyebrow at Daniel, who wore him the same confused look. Being parents is hard, sometimes Seongwoo still get frustrated for not being good enough, and the insecurities are still there at some point.

If he could mess up his father presidential campaign, what are the chances that he won’t mess up his own children’s life like he messed up with his own?

“If you both say so,” Daniel said afterward and Seongwoo glared back at him – he doesn’t want to force his children either but something has to be up and it’s bothering him.

“Anyway, it’s the annual school play tomorrow, I can’t wait to watch you both on the stage,” Seongwoo decided to comment. “You guys have practiced so hard.” Seongwoo smiled.

“Will you and daddy be there?” Jihyun raised her head at the end, staring at Seongwoo with her doe puppy eyes. “We won’t be anywhere else, princess,” Daniel replied instead and it strangely made Jihyun frowned even more, and Junho followed her action.

“Okay, that’s it, tell me what’s wrong, _hm_?” Seongwoo sighed as he stroked his little girl’s hair again. “Dad, I know you are excited about the play.” Jihyun threw a glance at her brother nervously.

“But can you both not come tomorrow?”

 

\---

 

Daniel and Seongwoo make sure that their children have everything and everything, just because they want the best for both of them – love, precisely. They were abandoned by their own mother for doing nothing wrong, even Seongwoo’s mother didn’t abandon him at the orphanage when Seongwoo ruined the whole family’s reputation.

And everyone loves the twins – Seongwoo’s parents constantly giving them gifts, visiting them, meanwhile Daniel’s mother moved back to Seoul just so she can play with her grandchildren. Sometimes Seungeun came by and takes them to the hospital and shows them around. Even Jaehwan also likes to spoil them and brings them to his studio to play occasionally.

In conclusion, Daniel and Seongwoo determined to give the better life version to the children even if they are raised in the same world as Daniel and Seongwoo. 

“Did you hear what she said? They don’t want us at the school play anymore, Daniel!” Seongwoo sighed as he seated himself on their bed. “I keep thinking that it is because I do something wrong.” Seongwoo let out a deep breath.

“Hey, we got over this too, Seongwoo, not everything is your fault, we are both learning anyway, there has to be something happening in school,” Daniel replied as he ruffled Seongwoo’s hair. “Does the principle hate us already? That’s impossible, we gave the school the biggest donation.” Daniel snorted at Seongwoo’s answer. 

Seongwoo, even after being a parent, doesn’t really change much in all honesty. “If there is something then they should treat our children like a royalty,” Seongwoo cut in. “You know that is the exact recipe of raising a disaster, right?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Because we were both raised like that, I know, but that is exactly why I want my parents to come to my play when I was a child so that I can flaunt.”

“They are five for goodness’s sake, Seongwoo, they don’t need to flaunt.” Daniel let out a disbelief chuckle. “I know, but I feel like it’s better that way rather than thinking that something bad actually happen to them, they are just this two cute little beans.” Seongwoo sighed.

“Like what if they are just embarrassed of us because we are doing such a bad job and they are bearing the consequences for it?” Seongwoo ranted.

“Or what if they are bullied because of us? Look, I just can’t deal with it if they are experiencing bad things _because of us_ ,” Seongwoo gasped rather dramatically. “Why do you think it’s because of us?” Daniel asked instead while playing with Seongwoo’s hands.

“Have you looked at us, Daniel?” Seongwoo glared at the latter.

“I am still a mess, and you are, you are just an asshole,” Seongwoo continued. “Well, that’s true, but they are happy and growing up just fine?” Daniel pointed out. “You shouldn’t agree to that, that’s just make us really bad because we acknowledge that we are bad at this,” Seongwoo retorted.

“Seongwoo, look, there is just no way it is happening, because it’s so ridiculous–.” Daniel was interrupted by the knock coming from their door. “You know maybe it is because you made too much havoc whenever you pick them up from school.” Daniel smirked when Seongwoo walked away from the bed. 

“Or maybe Daniel, you can stop being a prick,” Seongwoo replied when he stopped in front of the door and opened it, only to find Jihyun standing in front of it while holding her bunny doll. “Dad?” Jihyun tilted her head that made Seongwoo instantly melted and forgets about all the misery in the world.

“Why are you not in bed yet? I thought you said you are sleepy?” Seongwoo squatted in front of his daughter as he stroked her cheek lightly. “I can’t sleep.” Jihyun bite her lips. “Are you and daddy fighting?” Jihyun asked afterward.

“No, no, why would you think so?” Seongwoo kissed her nose before he smiled. “You were calling him a _prick_ , is that a good word then?” Seongwoo wanted to palm himself immediately. “Did you hear that?” Jihyun nodded at the question.

“Look, baby, you can never say that word, do you understand me?” Seongwoo said as he cupped his daughter’s face and squeezed it slightly before showering her with kisses afterward before the latter could respond. “Dad! It tickles.” The little girl laughed as she threw herself into Seongwoo’s embrace.

“Promise me, that you will never say that word,” Seongwoo said in between his chuckles. “I will, I will, I promise.” Jihyun giggled before she let go of Seongwoo.

“Go to daddy,” Seongwoo said and the girl happily skipped to the bed area – Seongwoo could hear how she shrieked and Daniel responded the same way, it was pretty adorable.

“Junho, are you there too?” Seongwoo said to the empty space in front of him, the door was still opened and it didn’t take long before the little boy peeked inside. “You can’t sleep either?” Seongwoo tilted his head – Junho has always been the timid one among the twins. “No, I was just accompanying Jihyun-ie,” Junho snorted.

“Do you want me to accompany you back to your room?” Junho hesitated after the question before he went inside the room and moved closer to Seongwoo instead. “No, not yet.” Junho shook his head slightly. “Okay, do you want to come to Dad’s big and fluffy bed then?” Seongwoo smiled and the boy nodded enthusiastically before he ran inside as Seongwoo closed the door. 

“Careful,” Seongwoo warned when he found Daniel picked Junho up so he could get to their bed. “I want a big fluffy bed like yours too,” Jihyun commented while jumping around. “When you get older then, I’ll buy you the big one,” Daniel replied as he pinched the girl’s cheek. 

“I want one too, daddy.” Junho pouted when Daniel ruffled his head. “You will get one too, don’t worry.” Daniel chuckled.

“Aren’t you guys tired? Tomorrow is a big day, you both should get some rest,” Seongwoo stated as he seated himself on the other side of the bed – it managed to get both of the kids stop doing whatever they are doing and turned silent. 

“Dad?” Jihyun called out the first. “We actually want you and daddy to come tomorrow,” She added in a low voice – Seongwoo hates it, Seongwoo hates how she looked so sad that she couldn’t even face him. “We will, if you want us to, princess,” Daniel answered instead. 

“What’s wrong?” Seongwoo had to move Jihyun so that the girl would sit on his lap. “Because, _uh_ , they told us that you are not a good example, for the other kids.” Junho replied instead. “Miss Choi said that it might worried other parents.” Seongwoo turned his head to Daniel and gave him a look.

“Did she tell you why?” Daniel questioned and Junho shook his head. “She just asked us whether we can go to the play without you and dad, and we shouldn’t have said that! We both want you to come,” Junho cut in. “Junho’s right, I want daddy to see my _pirouette_ ,” Jihyun added.

“ _Those rats_ ,” Seongwoo mouthed to Daniel, who glared back at him immediately.

“We are so sorry that we asked you not to come, we want you to come! We absolutely want you to come,” Junho stated. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll come.” Daniel chuckled as he hugged his son and gave him small kisses. “I can’t wait to see you both in cool costumes, of course we’ll come,” Seongwoo assured when Jihyun turned her head to him, looking unsure and in a brink of crying. “Hold up, baby, why are you crying?” Seongwoo stroked Jihyun’s face slightly.

“Actually I don’t even want to come tomorrow.” Jihyun let out a whimper and it immediately panicked both Seongwoo and Daniel. “No, no, shush, please tell us what’s wrong?” Seongwoo hugged her immediately. “I’m just sad because I don’t want to be there if you are not there,” Jihyun wailed.

“Miss Choi said that dads might make the other parents uncomfortable.” Junho actually sniffled and it broke Seongwoo’s heart even more – what kind of monsters said that to two little children? This is ridiculous, because Seongwoo starting to think that this is the kind of payback that he is getting from all the bad things he did in the past.

He should have known better, but he can’t help but loving the two kids so much – and no children deserve to bear whatever mistakes their parents make in the past. He and Daniel took another while to calm both of their kids down, soothing them and telling them that everything is going to be fine before they eventually feel asleep.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo muttered in low voice – not wanting to wake the kids up. “I know what you are thinking,” Daniel cut in as he turned his head to face Seongwoo. “We are both a really shitty parents, are we not?” Seongwoo decided to say it anyway.

“We are trying, Seongwoo, we can’t change the past but we can provide a good life for them, this is not out fault.” Daniel sighed – Daniel is mad, Seongwoo could tell but they have to search for a solution that won’t affect the kids even more, they don’t deserve that.

“I really fucked it up,” Seongwoo murmured. “Seongwoo, stop,” Daniel cut in. “We could use a cigarette right now but we really can’t.” Seongwoo sighed instead before they fell into a silence. 

“You know, we do have one thing that we are damn good at though,” Seongwoo said out of the blue.

“What?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“Payback.”

 

\---

 

Daniel concludes that even after years being married and years after being parents, and even when he is not even a politician anymore, there are still people who is going to try to bring him down – he and Seongwoo down, and now they involved their kids, which isn’t fair, because Daniel would die for those three including Seongwoo.

They might be tricky at parenting but at least they are trying to be a decent one, and both of their children are happy and they don’t lack of anything, so why the hell should someone decided the otherwise? But one school teacher should know that he is not someone to mess with – and Seongwoo’s right, they are really good at wrecking others, Daniel just never thought he has to do this to a preschool teacher.

Daniel is starting to think that he is not that evil, at least he doesn’t order some kids around to forbid their parents to go to the school’s play, what kind of bullshit is that even? 

“Remember when you thought that all of this is just one ridiculous idea? Good times,” Seongwoo commented out of the blue – the latter was sitting on the chair just right beside him. “Which part? I think a lot of your ideas are ridiculous, except on adopting Jihyun and Junho,” Daniel replied.

“We could’ve been seating on the hall, holding our camera and get ready to film our kids, but instead we are in the principal’s office, you know what, Daniel? I am starting to think we will never run out of trouble,” Seongwoo scoffed. “What? This brings you back to the old times?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“I was a good student, Daniel,” Seongwoo retorted when the door behind them. “Good morning, gentlemen, I heard you requested for me and Miss Choi? May I remind you we don’t have much time because the play is about to start–.”

“Mister Kim, how about we talk and you both listen?” Seongwoo snapped and how Daniel likes it to see people being startled – even after all those years, he is still happy to play a game that he know he will win anyway, except with different kinds of player this time around. Those who make his children hesitate in front of him, will have to pay the consequences.

“It would’ve been our pleasure if we could watch the play but do you know what my children told me last night? Interesting topic I might say,” Seongwoo started. “My son and my daughter came to me and ask me not to come today. Do you know why? Because someone in this school told them that our presence would make other parents uncomfortable.”

“Heartbreaking, I must say, I wanted to watch them perform.” Seongwoo deadpanned. “Mister Ong, I assure you that no one in this school would ever say that to your children–.” “So you think they are lying?” Seongwoo cut in. “Or do you think I am lying?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Of course not, I just don’t think anyone would like to think that you would make other parents uncomfortable–.” “I did.” The woman beside the principle finally confessed. “I just thought, since some parents are voicing out their concerns about some particular scandals in the past, maybe it is best that Jihyun and Junho’s parents don’t come since it will be an intimidating situation. I apologize.” 

“Well, I do give points for honesty.” Seongwoo shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Let me tell you this, if you have a problem with me or my past, you take it out on me and say it to my face, Miss Choi and you can tell that to other parents too. You absolutely do not need to tell my children that I would be such a bad influence for others, they could be the judge for it themselves and I certainly do not need you to decide it for them.” Seongwoo retaliated.

“Next time, if there is next time, maybe you should mind your own business instead of forbidding me to attend my children’s performance. How dare you putting my children is such a difficult position, they respected you as their teacher yet you forced them to go against their parents.” Seongwoo ended. 

“So here’s the bottom line, Mister Kim and Miss Choi,” Daniel spoke up. “Either you both apologize to my children for putting them in a complicated situation that no five years old deserve to be in, or our lawyer will see you both in the court,” Daniel stated. 

“Sir, with all due respect, apologizing to children is a bit –.”

“Oh, you know who we are very well, Mister Kim, you have done your research, you have received our money, you know what we can do,” Seongwoo cut in. “So when my husband said that our lawyer will see you in court then you know it well that we will drain you until your have nothing left, including this school’s reputation and everything that it’s worth,” Seongwoo continued. 

“So do we have a common understanding right here?”

 

\---

 

Daniel managed to catch his daughter just in time when she threw herself to him. “Did you enjoy our performance?” Jihyun chimed. “Of course I do,” Daniel replied as he attacked her face with kisses. “Sorry we are late though, the principal called us to his office after the play ended,” Junho added. 

“Oh, are you guys in trouble?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “No! They said sorry, we don’t know why.” Junho gave him a small smile. “Yeah, we really don’t know why,” Jihyun muttered before she gave out a toothy grin – it’s funny, because they are not biologically related but Daniel could see him and Seongwoo in both of their children so much.

“Do you guys want some milkshake? We could go grab one,” Daniel suggested and the kids cheered immediately before they got into the car. “Dad, can we go play at uncle Jisung and uncle Minhyun’s house after this? We want to see the baby again,” Junho requested out of the blue. “We can, but I’ll have to call uncle Jisung first okay?” Daniel replied with a small smile.

“Dad, daddy, did you see my twirl though? I practiced so hard for it,” Jihyun said as soon as Daniel started the engine.

“You did it perfectly, Jihyun, maybe you could become a ballerina,” Seongwoo commented as he clapped his hand. “No, I don’t want to be a ballerina. I want to be an actress like aunt Joohyun or a singer like uncle Jaehwan, grandma can make me into one!” Jihyun replied instead.

“Alright, you can be whatever you want, princess,” Seongwoo said. “How about you, Junho? You did that piano piece very nicely,” Daniel added afterward. “Nah, I want to be a doctor like aunt Seungeun, or a president, maybe? I mean, grandpa is a former president.” Junho shrugged.

“President is a really good choice, Junho, you just need a good party, a good child and a good politician to back you up after all,” Daniel replied – obviously the kids don’t understand, but Seongwoo does as he hit Daniel’s arm. “That sounds like a lot of requirements, I could maybe just become a company president like other grandpa,” Junho said.

“You know what? You guys can be whatever you want to be, because we are cool dads,” Seongwoo commented rather ridiculously. “Yes, you and daddy are the coolest dads ever,” Jihyun complimented. “And we are happy that we have you as our dads,” Jihyun added. 

“We are also happy because you guys are our children, baby,” Seongwoo replied as he sighed in relief.

“Even if other parents don’t like you, we like you enough,” Junho commented afterward. “Actually, we love you, dads,” Junho declared. “That is the nicest thing that anyone ever said about me.” Seongwoo clutched his heart rather dramatically as he turned his head back to face his kids. “We love you too, kids.” Seongwoo smiled.

“And I love you three,” Daniel added before they feel into a short silence.

“Also Daehyun said that daddy is so cool,” Jihyun spoke up.

“And why is that?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

“Because he saw our car and he said that his parents only have the miniature one.” Jihyun shrugged nonchalantly.

“And what did you tell him?” Seongwoo tilted his head in curiosity. 

“I said that we still have a lot more at home.” Daniel burst into a light laughter after Junho’s statement as Seongwoo gasped in disbelief. “We are raising you after all, Seongwoo, they flaunt all right,” Daniel snorted as he faced his husband for a second.

“I swear, this family is a mess already, can’t wait until they grow up,”.


	22. (extra bad) prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra chapter is fully dedicated to [@AKLHABARA](https://twitter.com/AKlHABARA) since this is her idea to make a story before all the rogue intentions, also this is one of my way of saying thank you to her for sticking with me since the very first chapter of all the rogue intentions was posted. She always listens to my rant and my confusion about the plot itself, always helping me to fill in the hole inside the story, questioning things that I never thought of so it wouldn't confuse the readers and giving me lots and lots of idea that has truly helped the progression of this story. If this was my thesis, then she is a hundred percent my thesis supervisor and I am very thankful for that. In short, this story won't reach this point if it wasn't for her. So, thank you sis, sending you lots and lots of loves only uwu

Seongwoo knows he is good, like really good. 

Or maybe it is just his ego talking, because his parents has always taught him to be confident – lies are believed if the person lying is convincing enough to say it. He could tackle anything if he wants to, and one certain Debussy piece is clearly one of them. In the whole eighteen years of his life, Seongwoo has never been surer than that.

 _Clair de Lune_ is a beautiful piece, and Seongwoo is going to win the competition with it, because he has it just right under his palm – beside he has the privilege to practice with the piano that is going to be used for the competition. Seongwoo always knows that being a son of two powerful figures in the country has a lot of perks. 

The concert hall is really pretty too, one of Seongwoo’s favorites, he must say. It calms him, it helps him to embody the feelings of the piece, and it is just a perfect place. Seongwoo reached the end of the piece and he has never feel more satisfied than that. He knows he nailed it alright, and that he is so going to win this– 

“That was something.” A series of slow clap followed afterward as Seongwoo turned his head to the audience seat. He was pretty sure that he is alone, until he is not.

Seongwoo doesn’t even know the guy and yet the latter has the audacity to smirk at him. _What the actual fuck_. “I’m sorry but who are you and how did you get in?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow as he stood up from the piano seat.

“Oh, the door was opened and someone is playing a Debussy, and I thought I should definitely check them out,” The latter replied nonchalantly as he shrugged. 

“The door was closed, I closed it alright,” Seongwoo insisted, because he did close it. “Maybe you need to close it tighter the next time,” The other male said instead.

“And who are you again?” Seongwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Kang Daniel,” He replied almost immediately as he shoved his hands inside his pants pocket. “How did you get in here, Kang Daniel-ssi?” Seongwoo asked rather skeptically.

“The door was opened –,” “I mean the hall,” Seongwoo cut in. “Oh, my mother knows the owner, and she is visiting.” Daniel shrugged. “I heard there will be a piano competition at the end of the month, are you participating?” Daniel questioned afterward.

“Yes, I am.” Seongwoo nodded proudly. “Isn’t it cheating then? The others don’t get to practice here.” Daniel smirked again, smugly this time – it annoys Seongwoo to the bone. “All pianos are the same, Kang Daniel-ssi, it won’t make any difference if you are good,” Seongwoo retaliated.

“That’s correct.” Daniel nodded slightly. “Well, you sounds like you definitely need to practice on the real deal though,” Daniel commented before he started to walk away from his original chair.

“And what in the world do you mean by that?” Seongwoo had to raise his voice because the latter is getting further away from the stage – and it managed to grab Daniel’s attention because he turned his body around to face Seongwoo again.

“I was saying that it was a lousy play, but it was something.” Seongwoo has never felt anything like that before – the anger and annoyance just reach it’s peak – he has never heard more insult more than that, even from his teacher. 

“What did you just say?” Seongwoo scoffed in disbelief.

“I was saying that you kind of missing a lot of thing,” Daniel stated. “Oh, you are a what? A piano expert now? Do you even play?” Seongwoo snorted.

“I actually don’t, but I can tell whether someone is playing nicely or not,” Daniel replied. “Then you don’t get to tell me what I did right or what I did wrong, Kang Daniel-ssi,” Seongwoo glared at the latter. 

The nerve a stranger has to insult his play in front of his face is just remarkably humiliating – what an atrocity.

“I’m just saying –,” “No, you are not _just_ saying, you straight up insulted me and called my play lousy,” Seongwoo snapped.

“You are right, my bad.” Daniel tilted his head a second. “I apologize,” Daniel continued. “Well, that’s better,” Seongwoo huffed. “But that doesn’t mean I take back my opinion about your play,” Daniel added immediately.

“Fine, if it was so bad, mind telling me why?” Seongwoo snorted in disbelief – he is indeed can’t believe that he is entertaining a stranger about his piece of _not_ creditable opinion – who is Kang Daniel anyway and what does he want?

“Maybe next time.” Daniel grinned one last time before he made his way out of the hall, leaving Seongwoo dumfounded.

Seongwoo decided that he hates a Kang Daniel instantly at that moment.

 

\---

 

“You know I am starting to think that you actually don’t own a piano at home, that’s why you practiced at the hall instead.” Seongwoo wanted to rip his head off immediately – he heard that voice once, but goddamn he will never forget it. “You know, I am starting to think that you don’t have a home because you keep coming here,” Seongwoo retorted when he found Kang Daniel in front of the stage. 

“What can I say? I am just a good son that want to spend some times with his mother.” Daniel shrugged as he flashed his smirk. “Then spend some times with her instead! Why are you bothering me? Go do your homework or something,” Seongwoo shook his hand, signaling Daniel to leave.

“I don’t go to school anymore, unlike you, Ong Seongwoo-ssi,” Daniel replied as Seongwoo eyed him suspiciously. “How did you know my name?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow cynically. “There are names of the competitors in the front desk,” Daniel answered nonchalantly.

“But how do you know which one I am, did you just choose a name and hope that it is correct?” Seongwoo snorted.

“I might searched you up a little bit,” Daniel admitted – his smug grin was still there and it irked Seongwoo. “Stalker,” Seongwoo stated.

“You are Ong Seunghyun’s son,” Daniel said out of the blue. “That is probably why you got to use the hall anytime you want,” Daniel added. “Okay, that is clearly out of the point,” Seongwoo gritted his teeth.

“Well, you get privileges, Seongwoo-ssi, why bother to hide it?” Daniel reckoned. “Okay, times up, you don’t get to disturb my practice hours and preach about privilege, which I am pretty sure that you get too since you are able to go in and out of here as free as you want,” Seongwoo ranted.

“Now, what do you want, Kang Daniel-ssi? Because I have a Debussy piece to be perfected,” Seongwoo deadpanned in the end.

“I just want to watch, also I brought snacks.” Daniel shrugged nonchalantly as he raised the paper bag he has been holding the whole time.

“So you just want a place to eat?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “And a companion,” Daniel said as he placed the bag on the stage. “You want me to eat with you?” Seongwoo snorted. “Yeah.” Daniel nodded his head.

“No way.” Seongwoo shook his head. “Fine, at least I tried,” Daniel replied instead.

“Also, less pressure but more feelings,” Daniel stated afterward. “Your play, you know, I told you that next time I’ll tell you what’s wrong, so here I am telling you what’s lacking, you are afraid to make any mistake and it sounded messy instead, because you don’t deliver a message,” Daniel remarked.

“Debussy wrote that piece to evoke a number of emotions as it progresses, he wanted to bring moonlight and magic in a form of a piano piece. That is why you should do the same, Seongwoo-ssi, if you want to win the competition so bad.”

“You have done your research, I am impressed,” Seongwoo mused. “It’s one of the most beautiful pieces in the world, make it feel like one, Seongwoo-ssi.” Daniel gave him a slight smile.

“People makes mistakes anyway, you need to embrace it, not trying so hard to prevent it or run away from it,” Daniel added. “And that’s also applicable to your piano play. 

“Do you preach all the competitors like this? Is this some kind of your side job?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “Nah, just you, not everyone has the unlimited access to this hall like I do.” Daniel let out a small chuckle. “Conceited, I see, but I do get that kind of vibe from you,” Seongwoo scoffed.

“Aside from that, even if you don’t have the access, I’d still say the same things to you,” Daniel stated.

“And why is that?” 

“Because your play is lousy.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo somehow got used to seeing Kang Daniel’s face when the latter showed up again with another paper bag on his hand. “Don’t you have any better thing to do? Attend your college’s classes or something and stop bothering a high school student for goodness’ sake?” Seongwoo sighed rather exaggeratedly. 

“I think I know what’s wrong with your play,” Daniel exclaimed right away. “Can you please just, don’t say anything at all?” Seongwoo glared at the latter.

“It’s just you, I think. You have this distinct kind of movement, I don’t know, the way you convert your feelings are just absurdly amusing.” Seongwoo let out a loud scoff before he ignored the other male. “I am done listening to whatever you have to say, Kang Daniel-ssi,” Seongwoo declared afterward.

“But you got better than the last time.” Seongwoo turned his head to face Daniel, who was grinning in amusement. “I don’t need your validation,” Seongwoo replied instead. “You need all the validation, actually, I know you, Seongwoo-ssi.” Daniel shrugged.

“We met like three times,” Seongwoo taunted. “And that’s all the time I need.” Seongwoo dislikes a lot of things about Daniel, he decided, including his arrogant grin that he has plastered on his face the whole time – like he knows what he is talking about even when he is uttering a complete bullshit. 

“Stop saying things like you know me,” Seongwoo retaliated. “But how are you so sure that I don’t know you?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “Because if you do, it just makes you a completely creepy stalker that have an unhealthy obsession of my play,” Seongwoo ranted.

“You are interesting, Ong Seongwoo-ssi,” Daniel remarked instead.

“And now you are flirting with me, that’s it, goodbye, I am done.” Seongwoo raised his hand and waved to the latter, as he starting to pack his belongings. “I just complimented you and you thought I was flirting with you?” Daniel let out a small chuckled – goddammit.

“Are you hungry?” Daniel asked afterward.

“Is that your way of kidnapping me? Please just go home, Daniel-ssi,” Seongwoo huffed as he went down the stage. “You know I am not a kidnapper,” Daniel reckoned. “And you know I am not easy, so bye, and don’t come back,” Seongwoo declared.

“And that is exactly what every kidnapper would say, Daniel-ssi,” Seongwoo pointed out. 

“I was just asking whether you are hungry or not, why do you have to flatter yourself so much?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“Then why are you so interested in whether I am hungry or not?” Seongwoo retorted.

“Are you?” Daniel smirked. “No,” Seongwoo snapped. “Fine, I’ll guess I’ll just leave,” Daniel shrugged at the end. “Like I haven’t been asking you for the past ten minutes?” Seongwoo taunted.

“Do you want to grab some coffee sometimes?” Seongwoo knows this game all too well and hell need to break loose until he wants to do something with Kang Daniel, especially getting coffees – what a prick.

“Absolutely not.”

 

\---

 

Daniel didn’t bother to ask the next time – he just straight up bring the coffee to the hall, and Seongwoo starting to contemplate his choice to practice at home instead. “The competition is this weekend, this is just a _good luck_ kind of thing,” Daniel reasoned as he place a cup on the top of the piano, which was barbaric according to Seongwoo.

“Thanks,” Seongwoo replied. “Don’t worry, it has gotten a lot better than the first time I heard it,” Daniel stated instead. “I am worried.” Seongwoo sighed.

“Are you going to be there?” Seongwoo asked instead – it was an unnecessary question honestly, Seongwoo doesn’t even care if Daniel would be there or not. “Do you want me to come?” Seongwoo turned his head to face Daniel. “You don’t a question with another question,” Seongwoo snorted.

“Well then, the answer is maybe.”

“I would rather the answer is no, actually.” Seongwoo gave a sneering smile. “So, what do you want to do after this?” Daniel shifted the topic so easily that it almost amused Seongwoo. “Are you still trying to take me out for coffee?” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“I mean after high school.” Daniel leaned in to the piano. “Are you perhaps pursuing music?”

“What? You thought I would take the politic path like my father?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

“Not really, you don’t really strike me as someone who will be in that kind of world,” Daniel replied. “Julliard?” Daniel guessed.

“It would be nice.” Seongwoo nodded his head.

“You’ll get inside, easily, I might say,” Daniel stated. “Because of my father?” Seongwoo eyed the male. “Because it will be their loss not to take you.” Daniel shrugged.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Daniel-ssi.” Seongwoo cut in.

“Well, I wasn’t trying to get anywhere.”

 

\---

 

Seongwoo didn’t see Daniel at the competition day – he dismissed the little disappointed feelings after all those insults the latter had to say about him before, yet he didn’t have the audacity to show up – goodness, Seongwoo has never disliked someone he barely knows so much like that.

He didn’t end up winning, but he got third place. 

The judges said his play was beautiful and on point – every bar was played correctly and precisely – but it just lack of something. Seongwoo doesn’t even want to know even though he knows.

The first flower bouquet he got is from his sister, and then his parents, and then his friends gave him one too. The last one is interesting though. _It was beautiful, your play, it has always been, but it doesn’t erase the fact that it’s messy too. Congratulations_.

 _See you later_.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo forgets about Daniel pretty quick, because they were strangers – acquaintances, if Seongwoo is being nice. But it doesn’t erase that at some nights Seongwoo still thinks about it, about Daniel calling his play lousy. He’s pretty sure Daniel doesn’t know shit about piano, or how to play it, but he has that nerve to call out his play messy and bad, and he left saying that his play is beautiful – what a prick. 

Seongwoo was twenty when his mother told him that his father had invited a guest to have dinner with them – Seongwoo has no problem with it, since they have a lot of guests over before, usually his father’s colleagues or his mother’s clients, Seongwoo knows what to say and how to act since it’s all the same old song –

“Good evening everyone, thank you for inviting me over.”

Seongwoo choked on his water that he was drinking – goodness, how long has it been? Around two years, he came like a ghost and left like a ghost too – but Seongwoo just doesn’t forget the voice that has insulted him in all the four meetings they had.

Kang Daniel looked even better than before – confident, charming and everything’s perfect, no wonder that his father chose him among hundreds of people that has applied for the his internship.

The dinner went pretty smooth – maybe because Daniel and him are both a goddamn good actor who acts like they didn’t have their differences before. Seongwoo does learnt he fact that Daniel’s father is indeed one of the most powerful businessman out there – Seongwoo wants to gag when he recalled Daniel talking about privilege. 

“Minhyun, remember when I told you that there is this one prick that called my piano play awful? Guess what? He is inside my house right now, I am going insane,” Seongwoo ranted to the phone. “ _Wait, what? How come?_ ” Minhyun’s voice became faint as Seongwoo focused more on the figure standing in front of him.

“I am the prick?” Daniel smirked at him. “Oh, you are really stalking me, huh? And it took you two years to find me?” Seongwoo challenged as he hung up the phone. “Nah, if I wanted to find you sooner, I could,” Daniel replied.

“But?” Seongwoo waited for the continuation, which never came. “I needed a reason to see you more so you can’t accuse me on being a stalker,” Daniel reckoned. “And working for my father is your solution?” Seongwoo let out a scoff.

“Your father is truly admirable, Seongwoo-ssi, and that is the reason why I want to work with him,” Daniel stated. “Oh, how adorable of you calling my father admirable,” Seongwoo taunted, crossing his hands in front of his chest. 

“Do you still play lousily? I heard you applied to Julliard,” Daniel questioned instead. “You don’t get to judge my play, Daniel, you should mind your own business,” Seongwoo gritted his teeth – how dare he to insult him even after two years not seeing each other?

“Very well.” Daniel shrugged as he walked pass Seongwoo. “That’s it?” Seongwoo snorted in disbelief.

“Well, I do have plenty of times now to criticize your play, but I do need to work on other things too since you always thought that I am jobless, I have to help your father to fix this damned country now, Seongwoo-ssi.”

“How can you be so sure that you’ll stick around this time?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow – he really shouldn’t have asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I plan to stay for a long, long time.”

 

\---

 

“Be honest with me.” Seongwoo placed a kiss on Daniel’s lips and he moved to sit on his torso. “What?” Daniel tilted his head to the side and smiled at the latter. “You called my play lousy the first time we met because you wanted to grab my attention, true or not?”

Daniel had to think for a while before he broke into a chuckle. “Okay, so let’s be clear. It took you nine years and a marriage to figure that out?”

“I can’t believe it! I know I played good, I was perfect, I did Debussy that justice!” Seongwoo gasped.

“It’s funny that you listened to me on the first place, Seongwoo.” Daniel smiled as he kissed the latter again. “You sounded so convincing, _you need more feelings in your play, Seongwoo_.” Seongwoo tried to mimic Daniel, which failed. “I was a high school student! A vulnerable one,” Seongwoo defended. 

“You were cute, I can’t help.” Daniel let out a laugh. “That is just mean. It also took me years to know that you went abroad for that two years!” Seongwoo rolled his eyes in disbelief. 

“But I did get your attention, right?” Daniel raised his eyebrow.

When Seongwoo thought about it again, he really couldn’t get his mind off Daniel back then even after everything – like there is something in him that just naturally gravitate him back to think about Daniel, it feels surreal, everything about Daniel is. In some kind of way, they just have to end up being together.

“You actually did.” Seongwoo kissed Daniel again – it feels right, just like how Daniel commented about his play for the first time. He is done playing by the book a long time ago, maybe because Daniel told him to, but maybe because it is only right when he uses his feelings instead.

“You actually still are, always,”.

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by and based on one of the greatest infinite fanfiction of all times. It's called Scandalous Protocol by candicane :D here's the link uwu https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/832687/scandalous-protocol
> 
> also because we are in desperate needs of politician!daniel?!
> 
> hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness


End file.
